The Demon Swordsman
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Takes place in the Edo era. Luffy is possessed by a bloodthirsty demonic sword, and so the Royal Army sends an assassin to take care of the threat—Roronoa Zoro. But who is the true Demon here?
1. The Sword Of A Demon

**Hot Shot's girl: Yeah this is based on a dream I had one time. It was a short dream just pretty much about Luffy being a rogue swordsman and the Royal Army sending another swordsman to take care of him, which was Zoro. Yeah, now I added on quite a few more things after thinking about this for a while so it might and probably will be a long story. If you like Luffy and Zoro then you'll like this story. Enjoy :D**

"Oi, Oi, Luffy where are you going?" called out the redhead as he watched the young boy whom he was guardian over go running off the trail in the forest they were on.

"I'm thirsty Shank-sama and I heard the sound of a stream nearby," the young raven-haired boy of about 17 called back.

"Hhh, fine," said Shanks with a sigh. "Just don't take long. That party starts with or without us."

"Naaa, okay," said Luffy with a smile as he waved and disappeared in the vegetation.

Luffy followed the sound of running water until his sources were proven right and he came upon a stream. He smiled and stuck out his tongue not realizing how thirsty he had been up until now. It was then he rolled up his blood red kimono and sunk his hands in the water to capture some and pull it to his lips.

As he took a sip he noticed something bright shine in his eyes. He turned and looked to see the image of a sword in the water. He cocked his head wondering what a perfectly good sword would be doing in a stream like this.

And so Luffy got up and bent down to take up the sword. Once he grabbed a hold of it he felt as if a sudden chill came over him and before he knew it he was standing up straight staring at it like it was one of the wonders of the world.

"A . . . sword?" he asked looking at it almost blankly as he was soon enveloped in a cold and chilling darkness.

"Luffy!" came his guardian's voice. "Hurry up Luffy."

It was then Luffy turned towards the voice and slowly made his way back to it. His body moving somewhat stiffly like he was nothing but a puppet on a string.

* * *

The palace was a large place for the Emperor and his family, but the buildings for the Royal Army was just as grand. Different kinds of men fought in different divisions so there had to be plenty of housings to hold them, and barracks to store their weapons and dojos for them to train in. So, in other words, it was an easy place to get lost in—especially for one swordsman who cared nothing for directions.

The green-haired man with emerald eyes walked passed all the trainees as he made his way to the main build. All just stopped and looked at him. They were just in awe of the way he held himself and just the sheer look of him made them all know he was a high-ranking swordsman and he was way out of their league to even ask for a practice round. The atmosphere around him just screamed a warning of his skills, the air just seemed thick whenever he was around and there was some kind of chill in the air that scared most away.

"It's Roronoa-sama," whispered one of the trainees to a friend of his.

"Roronoa?!" gasped the other. "I heard he fights like a demon!"

"Well I heard he—" started the other, but stopped seeing the man pass by them.

All held their breaths until he passed for fear of—well—what exactly where they afraid of if he worked for the Royal Army? They weren't exactly sure, but there was just something about the might swordsman that warned them of death. None could explain it, but all knew it.

Once the greeters at the large iron doors bowed and escorted the swordsman in all the trainees who happened to be sparing outside let out sighs of relief. They all wondered why he was there. Some tried to guess why and some were right.

"Why do you think he's here?" asked a trainee to another.

"Maybe to get rid of that demon swordsman that's been going around killing people?" suggested the other.

"You mean the one who slaughtered about 100 nobles at the Emperor's party?!" gasped the other.

"Yeah, that one," said the other with a nod. "And I heard he hadn't even used a sword until then."

"S-So you think he's more dangerous than Roronoa-sama?!" asked the other.

"Who knows," the other said.

"You two!" came their commander. "Stop blabbering and continue your training!"

"Hai!" they both said straightening up.

And so as the others whispered and trained outside the swordsman was being lead to the main offices on the higher levels of the building. Even though most would glance around at all the splendors the building possessed he just kept his eyesight straight uncaring about anything. Some might think this swordsman hasn't any emotions—some could be right.

"This way Roronoa-sama," said one of the guards as they slid open the door before him and bowed for him to enter.

He said nothing as he entered and came before the higher-ups of the Royal Army. The door was slid shut behind him, which brung the attention of the man sitting at the desk.

"Oh, Roronoa-san, I see you've made it," said the large man with raven black hair as he placed his cup, half full of green tea in it, down. "Please—sit."

At that Zoro bent his knees and sat before the man as he got up and looked out the window at the trainees sparing outside being instructed by their sensei's words. With a sigh the man turned back towards the swordsman who continued to look like some emotionless drone.

"It has come to my knowledge that a demon swordsman is going around the land," he said looking at him.

At the mention of a demon swordsman Zoro looked up at the tall man known as Sengoku—head of the Royal Army.

"I understand his name is Monkey D. Luffy, a relative actually of a friend of mine," he said with a sigh and shake of his head. "Look the thing is he's murdered countless people, a lot were nobles at the Emperor's party. The ones he attacked were—"

"I see you want me to terminate him," cut in Zoro taking his eyes off him and looking straight ahead again.

"Uh, yes. You catch on quick Zoro-san," he said with a small nod.

"Then I guess I better be off to find him then," he said with a small hint of a sigh as he stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait, don't you want to know all he's murdered?" asked Sengoku reaching out to the young man.

"Does it matter?" asked Zoro as he stopped before the door. "Anything to do with any sort of demonic activity has a right to be killed . . . right . . . general?"

At that Zoro turned to him with a cold and emotionless stare before he opened the door, shut it, and left. Sengoku sighed and shook his head wondering how on earth the Royal Army found a swordsman like that. Sure he was expensive, but his skills were extraordinary and the Army needed someone like him to take down any 'monster'.

* * *

"So you have already sent someone to take care of him?" asked Emperor Cobra at the commander of his Armies.

"Yes sire," said Sengoku with a nod. "The legendary swordsman Roronoa Zoro-sama."

"Good," said Cobra with a sigh as he relaxed a little more in his throne looking around his grand room that was once covered with bodies and blood, now only covered with the stains of the deceased as the servants tried to get them out of the upholstery. "Do you have any idea how much trouble that boy has caused me?! Do you have any idea how many he's killed?!"

"Hai, I do your highness," said Sengoku with a nod. "I still can't believe it happened—here of all places."

"It's like the gods are punishing me," said Cobra bowing his head with his hand on his face.

"Don't think such a thing sire," said Sengoku. "The gods will grant you justice and allow Roronoa-san to slaughter the man just as he did the nobles."

"It's just . . . so many of my friends were at the party. So many of them were either killed or injured," he said rubbing his face.

"Hai, I remember sire," said Sengoku with a nod. "I was there as well, I'm just sorry that I couldn't help more."

"Don't be," said Emperor Cobra with a sigh leaning back in his throne.

"The boy was probably some kind of demon out to murder your majesty's family," said Sengoku

"You might be right," said Cobra gazing into the distance. "But nonetheless my daughter Vivi was scarred because of it. I'm afraid it has traumatized her too much."

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh Papa tonight is such a blessed night to have a party," Princess Vivi said with a bright smile as she came up to her father.

"I believe you're right," said Emperor Cobra with a smile looking at his lovely daughter who looked just like her late mother. "Why don't you go and greet your friends darling."

"Yes Papa," she said with a bow as she trotted off to speak to her other noble friends such as Kohza, Nami, and her sister Nojiko, and of course her father's personal, and head chef's son Sanji.

Emperor Cobra just smiled seeing all his friends here. He looked around seeing all the familiar faces such as his personal doctor Dr. Kureha who brought her family, her husband also a doctor Dr. Hiluluk, though not as talented, and their young son who aspired to be just like his parents, Tony Tony Chopper. He even saw his personal Chef Zeff, and even though it was his day off due to the party in honor of the Emperor's friends he still insisted on cooking everything, he even brought his son Sanji who was aspiring also to be just like his old man and someday become a head chef, a good friend of Vivi since they were pretty much raised in the palace.

He looked around again and there smiled as he spotted another dear friend—Bellemere. She had come with her husband Genzo, and they had brought their two lovely daughters Nami and Nojiko who were good friends of Vivi as well. Of course even his Army friends had come like Sengoku, Aokiji, Smoker, even Kizaru. Monkey D. Garp had even made an appearance along with his underlings Helmeppo-san and Koby-san.

He saw the highest-ranking sniper in his army Yasopp, who had actually brought his family for once. Cobra looked to see his wife, whom he spoke so highly of, Banchina. He also spotted their young son who seemed to be about Vivi's age and the perfect mix between each parent. If Cobra was correct his name was Usopp.

Cobra smiled liking to see new faces. It was what all these parties were all about. He turned to see a red-haired man enter with a younger raven-haired boy who looked to be of the age of Vivi as well. Cobra smiled knowing Vivi would love all these new friends. Upon further inspection Cobra recognized the redhead as Shanks-san, a close friend of Yasopp. He had met him a few times to be more than an acquaintance, plus, from what he heard, this Shanks was in charge of raising one of Garp's grandson's though he had no clue where the other be.

"Shanks!" said Yasopp with a wide grin coming up to the man. "Glad to see you finally made it."

"Dah ha ha, Well Luffy here was the slow one this time," said Shanks shooting his thumb back at Luffy who seemed to have his gaze downcast strangely.

"Luffy!" said Usopp with a wide grin as he ran over to his best friend. "Luffy what's the matter?"

"Who knows," said Shanks turning to the two teens. "He's been like this ever since we got here."

Usopp looked confused while glaring at his friend who was always happy-go-lucky. He then looked down to see a strange looking sword resting on his hip. As far as he remembered Luffy NEVER used any weapons before or had any for that matter so just where did he get this sword?

"Luffy?" asked Usopp looking at it. "Where did you get that sword?"

At that Luffy flinched. Usopp saw the strange behavior and thought it best to back away slightly. He asked again and saw Luffy grab it and hold it out towards him.

"Luffy, where did you get that?" asked Shanks not noticing it before.

Luffy then lifted his gaze and all saw it was blank. It seemed as if some unknown force controlled his actions. It wasn't a good thing as far as Shanks knew.

"Luffy?" he asked again, this time more of a warning, but before he knew it Luffy swung the sword at Usopp making him fall to the ground.

All around gasped and backed away. Usopp had no chance to do any such thing as Luffy went to slice him. Usopp closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact, but all he heard was his name being called out desperately by his mother and then something warm on in. He opened his eyes and shook all over seeing his mother above him—she—she took the hit for him.

"Mother?!" gasped Usopp seeing this.

"Oh Usopp, thank goodness you're safe," she said as she closed her eyes and fell on him unconscious, but still alive.

"MOTHER!!" cried Usopp holding onto her and crying a waterfall.

"Banchina!!" gasped Yasopp as he turned to Shanks not believing he had just let the child do something like that.

Shanks saw the anger in his friend's eyes and so turned to Luffy in anger. He came to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, roughly shaking him as he said—

"Luffy what the he--'s wrong with you?!! That was your best friend's MOTHER!!"

No matter what Shanks did Luffy remained blank. His gaze soon came to the redhead and before anyone knew it Luffy had swung the sword and chopped off the man's left arm. Shanks fell back in pain as he grasped his arm that gushed out so much blood. At that everyone broke out in a panic, screaming, and running everywhere.

"What's going on?!" came Vivi only to see the sight and gasp as she covered her mouth.

"Princess Vivi get out of here!" shouted Shanks looking at her frozen form.

But it was no use. She was scared 'stiff'. Before she could even think of moving Luffy jumped with sword raised high ready to cut her down.

"Princess Vivi-sama!!" came a young man just a bit older than Luffy as he rushed to her side and kicked Luffy away from her.

"Sanji-kun!" she cried.

"Stay right here Vivi-sama," he said as he ran off to finish the person who dare strike a lady.

"Sanji-kun don't!" she cried watching him ignore her cry and try and kick the crazed swordsman only to have him dodge and almost slice his head off from the behind. "Sanji—BEHIND YOU!!"

Sanji looked behind him and gasped seeing the sword coming, but he knew there was no way he was going to be able to dodge that this time. Before he knew it he felt himself being kicked out of the way and into the wall. With a loud 'OOF!' he crashed against it.

"If you're going to pick a fight with anyone then pick a fight with me instead of that shrimp!" came Sanji's savior's voice who happened to be none other than his own father.

Luffy only swung the sword at the chef only to have him dodge and kick him in the side causing him to go flying. Zeff was about to finish him off when Sanji cut him saying he wanted to.

"No you brat DON'T!!" warned Zeff watching his young idiotic son race towards the downed swordsman.

"Just shut up old man!!" yelled Sanji looking back at him, which he should have never done.

In that short moment of Sanji looking back he hadn't noticed how quickly Luffy had recovered and came with his sword-raised ready to slice him in half.

"BEHIND YOU!!" shouted Zeff knowing Sanji would be too caught off-guard to do anything about it.

"What?!" gasped Sanji looking back to only see his life flash before his eyes.

In the middle of his life flashes he felt a body ram into him on his side. He even heard the sword hit the marble ground letting Sanji know it must have hit something being way too swift to avoid. He then hit the wall again with the body who had pushed him out of the way.

Once Sanji came to he noticed it was Zeff who had rammed his body into his to save his life. Sanji's eyes widened to see the cost of his life though—Zeff's right leg . . . was . . . was GONE!!

"Ol—OLD MAN!!" gasped Sanji seeing the blood everywhere and the amputated limp where the sword had touched down with the floor in a clean slice.

"You da-- kid always getting in the way," muttered Zeff before he fell unconscious.

"FATHER!!!" cried Sanji with tears running down his eyes and anger boiling his blood as he looked at the demonic swordsman. "DA-- YOU!!!"

Luffy was about to finish off the offspring, but the sound of screaming caught his attention and so went after the other guests chopping down whoever was in the way. The soldiers, and generals there tried to stop him, but with all the people in the way it was hard to get to him without hurting someone in the process. The demonic swordsman had managed to corner a family with two elderly daughters who only trembled behind their mother and father.

"Genzo take the girls and get out of here!!" demanded Bellemere as she charged at the crazed swordsman.

"But—but Bellemere!" cried Genzo taking the girls away.

"Mother!!" they cried seeing her draw the swordsman's attention on her other than them.

Before they knew it though Luffy had plunged the sword through her heart and she collapsed.

"MOTHER!!!!" they cried for her.

Luffy was then attacked by his own grandfather trying to stop this madness.

"Luffy STOP!!" he said trying to throw a punch at him, but Luffy dodged and manages to slice him clean across the chest making him fall over holding his chest. "AH!! You darn brat! LUFFY!!"

Luffy then ran across the room chopping down more people and dodging some higher-ranked soldiers. Again he had managed to corner a family, but this family was a family full of doctors. The father in front guarding his wife and young child whom the mother held close, covering his eyes from all the carnage.

"Get away you!!" shouted Dr. Hiluluk holding out his arms.

"Hiluluk don't!" said Dr. Kureha knowing this young man was possessed as of now and wouldn't stop his killing unless the sword had enough to drink.

Luffy then brought his sword down on the man and slew him. At that time the young boy had managed to see and cried out for his father whom he'd never see again because of this bloodthirsty crazed man.

"FATHER!!!" he cried making his mother hold him close as she protected him just in case the swordsman would come after her next.

Luffy again raised his sword to strike down the mother and the son, but the crying of the little one was heard and somehow he withdrew his blade and placed it back on his hip. Once done he blinked and now became aware of everything. He looked at the family before him and gasped seeing blood everywhere.

"W-What's happened?!!" gasped Luffy looking around only to see a blood house.

"There he is! GET HIM!!" cried the soldiers as they ran towards him.

"What?!" he gasped backing away in confusion.

"Luffy!" came Shanks' strangled voice.

Luffy looked at his guardian and then noticed something missing that SHOULD have been there.

"SHANKS!!" he gasped shaking all over. "YOUR ARM!!!!"

"Luffy, forget about it!" said Shanks shaking off some sweat as he leaned against a pillar still holding the nub. "Just run!"

"But—but!" stuttered Luffy.

"RUN!!!" shouted Shanks. "GET OUT OF HERE AND RUN!!!"

Luffy, being by the door, turned and ran for it. He looked back not understanding what had happened. He had no clue he had caused such a massacre—he had no clue that sword was still attached to his hip silently clanking against his bloodstained kimono.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So many of my friends died that day," Emperor Cobra entwining his fingers with a heavy sigh. "So many grudges were born that day and I'm afraid they won't go away unless the blood of their loved ones has been avenged."

"You made the right decision in pursuing the young lad," said Sengoku. "I'm just sad that it had to be a grandson of one of my best friends."

"I know," said Cobra with a sigh as he closed his eyes. "But someone has to pay for this. Any demonic act such as this is punishable under death—such is the way of our law."

* * *

"I—I don't understand!" said Luffy looking to see the village he once lodged in, once full of the nicest people, now full of dead and decay all along. "What happened here?!"

He just could never understand why wherever he went to the people around him would always end up in pool of blood. Was he cursed or something? WHAT WAS IT?!!

"Errr! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!?!?!?" he cried our pulling on his hair.

"Monkey D. Luffy," came a monotone voice behind him.

"Na?" Luffy said turning around in confusion only to see a tall green-haired swordsman who carried around three swords.

"I have orders from the Emperor himself to take you down," he said with such little emotion.

"NANI?!?!?!?!!" gasped Luffy grabbing his hair again.

**Hot Shot's girl: There you have it, the beginning of the story. Don't blame me on the cliffhanger; it was my sister's idea REALLY!! Well I hope you enjoyed it because the next chp will show some more insight on the whole demon thing so yeah. Until next chp bye ;D**


	2. Demon Meets Demon

"Monkey D. Luffy," came a monotone voice behind him.

"Na?" Luffy said turning around in confusion only to see a tall green-haired swordsman who carried around three swords.

"I have orders from the Emperor himself to take you down," he said with such little emotion.

"NANI?!?!?!?!!" gasped Luffy grabbing his hair again.

Zoro then noticed the sword silently clanging against the young boy's hip. He could sense the dark spirit in the sword and instantly knew it was possessed. As his stern green eyes came back on the panicking boy who still tried to pull out his hair he knew that the sword must be controlling him from some point. There was no way this boy was that good of a swordsman to kill hundreds at the Emperor's party, not with all those high-ranking soldiers there.

Zoro then slowly lifted his arm and pointed to the sword on the boy's hip. Luffy noticed this and so stopped bouncing around as the green-haired swordsman asked—

"That sword on your hip—where did you get it?"

"Nani? What sword?" asked Luffy not understanding what he asked him.

Zoro twitched his outstretched finger signaling for the boy to look in the direction he pointed. Luffy took note and looked down and sure enough—there was a sword attached nicely to his hip like it was screaming it belonged to him.

"EEHH!! Where the he--'d this come from?!" gasped Luffy almost jumping out of his skin seeing it.

Zoro then let his arm fall back to his side and he looked at the boy with slanted eyes—just how he always looked. With little emotion in his voice he says—

"Your sword is possessed."

"P-POSSESSED?!?!" screeched Luffy not believing what he was hearing.

"Possessed by the spirit of its creator—a very powerful demon," explained Zoro with a slow blink.

"De-Demon?!" gulped Luffy feeling his very being shiver with goosebumps.

With a solemn nod Zoro looked at the boy. Clearly this boy had never thought of such things nor did he believe in them. Well that was how the land was going about now—forgetting the past and the most real things in the world—it seems that's all humankind were good at—forgetting.

"Upon his death the demon trapped his spirit in that sword," explained Zoro seemingly he had heard about the cursed sword before. "Now anyone who possesses it will be overtaken by his spirit until the sword has had its fill of blood."

"So—so that's why I saw—I—" was all Luffy could say realizing what this mysterious swordsman before him said was true. "I did all that?!"

Zoro only nodded seeing the boy begin to tear up and look at his hands that were stained with so much blood because of that cursed sword. Zoro saw the boy begin to shake as he realized all the carnage was created by him.

"I—killed all those nice—those innocent . . . Usopp—Shanks—I was . . . the one?!?!" gasped Luffy.

But before anyone knew it Luffy's features became blank and his hand reached for the sword that was calling out to his body to take it up again and stop him from knowing the truth. Zoro saw this and once Luffy's hand touched the sword he had his swords ready. Luffy lunged forward and tried to slice him through, but Zoro just brought his two swords up to it and blocked it.

Zoro knocked the boy away, but Luffy was soon to recuperate. Zoro couldn't believe how quick to recover this boy was—it was almost inhuman. It mattered not though, the boy, or sword was no match for him.

Zoro quickly noticed Luffy's other hand grab hold of the sword. He could even see the spirit of the demon surrounding the poor lad. He heard Luffy cry out in pain at the burning the spirit was doing to his body, but other than that Luffy was a mindless puppet.

"Let the boy go Golden Leo," Zoro said taking out another sword and placing it in his mouth as he got in his ready stance—somehow he seemed to know the demon by name.

"Heh, heh, my last host managed to get rid of me by a priestess 17 years ago—the very priestess happens to be this boy's mother whom so, unfortunately, stumbled upon my sword. Now I am taking my revenge and this vessel will be mine!!" the demon spoke through Luffy to Zoro.

"Don't deify me demon!" growled Zoro not liking any creature—human, or demon—denying him what he told them to do.

"Do not talk to me as if I am one of your own _human_!" spat the demon. "Now come be a feast for my blade and spirit!!"

At that Luffy jumped with such a force any man would have been caught off-guard by, but Zoro was no ordinary man. He's dealt with the likes of his kind before—he's dealt with both kinds.

Zoro lunged forward and the two clashed and passed one another. Zoro knowing it was not the boy's fault, but the sword's, tried only attacking the dark thing. It wasn't working as well as he wanted it to—the sword was mighty strong.

"Heh, heh, trying not to hit the boy I see," said Golden Leo with a chuckle as he turned Luffy's body back towards the swordsman. "Big mistake—for he will be the death of you! SHINA!!"

As Luffy jumped high in the air he raised the sword high above his head ready to smash the swordsman into the ground. Zoro quickly changed from attack to defense. He placed his swords back in their sheaths and then held a single arm out.

_Heh, crazy fool!_ Thought the demon's spirit knowing he was as good as dead—there was no way a man could block a demonic attack like this.

Before he knew it the shock from the impact was dispersed throughout the atmosphere and the ground beneath the swordsman caved in from the pressure, but still the swordsman stood—holding the hilt of the sword with a single hand.

_Huh?!_ Gasped the demon seeing this inhuman strength. _N-No way!!_

"Sorry about this," said Zoro as he narrowed his eyes slightly and then kicked the young lad in the gut making him release the grip into the stronger swordsman's.

Luffy fell back against a tree with a loud 'THUD!' and then slid down to the ground unconscious. Zoro glanced at him and saw he was still well. He then looked at the sword that began to burn a purple flame around his hand.

"Insolent human!" growled the demon looking as big and bad as he was. "You are strong, how about I take your body! It shall serve my bloodlust well!!"

"Go ahead and try!" Zoro growled at it with a glare any person would cringe under.

As the demon looked at this man he gasped seeing the aura around him. It wasn't like anything, person, place, or thing, he's seen! Just what kind of human was this?!

"W-Who are you?!" it gasped knowing this was no ordinary human.

Zoro's eyes then gleamed red and his true form was shown before the demon spirit. The demon cried out feeling the burning aura form around him burning his very spirit, which was thought to be impossible!!

"IMPOSSIBLE!!" it gasped as his eyes widened and he saw what and who this demon was. "A—Asura?!?!?!"

It was then another burning blast came from this person's aura and burnt the demon spirit away into oblivion. Once it was all over Zoro returned back to normal and glanced at the young victim wondering if he witnessed anything—he saw he hadn't for he was still unconscious. Zoro took the sword and thrust it into the ground and chanted some sort of spell before saying—

"Earth return this to yourself."

At that the ground opened up and vines crawled all over the sword to pull it under, before shutting up and returning to normal. Zoro turned and came to the boy who seemed to be enjoying his slumber. Zoro bent down and picked up the lad placing him on his shoulder. He turned and looked around for a place to stay the night knowing it was best not to travel during the witching hour—the time of the demons, for he knew if they saw this young lad he would not last the night.

* * *

Luffy groaned and felt something hot and bright on his face. He opened his eyes to see it was the morning sun. He groaned as he looked to his side to see a kindled fire, but some food for him on a large leaf. He scratched his head wondering what had happened to him the other day when suddenly his hand fell on his hip and he remembered the sword.

"Ah! The sword!!" squeaked the boy feeling around for it, but couldn't find it. "Where'd it go?"

"It's gone," came the deeper voice of the stranger he had met the other day.

"AH!" Luffy jumped to his side seeing the other man. "It's you!!"

"Don't worry," said Zoro looking at him as he drank some tea. "I'm not here to kill you if that's what your thinking."

"But I thought you said—" started Luffy seeing his three katanas and gulping wondering how one would meet their death with those.

"Even though I had been ordered to take you down I will not because you are innocent," he said taking another sip and starring off into the distance. "The Emperor thinks you did what you did on your own accord, when in truth you were possessed by a demonic sword."

"Arigato," said Luffy clapping his hands together and bowing to the man.

"There's no need of that," said Zoro looking at his bowing posture.

"But you saved me, Arigato," Luffy said bowing again.

"No person should bow to another person," said Zoro almost with a sneer. "Least of all you to me—you people have no right to."

"Nani?" said Luffy getting up on his knees again and cocking his head.

Zoro only remained quiet as if he was thinking about something. Luffy saw this and then looked around the campsite and noticed the sword nowhere to be found.

"By the way," Luffy said turning to the man. "Where's the sword?"

"It's gone," said Zoro. "I defeated it."

"How'd you defeat it?!" gasped Luffy with wide eyes.

"I'm a far better swordsman than most—that goes for demons as well," said Zoro taking a quick glance at the youngish boy before him with wide brown eyes.

"Oh," said Luffy then grinned widely. "I bet you are!!"

Zoro then got up and Luffy noticed it look like he was getting ready to leave. Luffy's gaze followed him as he began to walk off before he got up and asked—

"W-Where are you going?!"

"I have to report back to the palace to tell them the mission was accomplished," said Zoro continuing his walk. "I suggest you get out of these woods before nightfall."

"Why?" asked Luffy cocking his head.

"This place is full of demons, before they didn't attack you because you were with a power demon, the one who possessed you," said Zoro.

"REALLY?!?!" gasped Luffy suddenly feeling the creeping feeling of the forest surround him. "W-wait! I have nowhere to go!"

"Then find somewhere to go," said Zoro as he left the teen there just starring and wondering if all this had really happened to him.

Once the swordsman was out of sight a bird broke through the trees and 'cawed' loud. Luffy jumped out of his skin and screamed like a little girl. What exactly was he going to do now? This forest was HUGE!!

* * *

"Roronoa Zoro's back," whispered a soldier to another as they watched the swordsman walk into the palace of the Emperor Cobra.

"I can't believe he defeated that demon swordsman already!" the other whispered.

"Come on! It's Roronoa-sama we're talking about here!" the other said. "He practically IS the demon swordsman."

They silenced as the man walked passed them. They had hoped he didn't catch what they said, but as he glanced at them for a brief second they could have sworn his eyes gleamed red—like that of a demons! A brief second or not the two felt like they'd been stabbed in the gut by fear. This was one reason why he was called a demon at times, for what kind of a man has that kind of an effect on people? A demon that's who!

The men nearly fainted as he walked by them and down the hall. They then swore they'd never bring up the evil swordsman as long as they lived. They didn't want another incident like that to happen to them again!

As Zoro made his way to the throne room he stopped before the large doors and waited for the two guards to let him in. By one glance they hurriedly opened the doors for him allowing him quicker access. Once he entered the room all the generals and soldiers who were speaking with the Emperor himself halted and looked at their swordsman.

"That was quick Roronoa-san," said Sengoku seeing him return only after he had accomplished a mission—unscathed of course.

Zoro looked at everyone there. All the higher-ups seemed to be here. His gaze then came on the targeted boy's proclaimed grandfather Monkey D. Garp who hadn't looked so pleased that he returned—he probably thought his grandchild was dead.

"Well?" asked Emperor Cobra praying he took care of the 'problem'.

"The mission was a success, but the boy is not dead," said Zoro looking at Garp most of all who seemed surprised yet relieved at the same time.

"WHAT?!" gasped Sengoku. "I thought I ordered you to take him out?!"

"It was not him that caused the carnage at the party," Zoro calmly explained. "He wielded a sword created by a powerful demon—"

"Demon you say?" asked Emperor Cobra leaning closer.

"Upon the demon's death he placed his spirit into the sword so that whoever held it would be possessed by him and allow the sword to drink enough blood to satisfy its thirst," said Zoro looking at everyone's shocked faces.

"What kind of demon was it?" asked Garp with narrowed eyes seemingly trying to understand all that had just recently happened.

"The demon was a lion demon," said Zoro.

"Wait—you mean Golden Leo?!" gasped Cobra seeming to know the demon.

Zoro only nodded a 'yes' leaving the whole room hushed before Cobra covered his mouth and said—

"My grandfather knew of this demon when he was younger—but I thought he had been gone for ages. I was wrong."

"Da-- demons!" spat Sengoku never liking them and wished they had just remained in fairytales and myths.

"So what are your orders now—Emperor?" asked Zoro looking at the dark-haired man.

Cobra rubbed his temples and thought for a long moment before looking at Sengoku who solemnly nodded. Cobra slowly blinked with a sigh as he straightened in his throne and looked at the swordsman who had gone on so many missions for them—all of them a success.

"Your mission, Roronoa-san, was the kill the boy. Now I can see why you didn't, but you have to understand the massacre that befell from his hands. The relatives of the people want a head. They want justice," he said.

"So killing the innocent is justice?" asked Zoro looking at them all—Garp still not being able to get out of his downward mood.

Zoro wasn't stupid. He knew they had discussed this and that the grandfather was on the losing side. He knew they already wanted the boy dead—and they wanted him to do it.

"Demons will be demons," said Sengoku.

"Monkey D. Luffy is no demon," Zoro protested finding justice as of now—wrong.

"That's not what the people think," said Cobra with a sigh. "They are afraid that they might be real—I don't want them to know about the creatures. It is your duty Roronoa-san to 'purify' this land, so do it."

There was a silence in the room as Zoro scanned everyone's faces. He saw they all made up their minds and so there was no arguing anything. He would lose either way. What a flawed Justice.

Zoro sighed as he closed his eyes in silence. Once he opened them he looked at everyone and simply said—

"Then I refuse this mission."

All were shocked at this. Never once did Roronoa Zoro reject any mission he was given. Never ONCE!

"W-What did you say?!" asked Sengoku.

"I have only taken all your missions because I believed in your justice—for a time that is. The time has come for me to simply—refuse," he said as he turned and began to leave.

"Zoro!" called Sengoku. "You can't just walk away! You swore loyalty to the Emperor."

"As I recall, I never swore anything to him," said Zoro as he stopped and turned to him almost with a red gleam in his glare.

"Very well," said Cobra standing up and halting his soldiers. "If you will not take out this Monkey D. Luffy then I shall send others."

"I care not," said Zoro exiting the throne room.

"You will when I send the CP9 squad!" said Cobra making Zoro stop in his tracks and all silence waiting for the swordsman to speak.

"You send them after him—" started Zoro tightening his grip on his blades. "Then I will kill them."

At that he left leaving everyone confused as to why he was doing this. They all looked at each other and when they looked at their ruler they saw him just plop in his throne with a sigh as he rubbed his face. Sengoku didn't look to pleased but when he saw his old friend Garp he noticed the look on his face—he was smiling.

"What is it Garp?" he asked crossing his arms.

"My grand boy's got a guardian now," he said with a grin and nod thanking the gods for that. "And there's no way you can touch him."

* * *

Zoro knew if the Emperor was going to send in those clowns then he'd better find Luffy first before they did. He knew those were the best of the best assassins the Royal Army had—other than himself. He knew, demon forest or not, they'd find Luffy and kill him.

Zoro could easily shrug it off and let it happen, but there was just something about the boy that made his conscience burn with the will to fight for him. Perhaps it was the fact that he was so innocent—in more ways than one. He knew not of the evil world around him and he didn't deserve to. Hhh, what had he gotten himself into now?

Zoro made his way towards where he had last left Luffy. Sure he knew the boy'd be gone, but he knew he'd also leave tracks. Once on his way there he stopped in his tracks knowing all too well that presence. He smirked to himself not believing they had sent them out so early—heh, probably to stalk him until they found the boy.

"Come out Kaku-san—I know you're here," he said closing his eyes only to hear the sound of light footing hit the ground behind him and a presence straighten.

"Oh I can't believe you sensed me Roronoa-kun," said the man with the long square nose in a playful manner.

"It isn't hard," said Zoro opening his eyes to see the man come around him and stand before him with his hands on his hips—Kaku was fully dressed in his assassin ninja attire.

"I knew you were special Roronoa-kun," he said pointing a finger at him with a playful rock of his heels.

"Go back to your master," said Zoro moving around to continue his journey. "And if I catch you following me again—I'll kill you."

Kaku watched the swordsman disappear out of sight before he let himself smirk.

"Hm, that is _if_ you catch me Roronoa," he said very confident of himself and his squad.

* * *

"Sanji-kun where are you going?" asked Nami as she caught the young lad finishing up his packing that was meant for a long journey.

"I'm sick and tired of waiting by my old man's bedside and not doing anything about it!" he said looking quite angry. "I'm gonna find that da-- kid who did this to him and get revenge!!"

"Then you're not going alone!" said Nami with a firm nod.

"Nami-swan, the outside world if full of demons, no place for a lady like you," he said standing up before her.

"I DON'T CARE!!" she cried with tears starting to fly from her eyes. "He killed my MOTHER!! I want revenge just as much as you do! Now I'm going with or without you!"

Sanji was about to protest when he heard the raspy voice of his own old man.

"You'd better take her with you boy!" he warned him as he came out to them in crutches. "Where's your manners?!"

"F-Father," said Sanji with widening eyes seeing him out of bed hopping on one foot.

"Just get out of here if you must!" he said trying to sound as annoyed as he could. "You were always a burden to me anyways!"

"Old man!" Sanji growled gritting his teeth.

"Ever since the day you were born you've been a burden!" said Zeff with a cough. "I wanted to sail the seas and see the world, but then _you_ came! Your da-- mother just up and left me with you one day and look where it got me!"

Sanji balled his hands into fists and was about ready to take a hit at the old man when he coughed again and looked gravely ill. Sanji had to fight with his inner self to go to the man's side and help him.

"So just 'cough' get out of here 'cough, cough'!" he said struggling to stay on his crutch.

"Zeff-san," said Nami about to run by his side when he held up a hand to her and shook his head.

"You two get out of here before I call the guard! Sanji, you better protect this woman or else—one leg or not, I swear I'll hunt you down across this land and kill you myself—be rid of a nuisance!" He said.

Nami couldn't understand why he was being like this to his only child. She then turned to see how Sanji was reacting to this and was shocked to find the boy tearing up.

"Take care Nami," said Zeff a little softer towards her, he then turned to Sanji with a point of his finger. "And you! You'd better not die 'cause I'm in no mood to take on another apprentice!"

At that Nami saw the tears starting to well up in Zeff's eyes. It was quite an emotional state for both the parent and the child. Nami turned to Sanji who looked like he was about ready to break down right then and there and so she came up beside him and wrapped her arms around his arm and turned him saying—

"Come on Sanji-kun—let's go."

"Right—Nami-swan," he said rubbing his eyes with a wave as they left the palace.

"Heh, da-- kids," said Zeff shaking his head trying to get the tears away. "Now I can't see straight!"

At that he turned and hobbled back inside, but little did he know the whole scene was seen by a youngling who had also lost a parent to the demon swordsman. Even though he was hiding the wrong way no one saw him. He bowed his head before heading off to tell his mistress of all he heard.

* * *

"Well," sighed Zoro looking at the campsite and the pacing tracks. "He was certainly here."

He then saw the tracks where they headed and so followed them, of course covering up the old ones just in case. After doing this for quite some time he heard a cry. He turned knowing exactly who emitted such a cry.

"No!" the person cried. "Please, I didn't do anything!!"

"Heh, that's what you all think kid!" came the voice of a demon, of that was for certain.

Zoro raced to the scene to see the same boy he once saved from a possessed sword being held by the kimono by a large bear demon.

"I won't allow your kind to live around here!" the demon said raising a giant paw ready to break the boy in two.

"Stop right now," came Zoro's commanding voice making the two halt all movement and look towards where the Swordsman appeared.

"R-Roronoa-s-sama," the demon stuttered beginning to shake all over.

"Put the boy down," he said giving the demon an evil stare that brought all its pride down in one gleam.

"C-Certainly," he stuttered as he put Luffy down as gently as possible so the boy could run behind Zoro and feel safe.

"Z-Zoro-sama," he continued to stutter. "T-That boy, he—he's."

"Get out of here!" Zoro said with a growl emitting from deep inside his throat that was barely heard by the human ear, but loud and clear by a demon's.

The demon turned and ran away afraid for his life. Once it was gone Luffy looked around, but still continued to grasp onto the swordsman and remain behind him.

"Is—is it gone?" he asked.

"I thought I told you to leave this forest," said Zoro turning to him giving him a intimating stare.

"I tried!" he squealed, his voice seeming to still continue to change. "But then these demons come out of nowhere and chase me deeper into the forest!"

"Hhh, whatever," said Zoro with a sigh walking over to a log and sitting down leaving Luffy where he stood still a little shaken by the previous demon.

"Uh, is—is there any more around?" asked Luffy still a bit jittery. "I'm still not used to the whole—you know—DEMON THING!!"

"I understand. Don't worry, they're gone for now," said Zoro patting the log he sat on him. "Come, sit."

"Okay," he said quickly coming to his side. "Arigato—for saving my life again."

Zoro just looked at him and knew he had to tell him sooner or later. He then asked—

"Do you have anywhere to go Monkey D. Luffy?"

"No . . . I don't," said Luffy bowing his head.

"What is wrong?" asked Zoro seeing his saddened expression.

"Well," said Luffy with a sigh. "My guardian—Shanks-san . . . he—well I—at the party—cut off his arm. I highly doubt I can ever go back with him."

"Is there anyone else then?" asked Zoro.

"Why?" asked Luffy looking at the man before him.

"The Emperor wants you dead to satisfy the people whose relatives were killed by you," he said turning to him and pointing at him.

"NANI?!" gasped Luffy. "But I thought you said—?!"

"They will not listen to me," said Zoro shaking his head. "They told me to finish you off, but I refused to."

"Really?" asked Luffy timidly. "But why, when you don't even know me?"

Zoro sighed and blinked slowly as he said—

"I don't kill the innocent. At least I don't want to."

"Oh," said Luffy.

"They've sent top assassins after your head," said Zoro.

"HUH?!!" gasped Luffy. "What am I going to do?!"

"I will protect you," aid Zoro catching the boy off-guard.

"REALLY?!" he gasped with a smile and stars in his eyes. "OH ARIGATO!!!" he exclaimed as he wrapped the man in a death grip.

This caught Zoro off-guard, never once had anyone hugged him. Never ONCE! It was a strange and new feeling, but the lack of air and this certain human doing it made him uneasy and think these 'hugs' were not a good thing.

"Hey, let go!" he said wanting the boy off.

"Gomena," said Luffy letting go and looking down.

"So do you?" asked Zoro regaining his composure.

"Do I what?" asked Luffy looking at him.

"Have anyone else that can protect you?" asked Zoro.

"Well—there's Ace-niisan!" said Luffy with a smile. "But he's with a band of bandits. I don't know where he is."

"Do these bandits have a name?" asked Zoro standing up and looking at the boy.

"Ummm, if I remember correctly it was the Whitebeard bandits," said Luffy.

Zoro froze where he stood. How on earth could his brother be with _them_? Of all people!

"You sure?" asked Zoro wanting to make certain.

"Yeah," said Luffy with a smile. "Why?"

"Nothing, just follow me and I'll lead you to them," said Zoro walking off.

"You know where they are?!" gasped Luffy.

"I've known the leader of the bandits, Whitebeard, for quite some time," said Zoro making his way through the vegetation with Luffy close behind.

"Really?" asked Luffy stopping for a minute before shrugging it off and continuing to follow the man. "I didn't know that."

"That's because you don't know me," said Zoro taking a quick glance behind him at the young lad.

"Oh, well that's gonna change!" said Luffy with a grin as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Why is that?" asked Zoro looking back at him.

"'Cause I'm sure it'll take a while to find them and so on our way there we can learn more about each other!" said Luffy with a grin.

Zoro could only shake his head and smirk as he continued to look forward. Luffy just smiled and touched the man on the shoulder coming up beside him as he said—

"By the way—my name's Monkey D. Luffy."

"I already knew that," said Zoro looking at the boy.

"I know, but now we're officially introduced," he said with a grin. "Even though I know your name too—thanks to that no good bear demon—I still would like you to tell me."

Zoro didn't say anything as he shrugged the boy off him and continued ahead of him. Luffy's grin faded and he glanced down. He didn't think the man would have such a cold shoulder—he seemed nice when he met him.

"Roronoa Zoro," said Zoro continuing on and reviving that large grin on Luffy's face.

"Nice to meet you Zoro-kun!" Luffy automatically took to him.

Zoro just rolled his eyes not believing all the emotions this boy could emit from him in just a day. This boy—was something else.

**Hot Shot's girl: Wow, this is super uper fun to write XD I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do writing it :D Don't worry it gets interesting when the whole 'crew' meet up, which will probably be next chp and so until then bye ;D**


	3. Past Demons

"Hey Zoro-kun, how did you get that scar on your chest?" asked Luffy noticing it as they stopped by a spring to wash up seeing how it'd been days or perhaps even a week since they had cleansed themselves.

Zoro looked down and touched the diagonal scar. He remained silent and Luffy had noticed this. He cocked his head and opened his mouth to say—

"Na?"

Zoro closed his eyes remembering the very horrid night he received this. That night . . . he had thought he was going to die.

**FLASHBACK**

"Please!!" cried the child as he scurried back to only be cornered against a tree. "Please don't kill me!!"

The man with dark hair tied back into a ponytail came up to him with a sword in hand. His grip was still tight around it letting the little boy know he wasn't going to loosen it anytime soon. The scared child before him just trembled and cried for fear of his life.

The man seemed to remain silent and this frightened the little boy more than ever. He tried to stop looking so weak in this man's eyes, but he couldn't help but cry and shake for his life. He was too young to leave this world—why? Why did he have to leave before his time?

"Aha! I don't want to die!" he cried covering his head with his arms knowing this man was to bring his sword down upon him any time now.

"Zoro," came the name from the man's seemingly cold lips as the night wind blew.

The little boy looked up at the mention of his name. How had this man known his name? He never remembered meeting him before or even seeing him.

"This is the way it has to be—for your kind," said the man raising the sword.

"Please!" cried Zoro tears bursting out of his eyes. "What did I do?! I'm sorry—I'm sorry about Kuina! It was an accident! I swear, I swear it was!!"

"She doesn't matter anymore," the man said, his sword still floating above the boy. "This is for my little girl."

Zoro then had realized this was the father his secret friend has always talked about him meeting one day—though that day never came because of . . . Zoro looked at him and just shook his head trying to bury himself into the trunk of the tree—anything to get away from this man who seemed to want to only kill him.

"But why?!" cried Zoro. "What did I ever do to deserve this?! Aha!!"

The man was silent for a moment and as Zoro looked at him with watery eyes he thought the man was frozen in time. In the light of the moon the sword in his hand glistened as he said—

"You were born."

At that he let his sword fall upon the frightened boy. All that was heard was the young lad's cry of pain in that dark night.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Na, Zoro-kun, Zoro-kun," bugged Luffy poking his bicep trying to get his mind back to reality.

Zoro then blinked and looked at the young lad. He watched as Luffy cocked his head and said—

"Hee hee, your mind went off elsewhere didn't it?"

Zoro decided to ignore that question and continue cleaning himself before putting his clothing back on to cover up his chest. Luffy only rocked back and forth on his heels as he muttered—

"You still never told me how you got that scar."

As Zoro finished tying his katanas back to his hip he turned from the boy and said—

"Someone once tried to kill me."

"KILL YOU?!?!?!" gasped Luffy with wide eyes before Zoro looked at him and it was then he realized who exactly this guy was. "Oh yeah, you're an assassin for the Royal Army—I'm sure someone was hard to defeat."

"No," said Zoro shaking his head. "I was young when this happened."

"Like a kid?!?!" gasped Luffy once again wearing his bug eyes. "Why would anyone want to kill a little kid?! Kami, that's wrong!"

"You would have done it," said Zoro fixing his glove.

"No I wouldn't have!" said Luffy crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Never, never, never!!"

"That's what they all say," said Zoro knowing exactly what people like him were truly like.

"Well I'm not 'them all'!" said Luffy leaning forward. "I mean sure, just because you're pretty much heartless, have no emotions, green hair, a slightly scary atmosphere around you all the time doesn't give me a reason to kill you."

"Think what you wish," said Zoro turning to him and then noticing the boy sporting a nice scar of his own. "What about that?"

"Huh, what?" asked Luffy looking around before he noticed Zoro pointing to his face.

"That scar under your left eye. How did you get it?" asked the swordsman.

"Oh, this?" asked Luffy letting his fingers skim it before he smiled. "Well it's a funny story actually."

"Did you do it to yourself?" asked Zoro raising a brow wondering if this buffoon in front of him was really—a buffoon.

"Actually no," said Luffy rubbing it as he remembered exactly how this happened that strange day when everything, and everyone, was just acting so strange.

**FLASHBACK**

"Eha!" cried the little raven-haired boy as he fell back and held onto the place on his face where he'd been slice. "Shanks-san what—what are you doing?"

The little boy just looked up at his guardian who didn't look so nice at the moment. The look in his eyes seemed something so cold he didn't even recognize him anymore. Yes the boy was a little worried as to why the one who had cared for him since the day of his birth was acting so hostile towards him, but other than that he just wanted to know why.

The boy looked up at the raised hand the redhead raised. He saw the dagger in his clenched hand and even the small amount of blood it just recently stole from him dripping off it. The boy looked at his beloved and wondered what he had done to deserve this.

"Shank-san?" he asked feeling the sting in his cheek from the wound.

He looked and then noticed the dagger in his hand was shaking. He looked down and saw that his whole body was shaking. He didn't know what was going on, but it looked like he was struggling to do make his body do something. He saw the look in his guardian's eyes and soon, instead of emotionless anger he saw regret and sadness.

It wasn't long after that that this man whom he called Shanks dropped the dagger and covered his face as if he was ashamed of himself. Luffy was now even more confused as to what was going on.

"Oh Luffy!" cried Shanks through his trembling hands. "I'm so—Gomenasai!!"

"S-Shanks-san?" said Luffy still holding onto his wound that was right under his left eye.

Luffy thought about going to the man, but before he could move the redhead fell to his knees before the child and just wept. He eventually took his hands off his face to reveal the rivers of tears falling down, only to reach out and pull the child close to him.

"Gomenasai Luffy—GOMENASAI!!"

He held Luffy in his grasp so tight, but Luffy was too confused to care. He could feel the man holding him still shaking like he had committed some unforgivable crime. He looked around to see the dagger Shanks had tried to use against him. He had wondered why—he had wondered if Shanks was really trying to hurt him, but if he had . . . then why?

It wasn't long after that until Luffy decided to try and hug this man. Being still young his arms didn't reach all the way around, but it was close enough. It was still a hug.

"It's okay Shanks-san," he said with a smile as he hugged his beloved Guardian back.

"No it's not!" Shanks said as he cried squeezing the boy tighter. "I—I—oh Luffy forgive me!"

"I do," said Luffy knowing that no matter what Shanks ever did to him—he'd always forgive him, even if he didn't know why.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Your guardian, Shanks, had done this to you?" asked Zoro scanning the scar closely—nothing serious, but enough to get a point through to someone that they were trying to hurt you.

"Yep," said Luffy with a smile.

"Hm, you seem to be happy about this," said Zoro scanning his strange features.

"Well nothing serious happened to me, so there's no reason to hold a grudge against him," said Luffy with a shrug. "Sure I don't know why he did it, but that's all in the past now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Zoro with a sigh figuring out which direction they should take now.

"What about you?" asked Luffy looking at him. "You don't hold a grudge against the man who did that to you do you?"

"No," said Zoro shaking his head slowly before he began to head in the direction most suitable for the two. "He was just doing his duty."

"Na?" was all Luffy could say as he cocked his head and followed the man.

So the two traveled on—in silence. It had been this way for a week now. Luffy tried to get him to speak when they traveled, but it seemed that the only time this swordsman would talk was when they stopped to take a break. He just couldn't understand this person. Still though, despite various attempts to get him to talk while they walked he continued to talk to him.

"Hey!" he said with a smile. "Did you know my grandpa got his scar on his left eye from a demon?!"

Silence.

Luffy shrugged thinking that talking about demons would rile this man up—it seemed to work before when he was possessed by a demonic sword, but not anymore. Perhaps if he continued to talk Zoro would come out of his shell!

"Yeah, and it wasn't no ordinary demon neither!" said Luffy pointing his index finger up remembering exactly what his grandfather had told him. "He said he was this GREAT demon. Some strong one you know. He told me his name too, but I'm not too sure what it was anymore. Let's see—he said something like Osua, no it was something with a 'B' yeah a 'B'—wait, wait, wait! No it wasn't it was—oh yeah Asura!"

Zoro stopped in his tracks not believing a young boy like this had heard of a name like that. Luffy grinned widely seeing he had finally gotten this man's attention. He crossed his arms behind his head and rocked on his heels saying—

"Yeah, he said he was a toughie, and he had nearly killed grandpa too! But he said at the last second my father came and defeated him!"

"Father?" asked Zoro cocking an ear in the boy's direction behind him.

"Yeah," said Luffy looking up. "Never really knew the man. They say he disappeared the day I was born. Don't know my mother either—Ace couldn't even tell me much, he hadn't known either."

"What was your father's name?" asked Zoro wondering if this really was . . .

"Monkey D. Dragon," said Luffy recalling it from memory. "That's what grandpa told me. You know I often wonder why we're named after monkeys—kinda funny huh?"

"Dragon," Zoro said with a whispery sigh as he closed his eyes remembering that very man Luffy was talking about—that man, who wanted to take his life, ended up saving it.

**FLASHBACK**

The young green-haired boy ran through the dark forest that night not caring if he had left blood trails where the hounds of hell could find him. He just knew he had to get away. He had to survive!

The young boy nearly tripped, but somehow managed to avoid that by pushing, with his hand, off the ground before his body hit it. He knew if he ever fell and stopped moving then he'd die. His body would give up and shut down. He didn't want that, no he didn't want that at all.

His tiny hands held onto his chest were a gushing wound spewed forth most of his blood. It hurt him so bad his body cried out to his brain to stop and recuperate because the pain was so unbearable. He pushed that aside and ran on, the salt from his tears falling on the wound and making it sting even more.

"Aha!" cried the little boy whose tears could not be stifled at the moment as he ran for his life not bothering to look back.

At that he had finally tripped over a branch. His face met the cold hard ground and he slid for a couple seconds before coming to halt. He curled up into a ball and just trembled there and wept. He was going to die that horrid night and all because he was . . .

He then heard the sound a twig snapping and felt the presence of a man standing over him. He could feel this man was very strong—and in both ways. He knew this man had come to kill him just like the others had that burned down his house and murdered his mother and servants.

"Pathetic child," came the deep voice of the man who stood over him, his dark green cloak blowing in the wind. "And to think I'd find _your_ kind wallowing in the mud—pathetic."

The young child scrunched up his hands into fists that were covered in mud and blood. He now trembled with anger. He used up the last of his strength to look up at the man who frowned down upon him.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME THEN KILL ME!!! DO WHAT THE OTHERS COULDN'T THIS NIGHT!!!"

The man just looked down at this child who yelled in anger at him, yet had tears streaming down his face—obviously scared as to what was going to happen to him on this cursed night. The man then looked down to see he was laying in a pool of blood, the large wound on his chest would be the death of him if he didn't get it treated. The man knew very much that at this child's death all the land would celebrate—this child was not permitted to live in this world and yet here he was.

"Hm, you have enough strength left in you to yell at me, but tell me—what will happen when you run out—when you die?" he asked leaning down over the child making him tremble more. "Tell me Asura . . . do you want to die?"

The little one stared at him in pure fear. The look on his face was that of being found out. Since this man before him knew his true name he knew he was not going to be allowed to live.

The cloaked man just smirked and stood up straight watching the child's gaze follow his. He knew this child probably saw his share of deaths this night, but now he wondered how many times this boy's life had flashed before his eyes. He knew the boy was waiting for him to pull out a weapon from underneath his cloak—to meet his end.

After a moment of staring though, and nothing happening the boy shook with anger again. He growled as he spat—

"STUPID HUMAN WHY DON'T YOU STOP WASTING TIME AND JUST KILL ME!!!"

At that all his energy was spent. He was able to see the man above him smirk before he began to feel the drain of his life and fall into darkness. He often wondered if this was the end of him—he wondered if the end hurt—he wondered if there'd ever be—an end.

**END FLASHBACK**

Zoro couldn't help but smirk at that memory. That man—made him look as if he was out there to kill him. He didn't even put a scratch on him—even when he should have.

"Zoro, Zoro, Zoro-kun," said Luffy poking him again to get the man to look at him. "You're doing it again. Heh, heh, you're funny!"

Zoro wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained from doing so. He just turned and kept heading in the direction he knew would bring them to the infamous demon Whitebeard. Luffy still continued to try and talk to him, but he remained silent—even when they had stopped for the night—he was quiet.

"I'm bored!" whined Luffy looking up at the night sky. "Zoro-kun's not talking to me!"

It was then Zoro felt safe to roll his eyes. With his back turned to the boy he was even more annoying. How on earth could this kid be . . .

"Zoro-kun, Zoro-kun," said Luffy poking the man in the back who turned to him to give him a wicked glare.

"Tell me a story!" said Luffy with a smile as he seated himself in the dirt next to where the swordsman lay.

Zoro ignored him and just turned away to try and get some sleep. Even though he didn't need much he had figured acting asleep would keep the boy from bothering him . . . he thought wrong.

"Zoro-kun, ZORO-KUN!!" he whined even louder this time taking a hold of the man's sides and shaking them violently.

"WHAT THE HE-- DO YOU WANT?!!" growled Zoro his eyes flaring red for a second, and once he had realized this he hoped the boy wouldn't notice.

Luffy blinked a little as if in surprise and Zoro then realized he must have known. He tightened his grip on his sword just in case he needed them. Luffy then cocked his head to the side as he blinked again and said—

"Did you know you look like a demon when you're angry?"

"So I've been told," said Zoro through his teeth, slightly pulling out a sword.

"Tell me a story, tell me a story!" repeated Luffy with a wide grin seeming to forget that demonic look the swordsman had given him earlier.

Zoro felt his eyebrow twitch. This boy was just way too energetic after a demonic possession. It usually takes half a year to a year to recuperate from something like that—especially a strong demonic possession. This boy was something else.

"If I tell you a story will you leave me alone?" asked Zoro swearing that if he said 'no' he'd tie him to one of the trees for tonight.

"Sure," chirped Luffy with a grin.

"Fine—there once was a demon destined to raise hell—the end!" said Zoro turning back and trying to rest.

"Na? . . . that was it?" asked Luffy cocking his head again.

"Pretty much," said Zoro mumbling through his clothing.

"Well that stinks," grumped Luffy crossing his arms. "Where's the hero? When do the bad guys get defeated?"

"They don't," said Zoro.

"Huh, why's that?" asked Luffy looking over the 'slumbering' swordsman's shoulder to see his face buried in his kimono.

"Because—that's just how it is!" grumbled Zoro about ready to tie him to the nearest tree.

"Well maybe if the good guys ask nicely the demon will—" started Luffy.

"WHAT?!" said Zoro sitting up quickly and looking at the boy as if he were a child. "Give up and say 'we surrender'?! What are you seven?! Kami, don't you know that's never going to happen?! Demons aren't going to back down just because some human 'asks nicely' they'll slaughter you just like the countless others!!"

Luffy bowed his head and said—

"Well Shanks-san used to tell me stories like that."

"Then Shanks-_san_ is a FOOL!" spat Zoro pretty much ready to grab the rope and tie him up.

"Don't talk about Shanks-san like you know him!!" shouted Luffy quick to defend his beloved guardian.

"Well what if I said I do! What are you going to do now?!" asked Zoro standing up.

"Then—you still can't talk about him like that!" shouted Luffy standing up as well and not backing down from this man—assassin or not, he was not afraid of him.

That was it! Luffy needed to be tied down to something. Zoro grabbed the rope and then grabbed his wrist dragging him over to a tree. This kid just needed to SHUT UP!

"Oi, oi, oi!" shouted Luffy struggling against him. "Let me go!"

Zoro completely ignored him. Just the thought of the young one tied to a tree was enough to settle his nerves. He could feel the boy trying to pry his wrist out of his death grip. Zoro smirked knowing there was no way on earth he could.

"I said!!" shouted Luffy ready to give the man a hard push with the palm of his free hand. "LET—GO!!"

At that Luffy pushed at Zoro's hand and something happened that had Zoro darting away, and releasing his hand. Zoro flinched away and held onto the hand that once bore a death grip around the boy's wrist. He looked down to see his very flesh burning. He growled to himself as he looked back at the cause of it.

He saw Luffy shaking his wrist trying to get the blood flowing through it again. The brat hadn't even realized what he had just done! Zoro inwardly growled as he looked at his hand that's skin began to bubble like it was being burned by the very sun itself.

"Yosh, that hurt Zoro-kun," said Luffy continuing to shake his wrist.

He then looked up to see Zoro holding onto the hand that once had him in its death grip. He noticed the strange smell of burning flesh and looked to see him trying to hide the fact that his hand was burning!

"Eh! Zoro-kun are you okay?!" gasped Luffy with wide eyes coming up to him.

"Stay away!" demanded Zoro turning from him and looking at his hand that had now stopped trembling from the blistering pain the burning was causing.

_Good, the burning's stopped_, Zoro thought with a sigh of relief.

After that was over he took out a cloth, wet it with some water and ointment and then wrapped it around his hand. He turned back to Luffy and pointed back to the place by the fire where he was supposed to lay.

"Go back to bed Luffy," he said trying to calm his tone.

"But Zoro-kun is hurt," said Luffy cocking his head. "How'd that happen?"

"Go back to bed Luffy!" said Zoro more demanding feeling a bit more pain in the burn now as the ointment did its work.

"O—Okay," said Luffy as he bowed his head and took his place near the fire to sleep.

It wasn't long before the boy fell asleep. Once he was though Zoro returned to where he laid and untied his hand. Once he looked at it his facial features scrunched up. He turned and took out some ointment he carried on him and began rubbing the abused skin.

It hurt, but not as bad as before—when Luffy made direct contact with it. He thought he could handle pain well—even this kind of pain, but something was different about this type and Zoro knew that if Luffy ever did something like that again, on a more larger scale—he could kill him.

* * *

"Naaaa, Zoro-kun, I'm hungry!" moaned Luffy as he slumped his shoulder and trotted sluggishly behind the swordsman who moved on like usual. "Zoro-kun, Zoro-kun!"

"If you're hungry then find something to eat," said Zoro turning his head back to him.

"Well I will if you stop," said Luffy placing his fists on his hips. "I could get lost."

"Oh I know," said Zoro continuing to neglect Luffy's suggestion of stopping.

"Nuuu, why aren't we stopping?" moaned Luffy bowing his head.

"Because I haven't decided to," said Zoro.

"But what if I die of starvation?!" cried Luffy throwing his head up.

"Then you die of starvation," said Zoro with a lazy shrug.

"You don't care Zoro-kun?" whined Luffy. "Oh sure, you care if I'm possessed by a demonic sword or hunted down by the Royal Army, but not if I die of STARVATION?!?! You're a monster!!"

"So I've been told," said Zoro smirking inwardly.

"Sheesh, where does a guy like you come from?" asked Luffy looking at the back of his head.

"Places," was all he said before he was silent again.

Luffy mumbled to himself and crossed his arms. As they walked through the forest though he noticed something in the air. He sniffed at it and smiled realizing it was the smell of cooking meat! He smiled as he left Zoro's side and went towards the direction the smell was in.

Luffy followed his nose and found himself at a small camp with a single piece of meat cooking on a spittle. Luffy rubbed his hands and heard the rumbling of his stomach.

"Soon tummy, very soon," he said patting it before he moved over to it and took it. "Oh it smells great!"

At that he bit down and began to devour the thing. He was just about done with it before he heard some rustling in the bush next to him. He turned and wondered what it could be before his mind came back to one thing—demons!

Luffy got up and backed away wondering if it was too late to run. Once a foot came out and then a body his eyes widened. The person looked at him and once he had both screamed.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" they cried as they threw their hands in the air and ran behind some trees.

Luffy, still having the meat in his mouth, inhaled and exhaled through his nose trying to calm his nerves. It was then he heard the shaky voice of the person he had just ran into.

"Al-Alright demon—give me my food back!!" the person said sounding very familiar to Luffy.

"Umop?!" was all Luffy could get out as he moved out behind the tree only to see the other person quickly jump out and launch an array of pellets at him. "Aaammm, mait!"

"Take that you fiend!" cried the young man about the age of Luffy.

"Mmm, mmm!" was all Luffy could mutter as he dodged the pellets and jumped to the ground covering his head.

"Lu—Luffy?!" gasped the dark boy as he blinked and looked at his old friend on the forest floor.

Luffy then spit the bone out—apparently finished with the meat. He looked up at his dear friend and smiled as he helped him up.

"Usopp!" he said with a smile as they hugged each other and then looked at each other.

"Ha, ha! You're still alive!" said Usopp with a wide grin as he placed his hands on his head.

"Ha, ha, of course I am," said Luffy with a grin as he placed his fists on his hips. "Usopp, what are you doing here?"

"When I heard the Royal Army issue a warning for your head I just had to find you," said Usopp.

"But . . . I . . . attacked your . . . mother," said Luffy casting his eyes down in sadness.

"Hey don't worry," said Usopp with a comforting smile. "She's not dead. The doctor said she's lucky you know."

"Oh—well that's good," said Luffy with a smile that still wasn't whole. "Um . . . how's . . . I mean . . ."

"Shanks-san is worried about you Luffy," said Usopp knowing exactly what he was trying to say.

"He is?" asked Luffy looking at his long time friend.

"Mhm," said Usopp with a nod. "He wants you to know he's not mad about you cutting off his arm. He knows it wasn't your fault. He told me to tell you he just wants you to come back home."

"I know," said Luffy bowing his head again. "But—I can't. Not after what I've done, and besides I'm a wanted man. I can't go back."

"Hmmm, you have a point," said Usopp rubbing his chin.

"Oi—Luffy, where have you run off to?" came a deep voice that made both jump.

"Ah! Another demon!" cried Usopp wanting to run away and hide.

"There you are," came Zoro as he made his way to the small camp.

"AH!! Run Luffy!!" cried Usopp tugging at him, but Luffy just laughed and wouldn't move.

"Ha, ha! Demon? This is Roronoa Zoro-kun, he's no demon," Luffy said with a smile as he laughed.

"Luffy, don't you know who this man is?!" Usopp whispered harshly in his ear. "I've heard he works for the Royal Army. My dad said he's a very strange and dark man—earning his nickname The Demon!"

"So," said Luffy looking at him. "He's here to protect me from them and take me to Ace."

"Your brother you haven't seen in years?" asked Usopp raising a brow.

"Uh-huh," said Luffy with a grin and shake of his head. "You want to come too?!"

"I never said I'd protect two," said Zoro looking at Usopp with hardly any emotion at all. "Well anyways, it looks like you've eaten so let's be off."

"Hai," Luffy said with a smile seeing him begin to walk off. "But Usopp's coming!"

"I am?" asked Usopp as he trembled glad he finally was able to get some decent protection in this hostile forest.

"Sure," said Luffy with a nod. "Zoro can protect us!"

Zoro just looked back at the two as they began to dance around singing praises. He sighed and shook his head. Great—another Luffy was all that was running through his mind as he continued to walk on until he noticed something.

He turns back and notices other presences than just theirs. Someone else was here. He wondered if they were demons, but the closer they got the more clear it became—humans!

"Monkey D. Luffy!" came the voice from a woman as the two, Usopp and Luffy, turned to see a young redhead pointing at them with a boa staff.

"Nani?" said Luffy turning to her to see another person step out next to her; this one was blonde and a male.

"We've come for your head!" she pointed at him the look on her face was determination.

"NANI?!?!" gasped Luffy and Usopp with bug eyes.


	4. Settling Demons

"Well," said Zoro with a sigh as he placed his hand on one of his swords while he stepped in front of the two boys. "I guess I'm gonna have to take care of them then."

"Wait, wait, wait!" came Luffy waving his arms in front of the swordsman. "This is all just a big misunderstanding is all."

"Mhm, mhm, mhm!" said Usopp swiftly nodding his head.

"Misunderstanding?!" scoffed the redheaded girl named Nami.

"Tch," was all the blonde man named Sanji said.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!!! YOU CHOPPED OFF MY FATHER'S LEG!!!" they both cried out simultaneously.

"Oh," said Luffy as he backed up a bit to where he was at least behind his new guardian.

"I swear on his amputated leg I'm gonna avenge him!!" growled Sanji clenching his fist before him.

"And I swear upon my mother's grave I'll avenge her!!" pointed Nami at the young boy.

Luffy could feel the sweat coming down his brow as he backed up a little more until he was back where he started—next to his best friend. He wished to reason with the two, but by the look in their eyes and with no further proof they thought he did it.

"Get out of the way da-- swordsman," muttered Sanji ready to charge and take down the target. "Our quarrel's not with you!"

"No, but I am his guardian as of now," said the swordsman taking out two swords.

"Two sword style?" asked Nami noticing this.

"Hm, impressive," said Sanji with a smirk. "It's been a long while since I've actually fought someone who used two swords. It'll be a good exercise."

"B-But I wouldn't—" started Usopp trying to tell the young man just who he was about to fight with.

"Shut up long nose!!" growled Sanji his eyes full with the intent to murder. "I said I was gonna avenge my old man! And if I have to go through this novice, then I WILL!!"

At that the blonde charged. Usopp shook as he turned and tightened his grip on Luffy. Luffy though just stood there and looked on with serious eyes knowing this was no laughing matter. Both watched the young blonde jump in the air and bring his legs down to kick the swordsman, but it was blocked by his two swords.

"Da-- it!" cursed Sanji as he retreated to strike another kick, but this one lower.

Zoro didn't even move from his spot as he brought a single sword down and once again blocked the blow. Sanji cursed once more and went to attack him. As this went on the redhead saw the opening and so took a boa staff she held and ran over to the two boys—after the boy in red.

"Luffy!!" gasped Usopp tugging on the boy's kimono to get him to notice the oncoming woman.

Luffy turned just in time to see the attack of the oncoming girl, but he was not in time to dodge like Usopp. Luffy brought up his arms to shield from the attack and it so happened to block it.

"LUFFY!!" cried Usopp from behind a log as he watched a raging girl attack his best friend.

Luffy did not run away though. He just kept blocking her hits as they came one after the other. The girl was in a fit of rage and wished nothing more than to pound this murderer of her mother to death. She growled in frustration that he kept blocking the hits until she tried tripping him, but he just jumped and dodged yet again.

"You MURDERER!!" she yelled at him. "Get back here!!"

At that she lunged at him and continued to strike him. Luffy held his own in the fight and did nothing but block, which frustrated Nami to no end. He did dare to glance to see how the blonde was fairing against his swordsman guardian. He saw Zoro knock the man back against a tree, but that glance was his downfall as Nami noticed this opening and so swung her staff low and tripped the boy.

"Nah!" he yelped as he fell backwards.

Nami growled out in anger as she brought her staff down upon him only to be hit in the cheek by some kind of pebble. She stumbled back a little as she held her cheek. She turned to see the cause of this happening. She bit her bottom lip as she trembled with anger.

"HEY!!" she growled out pointing to the teen in green. "LONG NOSE!! STAY OUT OF THIS!!"

The boy just cried out in fear and he ran back behind the tree he had taken refuge in earlier. Nami then turned back to her prey to find he was no longer there.

"Huh?" she said looking around for him, but found him not.

It was then Luffy came and kicked her in the face tossing her back some ways. He saw her land against a tree and looked like she wasn't going to get up for a while.

"Yosh," said Luffy with a smile.

"HOW DARE YOU KICK MISS NAMI-SWAN!!!" shouted the blonde kicker in rage as he came out of nowhere and landed a kick right in the boy's face tossing him against a few trees.

Luffy groaned and touched his abused face. He had never felt a kick like that before; it felt like someone had just hit him with a thick metal club or something. Once he looked up he saw the blonde about ready to slice him in half with his own leg.

"YIY!!" he cried as he dodged just in time to see the tree get splintered into nothing. "AAHH!! The TREE!!!"

"And that's what you're going to look like when I'm done with you!" spat the blonde as he charged the boy again raising his leg to kick him.

Luffy braced himself for the hard impact, but he noticed something had stopped. He looked to see his guardian before him holding a nice sharp blade to the blonde's throat, his leg still airborne though. He was about to say something, but stopped once he heard the girl get up and charge him, but in a flash Zoro held another sword up to her throat.

"Kuso!" muttered Sanji seeing the two of them beaten from their mission.

Luffy froze just as much as the other two, but once he noticed a shift in the swordsman's grip he knew what was to come nest.

"WAIT!!" shouted Luffy throwing up his hands. "Please, Zoro-kun, don't kill them!"

"Zoro?" both said with a blink.

"You mean—Roronoa Zoro?!" gasped Nami looking at the swordsman more closely. "EEEHHYAAA!! No one told me _he_ was your body guard!!"

"You never asked," said Luffy with a shrug.

"Kuso!" cursed Sanji again putting down his leg slowly with his guards raised higher.

"Now please," said Luffy holding out his hands. "You have to believe me I didn't do it."

"Of course you did!!" spat Nami, but lessened her tone feeling the cold steel of one of Zoro's swords push gently against the skin of her neck.

"No," said Luffy bowing his head. "I found this sword and unknowingly to me it was possessed by a demon!!"

"Demon?" said Sanji with a blink. "Yeah right, there's no such thing!"

"Oh but there are!" came the shaky sniper walking out of his hiding place with his finger held high along with his nose. "I've seen them with my own eyes!!"

"Oi, oi, aren't you that Yasopp's liar kid?" asked Sanji narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"Nuh!" froze Usopp with wide eyes as he soon dunked behind Luffy.

"They exist," said Zoro sheathing his swords and turning to the both of them.

"And you would know—how?" asked Sanji looking at the legendary man unafraid.

"I've killed them," said Zoro in a deep emotionless voice.

It was then all heard Nami gulp. She looked around and began to shake slightly as she asked—

"W-Where?"

"They seem to like this forest," said Luffy with a smile.

Nami shivered at that and so Sanji came up to her and wrapped an arm around her for comfort. He still continued to stare at the boys though and asked—

"Then explain why you're not possessed anymore!"

"Zoro-kun helped me," said Luffy with a big grin as he patted the unmoving swordsman on the back. "He beat the demon spirit that possessed it with just sheer skill!"

"Wow—I'm _so_ impressed," said Sanji in sarcasm.

"I know right!" said Luffy as he chuckled.

"Still though," said Sanji looking at the dark-haired boy. "How do we avenge our parents now?"

At that Luffy's features darkened. His shoulders slumped and his head inclined. He couldn't imagine seeing that happen to their parents before them—he felt sorry for them.

"Now my mother will never rest in peace!" cried Nami as tears began to fall down.

"There, there, Nami-swan," said Sanji patting her back.

"I've already destroyed the spirit," said Zoro looking at them. "Isn't that enough for you?"

"How can it be?" cried Nami burying her head in Sanji's chest.

"Then . . ." came Luffy's voice.

All turned to see the boy get down on his knees and bow before them. All were shocked he was doing such a thing as he said—

"You can take out all your anger, frustration, and sadness on me—if that can possibly be enough."

Nami gasped and covered her mouth. She had never seen, nor heard of anyone doing this—taking the beating for someone else's fault. Sanji just shook his head as he closed his eyes—he hadn't either.

"Why you—" was all Sanji could say to this boy.

"You would—do that—why?" asked Nami looking at the young lad.

"I don't know what it's like to see a family member be slaughtered before me, but I have lost one. My mother died the day I was born, so I may not have known her to even have an attachment but a loved one is a loved one. Just find your justice in me!"

"Luffy," said Usopp never knowing his friend to do something like this.

Zoro just closed his eyes. He let out a sigh as he turned around and away from everyone.

"Huh, what are you doing swordsman?" asked Sanji noticing this.

"I am this boy's guardian. I cannot allow anything to happen to him under my watch—so you'd better do your business while I'm not looking," said Zoro closing his eyes yet again.

"Heh, you too huh?" said Sanji finding this group strange.

"I won't watch either!" declared Usopp as he crossed his arms and turned around. "He is my best friend so I am responsible for his well-being under my watch as well. Do what you must now!"

"They can't be serious!" said Nami looking at the backs of the two with the supposed attacker of their loved ones.

"They are Nami-san," said Sanji with a nod. "So—what are we to do?"

Nami quieted at that. She cast her eyes down and they slowly made their way to the bowing boy before them. She bit her bottom lip and just had to look away. Justice? What kind of a justice would this be—taking out their anger and sadness on a person that didn't even commit the crime? This boy was taking the very sins of the demon spirit who had possessed him and he didn't mind.

"I can't!" cried Nami as tears fell down her face. "You're not—the one to blame."

"I agree with Nami-san," said Sanji with a nod. "You're not the one we're after."

"Na?" said Luffy turning his head upwards to the two.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Usopp turning around.

"I guess we'll just have to come with you guys," said Sanji with a sigh as Nami nodded.

"Huh? Why?" asked Luffy sitting up and cocking his head to the side.

"We have to take out all our frustration on someone right?" said Sanji with a smile. "So why not take it out on the ones that really caused the problem in the first place?—demons."

"Yosha!" said Luffy jumping up. "Does that mean you're not gonna beat me up?!"

"Heh, heh, that's exactly what it means," said Sanji with a smile as he ruffled the young boy's unkempt locks.

"YAHOO!!" cheered Luffy jumping up and down, Usopp soon joining him.

"Well, well," sighed Zoro turning back to everyone. "I guess that means I have four people to protest then."

"I don't need anyone to protect me," pointed Sanji. "Or my Nami-swan. I can do the job just fine."

Zoro just sighed as he turned and began to walk off. Luffy just giggled as he and Usopp went to follow the man.

"Oi, where are you heading anyways?" asked Sanji as he and Nami joined the group.

"To my brother's!" said Luffy turning to them with a grin as he walked backwards.

"You have a brother?" asked Nami.

"Hai!" said Luffy with a grin and nod. "He's part of the Whitebeard bandits!"

"The Whitebeard bandits?!" gasped Nami.

"Na, you know them?" asked Luffy looking at the tangerine.

"I've heard about them," said Nami. "They say they're pretty dangerous. You sure you're brother's with them?"

"Hai," said Luffy with a nod.

"Why are you heading to him anyways?" asked Sanji.

"So he can protect me," said Luffy with a smile and shrug.

"What, marimo here can't protect you long enough?" said Sanji pointing to the one in lead.

"No," said Luffy with a smile. "It's just temporary."

"Why?" asked Sanji. "What kind of favor does he owe you? Shouldn't you owe him for saving you from the possession of a demon?"

"No favor really," Luffy said with a shrug. "He does what he does."

"Makes enough sense," said Sanji looking at the man finding something off about him that he just didn't like.

"Oi, Luffy, I wouldn't walk like that, you'll—" started Usopp, but was cut off as Luffy tripped backwards over a high root and fell back hitting his head.

"Aye yi yi yi yi!!" he cried rolling around, holding his abused head.

"Trip," finished Usopp with a sigh before he came to his friend and helped him up.

"Hm, why do I get the feeling we've happened upon the strangest group?" asked Nami with a smile.

"I'd say because we have," said Sanji with a sigh as they continued on.

* * *

"I see," said Cobra rubbing his chin. "So your son and Nami-san have run off for revenge."

"It would seem that way," said Zeff with a nod as he rubbed his nub now that was healing quiet excellently thanks to expertise doctoring.

"I'm not sure that's a wise decision on their part," said Cobra. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"Have you seen my condition?" asked Zeff motioning towards his hacked off leg. "Does it look like I could have stopped them?"

"No need to point out the obvious old friend," said Cobra with a sigh. "Though I still believe with or without your leg you could have stopped them."

Zeff couldn't help but chuckle. He sighed as he stretched a bit before looking at the Emperor who looked heavy-hearted.

"I can see you're worried about them," said Zeff.

"It's just—they're too young to go out on their own—and in a world filled with demons no less," said Cobra. "Surely you are worried Zeff, your only son is out in that mess."

"Of course I'm worried!" scoffed Zeff. "I just don't think a man should express himself as much is all, but—I do miss him."

Cobra smiled. Even though Zeff seemed cold and harsh towards his son he was none other but loving of the most highest love.

"Hai, if ever my little Vivi went out like that I'd miss her dearly as well," said Cobra almost shivering at the thought.

"Heh, you know I pretty much chewed him out to get him to leave," said Zeff with a smile.

"I believe it," said Cobra with a chuckle.

"Da-- brat saw right through it though," said Zeff with a chuckle as he shook his head.

Cobra laughed at that. He knew Sanji was a smart kid and would eventually figure out that all that harsh treatment he received from Zeff was only care from the bottom of his heart.

"I told him he was a burden to me ever since the day he was born," said Zeff with a laugh. "I told him I couldn't have sailed away and seen the world because of him—but I never got around to telling him that because of him—my life was saved. That ship I was supposed to leave on before that da-- infant was placed in my arms ended up running into a storm and sinking, everyone was killed."

"I see," said Cobra with a nod. "Children can be a blessing or curse."

"You got that right," said Zeff with a chuckle. "Just depends what day it is."

At that the two laughed unaware of the young princess who was listening in. She quietly left and came to a young friend and even personal doctor of hers.

"You were right Chopper-kun," said Vivi as she knelt beside the young one. "Sanji-kun, and Nami-san have gone off in search for revenge."

She looked at the young boy who continued to remain silent. She saw his hands scrunch into fists. She knew what he was thinking—he wanted to go with them.

"Chopper-kun," said Vivi as she placed a soft hand on the young boy's shoulder. "If you want—we can go as well."

"Huh? But Vivi-sama you are—" started Chopper.

"It doesn't matter," said Vivi with a smile as she shook her head. "If you let something like this fester inside your heart for so long it'll be the death of you."

"H-Hai," said Chopper with a nod.

"Good," said Vivi with a smile. "Now, I'm going to pack and get Karu, you meet me at the side gates."

"Hai, Vivi-sama!" said Chopper as he turned and ran off to pack himself.

The little one eventually made it to his home where he and his parents had stayed ever since his mother had become the personal doctor to the Emperor. Once he got inside he found his mother waiting for him and she wasn't quite happy either.

"Chopper where have you been?!" she said pointing to the little one.

"I was with Vivi-sama," said Chopper as he walked past her and into his room to gather his things together.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Dr. Kureha placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm leaving tonight with Vivi-sama," said Chopper packing all his things into his backpack.

"And just _where_ might I ask you are you going?" asked Dr. Kureha looking at him and lifting brow.

"To find the man who killed father!" said Chopper quite determined to do so.

"Really?" asked Kureha as she crossed her arms and began to tap her toes. "Well I say you're not going."

"What?!" gasped Chopper looking at her. "But I have to mother! I have to avenge my father!"

"And I say NO!" said Kureha placing her fists on her hips. "Since that fool Hiruluk died that leaves you the man of the house! You can't leave!"

"But I must mother!" said Chopper trying to stand up for himself, no matter how short he may be.

Dr. Kureha stomped her foot and startled her young son quite a bit. She sneered and looked at him as she pointed and said—

"So let me get this straight! You, being my only son and heir, want to go off and find some demonic swordsman all for revenge and just get yourself killed?! You're just like that stupid Hiruluk! Never thinking, just doing!!"

"HE WASN'T STUPID!!" shouted Chopper with tears in his eyes. "He was a great man!"

"Yeah, I always knew you were a daddy's boy," mumbled Kureha looking displeased at the boy.

"SO WHAT!!" shouted Chopper. "I still loved him and now that demon took him away! I'm going to avenge him!!"

"Like he-- you are!" spat Dr. Kureha as she brought out an axe. "You're staying here and THAT'S FINAL!!"

Chopper screamed as she tossed it at him. She somehow managed to get her hands on a mace as well and jut it at him. He cried all the way to the side gate where Vivi was waiting for him.

"Chopper-kun!" she gasped seeing him crying and running for his life as his crazed mother chased him with a mace and katana.

"Vivi-sama!" he cried as he quickly grabbed her hand and they rode off while Kureha continued to toss the remaining of her weapons at them.

"FINE!!" she shouted. "GO OFF AND GET YOURSELF KILLED!!! END UP LIKE YOUR OLD MAN!!!

As they rode out of distance Kureha sighed and felt the sting in her eyes. She bowed her head and shook it as she said—

"My baka son."


	5. Letting Demons Lie

"Neeeehhh, I'm hungry," moaned Luffy as he slumped over and swung his arms.

"So," came Zoro not even glancing back at the teen.

"So?" said Luffy tilting his head to the side. "I'm hungry and I'm about to fall over dead!"

"You exaggerate," said Zoro moving through some ferns.

"Just what kind of a protector are you?!" came Sanji as he placed his fists on his hips.

Zoro only paid one single glance at the goldenhead, but continued his way. Sanji snorted and look back at the raven who had stopped to lean next to a tree and moan that he was going to die if he didn't get something to eat.

"Tch, pathetic," scoffed Sanji as he rolled up his sleeves and came up to the raven-haired boy.

Zoro halted and turned to see what the blonde was up to. He saw him come up to the moaning teen and speak to him about something. He saw Luffy's expression change from aching to that of excitement as he jumped in the air with a huge grin only he was able to emit and just hug the skinny blonde.

"Hm, just what I thought," said Zoro with a sigh as he shook his head and turned to sit down knowing just what the blonde proposed to him.

"Huh, what is it?" asked Usopp as he turned to see Luffy come marching up with a huge grin on his face looking like he'd just won tons of gold. "What is it Luffy-kun?"

"Nee, hee, hee," giggled Luffy trembling with excitement. "Sanji-kun is going to make me a BIG dinner!!"

"Really?!" gasped Usopp with a grin. "I didn't know you could cook!"

"My father's the head and personal chef for the Emperor. I am his prodigy after all," said Sanji with a smirk dripping with pride.

"REALLY?!!!" gasped Usopp and Luffy with jaws touching the ground.

"Luffy-kun, you know what this means!" said Usopp with a grin turning to the other and clasping his hands with his.

"Yeah! A TASTY DINNER!!!" exclaimed Luffy in excitement as he jumped up and down and in circles with the dark boy.

"Hhh, aye yi yi," sighed Nami scratching her head. "Are they always like this?"

Zoro only shrugged as her burgundy eyes fell upon him. Nami smiled and crossed her arms as she saw the two youngest of the group gather around the cook to watch him work his magic. She couldn't help but giggle seeing Sanji have to slap Luffy's hands away from the contents he was trying to cut up for the stew. It was quite cute the way those two acted like a bunch of children—well—sometimes.

"Is it done, is it done?!" asked Luffy with a huge grin as he looked at the blonde chef.

"Almost," said Sanji with a sigh as he began to look around.

"Huh, what is it Sanji-kun?" asked Usopp seeing the cook look for something.

"Hhh, I just remembered I need some herbs to go with the stew. I didn't think about carrying them with me before," he said scratching his head. "I'm gonna need someone to go get them."

"Oh, oh, I WILL!!" cheered Luffy with his arms flailing everywhere as he got up and ran to a nearby tree to pluck up some greens growing at the base. "HERE, HERE!!"

"Luffy you BAKA!" sighed Sanji shaking his head. "That's just GRASS!"

"Oh, it is?" asked Luffy looking at the blades he had gathered in his hand. "Well I thought it looked different so . . ."

"No, no, no!" said Sanji shaking his head as he placed his hand on his chest and looked up dramatically. "The stew must have the perfect balance of sweetness and bitterness. It has to have the right amount of herbs to flavor its zesty taste in order to meet the expectations of my sweet Nami-swan."

At that he turned to the woman and knelt before her with his hand exalting her. Nami just blinked and shooed him with her hand as she said—

"Yeah, yeah, just finish up will you. I'm getting hungry as well."

"Hai Nami-swan!!" he saluted as he stood up and turned to look at everyone there.

Sanji's eyes then fell on the silent swordsman who sat quietly against the trunk of a nearby tree. He outstretched his arm and pointed at the green-haired man and said—

"You, baka swordsman, go get some herbs."

Zoro just lifted his head and looked lazily at the blonde. Before he could say anything though Luffy comes up pouting—

"Why does he get to go? I wanted to."

"Because I figure since he's got green hair he'll have a better sense in finding herbs," said Sanji with a grin and wave of his hand.

"So wait . . ." said Luffy with a blink as he looked at his guardian. "Zoro-kun's hair is the herbs you want?!!"

"No Luffy you baka!" slapped Usopp as he came up behind the teen.

"Ow, Usoppu," pouted Luffy rubbing his head where the boy had hit him.

"Fine, fine, I'll go," said Zoro with a sigh as he quietly got up and headed through the ferns and bushes disappearing from the camp.

"Oi, oi, do you think it's such a good idea he go off all alone in . . . gulp . . . a forest like this?" asked Usopp looking around and shaking slightly as he held onto his best friend.

"That marmino can take care of himself," said Sanji returning to his stew.

"Yeah," said Nami with a smile as she kicked her feet. "He's that Roronoa Zoro guy—he pretty much belongs here with all the demons."

"Yeah, I guess I get you," said Usopp rubbing his chin. "So what exactly is his story anyway?"

Nami just shrugged with a sigh. She looked up to see some sky through the dense forest and smiled seeing the stars beginning to come out.

"No one knows really," she said with another shrug. "Just some assassin that was pretty much raised by the Royal Army every since he was little."

"That good huh?" asked Usopp.

"Tch, I don't think so," said Sanji cleaning his hands off of the stew that splashed on them.

"Well . . . you did seem to hold your own against him," said Usopp thinking about it. "But still—I have a feeling he's a lot stronger than we let on."

"Zoro-kun's a lot stronger than all of you," came Luffy with a grin as all turned their attention to the boy who patiently waited near the stew pot.

"What makes you say that Luffy-san?" asked Nami tilting her head.

"Because he beat that demon who controlled me," said Luffy rubbing his finger into the soil below him. "And that demon was strong."

"I see," said Nami with a smile. "Well then I guess we're lucky we have him then."

"What?" said Sanji coming before her looking offended. "B-But Nami-chan I can protect you just as good as he!"

"Maybe," said Nami with a giggle. "But you heard him before. He said he'd dealt with demons—which I'm sure he meant all his life, and—well, you—haven't."

Sanji's jaw hit the ground as he fell over in shame. All just stared at him sideways wondering what had gotten into him, well until they heard the pot begin to whistle signaling the stew was ready.

"Sanji, Sanji, Sanji!!" exclaimed Luffy jumping up and down. "The stew's done! The stew's done!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses demon child," muttered Sanji getting back up and checking it. "Well it's done, but you boys are still going to wait for those herbs."

"NANI?!!" moaned Luffy and Usopp slumping over.

"Does Zoro-san even know what they look like?" asked Usopp looking at Luffy.

It then struck Sanji . . . he'd forgotten to tell him which ones to get and what they looked like. He scratched his head and groaned saying—

"Oh, right—I forgot to tell him."

"NANI?!!!" groaned Usopp and Luffy realizing they'll never eat now.

"Well, I better go find him," said Sanji with a sigh as he turned in the direction Zoro was last seen.

As he trotted off he turned and threw a rock right at Luffy's head just in time to stop the boy from touching the stew.

"AND STAY AWAY FROM THE STEW!!" he warned as he disappeared in the darkness.

"Man . . . that guy's scary," gulped Usopp as he stood next to Luffy who just rubbed his head.

"Why is it always the head?" cried Luffy with tears in his eyes.

It was then they saw Nami get up and get some stew. Their eyes continued to follow her as she sat back down on the log she had occupied and began to eat it.

"B-But Nami-san the stew still isn't done," said Usopp.

"Who cares," said Nami. "I'm hungry so I'm eating. You guys can to."

"Nani?!" they both gasped. "REALLY?!"

"Why not," said Nami with a shrug.

"Well for one reason Sanji-san will kill us!" said Luffy with wide eyes.

"He won't if I say you could have some," said Nami with a giggle and grin.

"REALLY?!" they both gasped.

"Yep, got that man wrapped around my finger," she said with a smirk as she held up her pinky. "Mother always taught me to take advantage of the opposite sex and that's exactly what I'm doing. Genius huh?"

"Wow!" both gasped. "That is genius."

It wasn't long after the gawking that the two pushed and shoved to get something to eat. Once both had a full bowl they sat down quietly next to each other and began to eat, but even before Luffy could take a bite something flew out of the bushes and attacked his head.

"NAAAAHHH!!!" he cried dropping his bowl and running around the fire.

"WAAHHHH!!" cried Usopp with bug eyes seeing the—'thing' attack Luffy.

"What is it?!" gasped Nami getting to her feet quickly seeing this happening.

"GET—OFF!!" cried Luffy as he grabbed the leg and tossed it against the trunk of a tree.

All turned to see what it was and saw it was only a small boy. Before they could even respond to what had just happened another person came running out of the dense bush to the boy.

"Tony!" gasped the girl as she ran up to the boy.

"Huh—Vivi-sama?!" gasped Nami with a blink seeing the blue-haired girl.

"Who's—" started Luffy but yet another thing came out of the forest—a horse and it was headed straight for him. "WAAAHHH!!" he cried as the thing ran over him and began to trample him.

"LUFFY!!!" gasped Usopp with wide eyes.

It was then the princess turned and looked at Nami and Usopp crying—

"You two have to get away from him! He's demon possessed!!"

"Nani?" said Nami with another blink looking at the girl like she was insane.

"Luffy, Luffy!" cried Usopp trying to calm the horse down to get to his friend.

"Get him Karu!!" shouted Vivi as she held onto her doctor who was still a bit dazed from the earlier impact.

"What?!" gasped Usopp with wide eyes. "NO, NO, NO!! STOP!!"

Just as Usopp finally managed to get the horse's reins and for him to stop men surrounded the whole campsite. All halted seeing this and soon heard the laugh of a man.

"Ahahahahaha!" his laughter was heard through the dark forest.

"Who's—?" started Nami as she stood near Vivi who had the boy in her arms.

"Neeeh, why is it always me?" moaned Luffy as he managed to get up from being trampled by a crazed horse.

"Shh, Luffy, stay down," warned Usopp looking at him, but remaining perfectly still as he held on tight to the horse's reins.

"Huh? Why?" asked Luffy looking up at his best friend and trying to stop the stars from dancing around him.

It was then the laugh was heard again. Luffy turned and saw a short wide man come out of the bushel. He tilted head slightly wondered just who this man was, and what exactly was going on.

"Well looks like you five have entered into my domain," the man said as he laughed once again.

"What?" asked Nami. "What do you mean _your_ domain? I thought this was the forest of the demons."

"Oh it is," the man said with a stupid grin that seemed to never disappear from his ugly face.

"And aren't you a human?" asked Vivi holding the doctor closer to her chest.

"I am," the man said with a smug grin. "But these men I have are demons."

"Nani?!" gasped Vivi. "How can you possibly control demons?"

"My little secret princess," he said with a grin.

"Huh, how do you know who I am?!" asked Vivi.

"Oh I know a bunch of things," he said with another stupid laugh. "Thanks to my demon minions I have extended knowledge of many things—even you demon child."

At that he pointed at the raven-haired boy still trying to shake the stars from his head. Upon hearing this Luffy looked at man and saw his finger pointed towards his direction. Luffy blinked a few times before poking his head out slightly and pointing at himself as well.

"Hm, me?" he said looking at the man.

"Of course you boy!" the man said with a grin. "You have a mighty bounty on your head and Wapol is just the man to take it!"

"Who's Wapol?" asked Luffy cocking his head.

"I AM!!" shouted the man in outrage that they had no idea who he was. "And now you are my prisoner."

"Prisoner?" said Luffy blinking again looking just so clueless.

"Are you brain dead boy?" asked the man slumping a little.

"Uh, uh, yeah!" came Usopp standing behind Luffy. "So there is no possible way he can be that demon you're talking about."

"He's got a wanted poster," said Wapol holding up the paper to see a nicely painted picture of Luffy.

"Kuso!" muttered Usopp under his breath. "B-But he's not possessed anymore!"

"He's not?!" gasped Vivi looking at them.

"Oh Kami!! They know I killed all those people!!" gasped Luffy grabbing his hair.

"Nice going Luffy," said Usopp falling over with a sigh knowing his tries have been in vain now.

"So it was you eh," said Wapol raising a brow. "Well then you all can accompany my men to the dungeon."

"A dungeon?" asked Nami with another blink. "Where'd you have a dungeon out in the middle of a forest?"

"At my castle of course!" he said as he turned and laughed once again while his men enclosed on the group and bound them all up.

"Nuh! Let go of me!" demanded Vivi struggling against her restraints.

"I'm sorry Vivi-sama, but this is the way it has to be—for now," said the large man that bound her.

"Huh . . . who, who are you?" she asked, but before the man could answer she was tugged along with everyone else.

"Really?!" gasped Luffy with a large grin as he was bound next to Usopp and pulled along. "Will we really get to see a castle?!!"

"Luffy you baka!" shouted Usopp wanting to hit his friend, but found himself tied up at the moment and so only could push him.

And so the group was led away from the camp and through the forest some way before they actually ran into a castle. They were only allowed a glance as the soldiers quickly pulled them inside and down into the dungeon.

"WOW!!" gasped Luffy with a large grin. "I've never seen a castle before! It's so WHITE!!"

"Just shut up will you!" moaned Nami not liking being caught or even the idiot's opinions at the moment.

"Here you go!" the soldiers laughed as they shoved them into two separate cells. Luffy, Usopp, and Nami went into the cell to the right, while Vivi and Chopper were thrust into the cell to the left.

"Uh! You can't do this to us!" shouted Vivi turning and banging on her cell. "Let us out at once!!"

"I don't think they're listening to you," said Usopp seeing the guards only laugh as they left the room and locked the large dungeon door behind them.

"Uh, Vivi-sama what happened?" came Chopper as he finally came back to his normal senses and stood up. "Where are we?"

"Locked up in some dungeon Tony-kun," she said sliding down and falling to her knees. "We were captured, and Karu's still out there."

"NANI?!" gasped Chopper with wide eyes.

"You mean that horse that stepped on me?" asked Luffy looking at the princess.

"Uh, hai," said Vivi with a nod.

"Probably'll get eaten by a demon," Luffy said plainly.

Vivi only covered her mouth and gasped in fear. Nami quickly came over to the younger boy and hit him over the head.

"LUFFY!!" she spat. "Don't say that!!"

"Ow! But Nami-san it's true," he said turning to her with teary eyes.

"Don't worry Vivi-sama, I'm sure he'll be fine," said Nami trying to reassure the poor girl.

"I hope so," said Vivi bowing her head.

"Huh? How do you know her?" asked Luffy looking at the redhead.

"Because we pretty much grew up together," said Nami with a slight smile.

"Isn't she the princess?" asked Usopp scratching his head.

"You figure that out NOW?!!" asked Nami glaring at the lad that now trembled under her titan stare.

"She's a PRINCESS?!!" gasped Luffy with wide eyes as he turned to her and looked at her. "Huh, doesn't look like one."

"BAKA!!" shouted Nami now giving Luffy two lumps on his head.

"Oh, this?" said Vivi looking at her common clothing. "I had to wear this so when I escaped the palace no one would notice me."

"Oh, that makes sense," said Luffy with a shrug and grin. "But, uh, who's that boy?"

At that Chopper looked away seemingly like he was mad at the raven-haired boy. Luffy noticed this and so cocked his head wondering what exactly happened to make a complete stranger so mad at him.

"Oh—Well," said Vivi with a sigh wondering if she should just let Chopper introduce himself or not.

"Heeeey!" pointed Luffy standing up straight as he got a better look at the boy. "You were the one that attacked me!"

"My name—" started the younger and smaller boy who still refused to look at the others. "Is Tony Tony Chopper."

"Choppa—hee hee, how funny," said Luffy with a giggle.

"IT'S CHOPPER!!" shouted the boy in anger, finally turning to Luffy. "NOT Choppa!!"

"Sheesh, you're defensive," said Luffy holding up his hands. "Why are you so angry anyways?"

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!" he shouted as loud as his childish voice could let him.

"Oh," said Luffy with a small whistle.

"Sheesh Luffy-kun you killed a lot of people," said Usopp looking at his best friend.

"I know right," said Luffy turning to him with a giggle.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!?!?!" shouted Chopper clenching his hands into fists. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT MURDER?!!!!"

Luffy looked at the boy and his emotions were stilled. He continued to watch with a solemn face as this little boy fell to his knees and cried. Vivi wanted to come beside him and comfort him, but the boy just pushed her away.

"Stay away!" he cried. "I—I came here to avenge my father's death and . . . and I couldn't!! I'm a FAILURE!! Ahha!!"

"Oh Tony," said Vivi placing her hands on her heart.

"But Luffy-kun isn't the demon you're looking for," said Usopp.

"What do you mean?" asked Vivi turning to them.

"Usopp-san's right. This boy was possessed by a demon. He's not really a demon Vivi-chan," said Nami with a smile.

"But—but he killed so many people and—you're not?" asked Vivi turning to the silent boy.

"No," said Luffy shaking his head. "Zoro-kun saved me."

"Roronoa?" asked Vivi looking at the boy as if he was insane.

"Uh-huh," said Luffy with a smile. "I couldn't believe it myself, but when the possessed sword was gone—so was the demon spirit! Zoro's still there and here I am!"

"I see," said Vivi beginning to understand them. "But wait—Zoro left the Royal Army."

"That's because he's helping me get to my oniisan," said Luffy with a wide grin.

"Your oniisan?" said Vivi.

"Uh-huh," said Luffy with a grin.

"Then . . . where was he when we attacked you?" asked Vivi looking at them.

"Oh that's right!" said Nami smacking her forehead. "That baka Sanji told him to get herbs, but which herbs he forgot to tell him. He's probably lost—and so is Sanji-san."

* * *

"Oi marmino!" came Sanji seeing the swordsman bend down and pluck up an herb from under a decaying log.

Zoro straightened and turned to the cook as he said—

"You don't even know which—herb—"

At that Sanji halted seeing in the swordsman's hands the exact herbs and everything he was going to tell him to get, but forgot to. Sanji leaned back with a grin as he dug his heel into the dirt with a snicker.

"Well what do you know . . . those were the exact herbs I was going to tell you to get."

"Whatever," said Zoro walking past him and shoving the greens into his hands about ready to head back to the campsite.

Before Zoro could get anywhere though he halted. Sanji noticed this and wondered why he had done such a thing.

"Oi, what's up with you swordsman?" he asked poking out his chin in his direction.

In a flash the bushes before them were pushed aside as a horse came running out trying to get away from something. In an instant Zoro caught the reins and nearly flipped the horse over from the speed it was running.

"Oi, oi, Zoro-baka don't kill the animal," said Sanji coming up to the frightened horse. "Huh, where did this horse come from?"

"It's the princess'," said Zoro examining the saddle.

"Vivi-sama?!" gasped Sanji with wide eyes as he dropped the herbs to the ground. "Where is she?!"

After rubbing the horse for a little while Zoro closed his eyes and sighed out. He opened his eyes and looked in a direction for a while in silence.

"Oi! Did you hear me baka?!" spat Sanji stomping up to him.

"They've been captured," came Zoro still refusing to look at the frustrated blonde.

"CAPTURED?!!" gasped Sanji with wide eyes. "Even—Nami-swan?!!"

"Everyone," said Zoro once again.

"No!" gasped Sanji taking a step backwards. "I—I should have been there for her! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BAKA!!"

Zoro tried his best to ignore him, but once the blonde got in his way from the path he was walking he placed a hand on one of his swords.

"Just WHERE are you going marmino?!!" growled Sanji.

"Get out of the way," Zoro said looking at him about ready to lesson the traveling group.

"Why?!" spat Sanji. "You're not getting out on rescuing Nami-chan as well!!"

"I'll say it again, get out of my way," warned Zoro.

"I will once you tell me where you think you're going!" Sanji warned himself.

Before anything else could be said though they heard the bushes rustling and out came some demon soldiers of Wapol's.

"Heh, heh, we thought we heard someone talking over here," they chuckled as they held up their weapons. "You two must be part of the group we just took. You're coming with us."

"Oh really," said Sanji placing his hands into pockets located in his pants.

At that the demon soldiers charged and Sanji jumped and kicked two at once. They landed against a tree and looked like they weren't getting up anytime soon.

"Heh, and you call yourselves demons," said Sanji with a chuckle seeing how weak they were.

As Sanji fought them some managed to get over to the stilled swordsman who seemed to only listen to the fight that was taking place some yards from him. The horse noticed the demons and tried to get away, but Zoro held a tight grip onto the reins so Karu had nowhere to go.

"Sh, sh, everything's fine Karu," said Zoro again petting it.

"Who are you to act so calm around demons human!" they spat as they held up their weapons. "Turn around! You're now our prisoner along with that blonde!"

"Am I?" asked Zoro turning around to them and glaring at them boringly knowing these pathetic demons had no right to even call themselves demons.

Once the demon soldiers fully saw him they dropped their weapons and stared in disbelief at him. Their jaws pretty much dropped to the ground just by seeing him.

"Ah—ah—ah!!" was all they could manage out of their mouths as they stared at the swordsman.

Zoro knew he didn't have to say anything to get them to flee. All he had to do was just slightly move to get them to scatter. He raised his hand just barely and soon the demons zoomed away. He couldn't help but smirk slightly as he began to pet the trembling Karu who not only trembled at the demon soldiers, but at this man before him.

"You see—they're gone," he said seeing the soldiers that were fighting Sanji had fled with the others upon hearing the message that was passed.

"What was that all about?" asked Sanji seeing the demons flee like dogs with tails between their legs. "I didn't beat them up that bad."

"Can't imagine," said Zoro hiding his smile as he turned to walk away again.

"Oi! Where the he-- do you think you're going?!" came Sanji.

"To the castle," said Zoro continuing to pull along the horse.

"What castle?!" asked Sanji narrowing his eyes at the swordsman.

"The one where those soldiers came from," said Zoro hating to explain things to idiots.

"Why would there be a castle out in the middle of a demon forest?" asked Sanji placing his fists on his hips, still a skeptical.

Zoro just sighed as he continued to walk on with a complaining Sanji to follow.

* * *

"I hate you, you know," mutter Chopper as he leaned against the bars and watched Vivi sleep.

"I know," said Luffy leaning against the bars of his cell watching Nami and Usopp sleep as well for it was late into the night.

"I will kill you," muttered Chopper again.

"Hm, Maybe," said Luffy with a shrug like a death threat was nothing at all to him.

"How can you be so calm with a conscience knowing you killed so many?!" sneered Chopper finally turning to look at the boy.

"Well," said Luffy turning to the boy. "Probably because I don't remember doing it hee hee."

"Bast---!!" spat Chopper clenching the bars.

"I know," said Luffy. "But it's true . . . I don't know if you'll care, but . . . someone I love was hurt to."

"By your own hands no doubt!" spat Chopper.

"It was," said Luffy with a nod as he glanced down in shame. "I was the one who hurt him—I don't know if he'll forgive me for it either . . . but Kami I miss him!"

"You were that close to him?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah," said Luffy turning back from the young doctor and leaning back against bars with a sigh as he looked up remembering his beloved Shanks-san.

"Huh, it's hard to think you'd ever have anyone close to you!" grumbled Chopper doing the same and turning away from him.

Luffy only chuckled slightly seeing how this boy wasn't going to let demons lie so easily like Nami and Sanji did. He must have been really close to his father to act so grudgingly against him.

"You may think so, but I did," said Luffy with a smile remembering the day he first met Shanks.

**FLASHBACK**

The little raven-haired boy just sat on a chair and continued to cry. He seemed like an endless waterfall with how much he cried. His own grandfather couldn't cease his tears and it was wearing him out.

"Your grandson seems unstably distraught," said Kizaru looking at the boy who seemed to sit by himself in a room full of soldiers.

"Hhh he should be," said Garp with a sigh as he rubbed his temples from the ongoing ache in his skull from all that had happened and from his grandchild's ceaseless crying. "His brother was kidnapped—the two were close."

All just looked at the poor boy who had his fists on his eyes thinking they'd act as dams for his tears—but the dams were breaking so much. They wished they could do something for him, but knew they had to get back to work and figure out just how this incident happened to one of the highest ranking officers in the Royal Army's own grandson.

"AHHA!!" cried Luffy wanting to just curl up and die, for being without a brother was worse than death to him.

"Hey there little guy—what's wrong?" came a soothing and calm voice to him.

Even through his wailing and tears Luffy managed to look up and see—red hair. It was mostly all he could make out through his waterworks. It didn't matter though for soon he just went back to crying his eyes out.

"Oh, hey little one. What's with those tears huh?" he asked placing a cautious and gentle hand on the boy's back.

Luffy seemed to cry louder upon touch. The man took his hand off seeing it wasn't the time for contact just yet. He sighed and let the boy cry for a little longer. He smiled wondering just how long this boy could cry, but it seemed not long enough when someone was staring at him and just waiting on him.

The boy finally quieted down to sniffs, but the tears still splashed out. He managed to look up again and this time see the man before him more clearly. The little one just trembled as he looked at the man who smiled at him in this sad moment.

"There, now what's wrong little guy?" asked the man leaning in a bit closer to the boy.

"Sniff—my, my brother he—he was taken!" cried Luffy covering his eyes again and just wailing.

"There, there," said the red-haired man patting the young boy on the back. "I'm sure he's alright."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!!!" snapped Luffy looking at the man with red eyes full of tears and anger. "HOW COULD SOMEONE LIKE YOU POSSIBLY KNOW?!?!?!"

The man just smiled silly and shrugged.

"I just do," he said with a smile.

Luffy looked at the man like he was insane. Strangely enough though his tears stopped all of the sudden. He couldn't believe how calm this man was—he seemed to not understand the situation too clearly, but when he smiled Luffy—liked it.

It wasn't long before the others in the room noticed the strange silence. They all turned to see Luffy had stopped crying, and a strange man kneeling before him and speaking to him. Garp immediately jumped up and came to him wondering just who he was and how he snuck in the room without anyone even noticing.

"Oi, oi!!" came Garp barging through the other officers to get to his grandson. "Just who the he-- are you?!!"

Luffy was immediately taken up into his grandfather's arms and shielded away from the man. Luffy peeked around his grandfather's shoulder to see the man just stand there completely unfazed by the death glare of his scary relative. He only smiled and bowed saying—

"My apologies sir. I was just passing by when I heard the cries of a child and had to find out why such an innocent thing was in that kind of a mood."

"Just so you know his older brother's been kidnapped!" spat Garp tightening his grip on the only grandchild he had left. "And right now I don't trust any strangers!"

"I highly doubt your ever did," mumbled the red-haired man.

"What was that?!!" growled Garp holding up a fist.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," said the man raising his hands. "Well it looks like my job here is done anyways. I'll be taking my leave."

"Huh, just what do you mean by that stranger?!" growled Garp studying this strange man whom he had an uneasy feeling about.

"Your grandson has stopped his tear shedding," said the man pointing at the child in his arms whose tears were now dried up and attention solely on the man his grandfather glared at.

"Oh," said Garp seeing that he has. "He has. Well then—arigato stranger."

"My pleasure," said the man bowing again and then turning to take his leave.

"W-Wait!" called out Luffy as he stretched his arm out to him. "What's your name?"

"Shanks good little one," said the man turning to him and stuck his tongue out at him.

Luffy couldn't help but laugh. Garp wondered what kind of man this was that could make children cry through a tragedy such as this.

"Please don't go," said Luffy looking at the man.

"Sorry little one, but I don't think your grandfather wants me around," said Shanks motioning to the old man.

"Well," said Garp rubbing his neck. "I guess it couldn't hurt. I have still many things to do. I'd like someone to watch him—someone who is able to cease his ear pounding cries."

"Oops, guess I was wrong," said Shanks with a smile as he looked at Luffy who only giggled.

"Hhh, here," said Garp placing the little one down and heading back towards the other officers. "But I WILL keep both eyes on you! You here me Shanks!"

"Hai, hai," said Shanks with a wave as he watched Garp get back to the investigation to find out who exactly kidnapped Ace. "So Luffy-san, what do you want to do today?"

"Huh, how did you know my name Shanks-san?" asked Luffy tilting his head up at the redhead.

"Just a hunch," said Shanks with a shrug and grin.

**END FLASHBACK**

"He was the only one that could stop my tears," said Luffy with a smile and sigh. "The only one that was able to make me laugh on that day—hhh, I miss him."

"He . . . he seemed like a nice man," said Chopper glancing at the boy.

"He was, or is," said Luffy looking down. "I'm glad that I didn't kill him when I was possessed."

"Then, why wouldn't he forgive you?" asked Chopper.

"I chopped off his arm," said Luffy slumping a little. "He probably hates my guts right now—the last thing he told me was to run."

"Sounds to me that he still cared and didn't want you to get caught," said Chopper. "If he hated you he wouldn't have said that."

"Yeah—I guess you're right. I still can't go back though," said Luffy hugging his legs.

"Then where are you planning to go?" asked Chopper.

"To my brother," said Luffy.

"I thought you said he was kidnapped," said Chopper.

"He was," said Luffy. "But then we found out later on he was with some bandits—possibly the ones who kidnapped him, but he seems happy from the message he sent to us."

"Oh," said Chopper. "Why are you going there?"

"He's the only one that can protect me from the people out for my head," said Luffy. "Zoro-kun said he'd protect me, but insisted it be temporary."

"Would you like him to protect you always?" asked Chopper.

"I don't know," said Luffy with a shrug. "I'd be nice, but I miss Ace-aniki and haven't seen him in a while."

"I see," said Chopper. "So were you really—did you really not know what you were doing when you—killed everyone?"

"Nope," said Luffy looking at him. "That demon spirit had me like a puppet."

"Oh," said Chopper bowing his head.

"So . . . you still want to kill me?" asked Luffy looking at the young boy who was now in tears.

"Then," started Chopper with tears streaming down. "Then how am I supposed to avenge my father?!"

"It was the demons," said Luffy. "Sanji-kun, and Nami-chan decided to take out their revenge on them instead of me seeing how it was their fault and not mine, but . . . if you still want to kill me then—when we get out you can."

"Nani?!" gasped Chopper looking at the man like he was insane. "You'll let me do that?!!"

"Sure," said Luffy with a shrug. "If you feel any better. I mean sure I won't get to see my brother whom I haven't seen in years, but at least you'll be satisfied right?"

"How could you say something so stupid?!" asked Chopper. "You'd be throwing away your life when you're the innocent one!"

"You said it—not me," said Luffy with a smile seeing the young boy finally saw him as the victim instead of the suspect now.

* * *

The demon guards on the outside that surrounded the castle felt a sudden chill in the air. They could tell something was coming, but they didn't know exactly what. It felt like some kind of demon—a terribly strong one, but they knew there was no such demon in these regions.

They all halted once they noticed the atmosphere thicken with a presence unlike anything they've felt. They all trembled and turned to see three presences. A blonde human, and a green-haired swordsman holding a horse that trembled just as much as they did. As they closed in they knew it was the swordsman who set this thick fear in the atmosphere about them.

Before they were even close to the castle the guards dropped their weapons and fled. Sanji noticed this and shook his head.

"My, my, I take it demons aren't what they used to be," he said with a smirk.

Zoro just remained quiet as he scanned the castle. He looked around and saw someone come out. It was a fairly large man whom he knew was a demon—an ox demon to be specific.

"Oi, who are you?!" said Sanji preparing to throw a kick at the man if he proved a threat.

"Forgive me," came the man with a bow. "My name is Dalton and I am a guard under Wapol-sama."

"I might have known it was Wapol," said Zoro crossing his arms.

"Who the he-- is Wapol?" asked Sanji looking at Zoro.

"A human," spoke Dalton. "But a very crafty human that managed to control certain demons to do his biding."

"And so—why are talking to us then?" asked Sanji.

"Because I do not wish to do his biding," said Dalton seeming to not meet any of their gazes as if he was ashamed. "I am one of the few demons who wish to be like humans and serve their just Emperor."

"So—you're on our side?" asked Sanji pointing to himself.

"Hai," said Dalton with a nod. "I am quite fond of humans and wish you to save Vivi-sama and the others."

"What about the boy . . . even him?" asked Zoro knowing Dalton would know what he meant.

Dalton eventually looked at the swordsman, but quickly looked away and bowed his head. Sanji noticed this strange behavior and wondered just what was going on, and who exactly Zoro was talking about.

"Hai . . . even _that_ boy," said Dalton trying to maintain himself.

Zoro only closed his eyes and quietly inhaled and exhaled. Once open he straightened and placed his arms at the side of his body and said—

"Lead us to them."

"Hai Roronoa-sama," he said with another bow as he turned and lead the way.

Sanji only glared suspiciously wondering just what was up with this ox demon—and Zoro. He had to push that aside though and set his mind on rescuing Nami-swan, and Vivi-sama . . . and the others.

* * *

"Can I ask you something Chopper," came Luffy as he looked up and continued to rest against the bars.

"What?" asked Chopper.

"Will you ever forgive me?" asked Luffy turning to him.

Chopper looked at the older boy for a second before he turned back away and bowed his head saying—

"I don't know."

"Well at least it's not a 'no'," said Luffy in content with smile.

It was then they saw Wapol and a few soldiers come in to get them. This immediately woke the others up wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?!" asked Nami.

"We have some intruders," said Wapol. "Probably friends of yours."

"Ha, ha, Zoro and Sanji-kun!" cheered Luffy jumping up with a 'yahoo!'.

"Don't get your hopes up so much," said Wapol raising a brow. "You're not escaping just yet. I want my bounty!"

At that he snapped his fingers and some guards came in and grabbed Luffy by the wrists. He struggled against them, but demons were far stronger than a mere human.

"Aye yi yi yi yi!!" shouted Luffy as they dragged him out as he continued to struggle.

"Luffy!" shouted Usopp grabbing the bars. "Let him go! He's innocent!!"

"That's not what the Royal Army thinks," said Wapol with a grin. "And they're willing to pay loads of gold for this one, dead or alive."

"No!" gasped Usopp with wide eyes. "Luffy!!"

"Guys!" cried Luffy looking back at them. "Help me!"

"Silence!" shouted Wapol. "Since I see you're not going to corporate. Might as well make it easier and just kill you now."

"NANI?!!" gasped everyone as they watched the demon soldiers push Luffy to the floor and hold him down as they raised a sword above his neck.

"Showing your head should suffice," said Wapol with a smirk.

"Don't please!" gasped Vivi with her hand over her mouth. "He is innocent!"

"Innocent or not, I want that price on his head," said Wapol signaling to slice off the boy's head.

"Get OFF!!" cried Luffy with all his might that soon, somehow, sent the demons holding him flying backwards crying out in pain.

"What is this?!" asked Wapol coming up to them seeing their hands and arms burning like the sun itself was melting them.

He then turned back to Luffy to see the other demons backing away from him. Luffy managed to get up and look at them. He saw them all tremble and soon flee from him. Wapol was outraged.

"What is the meaning of this?!!" he growled. "Just what are you?!!"

"Nani?" said Luffy looking at the wide man and cocking his head.

"Oi!" came a familiar voice that had everyone turn their attention towards the dungeon door to find it soon burst down and fly across the room hitting Wapol right into the wall.

"Sanji-kun!!" gasped Vivi and Nami at once seeing him jump off the door and come to them.

"Nami-swan, Vivi-sama I'm so happy you're all safe!!" he danced.

"What about us?" asked Usopp placing his fists on his hips.

"Oh yeah—you guys too," said Sanji completely changing moods.

"Hhh, what a pain," said Zoro as he came through the new entrance with Dalton behind him.

"Huh! Zoro-san look out!!" gasped Usopp pointing at the larger man. "There's a demon behind you!!"

"He means us no harm," said Zoro with a sigh as the larger man came and unlocked everyone.

"My apologies to you all," he said bowing to everyone. "My name is Dalton and I wish you no harm."

"Huh, strange coming from a demon," said Nami crossing her arms and looking at him skeptically.

"Don't judge him girl," came Zoro as he stood before Luffy and Usopp. "You people are such a pain you know that? Getting into so much trouble."

"O-Oi, it wasn't our fault!" pointed Usopp.

"Yeah!" agreed Luffy with a nod. "We were just sitting down about to eat when—oh I just remembered I haven't eaten all night . . . I'm starving!"

"What was that . . . you were about to _eat_?!" came Sanji with a death glare.

"AAHH!!" cried Luffy and Usopp who ran and hid behind Nami. "She said we could!!"

"Calm down, calm down," said Nami with a sigh. "Let's just get out of here before that guys regains consciousness."

"I agree," said Vivi with a nod.

"SO DO I!!" exclaimed Sanji like some loyal dog.

So they all left the castle and met up with the horse whom Zoro left outside. Vivi came to him and hugged him close.

"Karu!" I'm so glad a demon didn't get you!!" she said with a smile.

The horse only shivered, but returned the affection he was receiving.

"I hope you all have a safe journey," said Dalton with a smile. "Where ever you be heading."

"To see my brother!" exclaimed Luffy with a grin.

"Your brother?" asked Dalton finding himself sweating slightly. "I hadn't known there were two."

"Nah? What do you mean by that?" asked Luffy cocking his head.

"N-Nothing," said Dalton shaking his head.

"So what will you do with Wapol?" asked Nami looking at him.

"First thing's first, I'm going to relieve him of his rule," said Dalton with a smile. "His days of ruling over us are over."

"Good for you," said Nami with a wink. "Make sure he's a good boy for us will you."

"Hai, I will Nami-san," said Dalton with a nod.

"Bye," they said as they left him.

"Hm, Vivi-sama are you coming with us?" asked Usopp seeing her ride along with them.

"Well," said Vivi playing with a small piece of her hair. "I want to make sure Luffy-kun is safe as well. You don't mind do you?"

"Well, no," said Usopp as he looked back to see Chopper still keeping his distance from them, but following them nonetheless. "What about him?"

"Oh, Tony?" said Vivi looking back. "He's my personal doctor so has no choice but to go where I go . . . I hope he learns to forgive Luffy-kun on our journey however long or short it may be."

"Hai, I hope so too," said Usopp with a nod.

As they walked along though they all hear a 'thud!' the sound of someone falling over. All stopped and turned to see it was Luffy. He was on the ground looking as if he was going to die.

"Hhh, what now?" asked Sanji looking at the pathetic boy.

"I haven't eaten all night!" he moaned. "I'm gonna die!"

"Uh, might as well head back to camp—da-- stew's probably cold now," said Sanji rolling up his sleeves. "Oi, marmino! Go find those herbs again!"

Zoro couldn't help but sigh—how come their group kept getting bigger? It just made no sense to him. He wondered if it'd keep getting this way. He wondered so many things.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I haven't updated in about two weeks. I just haven't been in the mood lately to write. Not that I have writer's block or anything—I just wasn't in the mood. Sorry, I am now so expect more updates :D**


	6. The Demon Organization

**Hot Shot's girl: YES!!! I FINALLY updated this story. Thank-you guys for being so patient, and I am so sorry for taking so long. Like I said, I'm lazy—it's a bad thing, I know. But enjoy this chp anyways, hopefully I'll get back onto a regular updating status ;D**

Zoro was never one to be annoyed so easily. He had put up with enough crap in his lifetime to not be affected by ANYTHING! Which was one of the reasons why he was so confused as to why this young boy and his friends seemed to annoy him to no end.

There were many reasons as to why, but the one that stuck to the demon swordsman the most was the fact of who Luffy was. Not only was he from _that_ line, but he was also the son of _that_ woman whom he once . . . loved.

Zoro looked back to see Usopp and Luffy with their arms over each other's shoulders just singing and marching away as they continued down their journey. It was clear that neither of them could sing, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves with their wide grins. The others smiled at their childish antics, but not Zoro. He looked away and continued down the path.

"What's the matter marmino?" came Sanji up next to swordsman with a sarcastic grin. "Can't stand them?"

"It'd be better if they were silent," replied Zoro as he picked up the pace a little to put the blonde behind him.

"Awww, and ruin their fun?" said Sanji behind him. "That'll break their little hearts."

"Just get them to be silent!" Zoro said, a little louder as he picked up speed once more.

"Sheesh, that is one heartless man," Sanji said placing his fists on hips.

"What's the matter Sanji-kun?" asked Nami coming up to the man.

"Oh Nami-swwwan!" Sanji exclaimed with a heart in his eye, which soon vanished once he looked once more at the ongoing swordsman who waited for no one. "It's that baka swordsman. I don't think he likes singing."

"What singing?" said Nami rubbing her ears.

"True," Sanji admitted with a nod. "But is it just me or does he seem a little more annoyed than usual."

"You know I think you're right," Nami said glancing at the swordsman leading the group. "It seems like the more this group grows the more his annoyance does as well. I don't get it—this guy was supposed to be emotionless. Never being annoyed by anyone or anything."

"That's what I heard," Sanji nodded. "But it seems like something's happening where he's regaining those pushed away feelings—the thing is they're the bad feelings heh, like anger, and frustration."

"Well there's nothing wrong with that," Nami said placing her fists on her hips and sticking her chest out slightly. "Yeah but will he get any other feelings? Like care, and affection?"

"I don't think I'll ever want to see that," Sanji said knowing it just wouldn't suit the heartless Royal Army assassin.

"Yeah—that'll be a little awkward," Nami admitted. "But still—maybe being with us will make him more human."

"I don't think he is human," Sanji said with a sarcastic sigh.

"Oh Sanji," Nami said pushing him slightly with a smile. "Even heartless people are still born human."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sanji said, his eyes once again coming to the swordsman knowing deep down inside there was something off about him that he just couldn't understand.

Sanji turned to the two singing boys then said—

"Oi, guys can you quiet down a little?"

"Huh, why Sanji-kun?" asked Vivi tilting her head. "Are we in danger of being heard?"

"No, but I think our _guide_ here is getting a headache," Sanji said pointing back at the quick paced man.

"Huh, Zoro-kun doesn't like Bink's Sake?" asked Luffy with a blink and cock of his head. "Everyone loves that song."

"Yeah!" added in Usopp.

"Well apparently some are a--es about it and don't like it," said Sanji with a sigh.

"But Shanks-san taught it to me," Luffy bowed his head with a pout. "We always loved singing it."

"Hhh, Luffy," Sanji sighed slumping his shoulders feeling sorry for the pouting boy. "Okay look—maybe if you whisper and sing it—"

"Ooohhh, I gotcha!" Luffy said with a thumbs-up and wink.

Him and Usopp smiled and looked at each other as they continued on to the next line—but this time in whispers. Sanji only smiled and shook his head at the two. He turned back to the girls who only smiled at his care.

"Awww, that was really sweet of you Sanji-kun," Nami said as she wrapped an arm around Sanji's.

"Yes, indeed it was Sanji-kun," Vivi said doing the same as Nami and wrapping her arm around Sanji's other.

"Hai! I think so too!!" Sanji said with a heart in his eye as steam came forth from his nostrils.

"Nah! Choppa-kun why don't you sing with us?!" asked Luffy looking down at the boy who silently walked some feet from him.

"Hmph! I don't want to sing with _you_!" Chopper said sticking his nose in the air and pacing faster to not have to deal with them. "And my name's Chopper, not Choppa!"

The two only watched as the young boy picked up his pace to come and walk alongside Princess Vivi. They looked at him in confusion for a little while, wondering why he simply just couldn't sing with them, but before long they looked at each other and smiled once again to only continue singing.

Zoro inwardly sighed knowing none had ceased their singing. Being who he was his hearing was quite exceptional. Even _if_ they were expert whisperers he could still hear them as clear as day.

He decided to leave the two be for now, but upon entering another part of the forest he noticed how dense the trees were making everything darker—perfect for demons to hide in. He glanced around scanning the area for any demonic aura and sure enough, after 20 minutes of walking through that part he felt it.

Zoro stopped in his tracks and took in his surroundings. His _followers_ noticed this and so halted as well—well, all except for Usopp and Luffy, who continued to blindly march on singing.

"What's the matter Swordsman-san?" asked Vivi noticing his strange behavior.

"I sense demons lurking near," he said making sure to catch everyone's attention—well all for the two singing idiots.

"What?!" gasped Nami, Sanji, Vivi, and Chopper.

"Yeah so if you don't mind shutting those two u—!!" Zoro didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as an attack broke out.

Zoro quickly jumped into action knocking the unaware two down just in time to dodge the—explosion

"Oh my Kami!!" gasped Nami covering her mouth seeing the strange attack she's only seen before like something used with gunpowder.

"Z-Zoro, are you guys alright?!" gasped Sanji taking a step forward trying to peer through the dust.

Through the dust they heard coughing which sounded an awful lot like Usopp's. Before long they saw his figure coming out rubbing his eyes with a hand over his mouth.

"Usopp!" cried Sanji coming to him and helping him out of the dusty area so he can breathe some real air.

"Are you alright?!" cried Vivi coming up to the boy who was still coughing. "Tony, please check him!"

"Right!" Chopper said with a nod as he came up to Usopp and helped him breathe better.

Usopp took a deep breath and exhaled. Chopper told him to do this a number of times before he told him it was safe to try and speak.

"Oh man what was that?!" asked Usopp looking back with a slight cough, whom Chopper patted out.

"Easy there," said Nami. "What happened to Luffy and Zoro?"

"I don't know," Usopp said looking at the cloud of fading dust. "They were with me, but then I got separated trying to get out of there."

"Kuso!" cursed Sanji. "They'd better be alright!"

"Wait!" gasped Vivi pointing to a spot in the fading dust cloud. "Look!"

They all turned to see the dust quickly fading and figures appearing. One seemingly on the floor, the other standing near it, but the thing was there was another amongst them.

"What the he--?" said Sanji seeing the third person, knowing for sure that was no shape of one of their companions.

As the smoke cleared all gasped seeing Zoro holding one of his katanas up to the mystery man's throat. Luffy on the floor looking quite dazed.

"Luffy!" cried Usopp running up to the boy and picking him up. "Luffy are you okay?!"

"Neeehhh, Usoppu . . . is that you?" asked Luffy, his eyes clearly crossed.

"Chopper!" cried Usopp. "Please come look at him!"

All looked at Chopper who seemed to be reluctant to do so. He even backed up slightly at being asked to help someone whom he blamed for his loved one's death.

"Tony!" pushed Vivi looking at his unmoving form.

Chopper was about to just run away, but remembered something his mother had said to him . . . well actually beat into him.

_Chopper if you ever want to be a Doctor then being a Doctor means helping anyone who needs it. Whether friend or foe your job as a Doctor is to help them, and if you don't . . . then you are a disgrace to the Doctor name._

_Mother's right!_ Chopper thought to himself taking a hard gulp and finally forcing his body to come up to the two and check Luffy.

"Is he going to be okay?!" asked Usopp clearly shaking in fear for his best friend's life.

"Yeah, he's just dazed is all," Chopper said with a nod as he finished checking him. "Once he gets some fresh air he should be right as rain."

"Thank Kami," Usopp sighed out in relief.

"I might have known _you people_ were lurking around!" Zoro growled ever keeping his katana up to the demon's throat.

"Oi, who is that?!" asked Sanji coming up to look at the demon unafraid.

"Is that another demon?" asked Vivi coming closer to Nami.

"You better believe he is," Zoro snorted. "Why the he-- are you attacking _my_ group—Mr. 5?"

"Mr. 5?—wait . . . you mean he's a part of that demon organization?!" asked Vivi recalling it from memory.

"And just what are they doing here?!" asked Sanji turning to the demon with demanding eyes.

"I was just followin' orders," the demon said holding up his hands. "The higher-ups never told me anythin' about Roronoa Zoro bein' here."

"So you were after us!" Nami said placing her fists on her hips. "Just why?!"

"You'd better tell us before Roronoa here leaves you headless," Sanji said flicking his head towards the swordsman who remained silent, waiting for the explanation he was pretty sure he knew already.

"Duuuh," was all the demon said as sweat fell down the sides of his face. "Alright . . . I was sent here to capture the Princess. We heard she was traveling this way with a group, and my boss wanted her."

"The Princess!" said Sanji looking back at Vivi. "You were trying to kidnap her?!"

"Those were my orders, I swear," he said raising his hands a little higher. "But like I said—I didn't know _you_ were here."

At that he looked at Zoro who still continue to hold his sword up to the man's throat threateningly.

"Just what I thought," Nami said letting out a sigh.

"What?" said Vivi looking at her old friend.

"They want you so they can ransom you to the Emperor," said Nami looking at her and then at the demon. "But thanks to Roronoa here, that ain't gonna happen, ha!"

"Even without the baka swordsman we're a force to be reckoned with," Sanji said holding up a fist to the demon. "Demon or not!"

Zoro then sheathed his katana and turned saying—

"Go back to your boss and tell him to stay out of our business."

"I will, but I don't know if he'll listen," Mr. 5 said.

"Why's that?" asked Sanji.

"He's unafraid of you Roronoa," said Mr. 5. "He knows well who you are, and knows these humans with you are meaningless."

"How dare you talk to us like some dogs!" spat Sanji about ready to kick this guy into the afterlife.

"Easy there boy," Nami sighed out knowing it was just the way demons were.

"Hm, he could be right, he could not be," Zoro said turning to the dark man. "Just leave us now!"

"H-Hai," Mr. 5 said with a short bow as he turned and left.

"Sheesh Roronoa," said Nami watching the demon quickly run off. "You sure do have a reputation with the demons. What did you do to get it?"

She turned her gaze to the green-haired man, but he refused to answer her knowing she wouldn't understand. He walked over to where Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy were. He looked at the Doctor and asked—

"Will he be well enough to start moving?"

"Uh, yeah, he should be," said Chopper with a nod as he backed away from Luffy who was now getting over his daze.

"Good, then let's get going," Zoro said walking off.

"Uh, wait Zoro-san!" Usopp said knowing Luffy would have a hard time walking being in the condition he is in now. "Luffy's still not—"

Zoro continued on though, never heeding his plea. Nami crossed her arms and groaned—

"The jerk."

"Yes, but we do have to continue if we are ever to reach the Whitebeard bandits," Vivi said. "Their base is still some far ways off."

"Hhh, that heartless bast---," Sanji sighed out doing the only thing he could do.

Usopp watched the blonde cook come up to them, turn, and bent down with his back towards them.

"Here, I'll carry him," he sighed out.

"Huh, thanks Sanji-kun," Usopp said with a smile as he placed Luffy on Sanji's back.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just hurry before that baka gets too far ahead of us," Sanji sighed out as they started off once again.

"Oh how sweet of you Sanji," Nami and Vivi said coming up beside him. "You're a real gentleman."

Usopp mentally rolled his eyes seeing Sanji only did this to get the ladies attention as he watched steam come from his nostrils and a heart appear in his eye—he seemed to go all noodle as well.

"Self-glory . . . wouldn't you know it," Usopp sighed as he followed after everyone.

* * *

"Roronoa you say," the large demon said as he turned to the lesser demon who informed him of this. "What could he possibly be doing with the Princess?"

"I don't know Mr. 0 sir," Mr. 5 said bowing his head to him.

"Well I can tell you that," came a smooth woman's voice as she came out of the shadows making the two demons turn their attention towards her.

"Please Nico, tell me," said Mr. 0 awaiting the explanation.

"You told me you'd never call me that," the tanned, dark-haired woman said.

"Fine, fine," Mr. 0 said shaking his head. "Just enlighten us already."

"Our Roronoa-san is actually not with our dear Princess Vivi," the woman said with a smile.

"Then why is she there?" asked Mr. 0.

"She's the one simply 'tagging along'," she said with a smile. "Roronoa is actually traveling with just one member of their growing group."

"Yeah, who?" asked Mr. 0. "Neither one of them is as important as the Princess."

"Perhaps, but perhaps not," she said, her ice blue eyes staring at the two demons. "The one he is _originally_ traveling with is the one that goes by Monkey D. Luffy."

"A D.?!" gasped Mr. 0, his eyes widening along with his minions. "That's preposterous! Why would Roronoa travel with _that_ family?!"

"Some weeks ago, this young D. became a wanted man. He slaughtered many nobles and friends of the Emperor's at his own party. Of course it wasn't his fault—Golden Lion Shiki was controlling him."

"Shiki?" said Mr. 0 with a small chuckle. "I thought he was dead."

"Oh he is now," she said coming over to a chair to sit on the armrest. "Roronoa killed him."

"Tch, serves the selfish bast--- right," Mr. 0 sneered. "Never did like him."

"Well anyways, the story goes on saying that Roronoa returned to the Royal Army saying he destroyed the demon who controlled the young boy, but they weren't satisfied. They wanted his head and so when they asked for it he refused saying he was innocent," she said placing her hand on her chin and elbow on her knee.

"Hm, how very strange of Roronoa to pass up an opportunity to kill _them_ off," Mr. 0 said wondering why he hadn't when, by all rights, he should have.

"Indeed, considering the young boy's lineage," Robin said with a small sigh. "Well anyways he's become his guardian seeing how the Royal Army has sent out other assassins after him."

"Cipher Pol 9 I assume," Mr. 0 said looking at the woman, whom was his partner.

"Naturally," she said with a roll of her shoulders.

"So where are they headed to anyways?" asked Mr. 0 looking at the map of the forest and the direction of their movements. "Looks like they're heading towards Whitebeard."

"That is exactly where they're going," the woman said standing up and coming next to the tall man to look at the map.

"Hm, then that little runt's going to get what's coming to him," Mr. 0 said with a chuckle knowing how Whitebeard feels about the 'cursed family'. "Whitebeard will slaughter him on sight."

"He's looking for his brother," she said pointing to Whitebeard's base. "I believe his name was Ace."

"_He_ had a brother?!" Mr. 0 gasped looking at her with wide eyes. "Why that da-- Whitebeard! I knew he should have checked that house thoroughly. I knew that little brat was hiding something!"

"Oh, you were there at his abduction I see," the woman said taking a seat on the table now.

"I wanted to see them," Mr. 0 said with a chuckle as his eyes scanned the memories of that day. "The 'so-called' _sacred_ family the humans rely on to be their salvation from the Great Demon Era. Heh, they weren't what I thought they were once I saw that dark-haired little runt!"

"I remember reading about that in the human's paper," she said. "It was devastating to most of the country."

"Heh, you'd better believe it," Mr. 0 chuckled. "His da-- grandfather even had the nerve to come to us Demon Lords thinking we took him. Naturally that wasn't the _actual_ case. Why that family hasn't died off I'll never know."

"So I take it this Ace is still alive?" she asked.

"Strangely yes," Mr. 0 said with a sigh. "I told Whitebeard to get rid of him, but he wanted him for his own personal gain . . . he wanted him solely to move higher as is in the demon ranks making all other demons fear he might use that young lad to kill them if they didn't conform to him."

"Well . . . I've never heard of a demon using a very sacred, and powerful, priest to do their own biding," she said quite surprised at this new information.

"Well somehow the bast--- did," Mr. 0 said shaking his head, still not being able to believe the demon did such a thing. "The da-- baka probably already had him demon branded."

"You mean sealed right?" she said. "I've heard of demons doing that to holy people, but does it work?"

"Of course it works," Mr. 0 scoffed. "Don't doubt our demonic power. The boy is probably already a grown adult, that's when they're powers start to awake, when they become adults. Hhh, I'll bet that Luffy's already showing signs of his awakening powers."

"He could be," she said with a nod. "But wouldn't that be a dangerous thing on our end? Perhaps even Roronoa's."

"It could," Mr. 0 nodded. "But they're heading over to Whitebeard's right? Let him take care of him."

"Then how are we supposed to retrieve the Princess?" asked the dark woman.

"I'll send other agents," Mr. 0 said glancing out his window at the dark forest. "If that doesn't work, then I'll go myself. Simple as that."

"Seems like a fair plan," she said with a short nod. "You might want to warn them of the boy though, and Roronoa—he could have grown attached, you never know."

"Grown attached?!" scoffed Mr. 0 looking at his partner like she had no clue in the world. "Do you know _who_ he is? Why would he ever attach himself to a human—much less _that_ breed."

"I see, then I guess we have nothing to worry about," she said with a smile as she crossed her arms.

* * *

"Sure does take a while to get to this Whitebeard's place," Usopp said noticing how many days they've been walking through this forest.

"Why of course," Nami said with a shrug. "Their base is at the edge of the forest, and at the beginning of another where much stronger demons reside."

"R-Really?!" asked Usopp feeling his body start to shake.

"Oh yeah," said Sanji looking back at the dark boy. "It's called the Demon World, where the most powerful of all demons live."

"S-So what we've ran into here—weren't even close to being compared to the others?" came Chopper's stuttering voice.

"Nope," said Sanji plainly making the poor little boy shiver.

"Chopper, are you scared?" asked Luffy looking down at the little boy.

"What?!" spat Chopper backing away from him in anger. "NO!!"

The bush next to him rustled scarring the poor boy out of his skin. He jumped in the air and instantly flew to Vivi and Caru. Caru jumped at the sudden touch and Vivi nearly lost him if she hadn't held on tight to the reins.

"Whoa! Easy there boy," She said keeping him steady and patting him. "Tony-kun, please don't scare him anymore than he already is."

"I—I'm sorry Vivi-sama," he trembled all over. "I was just—"

"Scared?" she said with a smile taking him in her arms. "It's okay, everyone's human."

"Most of us," Sanji scoffed meaning the swordsman who seemed unmoved by anything this forest had to offer.

"Don't listen to him Tony-kun," Vivi said with a smile and shake of her head. "Even he has fears, I'm sure of it."

"Really?" asked Chopper glancing over at her shoulder to peer at the dark swordsman who seemed just as emotionless today as the day before. "Somehow, I don't really believe you."

"Everyone's human Tony," she said with a giggle as she put him down. "Don't worry, we'll keep you company if you're scared."

"Thanks a lot," he said with a nod.

"Alright, break time's over," Zoro said beginning to walk once again.

"Neeeehhhh, when are we gonna get there?" asked Luffy continuing on, but reluctantly. "This is taking forever!"

"Well it's not our fault your brother's with the Whitebeard bandits," groaned Sanji. "How the he-- did he wind up with them again?"

"I'm not sure, but he was kidnapped and then later on we find out he's with them," Luffy said scratching the back of his head.

"Are they the ones who kidnapped him?" asked Sanji. "I heard Whitebeard's got this obsession with sons."

"I don't know," Luffy said with a shrug. "But as long as he's happy is good enough for me—not for grandpa though . . ."

"Makes sense," Sanji said with a nod as they continued on.

* * *

Just when everyone was laughing, feasting, and enjoying the daily party a sandstorm happens to come in their base and ruin everything. Whitebeard noticed the small specs before they grew and knew exactly who it was. He turned to Portgas D. Ace, who was sitting next to him, happily taking to Marco, another son.

"A sandstorm?!" every gasped now noticing it and then suddenly feeling the other demonic aura.

"Hurry, cover him!" Whitebeard demanded as the others rushed grabbing Ace's robe and placing it over his bare torso.

Once done all watched the sand begin to take the form of a familiar being. All knew exactly who it was and waited until he was fully formed. Taking an inhale from his large cigar he smiled as he looked at everyone staring at him like he was the main attraction—which, at the moment, he was.

"Good evening fellow demons—well—mostly," he said glancing at a not-too-happy-Ace.

"What are you doing here Crocodile?" asked Whitebeard wishing this man, whom he hadn't seen for years, would leave.

"Just came to stop by for a visit," he said holding out his arms. "Is that so wrong? hmmm, seems like I've ruined the party."

"Want me to be rid of him father?!" asked Marco about ready to _force_ him out of their home.

"No need to get rough on a guest," Crocodile chuckled.

"Then why have you _really_ come here?" asked Whitebeard narrowing his eyes at the Demon Lord, knowing his true intent would soon reveal itself.

"I guess visiting an old friend is out of the excuse cabinet," he said rubbing his chin with his golden hook.

"Explanation NOW Crocodile!" Whitebeard pressed.

"You know," he started with a grin, ever keeping his eyes on the elder D. brother who eyed him suspiciously. "I often wonder why you feel it necessary to cover young Ace."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Whitebeard said. "Now just LEAVE!"

"Oh," came his voice from another spot in the room, but it sounded a little closer this time and as everyone turned to see where he was all gasped seeing in his hook lay the robe they had covered Ace with and there he stood—behind him, his back exposed to the world. "But I do."

"NO!" everyone gasped with wide eyes seeing his sinister eyes gazing at Ace's fully exposed back.

Whitebeard was silent, but the look on his face proved he hadn't wanted that to happen.

"My, my," Crocodile said with a sinister grin as he slowly ran his hook down on the large mark that nearly covered his entire back. "So my speculations were correct—he's already been Demon Branded."

"Don't touch him Crocodile!" warned Whitebeard, the look in his eye warning enough for the man.

Crocodile chuckled as he looked back down at the unmoving Ace whose breathing seemed to quicken by his touch. Crocodile knew that was a good sign—at least he knew he had no power against this Demon Lord—in fact he had no power against any demon.

"Alright," Crocodile said backing away from him and tossing the robe back to him, which Ace took and placed over himself once more. "I didn't come here to hurt him, just so you know. Nice brand Whitebeard—you've added your own style."

"Return to where you were!" pointed Whitebeard.

Crocodile shrugged and returned to the center of the room where he once stood. He crossed his arms and just smiled at the upset demon.

"Tell me—why did you lie to the other Demon Lords, hm?" he asked. "Threatening them with a holy priest isn't a way to work out problems you know . . . especially when your 'so-called' _priest_ doesn't have any of his _sacred_ powers."

"That's business Crocodile—you should know that," Whitebeard gave off a small smile.

"Ah, true indeed," said Crocodile with a small nod. "But there's always a person you cannot fool—and for you that person is me."

"So you came here to gloat about you catching me in a lie?" asked Whitebeard, his 'sons' around him getting restless, wanting him out of their home.

"Actually it was just to see if he was branded," said Crocodile keeping his eyes on the D. who seemed to not want to look at him. "Actually that's not the only thing. Excuse my lie, but apparently it's quite common to do around here."

Crocodile watched Whitebeard's hand close on Ace and pull him closer to his side to where he was pretty much laying against his side. He frowned at that seeing the old fool seemed to have some sort of attachment to the human—how despicable.

"The other thing I came to tell you is that Roronoa is coming here," he said clasping his hand and hook behind his back and pacing a little before stopping and staring at the old demon.

The whole room was now full of gasps and whispers. All turning to one another with shocked and surprised faces.

"Roronoa-sama is coming?!" they whispered amongst themselves. "When is he coming? What will we do when he gets here? Why is coming here?!"

"Hmm, I see that's sparked your attention," Crocodile grinned.

"And just why is he coming here?" asked Whitebeard.

"Because he's delivering someone to you," Crocodile said.

"Yeah, and just who is it?" asked Whitebeard growing tired of this demon's presence.

"Monkey D. Luffy," Crocodile made sure he said it nice and slow so everyone got the name and would remember it.

"Luffy!" Ace gasped in a whisper.

"There's another D.?!" asked a few not, knowing about this.

Crocodile smirked at Whitebeard seeing his shocked expression as well. Crocodile loved the surprised look on his face—it was rare to see it.

"And you call yourself a Demon Emperor?" Crocodile chuckled. "Pathetic. I find it strange how I didn't know this one had a brother."

"Ace's brother?!" others gasped.

"Hhh, That baka Blood-Red Shanks is supposed to have been watching him!" cursed Whitebeard feeling his frustration creep out.

"Oh so that was supposed to be his guardian?" asked Crocodile. "Well . . . like I said before . . . you Demon Emperors can't get any job done."

"Then you have nothing to fear Crocodile," Whitebeard said. "If Roronoa's bringing him here the problem will be taken care of."

"Somehow—I doubt that," Crocodile mumbled to himself seeing how protective he was over Ace. "Then I'll take my leave. I do hope you make Roronoa enjoy his short stay here—remember . . . the time is coming."

"That it is!" cheered Whitebeard raising his cup in toast for the oncoming Era as Crocodile vanished once again.

Once again the party resumed like Crocodile hadn't even stopped by. All laughed and were merry, expect for Ace and the ones around him who noticed his mood. Ace bowed his head and bit his bottom lip feeling as if this was the worst news of his life.

_Da-- it Luffy_ He inwardly cursed. _Stay away!_

* * *

"Did you tell them?"

"Of course I did," Crocodile said coming up next to his partner. "Whitebeard was completely oblivious to this knowledge. I'll bet he has a lot of things on his mind now."

"Will he take care of the problem?" asked the raven-haired woman placing her fists on her hips.

"I highly doubt it," he said recalling what he had seen back at Whitebeard's. "He's grown attached to that da-- human. I don't think he'll harm the other."

"It's his job to," she said. "He might."

"Well—not to take any chances," Crocodile said holding up his golden hook. "I'll make sure to take care of . . . this _problem_."

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Sanji watching the strange man look around as if he was lost—this very _strange_ man.

"Oh dear, I do believe I've lost everyone," he said continuing to look around in a very—nimble way.

"Zoro . . . is that a demon?" asked Nami whispering to him.

"Yes," Zoro said with a nod wondering why people didn't understand this was a demon forest—not many humans lived here. "This one's a transforming demon."

"Transforming?" asked Nami with a confused blink. "What does that mean?"

"Just don't let him touch you," Zoro said moving over towards to young ones who seemed to be fascinated by this stranger.

After the demon grew tired of looking around he bowed his head and sighed out in defeat.

"Oh well—I guess I'm all alone now."

"You're not all alone, we're here," Said Luffy with a grin.

"Huh?" he said looking up from where he crouched at the young raven-haired boy. "Oh my! How very nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet ya too!" Luffy grinned with a giggle. "So just how lost are you?"

"Oh it's hard to say," he said glancing around. "But I feel utterly powerless without my friends . . . and lonely!"

At that the raven-haired man bust out in tears. He seemed so emotional it scared most of the group—most of them.

"Well how 'bout we be your substitute friends 'til you find your other ones?" asked Luffy with a grin, touching him on the shoulder.

"REALLY?!!" gasped the man with wide eyes as he jumped up—strangely gracefully, and cupped Luffy's hands. "Oh I'd love that!"

"Yeah, no one should be alone in this world," Usopp said with a smile.

"Oh how true!" the man sang.

"Are you a demon?" came Chopper scanning the man up and down. "You don't seem like one."

"Indeed I am little one!" he said with a twirl.

"Well we're humans," said Luffy. "Should you really be with us?"

"A friend is a friend right?!" asked the man holding up his index finger. "Besides I find humans so friendly!"

"Heh, you're a very friendly demon!" Chopper chuckled.

"And you're a very friendly human!" said the demon as he picked up and twirled with the giggling Chopper.

"Heeey! If you're a demon then you can do stuff right?!" asked Luffy.

"Yeah, like magic right?" asked Usopp.

"Magic, oh no sillies, demons are born with certain abilities," he said putting down Chopper. "Depending on the kind of demon of course. Would you like to see mine, hmmm?"

_Don't answer him_, Zoro thought shaking his head knowing it was already going to happen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!!" exclaimed Luffy as he, Usopp, and Chopper waited patiently to see.

"Weeeeelllll then," he said with a twirl sticking his hand in front of Luffy's face. "Don't blink."

In a flash he brought his hand back and then forward to collide it roughly with Luffy's face. Sending the young teen flying into a tree, nearly breaking it.

"Hey!" said Sanji coming up to the man. "Just what is this?!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" the demon said . . . or at least they thought it was the demon—it seemed like his voice had changed. "I was just showing you what I can do!"

"What—what is this?!" gasped Sanji seeing none other than Luffy standing before him . . . but in the demon's clothing.

"L-Luffy?!" gasped Usopp with wide eyes seeing this.

"Nope!" the demon grinned as he touched his face to reveal it was still him. "It's just me!"

"WOW!!" gasped Luffy coming back up with a large bump on his head. "That is AMAZING!!"

"I know right!" he said with a twirl. "I am what is known as a transformation demon. Anyone I touch I can become!"

"AWESOME!!" gasped the three youngest, but Chopper, upon noticing him cheering with Luffy crossed his arms and looked away.

"It's not that great," he said. "Besides—he's just a demon."

"Oh, that cuts deep little friend," the demon said placing a hand over his heart like he was hurt. "But I am so glad you think my ability is 'awesome'."

"Change, change, change!!" cheered Usopp.

"Well alright," the demon said as he came to the others and began touching their faces one by one, but once he came to Zoro's he halted.

He looked at the man and could feel that powerful and dangerous aura. He quickly moved onto the next one making sure to stay clear of that man. Once done he entertained the young ones by changing into their friends and then some.

"Man you're the best, demon!!" cheered Luffy.

"Please, call me Bon Clay," he said. "Being friends we should address each other by our appointed names.

"Hurray, hurray for Bon-chan!!" Usopp and Luffy cheered.

"Oh you're too kind!" Bon Clay smiled.

"Mr. 2!!" came others voices as they came out of the bushes to reveal themselves to the others. "Where have you been this time?!"

"What?!" gasped Sanji seeing the groups of . . . demons.

"Oh there you are!" Bon Clay sang as he danced back towards them. "I want you to meet some of my new friends!!"

"Mr. 2 . . . those are the ones we were ordered to kill," a dark demon said who looked the strongest.

"Mr. 2?!" gasped Vivi. "W-Wait! You're part of the Baroque Woks Demon Organization?!"

"Why of course," he said turning to them. "Wait you're Princess Vivi?"

"Yes," she said with a cautious nod.

"Then you're—" Bon Clay pointed towards the others. "The ones we were ordered to kill?"

"That's right you old fool!" came an elderly demon who seemed to be the crank of the group. "Now let's hurry and be done with them and nab the Princess!"

"B-But," Bon Clay tried to protest.

"You are an agent of the demon organization Baroque Works, now start acting like one before I kill you!" ordered the head—Mr. 1.

"Wait you were . . . on the bad guy's side?" asked Luffy looking quite disappointed.

"Actually—you were," Bon Clay said standing up and taking his place next to the other agents. "I'm sorry . . . dear friends."

All prepared to fight, but Zoro stepped forth and looked at the leader in the eyes as he asked—

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Roronoa Zoro, Mr. 0 told us you'd be with them," Mr. 1 said looking at the dangerous swordsman.

"Then why are you here?" Zoro asked slightly raising a brow as he crossed his arms.

"We know you only travel with one in this group, so we are offering to leave you and him alone," he said. "We've come for the Princess, whom you are not escorting."

"No, I am not," Zoro said looking at him.

"What is he doing?!" asked Nami knowing that if he agreed they could all very well be killed.

"So will you step aside?" asked Mr. 1. "This is not your fight."

"If it's not his then it's mine!!" growled Luffy stepping forward.

"No," Mr. 1 said looking at the young man whom Usopp was trying to hold back telling him these were no ordinary demons. "Neither is it yours. Your life will be spared if you just go with Roronoa."

"LIKE HE--!!" cursed Luffy. "They're my friends!! I'll NEVER abandon them!!"

"So pure!!" Bon Clay cried, tears streaming down like waterfalls.

"Well you heard him," Zoro sighed taking out his katanas. "If he's not leaving then I'm not."

"You'd listen to _him_ of all people Roronoa?" said Mr. 1 looking quite confused.

"I'll do what I want," said Zoro looking at the demon. "And stop addressing me so low."

At that he sent out a small wave of his aura making the weak ones of the group tremble, even those who weren't weak knew when to back down.

"Nnnnnn, say you're sorry Mr. 1!!" said Bon Clay grabbing a hold of his arm and shaking it.

"Y-Yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh," said Mr. 4.

"Like he--," he said being among demons one of the stubborn. "I won't address you any higher if you are to follow _him_!"

At that he got into a fighting stance. Zoro only smirked knowing how foolish this demon was. He hadn't ran into foolish demons in a long while—it'll be nice to put him back in place with the others where he belonged.

"We have been given orders and so will follow them out!" Mr. 1 said quite serious.

"Tch, if it's a fight you want then you'll get it!" Sanji said coming up next to Zoro.

"Have it your way," Zoro said scanning all of them. "This place shall be your graves . . . just for upsetting me."

"He didn't look upset to me!" gulped Mr. 4's partner. "Did he, did he?!!"

"Nnnnnaaaaaa!! Bones say you're sorry!!" demanded Bon Clay. "Before we all die!!"

"Heh, it's too late now," Mr. 1 said with a smirk knowing there was no turning back for any of them.

"Well said," said Zoro taking out his third sword and this time ready to fight for however short the battle may be—who knows these demons could surprise him and manage to survive—_could_.

**Hot Shot's girl: Again sorry I haven't updated in FOREVA!! So I wrote a long chp especially for you guys :D I hope you enjoyed as this story's mysteries are unraveling one chp at a time. Until next chp (Which I hope I'll get up quicker than last time) bye ;D**


	7. A Demon's Sins

"So . . . are there anything we need a heads up on?" Sanji asked as he backed up a little to get into a better fighting stance.

Zoro placed a sword into his mouth and held out his other two, giving the demons enough warning that he wasn't going to play around with them. He scanned them one by one before he answered the blonde

"That elder demon is a Mole Demon," he said informing everyone. "The one beside her isn't, but his pet is. The other female demon is a Thorn Demon, watch out for her, and this arrogant demon before me . . . he's mine!"

At that Zoro charged the demon. His sword clashed hard with the demon's arms. The demon's power saving him from the impact. Zoro was strong though and instantly pushed the demon back ready for the others to start their assault on other demons.

Sanji came in quickly behind the swordsman. His foot implanted neatly into the unsuspecting Transformation Demon. The man flew right into a tree as Sanji landed on the ground with grace.

"One down," he said looking for his next victim.

Just as he about went after the others he stopped, hearing a moan come from the downed demon. He stopped and turned to see if he was getting back up. After the dust cleared his jaw dropped at seeing none other than his Nami-swan.

"NAMI?!!" he gasped not believing he had mistaken her for that demon.

"Oh," she said touching her face. "How could you do such a thing Sanji-kun?"

"I—I—I'm so—" he started as he came up to her to help her up only to be met by a solid kick across the face.

"Ha, ha!!" Bon Clay laughed as he twirled. "Serves you right!"

"D-Da-- it!" Sanji cursed to himself as he wiped the blood off his split lip and got back up. "I can't be fooled by him again!"

At that Sanji charged. He jumped up and then came down the kick the demon, but saw Nami in the demon's stead. His vision was immediately blinded by hearts—giving the demon the perfect opportunity to kick him away again.

"Is it really this easy?" Bon Clay asked seeing the groaning man on the ground.

"Da-- you!!" cursed Sanji getting back up and charging, only to have the demon change back into Nami and him be an emotional good puppy. "Haaa! So beautiful!!"

"Apparently it is," Bon Clay said as he kicked him once again.

While Bon Clay was busy tricking an idiotic Sanji the other demons attacked the others. The Mole Demon and the human with a demon pet chased after Usopp and Chopper who quickly ran away screaming, while the Thorn Demon came towards the two girls.

"Well, well, looks like my prey's pretty easy," she said with a smile as she placed her hands on her hips and began to walk towards the two.

"Oh no!" gasped Nami as she and Vivi backed away towards Caru.

"Stay away from them!" came Luffy as he kicked her out of the way.

"Haaa, nice going Luffy-kun!" Vivi and Nami cheered.

The Thorn Demon groaned and looked at the place where he had kicked her. She hissed feeling her flesh burning. She growled in anger looking at the young dark-haired teen. Her eyes widened sensing this young boy's power.

"No!" she gasped. "It can't be! I thought you were extinct!"

"Na—what are you talking about?" asked Luffy cocking his head.

_Tch, the fool doesn't even know his own power!_ She inwardly hissed trying to find a way to get around him and towards the weaker ones first—after all—that was rule number one in being an assassin.

She quickly changed her body into a ball of thorns. She then rolled straightforward hoping to scare the boy out of way—and she did. She heard him gasp as he jumped out of the way.

"What the he-- is she?!" gasped Luffy watching her roll on . . . right after the screaming girls. "AH! OH NO! NAMI-CHAN, VIVI-SAMA!!"

Luffy was about to chase after them when he stopped. He groaned out and began to rub his eye violently—something had got in it.

* * *

"AAAHHH AAHHHH!!" cried the two boys as they continued to run from the two demons.

"Hold up you little rascals!!" shouted the Mole demon

"," the human called.

"Is there something wrong with that guy?!" asked Chopper as he ran up next to Usopp.

"Yeah, I think he's a little slow!" Usopp said continuing to run as fast as he could.

"No, I mean why would a human be with a demon?!!" asked Chopper. "It makes no sense!"

"The whole world doesn't make any sense Chopper!!" cried Usopp as they picked up pace.

It was then the two noticed a shadow above them. They turned and looked up seeing the elderly demon coming down on them with sharp claws out.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" they cried as they quickly dodged and slid away.

"Ah!" cried Usopp looking back to see a large hole where she had hit down. "I'm not qualified to fight demons!"

"I'm not either!" cried Chopper. "I'm just a doctor!"

The two then noticed something off—it was strangely silent. The two turned to look behind them and see . . . nothing? They scanned the area for a minute before looking at each other and shrugging.

"They're gone," Chopper said as he and Usopp stood up and wiped the dirt off of them.

"That's odd," Usopp said still trying to find them.

Both halted upon hearing something. They turn and look to see that human coming out of a hole in the ground, holding a strange looking rod. They blinked in confusion before hearing a bark come behind them. They turn and nearly jump out of their skin upon seeing the demon pet that resembled a dog.

In a flash the thing shoots some kind of a ball out of its mouth towards the human. Usopp and Chopper turn to see the human, who appeared slow, swing his rod in lightning speed shooting the balls right at the two.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" they screamed as they flew right at them and exploded.

* * *

"AAAHHHH!!" the two girls screamed as the ball of thorns chased them.

"Vivi-sama! You need to get out of here!" Nami said as she ran next to her.

"What?!" gasped Vivi looking at her dear friend. "N-No! I'm not leaving you!"

"They're after you!" Nami said. "If you can escape then you'll be safe!"

"But Nami-chan!" said Vivi.

"No buts!" she said. "Now get on Caru! I'll try and hold her off as long as I can!"

"Right!" Vivi said with tears in her eyes as she got on Caru and sped off.

Nami scanned her surroundings quick. She looked behind her to see the demon still chasing her. She quickly jumped to the left and grabbed her staff, besides she was an expert in boa staff fighting. Now would be a good time to use it.

Nami quickly jumped back into action and, with all her might, hit the ball of thorns—luckily it was affected and swung into a nearby tree.

"YES!!" cheered Nami with a grin as she scrunched her fist.

Nami then watched the demon morph back into her human form, but it seemed her hair was still stuck into the tree bark. She watched the female demon struggle to get out. Soon her eyes met Nami and Nami gasped, knowing she'd been caught.

"YOU!" she growled, the look of death in her eyes.

"Ah!" Nami squeaked as she quickly turned tail and ran for it.

Before her she heard the tree crack—signifying the demon be free. Nami looked behind her to see the demon chasing her, but this time her fists were stretched out full of thorns ready to strike her.

"Ah!" Nami cried as she quickly dodged to the right to avoid the hit.

Nami gasped upon seeing the demon over her ready to stab her through. Nami rolled away just in time to avoid the hit. She heard the demon hiss as she looked at her. Nami quickly got to her feet and prepared herself for another attack.

"Hm, who do you think you are human?" the Thorn Demon said as she stuck her hip out with a smirk. "Surely you're no match for a demon such a me."

"I may not be, but I'm gonna try," Nami said sticking out her staff.

"Heh, what a fool!" spat the demon as she morphed back into her ball of thorns and charged.

* * *

Zoro sliced the demon across the leg, but his swords seemed ineffective. He then slid his swords up to the demon's face and hit him back. The demon flipped and landed on his feet.

"Hm, for a Steel Demon you're not too bad," Zoro said with a smirk.

"That's because every day of my life I dreamt of meeting and fighting you!" he said as he charged him and shot his arms forward, commanding drilling blades to come out.

Zoro stopped him from even touching his body as he crossed his swords before him. The sheer impact nearly bent the trees in half. Zoro glanced around, slightly impressed by the level of this demon—but like he said—he didn't have time to play around.

Zoro instantly pushed the demon back and stood up tall. Zoro's dark eyes only glared at this arrogant demon before him. The demon seemed unimpressed by him though and only sneered.

"I still don't understand why you reside with these _humans_ . . . You know staying in that _human_ form only blocks your true power," he said.

"I know that," Zoro said looking at the demon. "But that's a good thing—for you."

At that Zoro charged the demon and this time managed to draw blood from him, thus making the Steel Demon rethink about calling him weak in that form.

* * *

"Chopper, Chopper, hey, you okay?!" asked Usopp shaking the young boy.

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine," he said getting up and shaking his head. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but we gotta get out of here if we want to keep our lives!" Usopp said.

"But—but what about the others?" asked Chopper, concerned for them.

"They can take care of themselves," Usopp assured him.

"N-No, I can't abandon them, I'm sorry," Chopper said shaking his head. "I'm a doctor, and Vivi-sama's personal! I can't abandon my duty!"

"But Chopper!" Usopp said. "We're no match for these guys!"

"I know but . . . we've got to try!" he said turning to look at all the holes on the forest floor.

The two scanned the area, but found no one—just the pet demon waiting for its master to surface. Both trembled, but they stood their ground.

"Ah!" Usopp gasped feeling something grab his feet.

He looked down and knew exactly who that clawed hand belonged to.

"Ha, ha, gotcha!" the Mole Demon giggled.

"AH!!" he cried as she quickly pushed him forward. "CHOPPER!!"

"USOPP!!" cried Chopper watching his friend get shot right towards a hole where the human began to surface.

"NO NO NO NO NO!!!" cried Usopp as the man swung his rod and hit him square across the face, flinging him into the trees only to tumble back down through the branches.

"USOPP!!" cried Chopper seeing the unmoving form.

Chopper nearly teared up, but knew he couldn't. Men didn't cry! He then looked at the two laughing people and in rage he looked around to try and do something!

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!" they both laughed.

"You are by far the weakest humans we've ever met!!" laughed the Mole Demon. "You're so weak it's pathetic!! Ah, ha, ha, ha!! I'll tell ya! Once we're done with you two then we'll go off and kill your friends!!"

"N-No!" groaned Usopp trying to move.

Usopp thought about his friends and knew it'd kill him if anyone died. It was then he thought about back when his mother took that slice for him—she did it to protect him, and still he couldn't do a thing. He was weak! But he needed to be stronger! Stronger to protect the ones that he loved the most!!

Usopp groaned as he struggled to stand back up on his wobbly legs. Both looked at him and wondered how he was still moving.

"Hm, you're still alive?" she asked. "Well then, I guess we'll have to kill you again!"

At that she dove into a hole. Chopper gasped and looked at Usopp as he cried—

"Usopp! You have to get out of here!"

"I can't Chopper," he said shaking his head. "I won't run and abandon my friends."

"But Usopp," Chopper said, once again tearing up.

"Uh!" gasped Usopp feeling the demon grab his feet again.

"NO!!" cried Chopper seeing him be shot right towards the human, again.

Chopper quickly looked around for any weakness—ANY!! He then gasped seeing it. In an instant he quickly ran to the pet demon and shoved dirt on it. The demon coughed and coughed before it coughed up a ball right towards where Usopp and the Mole Demon were.

"USOPP!! JUMP AWAY!!" he cried.

Usopp quickly detached himself from his shoes right in time to avoid the hit the Mole Woman took. Usopp quickly took action and shot a pebble right at the human, it burst and shot out a smoke screen.

Now both Usopp and Chopper watched as the man hit his partner right across the face. Chopper then turned to Usopp and said—

"Usopp, hurry! Hit those trees!" he said pointing above the two.

"Right!" Usopp said with a nod as he did just that and shot the trees where they came falling on the demon and her partner.

"YES!!" they both cheered—well, before Usopp fell over motionless.

"AAHH!!" cried Chopper. "Usopp, Usopp say something!! A doctor! Someone call a doctor!!"

"That's you!" Usopp said in a moment before he fainted once again.

"Oh," Chopper said with a blink.

* * *

"Ah gah!" cried Sanji holding his abused ribcage.

"Naaah haaa!" Bon Clay laughed as he danced around him. "You weak pathetic human!"

Sanji growled trying once more to get a kick at him, but he only changed back into Nami to make him fall away and admire her. Bon Clay, once again, kicked him and danced around.

"You old fool!" he laughed. "You're too easy!"

"Really?" Sanji said looking up at him.

Sanji tried one more time, he jumped up and tried to kick him, but Bon Clay changed once more.

"You won't hit me would you?" he said in that feminine voice Sanji loved so much.

"Oi, what's that on your cheek?" Sanji asked looking at his face.

"Hm, what?" asked Bon Clay as he touched it and changed back into his normal form so Sanji could kick him to the ground. "UGH!!"

Sanji smirked seeing that demon face of the ground. Bon Clay groaned as he got up and growled at the blonde. Sanji sighed and said—

"Just shut up and accept defeat."

At that he kicked him three times, one in the face, one in the torso, and one in the abdomen. This sent Bon Clay flying right into a tree. Sanji watched him slide down to the ground and lay there. Once he made sure he wasn't getting up he turned and headed to find where everyone else had gone.

* * *

Nami seemed to scream the whole way as the demon chased her. She had to zigzag the whole way to avoid being run over by the spikes. She was growing weary of this, but she knew her strategy would work as long as this stupid demon continued to fall for it.

Just as Nami saw a stream she quickly leapt over it and turned to catch her breath. She looked at the demon who stood still, still in her ball form.

"Ha, and just what do you think—I can't cross water or something?" the demon laughed.

"Not really," Nami said shaking her head. "But uh—you might what to watch out above."

"What?" she said glancing up to see the tree that she had damaged with her continuous hits; begin to fall down upon her.

Nami grinned hearing her scream as they all came toppling on her. Yep, jumping from tree to tree worked. She knew they'd get weak by her attacks and eventually fall on her, making sure she'd stay down for quite some time.

"Now I have to get back to the others!" she said as she ran off.

* * *

"Ha, ha, is that all you got Steel Demon?" Zoro asked with a smirk seeing the demon become more weary. "I thought you said you were the strongest of your people."

"I know . . ." he said between gasps. "It is a sin to even touch you, and those that do are damned to an eternity of torture, but I have no other choice."

Zoro raised a brow wondering just what this demon was going to do. In a flash the demon charged. Zoro remained still thinking he would not touch him—but that was not the case—this demon was serious and he proved it by shoving his bladed hand into Zoro's shoulder and knocking him down to the ground.

Zoro groaned out, feeling pain again in years. He grasp his shoulder and looked at his hand that was covered in his own blood—he hadn't seen that in ages. This demon dared, and now he'd pay for it! Zoro growled and stood up looking at the stupid demon who had his back turned to him.

"Don't you know it is a shame to turn your back to your opponent!" Zoro growled out, his voice becoming deeper by the second.

"I know this," the demon said as he turned to him slowly and looked at him with doomed eyes. "Do what you must."

It was then his eyes met Zoro's. The Steel Demon froze in fear seeing those blood-red eyes of the swordsman. Those eyes he's heard in legend, exclaiming that if you see them—you will surely die.

The atmosphere darkened and a force was pushed from Zoro hitting the demon. He backed up a little, but stood tall—accepting his destined fate. Zoro then came to one of his swords he had dropped, due to the demon striking him, took it and then came up to the other.

He stood before him and ran two fingers along the steel of the blade, sending his energy into the sword making it burn a purple fire. He then pulled it back looking at the demon before him.

"This is your doom—Daz Bones," Zoro said his full name.

"Forgive me . . . Asura," he said closing his eyes, prepared for the end.

Zoro then thrust the dark blade deep into the demon's chest. The dark fire igniting his insides—burning him up form the inside out. Zoro remained where he stood watching the ash fall to the ground. Once done he straightened and cleaned his sword and sheathed it.

"Hm, foolish," he growled.

Not a second too soon after an ear-piercing scream flooded the air. Zoro looked up knowing whose it belonged to. He darted away quickly to find Vivi wondering what trouble she was in now.

Once he reached the place where everyone split up he froze. His eyes widened seeing a Demon Lord standing before Princess Vivi.

"Crocodile?" Zoro said not expecting to see him there.

He saw how frightened she was; he could expect that—it was a Demon Lord after al . . . Zoro froze yet again as the smirking man turned to him revealing the true horror of Vivi's. There . . . skewered to his golden hook lay Luffy.

"Luffy!" he gasped seeing the young unmoving teen with a hook through his belly, blood running down his mouth and nose.

"Oh, Roronoa—glad to see you," Crocodile said turning fully to the man.

"What the he-- are you doing here?!" Zoro growled, a hand flying to a sword.

"Why—isn't it obvious?" Crocodile asked holding out his arm, with Luffy's body numbly attached to it. "Taking care of your problem."

"Da-- it! Put him down!" Zoro demanded.

"Oh, why are you so concerned for this D.?" asked Crocodile. "Surely you don't care what happens to him."

"Listen to ME!!" Zoro demanded, making the atmosphere thicken with his essence.

"Oh my—did you want to finish him off?" asked Crocodile looking at Zoro like he was no threat to him.

"I don't want him dead!" Zoro said with a growl.

"Have you lost your mind?" asked Crocodile, frowning at the swordsman. "You do know _who_ he is right?"

"I know EXACTLY who he is! And now is not his time to die!" spat Zoro. "Now PUT. HIM. DOWN!!"

"No, I don't think I will," Crocodile said as he stretched his arm full of sand around the Princess, bringing her to him.

"AAAAHHH!" she cried trying to get free. "Let me go!!'

"After your father has paid your ransom Princess, I assure you," he whispered to her ear as he chuckled. "See you around Roronoa."

At that a violent sandstorm blinded the swordsman. He cursed knowing Crocodile was making his escape. Once the sand left he looked around to find them gone—only Caru whining for his master.

"DA-- IT!!" he cursed sending out a force that bent the tree back and away from him.

"What was that?" came Nami, rubbing her eyes. "How'd a sandstorm come out of nowhere?! And in the middle of a forest?!!"

"Nami-swaaan!" came Sanji as he danced up next to her. "I hope that terrible sandstorm didn't hurt you. Oi, just what was that da-- swordsman?!"

"Is everyone alright?" came Chopper, dragging a bandaged Usopp on a makeshift cot behind him. "There was a sandstorm and I . . . what's wrong?"

"A Demon Lord has taken Luffy and the Princess," Zoro growled out as he began to scan the area for any signs of which direction the demon took.

"A Demon Lord?!" everyone gasped.

"Are you sure?!" asked Nami. "Oh wait, why am I asking? You seem to know _every_ demon in these parts."

"Which one?!" asked Sanji.

"There's more?!" gasped Chopper with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I heard there's at least seven," Sanji said. "I heard there's a Shadow Demon named Gecko Moria, a Sand Demon named Crocodile, a Snake Demon named Boa Hancock, a Puppet Demon named Donquixote Donflamingo, a Sea Demon named Jimbei, a Blade Demon named Dracule Mihawk, and a Paw Demon named Bartholomew Kuma."

"They sound dangerous," Chopper said.

"Oh, if you think they're dangerous wait 'till you hear about the four—" started Sanji.

"It was Crocodile," Zoro said, cutting Sanji off.

"Huh?" everyone said turning to him.

"You asked which one, and I said it was the Sand Demon, Crocodile," Zoro said.

"Do you know where he is?!" asked Sanji. "We have to save them!"

"No, only I can," Zoro said holding up his hand to them.

"You can't be serious!" said Sanji looking at the swordsman as if he was insane.

"I am," Zoro said with a nod. "You all stay here, I'll return with them."

At that he turned and darted off. Sanji tried to go after him, but Nami stopped him and told him they had to trust Roronoa—for now.

"Kuso!" cursed Sanji as he kicked the side of a tree and brung it down.

Zoro followed the small sand particles in the air. For humans it would be thought impossible to see demon sand, but he could. This was one of the easiest ways to track down demons such as these—these Logia type. Zoro just hoped that Luffy was still alive.

* * *

"There," Crocodile said as he flung the young boy into the pit with the Princess.

"Luffy!" cried Vivi coming up to the boy who was now feeling the pain and aching.

Vivi was glad that, at least, he was still alive, but by the look of that wound he might not last too long.

"Aaahhh! Agh!!" he cried slamming his head back against the ground.

"Luffy please don't move," Vivi said taking off some of her robe and tying it around him to try and stop the bleeding. "Please stay still—I'm going to need to apply pressure if we want the bleeding to stop."

Vivi pressed down on his wound making Luffy cry out in pain. His aching cries made her heart nearly break. Just seeing him in this kind of state was worse enough. She felt his hands fly to hers to try and push them off.

"I-Its hurts!" he cried as he looked at her with red eyes.

"Please, I have to," she said struggling to keep her hands on his belly, the blood making it easy to slip off.

"Don't waste your time," Crocodile said as he looked down at the two. "He'll be dead shortly."

"I thought you said you killed him," came a woman.

"Ah, Robin," Crocodile grinned. "As you can see he's nearing it soon."

Robin then looked down at the two. She saw the Princess looking up at her and she could only smile.

"My, when you told me you were going out to kill a priest, you didn't tell me you were going to capture the Princess," the girl in white said with a smile.

"Always reach higher is what I say," Crocodile said with a smirk as he turned and left.

Robin stayed and watched the two. She listened to the painful cries of the young teen as the Princess tried to administer her amateur doctor skills.

"V-Vivi!" Luffy groaned as he looked at her. "I—I don't want to die!"

"I know that," Vivi said pressing down a little harder. "I don't want you to die either, please hold on for a little longer. I'm sure our friends are coming for us."

"Hm, you really think so?" asked Robin as she crouched down to look at the two, placing her chin on her palm.

"YES—I do!" she said without a shadow of doubt.

"Hmm, you seem so sure," the older woman smiled. "Are your friends those type?"

"Of course they are!" spat Vivi. "I wouldn't expect a demon to know what friendship is!!"

"You act as if we're heartless," Robin said with a smile. "Well—that's partly true, but being a half demon like me, I still retain some human emotions."

"You're a half demon?!" gasped Vivi. "I've never—"

"Yes, I am Princess, and yes—they exist," she said with a smile. "As you can see I'm living proof."

"But why are you working with a Demon Lord then?" Vivi asked.

"I have my reasons," the half demon said as she stood up. "I am none of your concern, but I still wonder about your little group."

"Huh?" said Vivi looking at the woman.

"That boy right there," Robin said pointing to the groaning teen. "He's a D. right?"

"Uuuhhh, what is that supposed to mean?" she asked in confusion.

"Hm, I see daddy hasn't told you yet," Robin said with a small chuckle. "Well I'll let you in on a little secret—that boy, and his family, are the humans' secret weapon against us demons—I wouldn't let him die if I were you."

At that she walked away, leaving the two alone in the dark pit. Vivi was trying to decipher what that woman meant when she felt Luffy's body trembling. She looked to see him straining himself to lift his head and look at her more clearly.

"W-What did she m-mean by that?" Luffy groaned out as he coughed up more blood.

"I don't know Luffy, just lay down and stay still," she said, gently pushing his head back to the ground.

Luffy just laid there and gazed into the darkness, a little far above the pit some light resided, but very little. He felt his body start relaxing—or getting wearier. His eyes became unbelievably heavy, he wanted to close them and get some rest, but knew if he did then he'd never open them again.

He couldn't die . . . he couldn't . . . he had to see his brother Ace . . . it's been ten years since he's last seen him and now he had finally gotten the chance to see him after so long . . . no . . . he couldn't die.

* * *

Zoro now cut his way through the vegetation; the trees and bushes were just getting in the way. These sand particles seemed to be everywhere! But they still lead in one direction, and he followed them. Soon he came to, what seemed like, a normal home. He looked around it and found this to be the resting place of the sand—Crocodile was here.

He walked up to the building and placed his hand on the walls. He closed his eyes and scanned the layout of the place with his very spirit. He opened them and looked down—this house was only a distraction from what lay beneath it. It seemed to be like an endless maze underneath.

"So I have to go down," Zoro said to himself as he took out one of his katanas and sliced the wall through.

He entered the house and looked for the entrance to go down. He saw the passage way and so took it. It was a steep ladder that seemed to climb into the very deeps of darkness.

Zoro inwardly sighed as he descended downward. After he reached the bottom of this ladder he knew he'd have to find the two before he sought out Crocodile—he knew Luffy was gravely wounded and probably wouldn't last for long if something wasn't done.

Zoro touched the ground and looked around in the darkness. It was very dark with hardly any light. He looked up to see some of the light coming from windows in the ceiling. It was enough to light the dark tunnel-like halls for him to walk down.

Zoro started his way down to the left knowing this was where the pits were where Crocodile usually kept his prisoners. On his way there though he felt as if he was being watched. He looked around the dark tunnels, but saw nothing. He hadn't noticed the hands attached to the walls with eyes on their palms. He frankly could care less if someone was watching him, knowing they wouldn't do anything about his descent towards the prisons.

He eventually reached a door where the prisons laid. He pulled on the handle, but there seemed to be a lock on it. Zoro released his grip on the handle and just gazed at the dark lit rusted door. He took out one of his katanas and with one single slice cut the door down.

He sheathed his katana and then walked into the room. Once he set a foot in that dark place he could hear the sound of soft crying. That crying belonged to the Princess. He looked in the direction where it came from and soon found the pit.

He looked down through the darkness into the pit to see two figures. One was looking down at the other who was laying on the ground. As he set his foot near the edge he heard the one gasp and saw them look up at him.

"Who's there?!!" gasped Vivi looking up at the dark figure, thinking it could be Crocodile.

"It's me," Zoro said, knowing she'd recognize his voice.

"Zoro!" she gasped with wide eyes. "Oh thank Kami you're here!"

"Is Luffy with you?" Zoro asked glancing at the other figure laying on the floor.

"Yeah," she said with a sniff as she wiped her eyes. "B-But he's gone to sleep."

"Then wake him up!" Zoro said knowing that couldn't be good.

"I've tried!" she cried, breaking out into sobs. "But he's not waking up!"

_Kuso!_ Zoro inwardly cursed as he glanced around before jumping down into the pit with them, landing next to Vivi.

Zoro placed two fingers on Luffy's neck. The first thing he felt was how cold he was getting—probably due to the loss of blood, and the other thing was how weak his pulse was . . . he was about ready to die.

"Kuso!" Zoro cursed as he looked around and noticed the pool of blood he lay in. "Have you been trying to stop the bleeding all this time?!"

"Yeah," Vivi said with a nod, as she rubbed her watery eyes. "But I'm no doctor and the bleeding just won't stop!"

"It lets you know he's still alive," Zoro said scanning him up and down. "But if we don't get him to Chopper soon, he'll die."

"Actually . . . it's a little too late for that," came the sound of a woman's voice.

Both looked up to see a dark-haired, dark-skinned, woman in white just looking down at them with a curious smile.

"It's you!" gasped Vivi.

"You believe he is ready to die," Zoro said glaring up at her.

"Oh I know he is," Robin said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked looking up at her. "I've never seen you around here before."

"That's because I'm somewhat new," she said with a smile. "My name's Nico Robin—it's a pleasure to meet the infamous Roronoa Zoro."

"Hm, so you're that half demon I've heard so much about," Zoro said with a slight smirk, as he gazed up at her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you've heard about me," she said with a smile.

"If you wish to fight I tell you I have no time," Zoro said standing up and grasping his katanas.

"Oh, I have no desire to die, like my partner does," she said with a roll of the shoulders. "I've just come here to see how you shall save this young lad."

Zoro growled as he looked back down at the dying teen. There wasn't much that could be done for him now—so a miracle was needed in order to save his life.

"It seems there's no way for him to survive," Zoro said looking down at him.

"No!" Vivi gasped as she covered her mouth and shook her head.

"It's true you know," Robin with a nod. "Well, partially."

"What does she mean by that?" Vivi asked Zoro in desperation.

Zoro only sneered at the half demon looking down upon them. He knew what she was suggesting, but what she was suggesting was against the very laws of nature.

"You know what I mean, don't you Roronoa," she said with a smirk as she looked down at the green-haired swordsman.

"You—you know how to save him?!" asked Vivi looking up at him. "Then please, please save him!"

"Yes Roronoa, please save this D." Robin said with a smile wondering if he'd do such a thing.

"Please!" begged Vivi, grasping onto Zoro's clothing. "He's too young to die! Plus he told me he didn't want to die before he got the chance to see his brother again!"

Zoro looked down at the boy who was ready to give up the ghost. There wasn't much to be done . . . but one thing. He glanced up at the half demon who still waited, wondering if he was going to do anything.

"If you do not wish to save him," she said taking out a vile filled with some kind of liquid. "I suppose I could—it'd be more fun with him alive in the world than him not."

She was about ready to toss the vile down to them, but she saw the swordsman look up at her and sneer.

"Your blood will not taint him!" he protested, making he halt her actions.

"Very well," she said placing the vile back into her pocket. "Besides—I guess I'm not enough demon to bring out his healing ability anyways. I suppose it'd only give him a few more hours to live, than have him heal fully."

"W-What is she saying?" asked Vivi as she watched the swordsman bend down and lean over the young raven-haired teen. "Bushido-san?"

Zoro closed his eyes and inhaled. He knew this was a sin and that he had promised _her_ he'd never do such a thing . . . but it was to save his life.

"Forgive me . . . Kiyoko," he whispered as he opened his eyes and gazed at the perishing teen.

He then took out a dagger he held and sliced his hand. Vivi watched him as he opened Luffy's mouth and let his blood fall in. After about a minute or so of doing this he closed Luffy's mouth and then took her hand and placed it on Luffy's chin.

"Make sure this stays closed," he said as he then moved his cut hand towards Luffy's wound, placing it on it.

Zoro then pressed down and in an instant the reaction started. Zoro felt his palm begin to burn. It wasn't as bad at first, but the fire just continued to grow. Soon Luffy began to thrash.

Vivi gasped feeling this and so held down his arms with her other arm. Her hand just upon his jaw as he tried to cry out. His head thrashed around to get away from her, but her hand remained on him and wouldn't be move.

She could hear Luffy's kept in cries and she knew if she released his jaw it'd be horrible to hear. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Zoro. She looked down at his palm and saw the blood actually boiling! She gasped and widened her eyes at this, but remained silent and only questioned it inwardly.

The fire he felt scorching up his hand had grown greatly now. Zoro groaned inwardly, but made no sound. This was a good sign—for Luffy, it meant his body was fighting off the blood he was just given. The tainted blood was forcing his ability to come out in its fullest and fight it off—because of this it was also making it notice the wound Luffy had and so activate his healing ability.

"MMMM!!! MMMM!!!" Luffy's inward cries were starting to come out.

Vivi tried holding his jaw shut, but the blood on her hands made them slip off, thus letting Luffy cry out to the world.

"AAAHHH!! AAHH!!" he cried tossing his head back and forth.

Vivi gasp and was about ready to come and shut his mouth when she watched two arms spring forth from the ground and cover the teen's mouth. Vivi's eyes widened at this strange happening. She looked up to see that the half demon had caused this, the woman only smiled down at them making Vivi wonder just what she was up to.

"What?" Robin said with a shrug as if she was completely innocent. "We don't want Crocodile hearing now do we?"

Vivi decided to ignore the woman as she looked back to see Zoro's hand burning—she even smelt the burning flesh as the more he continued to press on Luffy's wound.

"Zoro, you're hurting yourself!" she said trying to pull his hand off Luffy.

"Stay away!" he ordered out with a grunt.

Vivi froze and did as she was told. She looked at Zoro's face and saw the pain clearly written all over it. She couldn't understand why this was happening—why his hand was burning, or why Zoro was freely taking on this strange pain. Vivi covered her mouth and nose from the smell and continued to watch as Zoro gritted his teeth and continued to take on the burning.

Robin continued to watch with curiosity as the swordsman did this act. She looked at the struggling teen who seemed to be in more pain than the swordsman. She knew what was going on inside the young boy's body—him crying out because of the pain was a good thing . . . it was letting them know the 'treatment' was working.

After about five minutes the young boy began to glow. Vivi had noticed this and gasped in awe. She had never seen such a thing, but as she was admiring this strange happening a loud cry and blinding flash of light spewed forth from the dark-haired boy, blinding everyone in the room.

Vivi gasped and darted back with her eyes shielded. She remained that way until she thought it safe to open them. Once she opened her soft blue eyes she looked to see Zoro sitting back from him, his hand away. Vivi gasped seeing his hand continuing to burn from the other's blood that remained on it.

She was about to say something when the swordsman quickly wiped it off his hand and tied a cloth around it, but his arm continued to shake from the searing pain. She looked at him in concern, but her attention was quickly taken off him as she turned to see Luffy laying on the ground peacefully, the arm sprouts gone from him. His very being was engulfed in a soft glow and there—on his belly lay no wound!

Vivi gasped wondering what kind of magic this was. She had no time to look back at Robin who only continued to watch this unfold with curiosity. The half demon watched the young boy's body emit the soft glow—signifying that his healing factor was working well.

_Hmm, so this is the power of a D._ Robin thought to herself, having seen it once before—but a very long time ago.

She was quite impressed his spiritual level was this high—for being one so young and new to these powers. She had remembered seeing these powers once before, but it was with a more experienced D.—this one still had some ways to go if he was to mature that raw power.

Robin was pulled out of her thoughts seeing the young teen open his eyes. She gasped slightly not thinking he would heal this fast and regain consciousness. She leaned more towards them as she closely watched him look around him, as if in a dream state.

She watched his eyes meet the swordsman's form. His eyes seemed to stay on him. She hadn't known why, but soon she watched his arm stretch towards him.

"Zoro . . ." he said in a small voice that was yet back to its full strength. "You're hurt."

At that he placed his hand on Zoro's wounded shoulder. Robin gasped knowing the boy'd only hurt him, Zoro did the same thing as he turned to the boy. Zoro looked at the boy knowing he did not know what he was doing and so was about to push his hand off him, but never got the chance as Luffy's hand fell from his wounded shoulder to reveal the wound . . . completely healed.

Robin covered her mouth slightly and gasped. Never in her life had she seen someone like him do something like that! She saw the shocked look on Zoro's face as he scanned his shoulder. She watched as his eyes fell from his shoulder to the boy who only nodded with a smile before closing his eyes and resting—the light fading.

"W-What just happened?" Vivi asked seeing all this.

"Amazing," Robin gasped out as she slowly shook her head.

Zoro just glanced at Vivi, and then the half demon above them. He decided to push the thought away as he came near Luffy again and picked him up. He stood up and looked at Vivi saying—

"Come on, we're getting out of here."

"Uh h-hai," she said with a nod as she got up and grabbed a hold of the swordsman.

In one single leap they were out of the pit. Robin still staring at them. Vivi let go of the swordsman and looked at the woman.

"Why are you not telling your master we've escaped?!" she asked knowing not to trust this woman.

"Hm, he is not my master," Robin said with a shake of her head. "And besides, I'm a very curious woman—I'd like to see just what your little group does on your adventure. Of course you'll have to be alive to do that."

"That still doesn't—!" started Vivi, but Zoro held up his hand before her signaling her to silence.

Zoro just looked at the woman who continued to smile. As she inclined her head to him he turned and decided to leave. Vivi spared one last glance at the woman, but found she was no longer there. She shrugged it off and continued her way with Zoro.

As they neared the exit though Vivi stopped and began to rub her eyes. Zoro noticed her halt in steps and so turned to her.

"What's wrong?"

"My eyes," she groaned. "I have something in them."

Zoro's eyes widened slightly as he turned and looked to see the exit being blocked by hoards of sand. He backed up and stood near Vivi as they were surrounded. Zoro growled upon hearing that familiar laugh—he had really come to despise that demon.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" came Crocodile's voice as his body was formed in the sand, him now standing before them. "Roronoa-san, and the Princess? Tsk, tsk, what are you doing out of your pit?"

"Crocodile!" Vivi growled, scrunching up her hands into fists.

"And the D.?" Crocodile said seeing him resting peacefully in the swordsman's arms. "He's still alive? How can that be?!"

He then looked at Vivi with angered eyes. He growled knowing it must have been her. She must have done something to heal him—but what could a human have done?!

"You!" he growled, making the Princess jump. "What have you done?!"

"She's done nothing Crocodile!" Zoro said pushing her behind him to guard her.

"Then don't tell me it was _you_!" he said looking at the swordsman.

Zoro remained silent, knowing he didn't have to answer this Demon Lord if he didn't wish to. Crocodile growled at his unanswered question, but he too remained silent—trying to contemplate on what happened.

"Uh," Luffy let out a grown in his rest, and his face held the look of pain for a slight moment.

Crocodile caught this and then looked to see his wound completely healed. He then looked to see one of Zoro's hands wrapped in a cloth from an injury. Suddenly, the conclusion struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"No!" he gasped, his eyes widening by the second at the realization. "You didn't!"

Zoro gripped onto Luffy tighter, knowing the demon had figured it out. He pushed Vivi back a little more and prepared himself to jump out of the way if he threw an attack at them. The look on Crocodile's face was that of shock, disbelief, disgust, and rage.

"Da-- you!" he cursed, his very being shaking. "How dare you save his life and disgrace your family name!! How shameful can you get?!!"

"I told you it was not his time to die!" Zoro bit back.

"It is time for _ANY_ D. to die!" growled Crocodile. "What shame have you wrought upon your people!"

"A shame I am willing to bear," Zoro said, standing up tall.

"How noble of you," came Robin, standing right next to Crocodile. "Since when did that happen?"

"Nico, did you watch this sinful act?!" Crocodile asked looking down at her.

"I was there, yes," she said with a nod.

"And WHY didn't you STOP him?!!" Crocodile growled at his partner.

"I cannot stop that man," she said shaking her head. "Like neither can you. I offered to bear the sin myself, but he refused to let me."

"What be you . . . taking on such a sin?!" Crocodile asked looking at the swordsman.

"I can do what I want—in both Demon, and Human Worlds," Zoro said tilting his head up a little higher like a noble.

"You may think that, but you are just a young arrogant—!!" started Crocodile, but Robin stopped him by touching the sleeve of his arm.

"Oh, not around the humans," she said with a smile as she watched Vivi listen to the argument with curiosity.

"Heh, I see," Crocodile said with a smirk as he looked at the Princess. "I'm sure you'd love to know what is going on, don't you Princess? Well I'm afraid you will not. We can't have you running back to daddy and telling him."

"What is going on Bushido-san?!" Vivi asked, ever confused.

Zoro did not answer her though. He just held his hand protectively over her, his other holding onto Luffy tightly. He backed up yet again and Crocodile only looked more disgusted.

"How dare you lower yourself to these humans' standards," Crocodile hissed not liking the swordsman's actions. "Humans should be eradicated from the face of the earth!"

"You shall not harm them!" Zoro ordered.

"Boy—I knew your father . . . you are a little too young to be ordering me around," Crocodile smirked.

"Gomen, Roronoa-san," Robin said with a shrug. "He's one of the few demons not afraid of you, but you do know Mr. 0, that it is a sin to harm him."

"Oh I'm not going to harm him—it's those two who I'm gonna harm," he said motioning towards Vivi and Luffy.

"Hm, this shall be interesting," Robin said as she crossed her arms and stepped back to view.

Zoro growled, finding himself in a situation like this. He glanced around for any way around this. He did not want to fight a Demon Lord while protecting these two. He knew they were vulnerable to a demon's strength and he'd get either one of them if they fought.

"Now," Crocodile said pointing his hook out towards the three. "Which one shall I kill first? Tell me, for it shall be I to redeem you of your sins!"

**Hot Shot's girl: Yep, uncovering a little more about demons and humans, more shall be revealed soon. Especially next chp 'cause that's when they meet Whitebeard and Ace XD (I miss 'im TT TT) Whitebeard being one of the oldest demons will share quite a bit about their past--and then some ;D Well I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am writing it :D until next chp, bye ;D**


	8. A Demon's Destiny

"Now," Crocodile said pointing his hook out towards the three. "Which one shall I kill first? Tell me, for it shall be I to redeem you of your sins!"

"W-What is he talking about?" Vivi asked seeing Zoro back her up more.

Zoro said not a word as he stood protectively in front of the Princess. She heard the light growls coming from his throat and knew he was getting defensive and possibly ready to fight. The Princess looked at the Demon Lord Crocodile and could tell; by the way he was holding himself, that he too was preparing to fight.

She had heard very much of these Demon Lords, but had all but thought they were myths or legends. Before today she would have denied their existence, but now . . . there was no denying these high demons an existence when one was clearly standing before her wishing to terminate her.

"If you shall not choose, then I shall for you Roronoa," Crocodile said with a smile as he raised his golden hook to signal for something.

Vivi gasped upon hearing a 'clicking' sound come from behind them. They turned to see a trap door swing open. The door was large and Vivi wondered just why the size existed of such . . . but once she heard a growl come from the black depths and a large green claw pierce forth she knew why.

"No!" she gasped, backing up into Zoro. "T-That's a . . . Bananawana! I thought those were supposed to be extinct!"

"You'd be surprised what demons keep for pets," Zoro grunted as he quickly took action, wrapping his arm around the Princess and dodging the swift swing of its tail.

Zoro skidded to a halt on the other side of the room, and once he placed the trembling Princess down was when he heard Crocodile's annoying laugh.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Crocodile laughed, amused with how much Zoro was trying to protect the humans. "You amuse me so Roronoa . . . I thought you weren't one to play games?"

"I'm not, but it looks like you are!" bit Zoro.

"I don't like them either actually," he said looking quite bored at the swordsman. "It is you who are playing games and not giving up those weak humans."

"It is my duty to protect them!" he said motioning protectively over them.

"No, it is your _duty_ to be with us," Crocodile corrected. "Where you got that idea I'll never know, now hurry up and release the humans so we can be done with them and cleanse your sins."

Zoro didn't move one bit, signaling he wasn't giving the two up.

"So be it," Crocodile sighed out boringly. "The Bananawanas won't hurt you, but they will those humans in your possession—let's see how long you can keep up protecting the both of them."

"GASP! Look out!!" Vivi cried seeing yet another come down upon them with its powerful jaws.

Zoro grunted as he took the two of them and dodged. Just as he had though Vivi screamed again seeing another come up behind them. Zoro growled to himself knowing Crocodile was right—there was no way he could protect them both—especially if he couldn't use his swords.

_We need to get out of this place!_ He thought as he looked around trying to find another way out.

Crocodile smirked seeing him trying to look for another way out. There was no such place except the ones the Bananawanas were blocking. He'd have to cut through them if he wanted out, and in order to do so he'd have to put the D. down and take up his katanas, once he did though was when he'd strike.

Zoro looked at Crocodile's smug face and knew what he was thinking. He knew he wanted him to put Luffy down and draw out his blades—he was waiting for that moment. Zoro looked down at Luffy who still seemed unconscious in his arms—he was totally defenseless if he were to put him down.

"That's right Roronoa," Crocodile said with a chuckle and smirk. "In order to get past my pets you're going to need to put the boy down—please do it so I can eradicate him!"

Zoro held onto him tighter now. There was no way he could do such a thing! He'd never forgive himself if he let the boy die. There was no way he'd let this boy see his mother prematurely!

"I see," Crocodile said with a nod, seeing Zoro hold onto the boy closer. "Then since you have decided to protect him more, I shall get rid of the Princess."

He then turned to the Princes and instantly vaporized into sand and shot towards her. Vivi didn't have to time scream once Crocodile was upon her. Just as his hook came down upon her and Vivi had closed her eyes to brace her death a loud 'CLINK!' came to her ears.

"Oh—so you've managed to draw out a blade," Crocodile said as he turned to Zoro, who had drawn Wado out of its sheath and held it with one straining arm to block Crocodile's death strike—Luffy still held tightly in his other arm. "My—that looks tiring."

Zoro let out a grunt seeing Crocodile use no means of strain upon the pressure he applied on his blade. As Crocodile let up and backed away was when he inwardly sighed. Zoro knew he could easily fight this Demon Lord—if he hadn't these two to protect, but Crocodile was much older than him as he stated before and so with those years came experience and he knew it was to be much more difficult than fighting a normal warrior.

"Why don't you just stop this useless quarrel?" Crocodile asked with a sigh, letting his arms swing to his side. "This is getting troublesome. I don't see why you don't want your sins purified—you should you know."

"I told you I am willing to bare them!" Zoro growled out.

"You don't mean it though," Crocodile said with a smirk. "Surely you can't—you know the rules well out of anyone of us here. You have to be sinless."

"It is my life!" Zoro spat remembering _her_ giving him that idea—so long ago.

"You've been with the humans too long," Crocodile sneered. "They've tainted you."

Zoro only looked at Crocodile with unchanging eyes. Crocodile knew he was serious and was going to keep protecting the two. It was time to take action and stop him from doing so.

"Very well—have it your way," Crocodile said, making Zoro wonder what his next move was

Then—before Zoro knew it, Crocodile had snuck his sand under the Bananawana before them and instantly shot it towards the swordsman. What caught Zoro off guard was thinking it was aimed towards one of the two he protected, but when in reality it was aimed towards him. Zoro gave out an 'ugh!' as the sand roughly hit him in the chest, knocking him back into the trap door—making him drop his katana and Luffy.

"ZORO!!" Vivi gasped as she looked down into the black pit, hearing nothing but him hitting the bottom with a loud 'thud!'

Vivi bit her bottom lip and curled her hands into fists upon hearing the Demon Lord's laugh. She turned back to see his amused face. Once his laughing fit was over he smirked and looked at her and then at the unconscious D. on the floor.

"Well that went better than expected," Crocodile said. "I can't believe how attached he's grown to you."

"What are you talking about Crocodile?!" Vivi growled. "Why are you speaking about Roronoa-san like that?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know little Princess," Crocodile said with a laugh. "Sorry, I'm afraid it's for demon ears only."

"Demon ears only?" Vivi wondered just what he meant by that.

"Hhh, I have wasted plenty of time," Crocodile said as he raised his hook once more. "Now will you please cease to exist already?"

Once his hook came down a gator came charging right at them. Vivi gasped and was about ready to turn and try to grab Luffy and run for it, but was cut from her train of thoughts as the boy in thought stood up and stopped the gator with his bare hands. Vivi's eyes widened in shock and jaw dropped to the floor—what—what was going on here?!

"What is it now?" Crocodile groaned seeing the thing had stopped its rampage.

He came to look around its large hide, wondering if Zoro had already gotten out of the pit and came to their rescue. He stopped dead in his tracks with wide eyes upon seeing the savior—and indeed he was NOT Roronoa, but the D.!

"No!" he gasped upon feeling that strong aura coming off the teen.

With a loud yell Luffy flipped the Bananawana onto its back behind them. Vivi sitting next to where he stood could only cover her mouth in shock and awe at his sheer might. She looked into his eyes and saw the faint glow of his determination—never before had she seen a warrior like this—and Luffy was no warrior!

"Vivi," Luffy's deep voice came, catching the girl's attention.

"Lu-Luffy-kun?" she gasped, looking at his back.

"Stay back," he said, ever keeping his eyes on the surprised Demon Lord before them.

"H-Hai," she said with a nod as she scooted back against the wall and waited.

"So—you think you can beat me—do you D.?!" Crocodile growled, feeling the raw power emitting off the boy who glared at him with dangerous eyes. "Let's see you try!"

At that Crocodile shot his hook down and created a sand blade shooting it right towards Luffy. Luffy only simply stood to the right and let it pass him. Crocodile growled at his arrogance. Just who did he think he was?! Fighting a Demon Lord like this?!

_It's because of that blood he drank! _Crocodile inwardly cursed, knowing exactly why Luffy's body was reacting like this. _Da-- that Asura! He's matured that boy's powers too fast! He should NOT be at this level at his age!_

"Hm, this brings back old memories," came Robin in between the two, just examining Luffy. "You're a strong one Monkey-san."

"You!" growled Crocodile looking at her. "You knew another D. before haven't you!"

"Actually—I have," she said turning to her partner. "He was actually a close friend of mine."

Crocodile growled. He was getting tired of all the demons around him turning traitor, saying they liked humans or worse—Ds. He let his temper get the best of him as he came upon his partner and gutted her through. She gasped out in surprise at this sudden action—Luffy's features even softened upon seeing this betrayal.

"You—you traitor!" Crocodile spat as he took his hook out of her chest and let her fall to the ground in shock. "I guess I have nothing else to expect from a _half_ demon! Disgusting!"

"He—he just killed his own partner!" Vivi gasped seeing this wicked demon deed.

Crocodile smirked upon straightening and looked at the two humans. He laughed a little at their shocked expressions as he said—

"A traitor will be a traitor—you would do the same."

"You're SICK Crocodile!" spat Vivi.

"I grow weary of your meaningless insults," he said with a sigh as he turned to Luffy. "Now—where were we—D.?"

"You . . . you TEME!" spat Luffy, his fists shaking. "She was your comrade."

"Yes, but still a traitor," Crocodile said. "There is no such place for them in our demon ranks."

"Then da-- the demons all to he--!!" spat Luffy, his eyes red with anger and rage.

"Heh, too late," Crocodile said as he charged the boy.

Luffy growled as he charged. Crocodile smirked knowing he had the upper hand. After all he was a Sand Demon—no one could touch him—even if they tried.

The two quickly clasped—a wave of force shooting past them and towards the room, making it quake and crumble. Crocodile growled to him and repressed his shock with anger. How could this boy hit him directly?! It must be that da--ed power of his!

Luffy cried out as he shot his fist back and then forward again to collide it with Crocodile's solid chest. Crocodile grunted in pain—feeling his insides begin to burn. That was no ordinary punch; he had struck him with something else.

"Gah!" Crocodile groaned as he backed up and heaved, holding his wounded chest.

He felt warm liquid begin to run down his lips and instantly touched his fingers to it to see what it was. He gasped in shock seeing it was his own blood. He hadn't seen such a thing in decades! How could this be possible?!

He quickly looked at the young boy who stood tall before him, ready to continue the fight. He had no idea what he was doing! What power he had over his race! Crocodile looked into the boy's eyes and then noticed something—they were slightly glazed over.

Crocodile growled seeing this as a sign the boy was not all together there! In fact, he was still unconscious! How could this be?! What kind of Will did he possess to allow him to fight even when his mind was resting?!

_The fool probably believes this to be a dream! _Crocodile inwardly growled. _No matter, you can still die in your dreams!_

"DIE!!" shouted Crocodile as he shot his sand at the boy.

Luffy cried out and instantly the sand fell around him, motionless. Crocodile backed up slightly with a growl. How can this be happening?! Surely he's fought da--ed human priests before and they had put up quite a fight, but never before had he fought a D. . . . much less a young one whose powers were still developing! Just who was this boy?!

"You are not superior to me!" Crocodile growled out in rage as he charged the boy.

Luffy gave off a battle cry as he charged as well. The two clashed once more, but this time Luffy managed to punch him square in the jaw. Crocodile grunted and fell back against the wall looking at the boy in shock.

"Who are you?!" he gasped, holding his wounded body—the burning only increasing the closer Luffy came towards him.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy said as he bent backwards and then forwards, throwing punches at him that looked as if they were too far to hit—but soon Crocodile cried out in pain, feeling the energy from the boy surge from his air punches and travel all the way towards his body—burning him all over.

The burning grew hotter and hotter until Crocodile felt his body cave in through the wall. Darkness was soon met with him and he saw no more. Luffy stood there for a moment, just looking at the bloodied Demon Lord.

"Luffy-kun!" Vivi gasped as she got up and came to him, upon her way though she saw Luffy fall over on his face. "LUFFY!!"

Vivi ran over to him and bent down to him. She watched as Luffy got up on his hands and knees—his limbs shaking everywhere. She placed a gentle hand on his back upon hearing him begin to hack.

She watched helplessly, not knowing what to do as Luffy lurched forward and continued coughing before blood began to come out. She gasped seeing this and was now greatly concerned for his well-being.

"Luffy-kun!" she gasped seeing the blood seep out of his mouth. "Are you alright?!"

Luffy couldn't answer though. He continued to cough it up until he could cough up no more. Vivi watched as Luffy's shaky hand came to his mouth and touched the blood to look at it. She couldn't tell what he was thinking as he continued to cough and gasp for air.

"This—" Luffy managed to say, his voice even shaking. "Isn't mine."

Vivi gasped not knowing how he had known such a thing. She then watched him bang his head onto the floor and shake in pain. He cried out as if he was still in pain and Vivi wondered just what was happening inside his body.

"Luffy," she gasped, wishing she could do something—anything!

She watched as he slowly turned his head towards the unmoving figure of the half demon—Nico Robin. Vivi watched as Luffy now attempted to stand, but quickly fell to the ground.

"Luffy careful!" she said touching his shaking shoulders. "You need to stay still."

"Take me to her!" he gasped out, shaking off the wave of pain he felt and looked at the Princess. "Take me to her!!"

Vivi understood what he meant and so nodded. She helped him up and walked over towards the half demon. She easily set Luffy on his knees before her. Vivi watched as Luffy struggled through the pain to even come and touch the woman.

"No!" came her dying gasps as she turned to look at the boy and Princess. "Stay away from me!"

_She's still alive!_ Vivi gasped in surprise, but saw she didn't have much time left.

Luffy gasped before he held his breath and quickly touched Robin's wound—ignoring her plea. He felt his consciousness swaying in an out and so he shook his head and closed his eyes for a minute before looking back down at Robin. Then, placing both hands on her he applied pressure.

Robin gasped in slight pain, but it soon vanished once she felt a burning come from her wound. It wasn't a bad burning either—this burning was more of a healing—as if her insides were repairing themselves. She gasped as she looked at the boy who looked about ready to pass out for a good long time. She saw him hanging in there to at least help her.

Robin gasped once more as she looked down at her chest to see the wound gone—it was as if it never happened. She then looked at the boy who quickly fell forward onto her—gone from reality now. She sat up and took his head in her lap to only become shocked to see a smile on his face. She trembled slightly wondering just _who_ this boy was!

All jumped upon feeling the room quake. They looked around wondering what was causing this. The two women turned towards the pit to see someone climbing out of it.

"Da-- pests!" the swordsman growled as he stood up and sheathed his katanas.

Zoro quickly looked at the two women who stared at him. He instantly noticed an unconscious Luffy in the half demon's lap. He took a step forward to come to them, but halted upon seeing the motionless form of Crocodile—his very body forced through the wall.

His eyes widened in amazement. Never before had he seen a Demon Lord in such a bad shape—beaten! He looked at the two conscious women with wondering eyes. They both just looked down at Luffy and it was then he realized who had done it.

_I might have known_, He said to himself as he walked up to them and peered down at Luffy. _Kuso! What have I done?!_

The room shook once more. Vivi gasped and looked around wondering what was to become of the place. Robin only closed her eyes and smiled.

"Roronoa-san—did you cut the supporting beams?" she asked.

"You might say I have," Zoro said with a nod. "I never liked this place anyways."

"I'd have to agree," she said with a giggle as she moved Luffy's bangs out of his face and only smiled. "He's a good lad."

At that she stood up and placed her hat upon her head. She turned to leave and nodded at them.

"Good day to you," She said with a smile as she disappeared into the darkness.

"Where did she—?" started Vivi.

"Who knows," Zoro said with a sigh as he bent down and tossed Luffy on his shoulders. "We'd better get out of here."

"Hai!" she said with a firm nod.

And so the three made it out just in time before the whole building caved in upon itself. They stopped and watched the house crumble into, what seemed like, a bottomless pit. Vivi stood amazed, wondering just how they managed to escape the wrath of a Demon Lord.

As the two watched this though an unknown being, who lay hidden in the vegetation, quickly left the scene and returned to where his master be. He fled back as quickly as he could to tell him of the horrible news.

Once he arrived towards the large cave he entered it. He quickly entered the main room where everyone was talking and laughing, enjoying the others company. Everyone looked at him as he fell on his face before the head demon.

"Whitebeard-sama!!" he gasped, getting everyone's attention.

"Hm, what is it?" asked the large Demon Emperor.

"I have just returned from Crocodile-sama's place!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, and what of the Sand Demon?" Whitebeard asked with a scoff, Ace who sat beside him paid close attention to the demon grunt.

"HE'S BEEN DEFEATED!!" he exclaimed, shocking the whole room.

"Who?!" Whitebeard asked, leaning forward. "Was it Roronoa?"

"No!" the demon said shaking his head. "It was Ace's brother!!"

"Ace's BROTHER?!!" everyone gasped, and turned to Ace.

Ace's jaw hung open, his eyes as wide as saucers. He looked at all the onlookers and showed he was just as confused, and shocked as they were.

"How can this be?!" Whitebeard asked in shock. "He is but a lad! With his powers still maturing!"

"They must have been forced to mature faster," Marco said pondering this. "That's the only explanation I have with him defeating Crocodile."

"You're absolutely right my son," Whitebeard said with a growl. "But there's only one way to do so . . ."

All looked confused at their father demon. They saw him bite his bottom lip and shake in anger. He let out a deep-throated growl as he spat—

"Da-- him!"

"No!" Ace gasped to himself as he covered his mouth knowing what had happened to Luffy, his heart going out to him knowing of how much pain he must be in now.

* * *

"So Crocodile-san—one of the seven Demon Lords have been defeated," Lucci said as Kaku informed him of this.

"It seems so," Kaku said with a smile. "That boy seems to have been underestimated."

"It seems so," Lucci said placing his fist on his cheek, just pondering his thoughts.

The whole team waited for their captain's order as they sat around the campfire. Ready to go if need be. Lucci then began to eye each one of them and came to the horned man. He closed his eyes and said—

"Blueno-san go take out the boy and return to us when the job is finished. This game of chase is getting tiring."

"Hai, Lucci-sama," he said with a bow as he turned and opened mid air, walked into it, and disappeared.

"Do you think he can do it?" Kaku asked, looking at the pale dark-haired man.

"He'd better," Lucci said. "How hard can it be to take out a single boy?"

"But this boy is the son of Garp-sama," Kaku said. "Not only that, but he's a D. as well."

"What a wrenched family," Lucci let out a small growl. "We don't need them as the Emperor says. They are not our saviors."

"If you say so," Kaku said holding out his arms with a shrug. "But it's been that way for centuries. They are a sacred family."

"If they were so _sacred_," Lucci said getting up. "Then the Royal Army wouldn't be sending us to kill the last remaining heir."

"Hhh, yeah—I guess you're right," Kaku said with a sigh and shrug. "Though I did hear he has a brother—Ace-san I believe."

"He's as good as dead," Lucci said with a scoff. "He was taken by demons a long time ago—he's been branded already, no doubt."

"They'll probably do the same to Luffy-san," Califa spoke up. "If they do reach the Whitebeard Bandits."

"It will probably be easier to take him once that has happened," Kaku said.

"We don't want to take him," Lucci informed, eyeing his team. "We want to _kill_ him—understood?"

"Hai," they all said in agreement and nods.

* * *

"My KAMI! What did you do to him you da-- swordsman?!!" gasped Sanji as he ran up and quickly snatched Luffy out of the swordsman's arms.

"Luffy!" gasped Usopp as he ran to his friend that looked in the worst shape he's ever been in his life.

"Tony-kun!" Vivi gasped, coming up to him. "Hurry and tend to him!"

"R-Right," Chopper said with a nod as he took out his tools and came up to the unconscious boy. "May I ask what happened?"

Vivi bit her lip, wondering if she should tell. She turned to Zoro whose gaze seemed to be on Luffy as the young doctor examined him. She decided to remain quiet and let him speak if he must.

"He fought with a Demon Lord," Zoro said as he slowly blinked and looked at the doctor.

"WHAT?!!" gasped Sanji and Usopp in unison. "How is he still living?!"

"Simple," Zoro said coming closer to them. "He beat him."

Usopp fainted then; unable to believe his best friend had defeated such a high-ranking demon. Sanji just stared down in amazement at the young lad. Soon a small smile crept to his lips.

"Heh, I knew this kid was different," he said trying to see just how this boy did it—but looking at him you could hardly tell.

"Hai," Zoro said with a small nod.

"What is this?" asked Chopper as he touched the blood surrounding Luffy's mouth.

He eyed it closely before jumping back with a scream.

"AH!" he screamed with wide eyes. "It's demon blood!!"

"How can you tell?" Sanji asked, looking at the child doctor.

"My mother taught me the difference," Chopper said with a small nod, trying to wipe the blood off his hand. "Unlike most doctors I can tell the difference."

"Yeah, like how?" asked Sanji, not noticing how close of attention Zoro was paying.

"The smell's different," Chopper said. "As well as the coloring—it's got a purple tint to it, unlike ours."

"I see," Sanji said looking down at the boy in his arms. "He must have beat Crocodile up real bad then—if it got in his mouth."

"Must have," Nami said with a laugh.

Zoro only came towards a tree, sat his katanas down and sat against to rest. He closed his eyes and ignored the wondering eyes the Princess was giving him. He didn't feel like answering any type of questions she had right now—or any time as a matter of fact.

It wasn't long before nightfall came. Sanji had dinner started; just in case the young lad woke up he made sure he cooked quite a bit. Usopp was sitting near Luffy by the fire, just keeping him company. Chopper was finishing on tending to Vivi, saying she only had some scratches and bumps. Vivi thanked him and continued to feed Caru.

Nami sighed and just wondered how the group could go on like nothing had happened. She watched everyone and then her eyes fell on the still slumbering swordsman.

"Man—how did these guys come back from a Demon Lord without any serious injuries?" she asked herself.

"Maybe because they're that skilled," came the voice of a woman from behind her.

"AH!!" Nami screamed as she jolted around quickly and fell on her butt seeing the tall dark woman.

"WHO ARE YOU?!!" asked Usopp, his legs shaking and Chopper 'trying' to hide behind him.

"Another demon?!" gasped Sanji jumping forward, ready to attack.

Once the cook's eye met Robin's he instantly turned to mush. He gasped out with a smile as he twirled and sang—

"It's not a demon, but an angel~!"

"Hhh, really Sanji?" Nami groaned.

"Why have you been following us—Nico Robin?" Zoro asked from where he lay, opening his eyes.

"Simple," she said with a smile as she came up to him. "I want to join your little group."

Zoro looked at her with lazy eyes. She just smiled, waiting his approval. He sighed and closed his eyes once more as he said—

"As far as I know it's not my group—you're asking the wrong person."

"I see," she said with a smile. "Perhaps then it's Luffy-san's."

She turned and noticed he was still unconscious. She crossed her arms and tilted her head as she said—

"Oh dear—I'm afraid he won't answer at the moment. Then I'll ask everyone. What do you say? Let me join?"

"OF COURSE!!" Sanji exclaimed, raising his hand in approval.

"Are—are you sure Sanji-kun?" Usopp asked, his legs still shaking.

"Y-Yeah, she's a demon right?" asked Chopper.

"Half," she said pointing towards the two. "I don't bite if that's what you're afraid of."

"Hmm, I don't know," Nami said rubbing her chin. "Vivi-sama, what do you think?"

"Well," Vivi said bowing her head to gaze at her twiddling fingers. "She did help us back there—and Luffy seemed to like her so—"

"Then it's settled!" exclaimed Sanji. "She's officially a part of our ever-so-growing-group! Are you hungry my dear?"

"A little," she said with a nod as the cook seated her neatly on a log.

"Good, you can have Usopp's part," Sanji said with a smile.

"Oi!" complained Usopp. "Why not part of Luffy's? He's already got most of the portion!"

"Because he NEEDS it!" spat Sanji. "Now quite complaining! It is an HONOR to sacrifice your meal for a lady."

"Yeah—a demon," Usopp mumbled.

"HALF!" spat Sanji, trying to justify Robin in his mind.

Just as everyone finished their meal—all but Usopp that is, Luffy opened his eyes. Chopper nearly jumped out of his skin seeing him recover so fast.

"Luffy's awake!" he gasped. "How are you feeling?"

Luffy looked around at everyone. His eyes even met Robin, but they were quickly sidetracked as he smelt that delicious smell and his eyes fell upon dinner.

"Meeeaaaattt!" he drooled all over his face seeing the delectable dinner.

"I'll bet you're hungry," Sanji said with a smile. "Stay were you are, I'll serve it to you."

"YAY!!" cheered Luffy with a large grin as he quickly at up, but soon felt a little lightheaded and instantly fell back down with his hand on his forehead. "Whoa."

"Careful Luffy-san," Chopper said, pulling the covers back over the boy. "You're still recovering. You were in bad shape you know."

"Yeah, I can't believe you defeated that Demon Lord Crocodile!" Nami said with a smile as Sanji came up to Luffy and handed him a plate—which he instantly started to devour.

"Who?" Luffy asked with a blink looking at Nami—everyone was deadpanned.

"Her partner!" Vivi said pointing at Robin.

"AH!!" Luffy asked, jolting back, a piece of meat hanging from his mouth. "Who are you?!"

Again, everyone was deadpanned at his idiocy. They all looked at the idiot wondering just where on earth his mind had been for the past day.

"Luffy, you mean you don't remember a thing?!" asked Nami.

"Remember what?" Luffy asked, confused.

"We were captured by the Sand Demon Lord Crocodile remember?" asked Vivi.

"You know, the guy with the big golden hook?!" Usopp asked, doing an impression.

"AH!!" Luffy gasped, his memory jogged as he pulled down his kimono and looked at his belly to find nothing there. "Phew, for a minute there I thought I had gotten stabbed—heh, must have been my imagination."

"But it wasn't Luffy!" Vivi said, coming up to him. "You defeated Crocodile remember?"

"Wait," Luffy said shaking his head. "I do remember having a strange dream about this dumb demon but . . . IT WAS REAL?!?!?!?!!!"

"Hai," Robin said with a nod.

"AH! AND YOU'RE REAL TOO!!!" gasped Luffy pointing at the dark-haired woman.

"Oh now you notice," Usopp said, smacking him.

"Still fuzzy though," Luffy said scratching the back of his head. "Though I remember kicking his a-- clearly hee, hee, hee!"

"Well at least you remember something," Vivi said with a content smile.

Robin looked toward the swordsman who was now awake. She could tell he was wondering if Luffy remember more, but luckily he didn't. Once he realized it was all he remembered she watched him close his eyes and return to the land of dreams. What a day.

* * *

"I wonder what Whitebeard's gonna be like," Chopper said with a smile, as he marched up next to Usopp and Robin. "Do you think he's a demon?"

"Who knows," Usopp said. "I heard they were _like_ demons, but not necessarily them."

"They might just be," Robin said with a small giggle as she watched the two boys tremble, of course she knew the truth about the so-called bandits.

"Oi, Luffy, where are you going?!" Sanji called seeing the young lad run off some ways.

"I'm thirsty!" he said with a smile. "I'm gonna go get some drink!"

"You hear a stream or something?" Sanji asked, placing his fists on his hips.

"Uh-huh!" Luffy said with a smile and nod as he continued his way.

"Just hurry then," Sanji said. "I doubt this marmino will wait for you!"

"Hai!" Luffy called out, as he made his way towards the stream he had heard not too long ago.

Luffy smiled upon seeing its sparkling water. He got on his knees and began to drink from it by pushing his lips towards the running water. As he had done this though he halted once someone called his name.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Huh?" Luffy stopped and turned around to find—no one?

Luffy scratched his head and blinked wondering what exactly was going on here and just who had called his name.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Na?" He said turning once more to find no one—once more.

Luffy mumbled to himself trying to contemplate just what this was. He sat there next to the stream and tried to think, but his brain began to hurt him so he halted his thoughts.

"Monkey D. Luffy," the voice said again.

"WHO THE HE-- ARE YOU?!!" shouted Luffy, getting quite annoyed to be toyed with.

Luffy then gasped upon seeing the very atmosphere OPEN! His eyes widened upon seeing a strange horned man, wearing all black, come through.

"AWESOME!!" Luffy gasped in admiration. "How'd you do that?!"

"That's our little secret," he said to him.

"Our?" Luffy asked with a blink.

"Cipher Pol 9," He said. "An assassination squad."

"You're assassins, really?" Luffy asked, tilting his head. "Who're you trying to assassin?"

"You," he said plainly.

"NANI?!?!!" he gasped, tearing at his hair. "NOT AGAIN!!"

"For the crimes you've committed in this kingdom, you are sentenced to death by the Emperor," Blueno said, his facial features remaining plain.

"For the last time I didn't do it!" Luffy said, trying to defend himself.

"We have over 100 witnesses that say you did it," Blueno said, raising a brow.

"I was POSSESSED!" Luffy said trying to spell it out for him.

"Possessed or not it was still you," the man said getting into a fighting stance. "Justice shall be served!"

At that he shot towards Luffy. Luffy gasped out in surprise and had no time to react to the attack, or even dodge. He was hit head on in the chest and knocked back some ways. Luckily he regained his footing quick and caught himself before he flew into a tree, or two.

"Whoa!" he gasped shaking off the impact like it was hardly anything. "That was close."

It seemed he had hardly felt the strike as he looked back and blinked in confusion seeing the assassin laying against a broken tree.

"Na—what happened to him?" Luffy asked himself, as he tilted his head.

"Da-- it!" Blueno cursed as he shook his head, not expecting him to counter like that.

As Blueno shook off the dizziness he looked at the teen and saw he wasn't even scratched! He inwardly gasped as his eyes widened. There was no way he should be still standing! What was he exactly?!

Blueno remembered striking the lad and then getting shocked by something that instantly sent him flying back like some force field surrounded the boy. Blueno stood up and examined him more closely. He narrowed his eyes and sure enough he saw ripples in the atmosphere—there was some sort of barrier around him!

_What the he--?_ He thought to himself seeing this.

Blueno groaned to himself now realizing he should have studied up a little more about his opponent. He knew he was a D. He knew he would possibly have supernatural abilities, but he never imagined them to be this strong.

Blueno growled to himself as he attacked once more. Luffy gasped, but that time had managed to dodge with excellent speed, taking Blueno by surprise.

"Awesome!" Luffy admired himself as he looked at his body. "I'm faster!"

Blueno growled once more as he tried to hit the boy, who was clearly not paying attention. Luffy quickly held up his hands and blocked the attack. Blueno darted back, holding his hand—it felt like he had just hit a 5 ton wall!

_What is with his outrageous abilities?!_ he tried to ponder to himself.

"Ha, ha, I get it!" Luffy said with a smile as he narrowed his eyes at Blueno. "I see what you're doing!"

"What?!" Blueno asked raising a brow. "How can you figure out my moves in such a short amount of time?"

"Dunno," Luffy said with a shrug as he bent down and placed his fist on the ground. "Just do."

Blueno soon felt the atmosphere thicken with the boy's essence. He could feel it pressing off of him and he could have sworn he saw smoke coming off the boy's very body! What was this? He even appeared to be a little red. Could it be due to his abilities?! What was this?!

The boy stood up and held his arm back. Blueno raised a brow wondering just what he was to do. It looked as if he was going to punch him—but it couldn't be for he was too far away to even touch him. He watched the boy inhale and just as his shot his fist forward as if to punch air some force flew right towards him, hitting his abdomen—tossing him back against a few trees.

"What the—?!" Blueno gasped, quickly getting up to see the boy, but found him gone.

Instantly the boy appeared to his side and punched him once more, but this time he felt his fist upon his face—the burning inside his skull could not go unnoticed. He groaned as the boy continued to press burning fists into his body. As he hit a tree he got up and looked at the boy, who seemed too superhuman to even BE human!

Blueno groaned at feeling the burning wounds. He touched his face and wondered why someone like him was hurting him so much. His eyes widened at the realization why, but it was too late. The boy charged him before he got his bearings together.

Blueno skidded a few ways back. Luffy tilted his head at this wondering why he hadn't flown farther. He then watched as the proclaimed assassin fell to his knees and then to his face on the dirt.

Luffy blinked a few times before coming up to the man and poking him—yep he was out. Luffy shrugged and wondered how come the guy had fallen so easily, but he quickly shrugged it off. It felt good to beat someone like that—not needing a protector was a good feeling.

"Alright, where were you Luffy?" Nami asked seeing the bright grinning boy come back towards the waiting group.

"Defeating an assassin," he said plainly.

"Sure," Sanji scoffed as they began to continue their way.

"What I'm serious!" Luffy complained as he followed them.

"It's okay Luffy-san," Usopp said as he wrapped and his around his neck. "I once defeated 20 of 'em myself."

"You did?!" gasped Chopper in admiration.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Usopp.

"Hhh," Luffy sighed out, wishing someone would believe him.

* * *

"Is this it?" Sanji asked as the group stood before the large cave entrance.

"Hai," Zoro said as he continued his way inside, the others following him.

"Oi Luffy, you'll get to see your brother," Usopp whispered.

Luffy didn't say a word though. He remained silent as they went in deeper into the cave. He was excited yes to see him in 10 years, but still he was curious about these Whitebeard bandits.

The group soon arrived at a large iron door with the Whitebeard brand on it. They stared at it for a moment and then began looking for handles to open it.

"I don't see any handles," Sanji said looking around.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Nami asked.

Zoro let out a sigh and then placed his hand upon the door. Once done it instantly began opening. All gazed at him in confusion before their eyes widened upon seeing the large room with its banquets of food, drink, lights, and lots and lots of people—who where—all bowing?

"Welcome Roronoa-sama!" they all said in unison, gaining some confusion from the group.

"Oi, what the he-- is this?" Sanji asked, taking a step closer to Zoro.

"Roronoa-san," came an older, more gruffer voice.

All turned to see a very LARGE man sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, the perfect view to everything. Judging by the stature of this man they all assumed it was none other than Whitebeard himself.

"I'm so glad you could make it to my humble home," he said holding out his arms.

"Whitebeard," Zoro said, inclining his head.

"_That's_ Whitebeard?!" Luffy asked pointing towards him. "Where's his beard?!"

"Shut up!" Sanji said kicking him upside the head. "Heh, don't mind him Whitebeard-sama. He's young."

Whitebeard said nothing as he gazed at Luffy. Surely he was Ace's brother. He resembled him quite a bit—even had a slightly rude temper like him, though Ace had much better manners by far.

Just as the man was about to speak he heard a small commotion coming from the hall. He could hear his sons fighting and cursing. He turned, as well as everyone to see the other boys shouting at someone.

"NO, NO, NO!! ACE!! YOU CAN'T—!!!" but the sounds were cut up as a taller dark-haired youth ran into the room, finally shaking the lads on him off.

"Get—OFF ME!!" he demanded, shaking them off his arms and running out into the room to suddenly stop and see what he's been wanting to see again for a decade.

Luffy silently gasped and subconsciously took a step forward, as did his brother. Both stared at each other for a few seconds before the elder's lips turned into a smile as his arms outstretched in greetings.

"Luffy?!"

"ACE nii-san!!" Luffy exclaimed as he darted towards his brother and into his arms.

"LUFFY!!" Ace cried as he held him close, his nose rubbing in Luffy's raven locks. "My god I've missed you so much!!"

"I have too!" Luffy said, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

"Oh Luffy!" Ace exclaimed in happiness as he tightened his embrace on his brother, just so happy to see him once again.

"I thought I told you to keep him in his room!" Whitebeard said, scolding his other sons who looked down shamefully.

"Sorry," Marco said rubbing the back of his neck. "He busted down the door, and then used it as a shield to knock everyone else down."

"That's a 5 ton door!" spat Whitebeard. "PLUS you're demons!"

"Gomen!" Marco said bowing. "It's just . . . he really wanted to see his brother."

"Hmph, I can see that!" Whitebeard scoffed as he turned to the two showing their brotherly love to the world.

"So what are you doing here Luffy?" Ace asked as he wrapped his arm around his little brother's shoulders. "I don't get much news on the outside world."

"Well—" started Luffy as the two brothers went off conversing with one another.

Zoro watched them for a little while before he turned to Whitebeard and came up to the man. He stopped before him and stared at him for a moment before he said—

"I need to talk to you Whitebeard."

"As do I," Whitebeard said standing up and escorting the swordsman towards his chambers.

Once they were away from everyone else Whitebeard took his seat near his desk. He looked at the swordsman for a little while and decided it was best to let him speak first—in respect of course.

"I find it odd how there is a human in the midst of demons," Zoro said, referring to Ace.

Whitebeard let out a good hardy laugh before he looked at Zoro and said—

"And I find it odd how there is a demon in the midst of a human group."

Zoro remained silent at that. He didn't have to explain anything to this Demon Emperor. Whitebeard noticed this and so took the opportunity to speak.

"Would you mind telling my why you have tainted yourself with a sin?"

"Because I chose to," Zoro responded, he was tired of having to explain himself.

"It was a wrong thing to do," Whitebeard said shaking his head. "You should have just let the boy die."

"I couldn't," Zoro said glancing away.

"And why the he-- not?!" Whitebeard demanded, seemingly outraged. "He is nothing but a D.! You know how we despise them!"

"Hai, I do," Zoro said, his voice low as well as his eyes cast down.

"You are young to us, but still I know you know better," Whitebeard said. "Because of you his abilities have matured too fast! He could easily KILL you now! Do you want that?! Huh _Asura_?!"

Zoro still remained silent, even though he was getting chewed out by this older demon who has seen many more live times than he has all put together. Whitebeard sneered and leaned back in his chair a bit continuing to stare at the swordsman.

"You know well of your destiny."

"Hai, I do," Zoro said, acting more like a scolded child than what he truly was to them.

"There is a prophecy proclaiming that a demon shall rise and bring forth the age of the demons! The humans will become our footstool and we shall reign supreme because of _him_! Roronoa . . . you are that demon and you know it!"

Again Zoro remained silent, for what reason none knew.

"You are descended from a sacred line of the Great Asura Himself! The very first demon who created all others in His image! Yet here you are, shaming His very name by choosing to mingle with _humans_!" Whitebeard spat the name of the race in disgust.

"Heh, well it seems you and I aren't as different," Zoro said with a smirk, looking at the older demon. "You seem to care for a _human_ as well."

"_He_ has nothing to do with _you_!" Whitebeard pointed, getting angry that Zoro would dare bring up his and Ace's relationship. "I am but a lesser demon compared to you, my King, but it is unacceptable for you to taint your line by being with a D.!"

"I know that," Zoro said casting his gaze away once again. "But he has done nothing wrong!"

"He has sinned just as much as you have," Whitebeard scoffed, looking down at the smaller and younger demon. "You have freely given him your life source—your blood, and he has freely drank like the glutton he is!"

"He is NOT a glutton!" protested Zoro, surprising Whitebeard by sticking up for the youngest D. "He is still unaware of his abilities."

"Not for long though," Whitebeard sneered. "Like his brother Ace he has shown to be quite powerful. I truly thought Ace would be when his abilities showed when he hit puberty, but then his little brother was showing the normal signs of gaining them when he reached adulthood. I was not going to mind him as much seeing how it was normal, but now that he has tasted your blood and forced his ability to mature quicker it will only continue to grow stronger until one day he KILLS YOU!!"

"Tch, he can try," Zoro said crossing his arms, doubting the D.

"I know for a fact he can, for in the prophecy it speaks about the Will of The Ds, yes and might I remind you about Ace's and Luffy's middle initial! . . . This _certain_ family, it says that if a D. be present once the Demon Era is at hand, then you shall fail!" Whitebeard said crossing his arms. "I also have a feeling that if he should fight against you—you will not fight back."

"You don't know me," Zoro growled, tired of this demon telling him what he should do, or would.

"I know you more than you know," Whitebeard said. "I knew your father, and grandfather, and great grandfather, He-- I was present when your ancestor, the first Asura fell by that D.! I was just a young lad then, but I swore to never let that happen again!"

"Then you're doing one he-- of a job," Zoro grumbled, looking at the older demon and scowling. "My father was killed by the very father of the two Ds in our custody!"

"I am aware," Whitebeard said, remembering that cursed day. "But he had you, that was all that mattered—as long as there was an heir then the Demon Era could still be carried out."

"I am the last though," Zoro said looking at the demon. "After me there will be no more. My family is dying."

"So are the Ds," Whitebeard said with a nod.

"Not as much as mine," Zoro said shaking his head. "If I am to die then your wait has been in vain."

"You will NOT die!!" shouted Whitebeard slamming his fists onto the arms of his chair, cracking them. "I have waited for your birth for far TOO long! If this young D stays with you any longer then he may end up destroying you. But I tell you I shall kill him before that happens!"

"You will NOT lay a finger on him," Zoro demanded. "I warned Crocodile about this and now look what happened to him!"

"It is YOUR fault Crocodile was defeated!" Whitebeard pointed to him. "If you wouldn't have—Oh never mind! I shall finish the lad off myself!"

"You will not lay a hand on him!" Zoro said once again as he blocked Whitebeard's path towards the main room, a hand on his katanas.

"Then you must brand him!" Whitebeard said, looking down at Zoro.

Zoro said not a word. Whitebeard wondered why he had to be so arrogant about his own safety when he should!

"I have branded Ace just in case," Whitebeard said. "I continue to have him with me now because he is of no threat."

"Then why not release him back to his family after you have sealed him?" Zoro asked.

"Just in case I need to kill him," Whitebeard said. "I want you to do the same to his brother—he needs his Haki suppressed. With that kind of a spiritual power he can surely kill you, and stop you from fulfilling your destiny!"

"If he is destined to stop me then he will stop me," Zoro said quietly, willing to accept his fate.

"How DARE you speak like that!" Whitebeard growled really wishing he could lay a hand on him with no sin being done, this boy needed to learn respect for his race! "Have you no concern or care for you own race? Your own PEOPLE?! If you were to die we'd whither away as well!"

"It's destiny is it not?" Zoro asked, raising a brow.

"If it were not a sin to harm you then I would!" Whitebeard threatened. "Fine! If you shall not seal him then I shall!"

At that Whitebeard left to go fetch the young D. Zoro just stood there . . . not saying a word . . . not doing anything. How could he? When he was just a demon? The demon destined to raise hell and make sure the Ds don't stop him . . . at any cost.

**Hot Shot's girl: Oh yeah, sorry, guys forgot to mention like in my other story . . . Well I made me first OP music vid, yays :D it's a parody though, 'cause I luv 'em. It's called 'One Piece Parody Vid'. Yep so just in case you'd like to see it go right ahead and enjoy :D I'm ABunchOfGirls on Youtube, also got other vids like Blood Red Megatron, Prelude Transformers and such :)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed 'cause this chp turned out a little longer than intended, lol. Wasn't gonna have Whitebeard in here, but I remember I promised so here you have it. Well--until next chp, bye :D**


	9. The Demon's Brand

**Hot Shot's girl: Hm, I actually updated quicker than normal! :D Yays, but this chp isn't gonna be too pleasent, just so you know :/ Well other than that, enjoy :D**

"Fine! If you shall not seal him then I shall!" Whitebeard sneered.

At that Whitebeard left to go fetch the young D. Zoro just stood there . . . not saying a word . . . not doing anything. How could he? When he was just a demon? The demon destined to raise hell and make sure the Ds don't stop him . . . at any cost.

* * *

"I see," Ace said with a smile and knowing nod. "So you picked up the sword without knowing a demon had possessed it."

"Yep," Luffy said with a nod. "And that's when all this crap happened."

"Uh-huh," Ace said. "I was wondering why you were coming here."

"Were you excited to see me?!" Luffy asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Of course I was baka!" He scoffed, playfully smacking Luffy upside his head. "I missed my little brother!"

"Then . . . why didn't you come home?" Luffy asked, bowing his head.

Ace paused. He saw the pout Luffy used to always give him when they were little—he still hasn't lost his charm it seemed. Those puppy pouts could get anyone, but times have changed though.

"I couldn't," Ace said bowing his head making Luffy look up at him in confusion.

"Huh, why?" asked Luffy seeing Ace's expression. "It doesn't look like you're hating it here—I take it these guys helped you escape from your kidnappers."

"Yeah . . . something like that," Ace said, glancing to his side.

"I don't understand," Luffy said tilting his head.

"You're too young to," Ace said looking away from his brother. "Look Luffy, you're still innocent and I—I want you to leave."

"Nani?" Luffy asked, seeing his brother's strange attitude. "Why?"

"Because you don't belong here," Ace said looking at him, one of his hands resting on his bare shoulder—inches away from his back—and brand.

"But I came all the way here 'cause I knew you could protect me from the law," Luffy said. "I have no where else to go."

Ace bit his bottom lip as he looked at his brother who was pleading to stay with him. Ace glanced around seeing the others Luffy had been traveling with conversing with his 'brothers'. They all smiled and enjoyed themselves greatly, Ace's brothers being overly friendly.

"Why don't you stay with your friends," Ace said with a smile, looking at his little brother. "I'm sure they can protect you just fine."

"But not as good as my nii-chan!" Luffy complained with a pout as he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist.

"Luffy," Ace hissed trying to pry him off him, not wanting him to stay any longer than he should.

"Hm, what is it nii-chan?" Luffy asked seeing his brother wish to be separate from him.

Luffy watched as Ace covered his face and turned from him. He bowed his head and just pleaded for him to leave. That was when Luffy noticed something different about his brother.

"Hm, what is that Ace-nii-san?" Luffy asked, pointing to his bare back.

Ace gasped, now realizing he had neglected to wear his usual robe. He turned to Luffy who was still puzzled by the mark. He saw Luffy look behind him and then grin saying—

"Nee, hee, we passed by that symbol the way here!"

Ace glanced around seeing some of his 'brothers' eyeing him. They were making sure he didn't tell the young D. anything about the significance of the mark. Ace just smiled lightly and sighed saying—

"What, this? I got this when I was 13."

"Really?!" gasped Luffy. "Can I get one too?!"

"NO!" Ace shouted suddenly, surprising most in the room.

All began to give him sideways stares, which he was aware of. Luffy cocked his head in confusion wondering why his brother was so on edge. He watched as Ace took hold of his arm and began to escort him back towards the exit, and entrance.

"You and your friends just need to leave now!" Ace said, ignoring the ongoing questions that rambled out of his little brother's mouth.

"Whoa, where are you going Ace-san?" Marco asked, stepping in front of him, other 'brothers' stepping in beside and behind him.

"Luffy was thinking about leaving," Ace said with a fake smile. "Says he's changed his mind in staying with me."

"No I di—" Luffy started, but Ace was quick to cover his protesting mouth.

Marco raised his brow as he gazed at the obviously lying Ace. Ace gave off an uneasy chuckle before he turned and placed his face close to Luffy's so he could only hear him speak.

"Okay Luffy you wanna know why I want you to leave, it's because everyone here are demons!"

"Memns?! Luffy mumbled a little too loud, Ace having to apply more pressure to his hand that was now covering Luffy's mouth.

"SSHH!" Ace said pressing his index finger to his lips. "Not so loud Luffy they'll hear you! Now you see why I want you to leave?!"

"But what about you?!" Luffy managed to get his mouth free and whisper back.

"Hey, I've lived with these guys for 10 years, they're practically family—a pain in the a-- family though," he grunted.

"Wait . . . you mean?!" Luffy started realizing these where the same people who took Ace from him a decade ago.

Ace gave off a small nod and was about to speak when his eyes glanced behind Luffy towards an oncoming figure. His eyes shot open wide and Luffy looked at his brother in confusion.

"No!" Ace gasped out in a whisper as a shadow engulfed them.

"Na—what is it?" Luffy asked turning around to see the large man standing before them, the look on his face wasn't as welcoming as before.

Luffy gasped as the man's large hand came down and tightly hooked onto his arm, instantly pulling him away from his brother's grasp.

"Whitebeard please!!" Ace begged as his grip at last slipped out of Luffy's hand.

"A-Ace!" Luffy gasped, his free hand still stretching out to his brother who was now surrounded by other demons who all watched their 'father' take him away. Luffy saw the horrified look on Ace's face, and also the helpless one as well—his brother couldn't stop this, what ever was happening.

"Oi!" came Sanji, seeing this take place. "What the he-- is he doing?!"

"Luffy!" gasped Usopp trying to run up to the struggling teen, but was blocked by other 'sons'. "Oi! Let me pass! That's my best friend!"

"We're sorry, but you all are going to have to remain here as our father _speaks_ with the boy," they said, making sure to block them all off of any hope to getting to the protesting Luffy.

Robin knew what the old demon was doing—or going to do. She just continued to sit there though and close her eyes, finishing up her meal—trying to trick herself into thinking this wasn't happening. Even though she had known the boy for such a short time she had still grown attached to him. She wanted to help him, knowing of how much pain he was going to be put through, but there was no way a half demon such as herself would be able to go against one of the famed Demon Emperors.

"What's going to happen to Luffy?" Chopper asked, looking at everyone who looked outraged.

"I don't know Tony-kun," Vivi said shaking her head.

"Ace!" Luffy cried out, looking desperately at his defeated brother for help.

When Ace denied even looking at him, or doing anything Luffy turned towards his comrades. The look on his face was desperate, knowing that this Whitebeard was going to do something to him that he didn't like.

"Guy!" he cried, looking at them and them looking at him with worried eyes. "Sanji! Usopp! Nami! Chopper! Vivi!!"

"OI!!" spat Sanji trying to get past the demons who were holding back the furious blonde chef. "He's crying out to us!! You bast---s! Let me go!!"

"LUFFY-KUN!!" Usopp cried, reaching out to him and crying, knowing that that gut feeling in the bottom of his stomach meant something terrible was going to happen to his friend—but he was powerless to do anything.

"Everyone!" Luffy cried trying to pry his arm out of Whitebeard's hand, but found his grip tighter than even iron!

Luffy looked up at Whitebeard who seemed set on his quest. Luffy growled and tried anything to get free—even bite the man.

"Oi! Let me go!" he growled, biting down as hard as he could on the demon's hand.

Whitebeard only spared a glance at him and snickered.

"Well—this seems familiar," He said, referring to the time he had done this to Ace.

Luffy gasped knowing EXACTLY what he meant. Luffy looked back to see Ace now staring helplessly at him. Never before had he seen his brother in a state like this.

"Ace!" he cried looking at him, upon calling his name he saw Ace flinch and look away.

Luffy gasped upon feeling shadows consume him as they entered the hallway towards countless rooms. He didn't want to go down there and he made it clear with all his struggling. He looked back at his friends whom were still struggling against the other demons to get to him—but appearing futile.

Luffy gasped upon seeing Zoro pass by them. He quickly grasped out and caught a hold of his sleeve. Zoro's stoic face loosed upon glancing at Luffy's desperate face.

"Zoro!" he gasped, trying to hold onto him, but feeling his grip slipping as Whitebeard continued to drag him along.

Luffy gasped upon feeling and seeing his grip fail. He continued to reach out to his guardian, the man just standing there watching him be dragged away.

"ZORO!!" he cried as the darkness of the hallway finally engulfed him. "ZORO!!!"

Zoro didn't move, but felt a strange jab in his heart every time he heard that wrenching cry. He forced himself to turn away from it and return to the rest of the group who all looked at him in outrage.

"Oi!" Sanji shouted coming up to the man and grabbing a hold of his kimono, shaking him with trembling hands. "What the he--'s wrong with you?! He-he was calling out to you and you just stood there you TEME!!"

Zoro said not a word though. He did glance at all the outraged looks his group was giving him. He turned to Sanji and instantly swiped his hands off him. Sanji growled and was about to kick him when other demons stepped in front of him, stopping him.

"You shall not touch him," they said.

"Why the he-- are you protecting his a--?!!" demanded Sanji. "Stand aside!"

"We cannot," they said, crossing their arms confusing the group even more.

Zoro walked towards where Ace remained—hurting upon the floor. He saw his body shaking; he looked at the brand upon his back knowing that if that wasn't there his abilities would be spewing out from him—probably killing most demons here. Ace looked up and saw the green-haired swordsman, with a growl he pushed off the ground and came to him, grasping onto his garments tightly.

"YOU!" he growled, him just grasping the man made other demons respond. "You knew by bringing Luffy here this'd happen!!"

"Get off him Ace!" his 'brothers' said as they tore him away from the swordsman.

Ace still struggled against his brethren. He was angered, and Zoro could understand this.

"WHY?!!" cried Ace, his brethren still struggling to force him into submission. "WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE?!!?!"

"That is ENOUGH Ace!" Marco said, coming up to him and placing a hand on his bare back, where his brand remained.

Suddenly Ace's very strength was fading. Soon all the demons upon him began to topple over each other as the D. slowly sank to the floor. Ace's eyes fazed in and out of consciousness, but continued to glare hatefully at the swordsman.

"Da-- you!" he managed to whisper out. "Da-- you—Asura!"

As soon as Ace's face touched the ground a sigh was heard from all the demon brethren on top of him. Marco hissed as he pulled his hand off the brand. He shook it a little before looking at Zoro and bowing.

"Forgive us for not restraining him sooner my Liege," he said.

Zoro said no word. Just continued to stare at this older brother of Luffy's. He could see a lot of Luffy in him—that Will was just so stubborn sometimes, but he guessed it couldn't be a Will if it wasn't stubborn.

"Take him back to his room," Marco ordered as the others picked up the human and trotted back towards the boy's room.

After they did so all turned towards a piercing sound. All heads jabbed towards where Whitebeard was, for coming from the room where he had taken Luffy came a piercing and horrible scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" came Luffy's loud cries, the boy sounding as if he was in the worst of pain.

"Luffy!" Nami gasped, covering her mouth and falling to the ground in horror.

"KUSO!!" Sanji cursed as he bowed his head, feeling so useless for not being able to help the boy.

"L-Luffy!" Usopp cried, tears never ceasing from his face.

Luffy cried once more, this cry more louder and heart wrenching. Zoro though stood it. He had heard cries like these before. He has been present at a Demon Branding before, but . . . never at _his_ Demon Branding.

_Forgive me Kiyoko!_ Zoro's heart cried out to the boy's mother—but he knew his prayerful plea would never reach her ears, for she resided in heaven and he . . . no matter how much he tried . . . would never even be able to reach it.

Even though Zoro remained transparent. Inside his mind was having a war with his heart. His mind telling his heart this had to be done to ensure his safety, but his heart reminding him of the kindness the boy's mother had showed him and how much he owed to her for that.

"I'm sorry," came Robin's voice as all turned to see her getting up from where she sat. "But I have to leave."

At that they all watched Robin knowing why. She couldn't take it; it could be because she knew what was happening to the boy. All watched her leave, before turning back to the horrid screams and swearing to last it out.

All remained still, continuing to force their bodies to listen to the horrible screams. They didn't move knowing they shouldn't. They needed to be there—for Luffy—it was all they could do. Though they stood their ground through the horrible screams something came up that neither could hardly bare.

Through Luffy's horrible screams that seemed to never want to stop their names were called. He was crying—crying for help—for _their_ help.

"USOPP!!! CHOPPER!!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!"

"Luffy!" Usopp cried as he curled up and covered his ears, wishing to back away into his own little world and not be present at what was happening now.

Chopper bowed his head and began to cry. Vivi bent down and embraced the young lad. The poor boy had waterfalls falling down from his eyes and nose.

"LUHUFFY-KUN!!!" he cried, trying to pry himself from Vivi's embrace and get to the boy to ease his pain. "I'M SO SORRY!! GOMEN LUFFY!!! I'M SORRY FOR HATING YOU!! PLEASE!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ANYMORE!!! AAAHAAA!!"

"Tony-kun!" Vivi cried, burying her face into his neck, holding the poor lad close.

Yet again, the boy screamed out for his friends.

"NAMI!!! VIVI!!! AAAAHHHHAAAHHHH!!! SANJI!!!!!!"

All three flinched at hearing their names, but they held their ground—on the outside at least.

"AAHHAAAAAAA ZORO!!!!" the boy cried out, all turned to see the swordsman so transparent there was no reaction towards his friend's cry for help.

"T-Teme!" Sanji stuttered, feeling himself on the very brink of breaking down for Luffy.

"AAAHHAA!!" cried Chopper, still trying to free himself and help the hurting boy. "LUFFY-KUN!!!"

The scream went on for . . . no one was really sure. It could have been minutes, or hours, but most were sure it was hours. After it had ceased they were all so unstable and mentally drained they couldn't move.

Sanji finally fell to his knees and gasped out in weariness. It was so hard to endure that—those screams from a dear friend of his. It hurt him inside and outside so much it hurt to touch anything. He hissed once his knees hit the floor hard, but he couldn't move.

"Please let it be over!" Vivi cried into Chopper's neck.

"Luffy-kun!" Chopper cried, feeling his very being drained of any energy—no more tears left to cry for his now dear friend. "Let me go Vivi-sama—Luffy-kun needs me."

"Ssshhh Tony-kun," she said rocking him a little. "Let him be for a little."

"Luffyhee!" Chopper whined, so tired.

Sanji managed to lift his head up to see Zoro begin walking towards where Whitebeard had taken Luffy. He had no energy to say or do anything. All he could do was watch the swordsman leave the room, down towards the dark hall.

Zoro walked down the dark hall noticing how quiet it was. He had wondered if the old demon had managed to kill him—after all it wouldn't be the first time someone had died from a Demon Branding—it wasn't pleasant upon human flesh and bone, but Ds should be able to last the harsh sealing.

Zoro stopped upon seeing Whitebeard exit the room where Luffy resided—alive or dead. Zoro stared at the large old demon who stared back at him as well.

"It is done," was all he said as he walked around the swordsman and left him.

Zoro stared blankly at the door before him. He remained still for some minutes before inwardly sighing and blinking, deciding to enter. He took hold of the handle and opened it to enter—seeing to the right a bed, on it lay a pain trembling Luffy—his back all bloodied, but branded.

Zoro walked inside the room and shut the door behind him. What he was about to do no other demon should see, but he has made up his mind and would continue on with it. Zoro stopped a few feet from Luffy's bed—he could hear Luffy grinding his teeth, trying to bite off the pain.

He scanned his body and saw it all trembling. His arms were down by his sides just remaining numb. Zoro figured he had used all his muscle just struggling against the sealing—he was probably utterly drained from the process.

"Ugh! Nhn!!" was all Luffy managed to get past his clenched teeth.

Zoro came closer to the boy and this time allowed his eyes look upon him. Luffy's trembling, pain-ridden, eyes glanced at Zoro. He saw Luffy open his mouth, perhaps as if to speak, but all that came out were light gasps of pain. Luffy did this numerous times before he lifted his shoulders slightly, trying to move his arms, but failing miserably.

"Why . . ." Luffy managed to groan out, his eyes narrowing at the emotionless swordsman who peered down at him with, what seemed like, uncaring eyes.

Luffy's voice cracked as he forced out the rest of his question.

"Why did Whitebeard do this to me? . . . why?"

Zoro could hear Luffy's voice squeaking—the boy was in so much pain and confusion he was near tears. Zoro's green gaze saw the liquid start to pour down his numb cheeks—the boy seemed unaware of their existence.

Zoro, being unaware of his tight grip he had on his katanas turned and looked around the room for something. He remained silent as he searched for it. All that was heard in the room was Luffy's painful pants.

Zoro's eyes found it. He grabbed the white cloth and place it in some hot water. He then turned to Luffy who continued to watch him, through blinding tears. Zoro came and sat next to him, not caring if blood was all over the boy and the bed he lay on.

Zoro knew he'd have to do this quickly knowing it would hurt the boy. He quickly wrapped the towel on Luffy's bloodied back and quickly sat him up, taking him in his arms. He held onto Luffy tightly as he began to cry out from the sudden pain from movement he felt.

"NAAHH AHHH!!" he cried, managing to scrunch his bloodied hands tightly onto Zoro's kimono.

Once Zoro heard Luffy's painful pants was went he felt wetness upon his neck. He turned to see Luffy bowing his head, gasping in pain—just crying.

"What did I do?!" he cried, feeling too weak to even turn his head to face Zoro who was staring at him. "What did I do to deserve this?!"

Zoro then wrapped his arms around the boy, for the first time . . . hugging him. Even though Luffy's body was wracked in pain at the moment he could still feel Zoro embracing him—and he was wondering why. Luffy's breath was caught in his throat, biting back a groan of pain as the swordsman leaned his head on his shoulder and said something he never thought would ever escape the swordsman's lips.

"Gomenasai."

"AAH Agh!" Luffy bit back another wave of pain.

He swallowed sharply and tried to fight it all back. He didn't want to scream into Zoro's ear, making him go deaf—but Kami it hurt like nothing he's ever felt before! Luffy knew Zoro was there encouraging him to be strong through this time and so that is what he was going to do.

"Gomenasai—Luffy!" Zoro managed to say once more, making sure the boy heard him loud and clear.

As Zoro said this Luffy was ever wondering why he was the one apologizing. He hadn't done this to him; no it was that Whitebeard DEMON! Demons! He DESPISED them now! Doing this to him was wrong! How could he forgive their race now?!

"It wasn't—your fault—Zoro," Luffy grunted out through clenched teeth.

_If only you knew Luffy . . . that it was! _Zoro said to himself as he helped hold the poor boy up.

Zoro hadn't realized this emotion would ever show up again . . . it had snuck up upon him out of the blue like it did those 17 years ago. That emotion his mother had forbid him take on—even his father would have—if he ever knew him. That humanist emotion known as . . . care.

Zoro watched softly as the boy slowly began slug in his arms—somehow managing to fall asleep in his pain. Zoro wondered if it was just because he was there—he wondered if the boy just wanted to know someone was there for him, who cared, someone who he knew would take care of him if he drifted off into the land of dreams.

Zoro placed the boy gently back down and looked around the place. He knew the others would want to see him soon. So if they did he'd have to clean up the room so anyone wouldn't see anything too horrific and blame the bandits to be demons. With a sigh, Zoro got up and began to clean the place best he could.

* * *

"LUFFY!!" cried Chopper as he rushed by his side, blinded by tears.

"Luffy!" gasped Usopp following. "Are you alright?! What happened to you?!"

"What was done?!" Vivi asked seeing Luffy lay on that bed, a towel stained by blood dapped around him.

"Da-- Whitebeard," Sanji cursed as he looked around, noticing the swordsman nowhere to be found.

Sanji came up as Chopper began to slowly pull back the towel—revealing marred flesh. He and the others hissed at the sight, but his attention quickly was caught by the shape of the . . . tattoo?

"Is that a tattoo?" Sanji asked pointing at it, it very much resembled the one on Ace's back.

"It appears to be so," Chopper said with a nod as he took out some cloths from his pack and dipped them in some liquid. "This may stink a little Luffy."

Just as Chopper touched the brand with his cloth he jolted his hand back from a spark that shot forth from it. Luffy immediately woke from his sleep and cried out in pain. Everyone's eyes wide from this strange happening.

"AH!!" gasped Chopper, darting back with wide eyes.

"AAHH GAAHH!!" Luffy cried tossing his head back and then slamming it down onto the bed.

"What the he-- was that?!" Sanji asked taking a step forward and looking down at the mark that seemed to be slowly taking color.

"W-What is going on?!" Usopp gasped, his legs trembling.

"I-I-I don't know!" Chopper gasped, now afraid to touch the wound.

"I'd be careful if I were you," came Robin as he came up to the boy and placed her hand on his back, much to everyone's pleas.

"Robin-chan don—!" gasped Nami seeing the half demon press down on the boy's back and somehow get him to lay down and return to slumber.

"W-What did you do?!" gasped Vivi.

"Just simply but him back into the land of dreams," she said with a smile as she turned to her confused companions.

"What is with that mark?!" Sanji asked, demanding to know.

"I can't say," she said with a sweet smile, "Only to not use your human medicines on it until its color has formed fully, okay—Doctor-san?"

"U-uh, okay," he said with a nod as he put his medicine wet cloth away and decided to just clean the boy's back instead, so he could see the full extent.

Nami eyed Robin suspiciously knowing she known more than what she was letting on. She knew that she had tight lips, but for the sake of Luffy she wished the half demon would let them in on what was going on!

* * *

"I heard you wanted to see me," Zoro said, coming up to the older D. who seemed to have his energy drained as well, his limps laying limply across his bed.

Ace opened his eyes and looked at Zoro. He stared at him for a second before he blinked and said—

"I need you . . . to take my brother, and leave here."

Zoro was a bit taken back by that. He knew the D. knew who he was and that he blamed him for this happening to his beloved little brother, but here he was—pleading with him to take once again his little brother.

"This place is nothing but a prison for me, and will be to him if he stays," Ace managed to scrunch his numb fingers into fists and bite his bottom lip. "Da-- it! I'd rather have him go with someone else, but I know . . . I know Whitebeard won't let him leave if anyone asked!"

Zoro blinked, seeing tears start to run down the poor D's face. The poor brother must have been in some turmoil just hearing Luffy call out to him and him not being able to do a thing to help!

"I know you can do as you please!" Ace said looking at him, blinking away his tears. "I know if you tell Whitebeard that you're taking Luffy he can't do anything against you! Please! Take him away from here!"

"You want me—Asura, to take a D with me?" Zoro asked. "Don't you know that is a danger?"

"DA-- IT!! HE'S BEEN SEALED AWAY!!" Ace shouted, managing to punch the bed beneath him slightly. "He is of no further threat to you! Please!! As his big brother I know what's best for him! You might think I'm crazy—"

At that Zoro saw Ace give off a smile.

"But I know he's best being with you," he said with a weak nod. "Even though you'd deny it I know you'll protect him—no matter who he is. Thank-you for that . . . Zoro."

Zoro was a little surprised that he would say such things, but he did. Ace continued to smile at him. With another nod Ace let out a small chuckle as he pointed weakly at the Demon King.

"Heh, heh, I remember you Roronoa . . ."

Zoro's eyes widened a bit as Ace said this. He couldn't believe the boy remembered him. He was what—three at the time he met him? How could one remember that far back?!

"You hated me," Ace weakly chuckled, at the memory. "You hated my father . . . but you loved . . . Luffy's mother . . . Kiyoko."

Ace smiled a little more watching Zoro's eyes widen. Heh, he probably didn't think he could remember that far back or even corner him like so, but he did. Heh, it was interesting seeing the Demon King at loss for words before this useless D.

"Yes . . . that's why . . . you'll protect him . . . Roronoa," Ace said as he closed his eyes, feeling the last of his energy fade.

Zoro turned and left. He stood outside the boy's room for a moment before inwardly chuckling. He couldn't believe that boy remembered 17 years ago . . . but all he said . . . was true.

Zoro sighed, knowing Whitebeard wasn't going to like what he had to say. Zoro started down the hall towards Whitebeard's chambers to tell him the news.


	10. A Demon's Decision

"Ak ka ka!!" Luffy groaned out as Chopper placed a medicine-wet cloth over his back for his daily cleaning.

"Sorry Luffy-kun," Chopper said, trying to be as gentle as possible on the poor lad. "But I need to continue to clean this or it's never going to heal."

"It's been a week," moaned Luffy as he plopped his head down into his pillow as he laid stomach-down on the bed. "It's taking forever!"

"Humans don't heal as fast Luffy," Chopper said as he put down the cloth and then took out a bottle of lotion, opened it and began applying it to Luffy's marked back.

"Aaaahhhhaaa," Luffy sighed out in content, feeling the cool lotion sooth his burning back. "That feels good on my back."

"I'll bet it does," Nami sighed. "Sheesh, after you nearly passed out from pain, we knew something was up."

"Still don't know why that bast--- did that though!" Sanji cursed with a growl, referring to Whitebeard.

"Yeah!" Usopp said in anger, raising his fist to the heavens. "If I ever get my hands on him I'll—!"

"Easy there Usopp-kun," Vivi said holding up her hands. "As you can tell he's strong. I highly doubt we'd be able to do anything to him even if we wished it."

"We still have to do something!" complained Usopp looking at everyone. "We can't let that bast--- get away with what he's done to Luffy!"

"Like Vivi-sama said," Nami said placing her fists on her hips. "I highly doubt there's anything we can do. No matter how much we want revenge we just can't do anything."

"Tch, yeah," grumbled Sanji.

"Just be glad nothing else has happened," Vivi said with a small smile as she watched Chopper place a clean cloth around Luffy's back and then pull his kimono back up.

"Alright now, be careful when you sit up," Chopper said.

"Hai," Luffy groaned out as he slowly inched his way to a sitting position.

"How does it feel now?" Sanji asked.

"A little better," he said carefully rolling his shoulders. "Not as bad at first, thank goodness."

"Hm, I'll bet," Robin said looking at the boy.

"What exactly did it feel like Luffy-kun?" Usopp asked, taking a sit at Luffy's feet—ready to hear about it.

"Don't ask him that baka!!" spat Nami as she punched the coward across the room.

"Oh it's okay Nami-chan," Luffy said with a smile.

"DON'T TELL HIM EITHER OF ELSE YOU'LL RELIVE IT!!" spat Nami as she grasped the boy by the collar and shook him.

"Naaaaah, Nami—my back," he groaned as the tangerine shook him.

Nami let out a growl as she let the boy go. She turned and crossed her arms. Still not pleased with the happenings that had befallen them. Luffy managed to sit up once again and look at Usopp, who seemed to have recovered from his impact with the wall.

"If you want to know Usopp-san, I'll tell you," he said with a grin, like it was nothing.

"Right," Usopp said with a firm nod, preparing his ears for the worst.

"From the moment he grabbed me I knew his intention was ill," Luffy said, bowing his head slightly.

All were quite as they watched the boy. They were waiting for him to begin to mentally break down by telling them this, but Luffy remained strong as he told them all that had befallen him.

"When we got to the room Whitebeard instantly threw me on the bed," Luffy said, finding it strange how he could remember most. "I tried to get up, but he quickly pushed me back down. That was when he uncovered my back. I didn't know what he was doing, but it wasn't long until I felt something stab into my back—well at least it felt like that. I tried to see what he was doing, but he quickly pushed my head down so I couldn't see. It went on for hours, I wished my body would go numb because of the pain, but it was as if the pain wasn't directed on my body. I can't explain it really, but that's what happened. After he was done he just left—that's when Zoro came in."

"Wait, when did he visit you?" Sanji asked.

"After it was over," Luffy said. "He came in and told me he was sorry, he kept apologizing to me for no reason at all. He acted as if it was his fault."

Sanji and the others remained quite. They pondered what Luffy had just told them, wondering all the same thing. Vivi let out a sigh as she softly smiled and said—

"Well at least you're not dead. I had thought, by the looks of it, that that Whitebeard was to murder you!"

"I thought something like that too," Luffy said, rubbing his chin. "But he didn't—I don't know if this is any less than murder though," he said turning his head towards his back, remembering those hated hours of painful torture the demon had caused him.

"Still, why do you think he did that to you Luffy-kun?" asked Usopp holding out his arms in question.

"Maybe it's because I defeated Crocodile," Luffy muttered as he bowed his head and kicking his feet from where he sat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Nami. "That guy was nothing but a demon."

"So is everyone here," Luffy said, looking at them all with serious eyes.

"NANI?!!" every gasped with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Ace-nii-san told me," Luffy said. "I should have listened to him and left—maybe this is what he was warning me about."

"Tch, I should have guessed," Sanji scoffed. "Then what is your brother doing here?!"

"They're the ones who kidnapped him," Luffy said looking at them. "Looking back, I actually remember seeing a very large man—or demon—take Ace. I should have guessed it was Whitebeard."

"What is his deal anyways?" Usopp asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Why is he doing this to your family? You guys haven't upset the demons have you?"

"I don't think so," Luffy said with a shrug. "All I can think of is me defeating that Demon Lord."

"But that doesn't explain why he took Ace ten years ago," Sanji said, trying to figure out what the demons were plotting.

"I don't know," Luffy said with a sigh and shrug. "Maybe we'll never know."

"I don't know," Sanji whispered to himself. "It seems the deeper we go into the world of demons the more we uncover things that I think weren't mean to be uncovered."

Luffy let out a yawn and stretched his arms.

"Man I'm tired, I'm never usually this tired," he said with another yawn.

"Then get some sleep," Chopper said, easing him back down into bed and covering him up. "You need it."

"Hai," Luffy said with a nod and soon he was off into the land of dreams.

"Let's let him sleep for now," Robin said as everyone made their way out of the room.

Even though Luffy had easily slipped off into the land of dreams, one touch could wake him up. Though he didn't notice the person enter his room or sit down next to him on the bed. He did awake once he felt a soft hand on his back. Luffy opened his eyes to see his brother sitting beside him.

"Ace-nii-san?" he said trying to sit up, but Ace's hand kept him down.

"Don't strain yourself," his brother said with sad eyes.

Luffy watched as his brother pulled down his kimono to see his bare back—the Demon Brand clearly visible on it. Luffy saw how sad his brother seemed and it just killed him to see him in a mood like this. Luffy reached up and touched his hand on his shoulder.

"Nii-san—why are you so sad?" he asked with a blink.

Ace looked at his little brother with even sadder eyes. He saw Luffy's questioning gaze and Ace thought the reason was obvious. Ace bent down to where his forehead touched Luffy's.

"Gomenasai Luffy," he said as he embraced him. "I should have protected you!"

"Ace," Luffy sighed out knowing it wasn't his fault or his lack of protection that this happened. "You couldn't do an—"

"YES I COULD HAVE!" he shouted. "I'm you're aniki!! I should have done something! Da-- it Luffy, I'm useless!!"

"Don't say that," Luffy said feeling his brother's body tremble.

"I couldn't protect you when we were little, I couldn't protect you now! Luffy I'm a USELESS big brother!!"

"Stop it!" said Luffy pulling away from him to see his brother streaming out tears. "Ace—what's wrong with you? You were never like this!"

"This," Ace said touching Luffy's mark a little hard so to make sure he felt the slight pain.

Luffy hissed at the rough touch and looked at his brother. Ace gritted his teeth as he said—

"Because of this Luffy!"

"What—what about it?" asked Luffy.

"Just like me you've been branded—or sealed," Ace said. "Just because of the power our family possesses."

"Power?" Luffy asked with a blink.

"You've used it, haven't you," Ace knew that would be the only reason why Whitebeard had done this to him.

"Well," Luffy said, trying to think back. "There was this one time when a assassin tried to kill me and I was just too fast for him—also I hit him without even touching him!"

"Yes, that's called Haki," Ace said with a nod. "It's an ability our family's been using for a long time."

"Really?" Luffy asked with a blink.

"Hai," Ace said with a nod. "We come from a long line of powerful priests—the most powerful in the land—the Ds are that family."

"Really?" asked Luffy. "I didn't know that. Is that why the demons hate us?"

"For that reason alone, yes," Ace said with a nod. "Now that we have these," he said pressing on the mark a little. "We can't use it anymore."

"Never?!" asked Luffy.

"Never," Ace said shaking his head.

"But—but how am I supposed to defend myself if I get attacked again?!" asked Luffy realizing he needed this ability.

"You have Roronoa right?" Ace asked with a soft smile.

"But—but I'm supposed to be staying here," Luffy said. "He said he was only to be my temporary guardian."

"He did?" Ace asked. "But—do you want to stay here?"

"No," Luffy admitted. "I love you and everything Ace and I want to spend more time with you, but . . . I want to travel more with Zoro-kun . . . it's been fun."

"I see," Ace said with a smile.

"You wouldn't mind me leaving again would you?" asked Luffy looking at his brother for approval.

"I'll miss you, but at least you'll be in good hands," Ace said with a smile and nod.

Luffy smiled at his brother, but soon saw Ace cast his eyes downward—in sadness again. Ace bit his lip as he said—

"So . . . do you ever think . . . you could forgive me—for being such a bad big brother?"

"Of course!" said Luffy. "'Cause you're not!"

Ace looked at Luffy in surprise. Even after all this had happened to the boy he still found purpose to smile like he did and say things as such. Ace smiled softly at his little brother and once again embraced him, careful not to hurt him though.

"Oh Luffy—arigato!" Ace said holding his brother close.

"Your welcome," Luffy said with that infamous grin of his. "No matter what Ace-nii-san—you'll always be the best big brother is the whole wide world!"

Ace was so proud—for only the best little brother in the whole wide world would say such a thing.

* * *

"What did you just say?!" growled Whitebeard as he spit up some of his sake that he was drinking.

"You heard me," Zoro said with a blink as he looked at the old demon. "I'm ready to leave, I want to take Luffy with me."

"You brought him here so you'd get him off your back!" spat Whitebeard. "_Now_ you want to take him again? What is with you?!"

"Yes," Zoro said simply.

"Just how long have you been planning this?" Whitebeard asked, raising a brow.

"About a week," Zoro said truthfully. "I knew you were in a foul mood on the day I decided this and I didn't want to put up with your foul cursing and temper—so I waited for this day."

"Am I in any better of a mood eh, Roronoa?" Whitebeard asked, leaning forward in his seat, nearly spitting specks of sake on the demon.

"Are you ever?" asked Zoro.

Whitebeard threw his head back and laughed. He looked at the young demon and smirked.

"You know me better than I thought," he said as he took another gulp of his sake.

"Will you conform to me or not?" Zoro asked.

"I suppose I am expected to," Whitebeard said with a sigh. "But may I ask you something first?"

"No one is stopping you," Zoro said.

"Do you want this boy around when your time has come?" he asked knowing Zoro knew what he meant.

Zoro remained silent at that. Of all things he hadn't really much given that thought. Even though he could feel the time coming he paid it no mind in concern with the young D.

"That's what I thought," Whitebeard said, easily leaning back in his chair. "It was Ace who asked you to do this wasn't it?"

Zoro only glared at the elder demon, his lips unmoving. Whitebeard let out a rumble from his throat as he eyed the young Asura.

"I thought as much," he said. "I could tell by the way he was acting before you all arrived here that he didn't want his brother coming here."

Still Zoro remained silent. He always wasn't one to talk unless it was worth saying, but now—he was at loss for words. He wanted to say things, but didn't exactly know how to put the words.

"You know your time to reign is nigh," Whitebeard said, motioning to him with his hand that held his gourd of sake. "If what I heard is true—that you care about these humans—much less that _D._ then do you really want them to see who you _truly_ are?"

The answer to that was no. Zoro, it was true, had grown attached to these humans. He could call them friends, though they sometimes got on his nerves like nothing else, but he knew . . . that was what friends did. He's never had the luxury of those and now that he has, it felt . . . nice.

Though deep down inside he knew better. He knew that being who he was he should not have any ties to the humans. One of the reasons why he came off so scary—so he would scare them away, but that seemed to not happen to a certain one . . . Monkey D. Luffy, the very first human—a D. nonetheless—who wasn't afraid of his demeanor.

"I see what is in your heart Roronoa," Whitebeard said, narrowing his eyes at the demon. "You've come to care for them all. I tell you, it'd be better to leave them here and you continue on. That way you won't hurt them anymore—if you do care."

"What do you know about care Demon Emperor?" asked Zoro, looking up at the large demon.

"I know once upon a time I was heartless," Whitebeard said. "I was to always be this way—after all, I was a demon, and a Demon Emperor—but I still have feelings, if not much."

"Do not scold me for caring about a D. when you, yourself, do," Zoro said gazing up at the old demon.

"As I have said before, I am just another demon," Whitebeard said, placing his hand over his chest. "You though, you are descended from the first demon, Asura, Himself. You cannot become attached to our rivaled race. It is true I have now come to care for Ace as my own. I tell you I do not know how it happened—the little brat hated me, and I hated him . . . I would rather have him killed and be done with him, but that fool Blood-Red Shanks bid me against it, telling me of all I could use the lad for—I tell you I am glad I listened to him on that, for once."

"Shanks," Zoro said, remembering the other Demon Emperor. "I take it he cares not about Luffy anymore?"

"How should I know?!" scoffed Whitebeard. "The da-- fool wouldn't even kill the brat when ordered."

"So that is what happened," Zoro said, nodding, remembering Luffy telling him on how he received his scar.

"Yes, we Emperors and Lords of our race deemed it unfit for there to be two D. brothers," Whitebeard said with a nod. "It happened when Ace revealed to have received his abilities at a younger age than normal."

**FLASHBACK**

"WHITEBEARD-SAMA!!" gasped a couple of demons as they rushed towards their leader in panic.

"What is it?" asked Whitebeard, seeing their panicked features.

"It's Ace!" they gasped turning around, but couldn't say anything else as they gasped seeing other demons, who were trying to hold the boy off, fling back, their flesh burning away.

Whitebeard stood up in surprise seeing this. He watched as three of his 'sons' melted away into nothing like they were burnt by the very sun.

"STAY BACK!!" shouted Marco as he tried to hold off the young D. as much as he could.

"Marco!" gasped Whitebeard, seeing the Demon Priest trying hold off the D's fiery spirit. "Stay back! He's on a rampage!"

It was too late. Ace shouted out in rage, wanting to escape, sending out another fiery force—knocking most back, even Marco who was trying his best to hold him back.

"LET ME OUT!!" Ace demanded as he turned towards the entrance and dashed for it.

"No you don't!" spat Whitebeard as he came up to the 13-yeard-old boy and grabbed him, his very essence was now burning Whitebeard's hand.

"LET ME GO YOU OLD DEMON!!" Ace shouted as he struggled and struggled to be free from him.

Whitebeard bit back his cries of pain. Sure he's been hit by other priestly powers before, but none such as a D's. He watched as the boy in rage turned to him and shot his fist outwards, the power surging from it and hitting the old demon in the chest.

"Gah!" Whitebeard shook with pain, he looked down at his chest seeing his skin oozing off, upon glancing back at the young D. he growled in anger and was about ready to kill him. "Da-- D. brat!!"

"LET ME GO!!" Ace demanded again, knowing if he could melt the demon's hand away he'd be free to escape back to his family.

Whitebeard was ready to kill him for what he has done, but remembered what Shanks had told him about keeping him for his own personal gain. Though he liked the idea, what this boy had caused right now was unforgivable! Whitebeard growled and pulled the boy close to his face so he would look at him.

"You think you're so tough with those powers huh brat?!" growled Whitebeard, his eyes gleaming red with anger. "Well let's see what happens once they're taken AWAY!!"

At that he marched off into one of the back rooms, where he proceeded to Demon Brand the boy. His painful hours of screams were enough to satisfy all the enraged demons there—even Whitebeard. Once done he ordered none to tend to Ace and so forced the boy to clean himself and apply medicine by himself. It was to be his punishment for that he had done, but because of this Whitebeard had to speak with the other Emperors and Lords.

"What is that?" asked Crocodile, looking at the large demon. "He's already developed his Haki?"

"Yes," Whitebeard said with a nod. "He's killed quite a few of my sons as well."

"I thought you said Ds don't develop their abilities until they are reaching adulthood, not puberty?" Mihawk asked, raising a brow.

"It's been that way as long as I've known them," Whitebeard said. "But his father, Monkey D. Dragon, has managed to cause quite an uproar to our people in his youth."

"So you're saying that this Ace could very well do that same?" Shanks asked. "Perhaps even worse, since him being so young and receiving his powers."

"Yes," Whitebeard said with a nod.

"So what did you do with the boy?" the Sea Demon, Jimbei, asked.

"Contained him," Whitebeard said with a nod.

"You could just brand him," Shanks said as he leaned back in his chair, seemingly uncaring about the whole situation.

"Why don't you do that to the D. you're watching?" asked Whitebeard.

"What, there's another D.?" asked Crocodile. "Just who is it?"

Shanks ignored the man and let out a sigh. He looked at Whitebeard and said—

"He's not been causing trouble yet, so there's no point."

"_Yet_, is the key word," the Shadow Demon, Moria, spoke up. "I don't see why there are so many of them alive anyways? Why not kill them off and be rid of the possible threat?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Donflamingo asked as he leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table. "It's not interesting if we demons don't have horrendous adversaries!"

"Ace is of no threat now," Whitebeard said. "But _yours _is!" he said, pointing to the Demon Emperor.

"_Mine_?" asked Shanks, pointing to himself as if he was the innocent one. "Hey, there's no telling if he's gonna turn out like yours."

"We don't want that chance though!" the Snake Demon spoke up.

"Yes, Whitebeard and his D. is enough right now, we don't need two Demon Emperors looking after two Ds." Jimbei said.

"Then what would you have me do?" Shanks asked, looking at them for answers.

They all turned to look at one another and then turned back to the redhead and said, all in unison—

"Kill him."

"W-What?!" gasped Shanks. "Surely you can't be serious! He's just a little boy!"

"Shanks," Whitebeard said, peering at him. "You know the time for Asura's reign is nearing. Any D. left capable to fight will fight him. We cannot risk that."

"You shouldn't worry too much Blood-Red Shanks," Hancock said with a smile. "You love to kill right? What's wrong with killing one measly D.?"

"Yes," Mihawk spoke up as he looked at his old friend. "As I recall you telling me that you got your name by murdering so many humans that it stained your ivory hair blood red. You have no regrets about murder."

"Oi, I just like the color," Shanks said running his fingers through his hair with a silly smile.

"Well—what is it Shanks-san?" the others asked. "Either you do it or one of us."

"NO!" Shanks said, standing up and holding up his hands. "I'll do it . . . either of you would scare him."

"Hmph, you're worried about him being scared during the moment of his death?" Whitebeard chuckled. "It sounds like you're grown attached to him."

"Hey, if you want to go and scare the kid by trying to kill him and suddenly jump-start his powers like Ace then go right ahead," Shanks said, defending his actions. "But it does come at a risk of you possibly being killed."

"Tch, you're a talker Shanks," Crocodile scoffed.

"Just leave it to me fellas," Shanks said placing his hand on his chest. "If someone he trusts kills him then he'll die more peacefully."

"Sure Shanks," groaned Whitebeard as he rolled his eyes. "You think that."

"Well, I best be going," Shanks said with a bow. "It's almost his bed time."

"Yeah," Moria chuckled. "For eternity."

All chuckled at that knowing it was true. None had noticed the look on Shanks' face as he turned and left them. None had seen the worried and reluctant face as he left the meeting.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hhh, da-- fool pretty much dropped off the face of the earth," Whitebeard growled. "Probably because he was ashamed he couldn't do it—At first I didn't see why, but now I understand."

Zoro paid close attention as Whitebeard's features softened at the thought. With a blink Whitebeard continued on with what he was saying—

"He couldn't do it because he had grown attached to the human. He had to Luffy like I have to Ace."

"So what, you saying you can't kill him now?" Zoro asked with a quick smirk.

Whitebeard looked down at the high demon and then bowed his head in shame.

"No," he admitted, but soon lifted his head as he looked at Zoro with serious eyes. "But once the Demon Era shall arise our true demonic behavior and forms will be released. That D., Gol D. Roger, had sealed our race away to ensure the safety of humankind—but that will all change soon."

"So are you saying you want to kill Ace once that happens?" asked Zoro.

"Most humans will die during that era," Whitebeard stated. "Them being those the demons do not know and could care less who they be, but others will become slaves—them being the humans they know . . . I want Ace to be alive during that Era, even though he'll hate it—at least he'll still be alive. This is one of the reasons why I am keeping him here, with me. If he's here I know he'll be safe from all the other monsters out there—as long as he's with me."

"Huh, the Demon Emperor does have a heart," Zoro let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, perhaps I do," Whitebeard said with a slow blink. "But if you're not careful you shall grow one as well. So please Roronoa—for their sakes—let them stay here."

Zoro glanced down in thought not really knowing what to do. Whitebeard spoke the truth on what was to happen in that Era. The demons will become heartless once again—and he the most heartless whom will reign above them all. Like Whitebeard he'd rather his friends become slaves then empty carcasses. If that was the case—then there was only one option he could choose from.

* * *

"Bye Vivi-sama!" they all waved as one of the demons escorted her back to her palace, as she rode Caru.

"Good-bye everyone!" she said with a smile as she waved them farewell. "I shall miss you all!!"

"Hm, Chopper, you didn't go with her?" Nami asked as she looked down at the young boy.

"No," the boy said shaking his head.

"But I thought you were her personal doctor—you know, where every she goes you go?" Nami asked, trying to jog his memory.

"I am a doctor," Chopper said with a nod as he turned. "But—I have another patient."

Nami turned to see Sanji and Usopp holding onto a Luffy who was trying to walk.

"Luffy-kun are you sure you should be walking?" Usopp asked as his friend only giggled.

"Yeah you baka!" Sanji said, minding not to touch his back. "You should be resting."

"Nah!" he protested with a smile and giggle. "I wanna be outside with you guys!"

"Haaa, that kid gets his way too much," Nami said, letting out a sigh.

"I'm feeling a lot better now," Luffy said looking at everyone. "Thanks to the doctor of course."

All looked at Chopper who instantly turned pink in the face and broke out in a strange dance.

"Oh shut up you bast---s!" he clapped, making everyone blink in confusion.

As they spoke amongst each other they noticed Zoro come out into the main room. He was quiet as usual, but his moods seemed a little different today. They saw Whitebeard come out following him, the old demon quickly taking his usual seat, Ace sitting next to him just watching Luffy and the others.

"Oi, Zoro—what's up?" asked Luffy with a grin as the man passed by him. "Where ya goin'?"

"Leaving," he mumbled out as he stopped for a little while, before the entrance.

"Wah?!" everyone gasped, not expecting this to happen so soon.

"W-Where are you going?" asked Usopp.

"Away," he said, not bothering to even look at them. "You'll be safe here—that was my goal and it is finished."

At that he began to walk away again. All frozen, not knowing what to do until their sense came back. Luffy's was one of the first to do so and he instantly pulled himself out of Sanji and Usopp's grasp to try and walk towards him.

"Oi! Zoro!" he said trying to walk straight towards him, but failing miserably. "Matte!!"

Luffy about nearly fell down backwards, crashing into a table, had not Sanji and Usopp returned to him and stopped his fall.

"Oi, you wanna hurt yourself more?!" Sanji cursed as he held the boy up, who seemed to be ignoring his two friends.

"Zoro!!" Luffy shouted, desperate to get his leaving friend's attention. "Don't leave! Please!"

Zoro stopped once again and let out a sigh. He turned to look at Whitebeard and then at Ace, but he did not look at Luffy.

"I have no reason to," he said. "I have escorted you to your brother as promised—it'd be pointless for me to stay with you just because you want me to."

"Then—then let me go with you!" pleaded Luffy taking a step forward out of his friend's grasp.

"You'd only slow me down," Zoro said, shaking his head with closed eyes so not to look at the boy. "Look at you, you can't even walk straight."

"I can if you're there helping me!" Luffy said, taking a few more wobbly steps forward. "And I'll start getting stronger so I can take care of myself and you don't have to worry about me!"

"I thought . . . I thought you wanted to stay with your brother," Zoro said forcing his eyes to look away from his dear friend.

Whitebeard had never noticed how much emotion Zoro could show. He saw he was struggling to force them down. He knew what each emotion was that he was trying so hard not to show.

"Ace said it was okay!" Luffy said with a smile as he continued his way towards Zoro, never taking his eyes off him. "He's my aniki—he knows what's best for me, but so do I. You've become one of my closest friends Zoro—even though you may not think the same about me . . . to me . . . you are just as close as my aniki!"

Zoro let out a silent gasp as his eyes automatically flew to Luffy who was now only a few feet from him. He saw Luffy smiling, even a few tears in his eyes from the possibility of losing his dear friend. Each step he took towards him grew more unstable—he was about ready to fall.

"Just please," Luffy asked, and pleaded as he reached out to him. "I don't want to be without Zoro-kun."

That was it; Luffy's step was so unbalanced he fell over. Zoro acted quickly and caught the boy.

"You baka!" Zoro cursed as he held the boy. "You're always putting yourself in danger!"

"Hee, hee, that's why . . . I need people like you to protect me," Luffy said with a smile as his deep brown eyes met emerald. "That is—until I get strong enough to walk on my own."

Zoro couldn't believe how much uncontrol he had over his body. He could practically feel his suppressed emotion seeping out because of this boy. He was just like his mother . . . making him feel things he shouldn't.

Zoro bit the inside of his lip as he looked at the boy who clung tightly onto him. It was then he realized he wasn't the only one doing so. Zoro lessened his grip on the boy slightly, feeling the muscles in his hands tense by his tight grip.

He didn't feel like looking at the other demons around them. He didn't feel like dealing with their disapproving glares. By all rights he didn't have to—and yet had to.

"If you don't let me Zoro-kun," Luffy said casting his eyes down. "Then I'll just follow you—because I know if I do—I'll get stronger—just like you."

"Da-- it, don't you know what dangers I'll pass through?!" Zoro said looking at the teen.

"Hai," Luffy said with a nod as he gripped onto the demon swordsman tighter. "But if it'll make me stronger like you then I'll do it."

"Luffy," Zoro whispered, wishing the boy wouldn't say such things.

"Well," Sanji said with a sigh as he picked up his pack and swung it over his shoulder. "If you're going then I guess I am—I know this marmino can't cook to save his life."

"Me too!!" Usopp boldly exclaimed.

"Count me in," Nami said with a wink.

"I guess I am too," Robin said with a smile as she crossed her arms.

"I'm going to!" exclaimed Chopper. "As Luffy-kun's doctor I am obligated to go where he goes!"

Zoro looked somewhat surprised to see how determined everyone was. Even though he had warned them he'd go through dangers, they still wanted to come. Even though he wanted to be alone, they still wanted to come. Even though . . . even though his _time_ was coming, though they knew it not, they still would face it.

"Well," Luffy said as he lifted his head to Zoro with that grin of his. "I guess we're all going, hee, hee."

For once Zoro let out a small smile towards Luffy. It shocked most there to see, and warmed Ace's heart. Ace smiled knowing that Luffy was going to be in good hands—even if this man was the Demon King—he'd watch over Luffy like some guardian angel.

"I guess I had no choice from the start," Zoro said with a sigh, looking at Luffy with a soft smile.

"Nope," Luffy said with a giggle as he shook his head and continued to grin.

"Then let's go," Zoro sighed out, wrapping Luffy's arm over his shoulder. "We gotta get you strong enough right?"

Luffy grinned and nodded.

"Right!"

"Well, see ya later bast---s," Sanji said as he waved everyone off.

"Thanks for the hospitality Whitebeard-sama," Robin said with a bow before she turned and followed everyone out.

Whitebeard let out a sigh as they left. He didn't bother glancing at Ace, knowing the fool was just grinning away—getting exactly what he wanted—his brother away from him.

"Hhh, so he wants it that way," Whitebeard said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "So be it."


	11. A Demon's Thoughts

**Hot Shot's girl: I am SORRY I couldn't update in a while. I got sick right, I mean real sick as in fever! I was so sick all I could do was sleep, sleep, and sleep some more. Hhh, I was so out of it I couldn't even write and so only could think of things :( Sorry, but here I'm better and have updated! Hope you enjoy :D**

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!"

"Hhh, Luffy not again," the cook let out a groan as his eyes rolled with his head. "This is the fifth time—in 30 minutes!"

"I can't help it," complained the raven-haired boy with a pout of his lips. "I'm injured."

"I know you are," Sanji said with a nod. "But be real Luffy—you don't have that many pain attacks in such a short amount of time anymore. I mean, come on! We've barely even gotten anywhere in the past few days with you."

"You know, I'm startin' to believe Sanji-san, Luffy-kun," Usopp mumbled as he bent down to his best friend.

"You'd believe him over _ME_?!" Luffy asked in what seemed like shock as he pointed to himself like he was the one Usopp should always believe.

"Luffy look!" groaned Sanji waving his arm in the opposite direction they had journeyed. "I can still see that Whitebeard place off some distance . . . now if that's not telling us we haven't gotten anywhere I don't know what has!"

"How do you know we've gotten anywhere?" mumbled Luffy, sticking his nose in the air. "You don't know where we're going, neither of us does, so you have no right to talk."

"_Oh_, since when did you decide to grow a brain?!" Sanji growled, his heel twitching to meet the boy's head.

"Calm down Sanji-san," Nami came with a sigh. "Just leave him be for a little while."

"Hai, Nami-swan!" Sanji praised as he cupped his hands together and did a little dance.

"Seriously," Nami let out a groan as she looked at the group to see the 'supposed' leader up front looking ahead of them, remaining completely emotionless to the situation. "I don't even know why I came along—honestly where the he-- are we even going?"

"Dunno," Luffy said with a roll of his shoulders. "But Zoro-kun knows!"

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't," Nami let out a groan and another sigh as she turned to him. "Oi, swordsman-san, where exactly are we going this time?! Hopefully not to another Demon Emperor!"

With no answer Nami asked once more where they were headed only to receive a quiet, but blunt answer.

"Away," he answered not even sparing a glance back at the redhead.

"See!" Luffy let out a giggle, only causing the girl to glare beams at him.

"Well, is there any place in _specific_?" Nami asked.

"Deeper into the forest," Zoro said, now turning to his comrades. "The deeper we get the more safer."

"S-Safer?" Usopp let out a stutter, trying to understand the logic in Zoro's words. "B-But I thought the deeper we get the more dangerous the demons will be."

"The top assassination squad of the Royal Army, Cipher Pol 9, is still after Luffy. If we continue to tread deeper into the forest the more likely the demons around will slow the squad down, or perhaps stop them altogether."

"How do you know they're still after Luffy?" Nami asked. "Won't they stop upon hearing that we had reached Whitebeard's?"

"Yeah!" Usopp stepped up with a smile. "They think Luffy's still with him so they won't still look for him!"

"No," Zoro said with a shake of his head. "They have their ways of finding things out. They're probably watching us now."

At that Usopp froze. His eyes gazed everywhere, from the lowest of pebbles on the ground to the highest covered tree branches above him. One slight sound sent his knees buckling.

"T-T-They are?!" he gulped in a whimper as he cautiously glanced around.

"Like I said, they have their ways," Zoro continued as he walked past the group to scout ahead.

"Then let's go!" Luffy exclaimed as he pumped a fist in the air and stood up.

"Oh so _now_ you're better!" Usopp grumbled.

"Not really," Luffy said with a weak smile as he slumped over. "Can you carry me Usopp-kun?"

"What?!" spat Usopp. "No! You can walk yourself!"

"Sanji-kun—can you carry me?" Luffy let out a moan as he turned to the blonde.

"Tch, no Luffy!" the blonde cook spat. "You're perfectly fine."

"But I'm not!" whined Luffy.

Luffy's lips formed into a pout as his eyes widened to rival that of a puppy's. He slowly turned his head towards the next person in line—Nami.

"Nami . . ." he began to pout, the question coming to the surface. "Can you . . .?"

His question was put on a halt as a strong leg came down on his head. Injured or not, Sanji was not about to let him to shame himself.

"Don't ask a woman to carry you, you baka!" Sanji spat, rubbing the heel on his foot into the boy's skull.

Luffy let out a groan and whining pout as he as he sunk to the ground. Fake tears of defeat poured from his eyes. Sometimes he could be such a baby.

"My, is Luffy-san going to be okay?" asked Robin as she came up to the boy.

"Hhh, he'll be fine," Sanji said with a shake of his head. "He was walking earlier so he can walk now."

"I could carry you if you want Monkey-san," Robin said with a considerable smile as she leaned toward the boy.

"REALLY?!!" asked Luffy with a wide sparkling grin.

"Robin-chwan!" complained Sanji as he twirled on his knees toward the half demon. "You don't have to do such an unwomanly thing!"

"If he's in pain I can understand," she said with a smile and nod. "Isn't that right, doctor-san?"

"Well," Chopper came up as he placed his tiny fingers on his chin. "He's been healing pretty well for the past few days, even walking better. I should think he can walk on his own, but who am I to judge how he feels."

"Spoken like a true doctor," Luffy gave off a giggle and nod before turning to Robin, looking like a child ready to be picked up by its parent. "Now can you carry me?"

"Hm, hm, very well," she said with a warm smile as she bent down and picked the boy up like some seven year old child.

Luffy smiled contently as he rubbed his face into her chest and situated himself to become more comfortably.

"Haaaa, this is nice," he chirped. "Thank-you Robin."

"Ha, ha, my pleasure," she said with a nod as she held him close like a mother would her child.

"Nee, hee, you're so soft Robin-chan!" Luffy chirped as he leaned his head against her breast . . . horrifying the love cook.

"AHK!" was all Sanji could let escape his lips, his jaw touching the ground as he watched Robin walk off with, what seemed to him, the luckiest 17-year-old in the world!

Usopp let out a giggle as he watched the horrified and slightly jealous look emit off the love cook. He walked off next to Chopper who looked ever confused as to why Sanji seemed so down.

"Is he okay?" Chopper asked as they watched the cook drift deeper into the darkness of depression on the forest floor.

"Yeah—he should be," Usopp let out a sigh as he stared at how the man was overreacting.

"Alright guys!" Luffy cheered as he punched a fist in the air. "Let's GO!!"

"Hm, I thought you told me you wanted to become strong enough to walk . . . even if you have to crawl," came Zoro as he passed by the tall dark half demon.

"Uh," Luffy let slip his lips as he leaned up in Robin's embrace.

Luffy's dark brown eyes followed the green-haired swordsman as he passed by the group to tell them it was clear to keep moving ahead. He was right, that is exactly what Luffy said. He didn't want to slow them down, any of them—especially Zoro . . . wherever it be he was going.

He swore to Zoro he'd get stronger so he could keep up with him, but now look at him. He was complaining about walking when in truth he could manage. He was asking for someone to carry him when he didn't need it—when his back didn't hurt as bad as some days before when he just toughed it out and continued walking until he couldn't any longer.

"Matte!" Luffy said, making his holder stop.

"Hm, what is it Luffy-san?" Robin asked as she looked down at the boy in her arms, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Put me down," he mumbled out.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Just put me down!" he mumbled once more, this time wiggling his arms and legs around to make sure she had no other choice but to drop the squirming boy.

Robin placed the boy back on his feet. All eyes were on him as he stood there, not moving—not saying a word. All waited for him to move or at least make a sound, but still he remained.

Zoro sensed the halt in his group and so halted in his steps as well. It seemed every since Luffy decided to bring everyone else with him they took their journey's slower . . . it was something he wasn't used to for before they always moved when he moved, but because of Luffy things seemed a bit too handicap now.

Zoro wouldn't say it aloud, but he didn't mind. The boy, it seemed, anything he did could never force the demon's wrath on him. Frustration maybe, but never anger.

Zoro himself never grew too much of anger. It seemed a bit odd, but he didn't. It would take a lot to anger him. It wasn't as hard to frustrate him, but if he was ever angered—then the one who caused such a thing would probably be dead.

Frustration _can_ bring that out though. It seemed anger was too swift to follow that emotion . . . he guessed that was one of the reasons why his mother had told him to abandon all feeling . . . so things like what happened with Kuina or Kiyoko, Luffy's mother, wouldn't happen.

Emotions were very human to demons, but a demon was still capable of it—even though it was only because they had learned to copy humans in such manners, such as their own forms. Zoro sighed inwardly sensing the boy everyone waited for lifting his head—he even sensed that ridiculous smile of his . . . it was strange how one such as he could sense such things in the boy before they spewed forth from him—how odd.

"Luffy, you okay?" Nami asked raising a brow as she watched the boy pull his lips back to grin from ear to ear.

"I promised Zoro I'd become strong on my own didn't I? That means no carrying! Right Zoro-kun?"

All eyed turned to the swordsman in lead of the group. His back still turned to them, but at the call of his name they watched the swordsman turn his head to look at the boy—his grin seemingly contagious as all watched a soft upturn in the man's lips form.

"That's right Luffy," he said, his tone seeming light whenever he looked or even spoke to the boy. "I'll hold you to that promise."

"Right!" Luffy said with a grin and a nod as he started walking, with everyone else behind him to watch in case he fell—again.

"You think Luffy'll be okay?" Usopp asked as he looked down at the doctor.

"I don't know," Chopper said with a shake of his head as he kept a firm eye on his patient. "I've never seen a case like this on a human being before. I'm still trying to figure out just what Whitebeard did to Luffy."

"What do you think he did?" asked Usopp.

"I can't tell," Chopper said as he crossed his arms, pondering. "But I think it effected him internally—somehow, I don't know how but it's like he's different . . . somehow."

"I can see what you mean," Usopp said as he tilted his head and peered at his friend before him who tried keeping up with the lead's pace. "I've known Luffy for most of his life and he used to be all bright and bubbly, but now . . . he seems darker . . . like his glow is gone, and it seems a little harder for him to be that bubbly person I know . . . but that could be because of his injury."

"Yeah," Chopper said with a nod. "It'll take a while to heal and I wish we could find a place to rest a little while so he can let is heal properly without him having to move around too much."

"Aye, I know what you mean," Usopp said with a nod as their group continued on, deeper into the forest.

* * *

"SUGEI!!" Luffy exclaimed with a wide grin as all stared wide-eyed at the sight before them.

"Ahhh, hot springs!" Nami squealed as she clasped her hands together knowing her skin was long overdue for a good soak. "How wonderful!"

"Wow, I didn't know there were some out here," Usopp said as he looked at them.

"So, are we stopping here Swordsman-san?" Robin asked with a smile as she turned to the man in the lead.

"Oh but we must~!" Sanji sang as he danced around the ladies. "These poor ladies could use a good soak. It'll revitalize their youthful skin!"

All watched as the swordsman turned and looked straight at the young doctor.

"What do you say—doctor?" he asked.

"Huh? Why are you asking me—oh!" Chopper said with an understanding as he nodded and looked at the gawking Luffy who was remaining held back from jumping in the springs by the chef. "I say Luffy could use a good soak. You know, for his back and all."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!!" Luffy chanted, his tongue stuck out like some dog. "Let's go!"

"Hold—on!" Sanji said as he gave the boy a firm yank back. "This place looks owned so you CAN'T just barge in."

"What are we waiting for you guys?" Nami said with a smile as she made her way to the gates. "Let's go!"

"HAI!!" they all said as they followed her up to the gate.

"Excuse me," Nami said with a smile as she knocked on the gate. "But we'd like to use the spas."

They all waited upon hearing the scuffling of feet behind the gate. They could hear the person stepping closer and soon the gate opened for all to gasp as their eyes met none other than . . . a demon.

"ACK!!" cried Nami as she darted back and Sanji darted forward in attack mode, just in case. "A DEMON!!"

"Huh, humans?" the yak demon gave off a snort from its nostrils. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"To spa!" Luffy sprang forward with a grin, not caring who was at the door.

"Luffy!" Usopp whispered to the boy from behind the swordsman. "Get back! That's a demon!"

"A demon?" Luffy said with a confused blink as he looked back his friend who only pointed towards the yak demon and Luffy—after inspecting it for a couple of minutes FINALLY concluded that is was none other than a demon. "AH!! A DEMON!!"

"Tch, took you long enough," Sanji groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Why are you bakas so surprised to see one here?" the demon asked, snorting at their incompetence. "You are out in the middle of a demon forest and yet are still surprised to see one? Hmph, such fools! It is _I_ who am wondering why _you_ are here."

"To spa," came a monotonic voice as Zoro pushed past everyone to come up to the large demon.

"Roronoa-s-sama!" it stuttered, a clean line of sweat clearly appearing on its face. "I had n-no idea you were here."

"Will you let us in or not?" he asked, gazing his usual stare at the demon.

"R-Right away!" it said with a quick bow and stepped aside to let them in. "Please! My springs are yours to do with as you please, and your—friends."

"Wow, so we don't have to pay or anything?" Nami asked as she followed Zoro inside.

"No!" the demon said waving them off. "Please use this for free! Everything's free!"

"Alright," Nami said liking how things happened.

"Odd," was all Sanji said as he eyed the frightened demon as he passed by it.

All followed Zoro inside towards the springs. They had noticed that there seemed to be more demons inside, working and lounging themselves.

"Pay no mind to these demons," Zoro informed them as they walked towards the changing rooms. "These are lower and weaker demons, they are of no threat to any of you."

"Hmph, you seem to know a lot about demons," Sanji snorted, ever suspicious why this Royal Army assassin seemed to have regularly met these creatures.

"As I have told you before, I not only assassinate humans, but demons as well," Zoro stated as he looked at the blonde.

"Yeah, but what does that make you?" Sanji muttered under his breath to himself.

"Alright," Nami said with a smile as she and Robin trotted over to the woman's changing quarters. "We have all day to spend here so enjoy yourselves."

"But Nami-swan!" Sanji moaned as he danced over to her and slugged over. "What about all those demons in there? Won't you need protecting?!"

"Uh, no," Nami said, looking at the blonde like he was some sort of idiot. "Zoro said we have nothing to fear, plus even if we did I have Robin-chan! Isn't that right Robin-chan?"

"Hai," Robin gave off a smile and nod, leaving Sanji devastated.

"But-but!" Sanji pouted.

"Move along Sanji-kun," Nami waved him off. "Enjoy yourselves!"

At that the two girls disappeared into the hut. Sanji bowed his head and let out a long exaggerated sigh. Usopp blinked a few times before coming to the defeated teen and touching him on the shoulder to rouse him out of his depression.

"Uh—Sanji-san? You coming? Everyone else is going."

"Hhh, haaaiiii," he let out a groan as he slugged over to the men's quarters.

"If it makes you feel any better we'll be next to the girls' springs," Chopper said with an innocent smile. "So you won't really be that far away if they need any help."

"GASP! REALLY?!!?!!" Sanji grasped the small boy by the shoulders with wide eyes before he spun off into the springs before the others.

"What's with him?" Chopper asked with a confused blink.

He hadn't noticed Usopp face-palm himself in the background though.

"YAHOO!!" Luffy cheered as he instantly stripped and darted out into the springs wanting to be the first one in.

"Luffy slow down or you're gonna—" started Usopp but covered his eyes as the boy cannonballed into the springs carelessly.

Sanji was already one of the first outside, though he hadn't gotten into the water yet. He seemed to be attached to the fence beside them—supposedly separating the men's spas from the girls. He instantly noticed Luffy jump in and quickly closed his eyes as the water splashed all over him.

"Daaah! LUFFY!" he growled toward the boy who quickly resurfaced, but this time the look on his face was that of pain.

"AYE YI YI YI YI!!" he yipped as he darted out of the water, holding his stinging back.

"Careful Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed as he and Zoro exited last.

Chopper ran up to the boy to look at his back. After a full examination and wait for Luffy to calm down he backed up and let out a sigh.

"Now your back is still hurting so just ease yourself into the water okay?" Chopper said with a smile and nod. "It needs to soak so don't move so often."

"O-Okay," Luffy let out a sniffle as he bit back the still stinging pain.

"Zoro-san, could you help him if he needs it?" Chopper asked as he looked at the older man.

Zoro said no word though. He just looked at Luffy and crossed his arms. Luffy only bowed his head and trotted back over to the water.

Luffy let out another pout as he gazed at the water. Suddenly he didn't feel like soaking. Luffy was about ready to turn to leave when he saw Zoro standing behind him with his arms crossed and a look in his eyes warning him he'd better get in the water or else he'd make him. Luffy inwardly gulped as he sat down at the edge of the spring and sunk his feet into the water, kicking lightly.

"Oh well, it's too hot," Luffy said with a quick shrug as he turned; ready to leave only to feel a firm hand on his shoulder.

"No," Zoro warned him as he slid into the water and quickly brought Luffy in with him. "You're going to come in and soak."

"B-But I don't wanna Zoro!" Luffy whined feeling the older man pull him deeper in the water, it getting closer to his mark.

"Doctor's orders," Zoro commented as he slowly splashed a few droplets on water on Luffy's mark, instantly hearing the boy hiss.

"Man, this water feels like Chopper's medicine," Luffy gave out a strained chuckle as Zoro continued this action.

"They're healing herbs in these waters," Zoro commented as he cautiously added more water to Luffy's back.

"Why would demons put healing herbs in the water?" Luffy asked with a blink as he turned his head towards Zoro.

"Demons need to heal too Luffy," Zoro gave off a small chuckle finding it a little humorous how incompetent the boy was to demons and their ways—but it was to be expected.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"They get hurt just like humans." Zoro added. "Actually—they're not that different at all from them."

"Really?" Luffy asked. "They're a lot meaner than humans though . . . I don't think humans would have done . . ." at that he gently touched the mark on his back and bowed his head in sadness just remembering what had happened to him—and his brother. "This."

Zoro let out a sigh, stopping his motions on Luffy's back. He looked at the boy and could tell how hurt he was over this whole ordeal. He knew Luffy had known beforehand there were good and then there were bad demons, but after what had become of him now . . . he saw them all as evil and mean—only wishing to hurt him for reasons he didn't understand.

For a second Zoro was a little . . . hurt, as Luffy said this against the demons. His race. His people. Him.

But of course he wasn't going to be hurt by someone calling his kind 'mean'. No, that was too childish. He had been called worse anyways—by far stronger beings than he—beings that wished to wipe him off the face of the earth for eternity.

Zoro inwardly sighed to himself, wondering why whenever he was with the boy he always found himself reflecting on such things. He shook it and poured more water on the boys back before gently rubbing it with care.

"How's your back Luffy?" he asked with a small smile.

"Better," Luffy let out a grin as he turned to the man once again.

"Good," Zoro said with a smile and nod as he watched the boy now start to splash the water on himself more freely.

Zoro couldn't help but feel that this somewhat felt familiar to him. Though it was ages ago he still remembered it like it was only yesterday . . . though his position would be switched with that of Luffy, and perhaps Luffy vice-versa . . . if you counted him as his mother Kiyoko of course.

Zoro chuckled slightly just remembering the bath he had taken with her . . . and how much of a brat he was when he was little . . .

**FLASHBACK**

"Nah! No! Stop!" the little green-haired boy complained and kicked and flailed his arms to get away and get free of the _monster_ holding onto him.

"Oh stop squirming Zoro-kun," the woman giggled as she wrapped her arm around his chest and pulled him against her.

She rested her chin on his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss to his cheek, which he instantly tried washing off. As she leaned back she laughed once again—the little demon was such a funny one.

"Eh! Let go of me!" he cried as he deemed his cheek successfully clean of priestess.

"No," she simply said with a smile as she held the boy close against her body. "You need to be cleaned—heaven knows it's been ages since you've bathed."

"Why are you cleaning me!?" he snapped as he turned his sharp eyes back towards the pale dark-haired woman. "I can clean myself!"

"I'm sure you can Mr. Big Bad _Asura_, but I need the practice you know," she said with a smile that only became gentler as her eyes fell to her abdomen, the hand full on soap soon resting on her gentle swell. "I'll be a mother soon you know . . . I hope to be doing this for _him_."

Zoro just continued to gaze where the priestess' hand rested. The bump wasn't that large, but it was large enough to tell everyone she was with child. Zoro eyed the woman oddly wondering why she was speaking such nonsense—but then again most mothers did . . . or at least he thought.

"Now come on Zoro-kun," she swooned. "Spread your legs, I have to wash everywhere you know."

The little demon's face instantly changed to the color of a dark scarlet rose. He quickly began to back away from the woman and quickly shook his head to ware her off.

"No, no, no!!" he cried as the woman quickly took hold of him, making sure to clean _everywhere_.

**END FLASHBACK**

"—oro . . . Zoro!" Luffy said, waving his hand in front of the drifting man's face. "Where'd you go this time?"

With a blink Zoro looked at the raven-haired boy more clearly. One thing he noticed first was his silly grin . . . hhh, that grin he seemed to inherit from his mother.

"Nee, hee, you're so funny when you space out Zoro-kun!" he giggled.

Kami, even his giggle was like hers! It seemed Zoro would never be able to rid himself of that woman that he tried so desperately to do, but then again . . . he wondered if he really wanted her to leave his life.

Zoro let out a sigh as he backed away towards the edge of the spring and just leaned against it . . . watching. He smiled fondly as he watched the three youngest turn their attention towards one another and splashed around playfully. He looked around to see the others in the spring eyeing the annoying humans, but upon meeting his warning glare they instantly minded their own business—that or got out.

He turned to his side to see the idiot curly cook still trying to peep through the wooden barricade. He must have been having some success, judging from the naughty chuckles he was emitting. Zoro only rolled his eyes wondering why such emotions towards things were needed . . . such attraction, or caring emotions . . . they seemed to be a waste of time.

Gazing back at the younger three and upon Luffy who hissed out as Usopp splashed a little too rough at his back. He heard the boy apologizing and soon Luffy was giggling away and wading in the water with the other two.

Looking at the boy and seeing his striking resemblance to the mother he had actually come to love he couldn't help but feel that the thought of emotions were even worth giving a try. She had told him that before . . . when she was still walking this earth.

Zoro let out a soft—almost—if dare say—sad sigh. His emerald eyes glanced down upon feeling an emotion that he hadn't felt in a while now. That emotion was called longing . . . one emotion he loathed most.

That emotion always made him feel less than he was and so hollow. He hated the way it made him look—the other demons did as well—them being the ones telling him to rid himself of such emotions, but to him . . . it was just so hard when someone you had longed for and finally got suddenly vanished from your life.

Yes . . . he still missed her . . . Luffy's mother . . . the Priestess Kiyoko.

**FLASHBACK**

"STUPID HUMAN WHY DON'T YOU STOP WASTING TIME AND JUST KILL ME!!!" the young demon shouted at the cloaked man before his energy was spent and he slipped into darkness.

The last thing he remembered was seeing the scowl on the man's face before him. He looked at him as if he had caused him a serious crime, but the little one couldn't think of the thing he had done . . . no . . . he had done nothing . . . but be born.

As he dwelled in the darkness he could do nothing but reflect on the events of that horrid night. That innocent night started out like every other. He had just wanted a chance to defeat that human girl whom called herself Kuina. That human child whom he could never defeat.

He remembered her clearly . . . his secret rival. He had found her in her secret training spot in the woods when he was simply going out for a walk . . . to get away from his strict mother. When he found the human girl she looked upon him with no fear whatsoever, but only pointed her katana at the boy demanding to know who and what he was.

_"I am Asura XIII human!" the green-haired demon answered, undaunted by this human girl. "And what be your name?"_

_"Heh, so you're the feared Asura?" the dark-haired girl smirked and placed her weapon on her shoulder completely unafraid of the demon before her. "I thought you were taller."_

_"I'm just a kid!" spat the little Asura, balling his hands into fists. "My father was a feared and powerful demon, so shall I be!"_

_"Really?" the girl asked with a slight giggle as she paced and scanned the young demon. "Then where's he?"_

_The little demon's features softened slightly. He let his emerald eyes fall, not knowing what to tell this human._

_"He . . . he's dead," he mumbled reluctantly to her._

_He then heard the girl's mocking laughter. He bit his bottom lis and sneered at the human who had thrown her head back in laughter._

_"Wow, you serious?" she asked, wiping away a few tears. "Then I guess he wasn't as powerful as you said he was."_

_"Stupid human!" he snapped. "What do you know of power! You're out here training so you can get stronger when we demons are born naturally strong—especially ME!!"_

_"Alright then," she said as she bent down and picked up a rod and tossed it to the demon boy. "Show me how powerful you are."_

_"W-What?" he asked, looking at the rod in his hand and then watching as she too picked up a rod and held it before her._

_"Do you know Kendo?" she asked with a slight roll of the shoulders._

_"Uuuhhhh, what?" he asked with a confused blink._

_"Come on, are you that sheltered?" she asked with a few blinks of her own, but once no reply came from the boy she sighed and said, "I guess so. Look it's swordsmanship. Just don't get hit by my rod and if you hit me you win, but if I hit you, you lose."_

_"That sounds pretty easy," he said._

_"I'm a lot skilled than you think demon Asura," she said with a confident smile. "I aim to be the strongest in the world after all."_

_"But . . . you're a girl," he pointed out._

_"And you're a demon, what difference does it make?" she said with a shrug. "But demon or not, Asura or no, girl or not, I'm gonna beat you."_

_"Then you underestimate demons!" he said with a cocky smirk. "Like I said—we're born powerful."_

_"Yeah . . . I heard they can change form, but can you?" she asked and watched an embarrassed blush form across the boy's features. "I take that as a 'no'. Sheesh, and here I thought you said you were powerful 'Asura'."_

_"I AM!" snapped the boy in defense. "But . . . I'm still young you know! It takes a little while for us to be able to be able to change into our true forms."_

_"Right, hhh, whatever let's just fight!" she said getting into a battle stance._

_"What?" the demon boy said as he looked at the rod in his hand and then at the human girl, but before he could do anything the girl charged and instantly knocked him off his feet. "WAAAHH!!"_

_With a loud 'THUD!' he hit the grassy ground. Letting out a moan as he rolled to his side he held his aching back—and pride. He let out a growl towards the human girl._

_"OI! That was CHEATING!" he growled. "I wasn't ready!"_

_"Sucks for you," she said as she held out her hand to help the boy._

_"Don't touch me human!" he hissed as he slapped her hand away from him. "No human is allowed to touch me!"_

_"Says who?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips and wiggled them a little._

_"My mother," he said as he got up and wiped the dirt off his deep black silk kimono. _

_It was then he heard the girl laugh again. He looked at her and shook in anger as she dared mock him—AGAIN!_

_"You mommy?" the girl asked with a laugh as she looked at the demon child like he was insane. "Are you sure you're Asura? I've never heard a more ridiculous statement in my life, HA!"_

_"Shut UP!" he snapped again, his face red in anger. "She'll tear your head off if she hears that!"_

_"Well . . . if she's anything like you, I doubt that," the girl blinked down at the shorter demon boy._

_"Don't mock my mother!" he growled out, grinding his sharp teeth._

_"Gomen, gomen," she said raising her hands. "I don't mean to make fun of your family but . . . it's just you're weak."_

_"I'll get stronger," he humphed as crossed his arms and turned his head away and up from her. "It just takes a while."_

_"So why not start now?" the girl asked with a pleasant smile as she sat down on the ground and took up her katana. "I started when I was younger than you—it's never too late you know."_

_"Huh? Why are you, a human, telling me to train?" the boy asked. "Don't you know I could kill you when I become older?"_

_"Riiight," Kuina let out a giggle as she rolled her head and gazed up at the full moon._

_"Uh! You're mocking me again!" he growled, balling fists._

_"Maybe I am," she said with a grin as she turned her face to him. "What are you gonna do about it?"_

_"Uh," was all the demon could say . . . what could he do? She was far more skilled than him and possibly could kill him if she wished. "Uh—I—I'll get stronger than you!"_

_"So," the girl said as she stood up and looked down at the boy. "It's a challenge then."_

_"A challenge?" he asked with a blink as he looked up at the taller human girl._

_"Yep," she said, shifting her katana in her arms to the other shoulder. "Let's see who gets the strongest."_

_"I will of course!" gloated the little demon as he turned his nose proudly to the air._

_"You cocky baka," she said as she let her katana's sheath bump his head._

_"Oi!" he groaned as he rubbed the place where the sheath hit—he's never really been hit before . . . by anything hard or soft._

_"Hhh, you're such a baby little Asura," she said as she shook her head._

_"Oi! Don't talk to me like I am lower than you!" he snarled._

_"Well right now you are," she said, once again letting the sheath fall on the boy's head. "So tomorrow—since I don't have a sparring partner, you'll meet me here."_

_"Who says I have to listen to you and be here?" the demon asked with a raise of his thin brow._

_"Fine, if you don't come 'Asura-kun' then I'll just tell everyone in my village how pathetic you are," she said with a smirk as she bent down to the boy._

_Asura was stuck. He couldn't let her do that! No! He knew the pride of his family, the humans ALWAYS had to fear them—no matter how young or old._

_"F-Fine!" he growled, his face turning red in embarrassment that this human girl had swindled him into coming. "B-But don't expect me to go easy on you next time!"_

_"Oh I won't 'Asura-kun'," she teased with a giggle._

_"Stop calling me that!" he growled as he pointed at her._

_"What else am I to call you then?" she asked with a blink and shrug._

_"Just something else!" the demon said, still pointing at her._

_He then watched as she touched her chin and pondered things. He eyed her closely upon watching as she paced around a bit. She looked at the young demon and scanned him up and down, pondering what name should befit him._

_"Well," she said, placing one fist on her hip and looking at the boy. "You need a name that suits you and no matter how much I want to call you Baka, that just won't do."_

_"Are—Are you trying to name me a human name?" he asked with a blink._

_"What else?" asked the girl. "So no one will know."_

_"W-What?" the boy asked, slightly surprised that she'd even care. "Are you doing this . . . for my safety?"_

_"In a way," she said with a shrug. "Just 'cause I know you're so weak and would get killed by my people if they knew you lived around here."_

_"OI!" the demon Asura snapped._

_The girl only giggled and then snapped. She smiled at him and said—_

_"Zoro."_

_"What?" the boy asked with a blink._

_"Zoro," she said again as she leaned towards him. "You're name will be Zoro. Roronoa Zoro."_

_"What a strange name," the boy blinked in dislike._

_"Suck it up," she said, giving him a shove, almost making the boy stumble over his feet. "Either that name or Asura so you can get killed if they find out who I'm sparring with."_

_"Hhh, fine," he groaned. "Still doesn't mean I have to like the stupid name."_

_"No it doesn't, but at least try," she said, giving him another shove—this time successfully pushing him to the ground. "Just in case I take you to my father's dojo and you don't let your name slip."_

_"Why would I want to go to your human village?" snipped 'Zoro'._

_"Just shut up!" she groaned and turned to leave. "Meet me back here tomorrow night. We'll see who's strongest."_

_Zoro grumbled as he watched the human leave. Once she was gone he stuck his nose in the air and turned to return home. He did NOT have to listen to that stupid human and return back the next night, but . . . he did NOT want her saying anything about the great Asura line. He had no choice but to return._

_And so the newly dubbed Roronoa Zoro returned that night only to be beaten by the human girl. He couldn't believe that a human child could defeat him so easily, plus it wasn't easy to tell his mother every time he returned sporting bruises and cuts and such that he had just tripped on a tree root or over some rocks. She would have none of that._

_"You are Asura XIII! You cannot be scarring your flawless body!" the green-haired demon said as she looked down at her son and ruler. "You must show yourself as the strongest demon and never lower yourself to injuries!"_

_"But mother!" the little one complained as his maidservants carefully cleaned his wounds. "One cannot prevent where they stumble or fall."_

_"Then learn to pick up your feet," the tall demon said as she stood straight and queen-like. "What would your father think of you if he saw you like this? You'd disgrace him!"_

_"I'm sorry mother," the boy sighed out. "I'll watch my steps."_

_"You'd better," she said with a snort as she turned and left the boy—alone, as always._

_Zoro let out a sad sigh. He remembered seeing other demon mothers, or even human mothers, and how they'd bend down to kiss their little one's injuries, but not his mother. No she would not touch him—she told him he was far too above any other demon to touch others and so he remained in solitude . . . even though his mother was always a few feet from him._

_Still though he continued to be beaten by the girl. No matter how hard he trained, even at home and amongst other young demons such as himself she always beat him. He swore he'd become stronger than she and eventually beat her . . . even if it killed him!_

_This thought led to that fateful day that changed his life. He swore he would not make this time the 2,001th loss, he SWORE he wouldn't. So he took two katanas and met Kuina in the usual spot they had always sparred at._

_Even though Zoro had sworn he had lost 2,001 times against that human girl who seemed to always beat him, no matter what he did. He was so frustrated that he couldn't take it. He challenged her once more and just as soon as it started it finished for as the girl laid down his defeat he cracked. Something happened to him that caused his strength and energy to overload._

_It was like he exploded. With so much raw energy he was blinded. He wanted to win, if just once, he wanted to show her he could win . . . and he did. As his true form emerged the girl hadn't had any time to recover from the shock of such a young demon doing this and in the end she was slain by her partner._

_As his three heads vanished back into one and his six arms went back to two was when he noticed on what he had done. He looked down in horror to see the carcass of his sparring partner and, he'd even admit it, friend._

_Because of that his life, not to mention day, was ruined. Upon his return home he and his servants were attacked. The humans that attacked didn't seem to be the Royal Army but commoners. He guessed they were from the village and that they had found out what happened to Kuina_

_Instantly his servants were upon him, trying to hide and shield him. They knew of his importance and what would happen if he were to die . . . it would be the end of their race. He was frightened, he'd admit it. His whole body shook._

_He heard his servants begging the humans to let him live, be he only a child. He could see the looks on their faces and it was colder than any winter he's ever seen. They weren't going to heed their pleas._

_They soon demanded the demons give him up. He saw their swords pointed to all his servants threatening to slaughter them all if they didn't hand him over. They refused though and soon they were upon them, trying to pry him from their grasp._

_He was sore afraid knowing they were going to kill him for what he had done. He soon felt warm liquid splash on his face . . . one of his servants had been beheaded right beside him—the sword only missing his flesh by inches._

_"Please spare him!!" his servants continued to beg—despite the others being stabbed to get to the child. "He is the last of his line!"_

_"Which makes it all the better," one of the humans said as they slew another servant—only leaving two to protect the child._

_Zoro cried out in fear as he clung to the two maidservants tightly. He began to cry in fear as they approached them, ready to tear the child out of the servants clutches and slay him before them._

_Before any were slain though a horrid cry arose in the night. All heads turned upward to see a creature jump down and take out three humans. It's sharp teeth bared and claws stained with blood from the bodies it impaled. _

_"M-Mother," Zoro shook, his emerald eyes shaking upon seeing the one who brought him into this world act like the very devil himself._

_"Get the master out of here!!" she roared, making the two servants cower before her. "He must NOT be slain!!"_

_"Hai!" the two said as they stood up and took the child away who cried for his mother._

_"MOTHER!!" he cried seeing her fight off the humans the best she could until they overtook her and beheaded her._

_"KILL ASURA!!!!" the humans shouted as they chased down the rest of the demons._

_Soon archers were brought up and shot their arrows at his servants. One took an arrow in the thigh and immediately went down with him. The other tried to help but took an arrow to the throat and perished._

_"G-Go master!" the servant begged as she pushed him away. "You must live!!"_

_And so he ran. Zoro, the young Asura fled for his life like a cowering dog. He never felt so weak in his life, but the only thing he knew was that he wanted to live._

That was his only thought that one night. He had thought more than once that night his life was to be forfeit, but strangely . . . it wasn't. After all this thought he thought the darkness would not cease—he thought its hold on him would forever remain, but upon feeling it slip he took that chance and . . . woke up.

"AH!" he gasped as he bolted upward, startling his watcher.

"Oh my, you recover fast," the soft and gentle voice said.

With a gasp the boy turned to see a tall pale dark-haired woman smiling down at him. He scanned her up and down before he realized she was dressed in the attire of . . . a Priestess!!

"AH! A PREISTESS!!" the boy cried as he tried to get up and run off, but found something firm and hard slam down on his back.

He let out a grunt as his face met the hard wood floor. He couldn't move and feared what was to happen to him. As he struggled to turn his head his eyes looked up at the one holding him down . . . it was that same man from before!

"Get off me!!" Zoro growled, sneering at the man who once was hid by his cloak.

"Maybe I should kill him now, rid the world of a nuisance," the dark man said, gazing at the boy beneath his foot with hateful eyes.

"Dragon-kun!" the woman said, in a not pleased tone as she stood up and walked over to the man. "You will not lay a hand on him! It is not your destiny!"

"I know," the man named Dragon said with a heavy sigh as he took his foot off the demon child. "That is the only reason I didn't kill him."

"Then stop hurting him!" she said as she bent down to the boy and tried to embrace him like a mother would.

"Don't touch me human!!" he spat as he shoved her away from him.

"Pushy aren't you," she muttered as she stood back up and looked at him.

"Why am I here?!" he growled, looking at the two. "Why didn't you kill me?!!"

"Because your time to die has not come yet," the Priestess said with a smile, one hand gently pressed to her abdomen.

Zoro noticed this, but paid no mind. He did however keep his attention on what the human woman had just said.

"Wait . . . you have seen my end?" the little one asked.

"I have . . . Asura," she said with a firm nod. "Not too long from now your life will meet it's end."

"W-What?" the little one gasped out in a whisper, unable to believe such a forward thing. "I . . . I'm going to die?"

The woman watched the boy closely as he glanced at the two of them. The look in his eyes were that of disbelief, but he knew that the woman was a Priestess and so could see the future—even that of a demon's.

"H-How?" he asked as he turned to the woman.

The woman closed her eyes for a few moments and inhaled, later exhaling softly upon opening her eyes once again.

"You will choose it," she spoke to him, her demeanor tall now, back in Priestess mode.

"Ha! _I_ forfeit _my_ life?" the boy was now just refusing to believe such things. "Do you know what my life means to my people?! I CAN'T DIE!!"

"So . . . you doubt the visions of a Priestess?" Dragon came to stand beside the woman.

"Why would I freely die when my people depend on me?!" the boy growled.

"Because they won't be the only ones depending on you in the moment of your death," the woman spoke again. "You will have friends—eight of them, whom you will care for deeply. It is because of them you forfeit your life."

"You're crazy," was the boy's reply, only making the woman giggle.

"Hm, hm, he's one of _those_ I see," she said with a giggle.

"One of those what?!" Zoro growled, as he looked at the woman.

"Those people who don't believe me until my predictions come to pass," she said.

"I still don't get why I'd die!" spat the boy. "I'm not allowed to!"

"No one can cheat death little one," she said with a heavy sigh. "It comes upon us all. Even I have foreseen my own death . . . and it shall be upon me soon."

Zoro then noticed the look on the man beside her, Dragon's, face. He looked at the boy and scowled. He couldn't understand why he looked at him like so, but it seemed to him that he was holding some sort of grudge against him . . . even though Zoro was sure he hadn't done anything to him.

"So why am I here then?" Zoro asked once again.

"Because I wanted you here," she said with a soft smile and nod. "If you be out in the world the humans shall surely kill you."

"Why are you wanting to protect me?" Zoro asked, his eyes following the woman as she went over to a chair and sat in it. "I am your natural enemy; shouldn't you want to kill me?"

"That is true," the woman said with a light nod. "But I don't care who you are, or what you've done—here you shall be protected. For as I have said before your time is not yet come."

"Stupid humans!" the boy growled as he glanced down and away, wishing he didn't have to be in their presences.

"By the way," the woman said, getting the boy's attention. "My name is Kiyoko, what's yours?"

"Huh?" Zoro said with confused blinks.

He couldn't understand this human woman. What was she going on about? She already knew his name, why bother asking for it?

"You already know my name's Asura," he said, glaring at her oddly.

"That's what you are, but not _who_ you are," she said with a small smile and tilt of her head.

"Huh?" Zoro blinked again. "What do you mean by that?"

"A name defines a person," she said. "It can say many things about them, like what they act like, how strong they are and such. So please—tell me your name."

"Um," Zoro pondered on what to do.

He was about to say she was only crazy and that his name is what she said it was, but it was then he remembered a name given to him by a certain human girl . . . his friend.

"I-It's Roronoa Zoro," the boy said.

"I see," she said with a smile. "What a lovely name. It defines you are a strong stubborn person, hm, hm, cute . . . Did you know the man that saved you right there is Monkey D. Dragon?"

Zoro's eyes widened as he turned to look at the man who stood against a pillar with his arms crossed, watching the two. Zoro had no idea he was a . . . D! He remembered his mother telling him that his father was killed by two of them.

"A . . . D?" Zoro gasped, his voice so light now, afraid to gain the man's attention.

"Yes," the woman said with a solemn nod. "Since you will be staying here you need to realize who you'll be staying with."

"It doesn't matter Kiyoko," Dragon said, looking at the woman, not bothering to pay the child mind. "I won't be around much for him to notice me."

"You will still be around," she said, looking at the Priest. "Ace is still here, and he needs his father."

"I know that," Dragon said. "But I am a Priest; I have missions to go on. Demons to be rid of. Ace shall have to wait."

"I see," she said, leaning her head up a little to show her disapproval. "And will you be this way when _our_ child is born? He'll need you as well."

Dragon bowed his head and let out a frustrated sigh. He looked at the woman and then at the demon child before sighing out again.

"Yes I know, but must I tell you I am a different kind of Priest, Kiyoko?" he said with a sigh. "You know my family is few, but in power—great. It is because of us the humans are safe from the dangerous of demons. Your powers are great too, but ours is different and so called on more by humanity."

"I know that," she said. "I know your are a high Priest, but you are also a father. Your son Ace cries for you every day when you are gone. I am not his mother; I cannot satisfy him as a parent. I just want to make sure you don't do this to our son a well."

"Hhh, Kiyoko," he said with a sigh and shake of his head as he began to leave. "You know the future . . . yet you still ask about it. When will you change?"

At that he was gone. The Priestess with the Demon Prince. Zoro turned to look at her and saw she held her head in frustration. He could tell she was troubled and for a little while—he wished she wasn't.

"Hhh, if only the future would change for me," she whispered out before she noticed the look the demon child was giving her.

She instantly put on a grin for the child to let him know everything was alright.

"There, there, Zoro-kun, no need to worry about little ole me," she said as she stood up.

"Who said I was worrying?!" he grumped as he turned his head away from her with a pout.

He heard the woman giggle and couldn't help but let his eyes wander back to her. He scanned her up and down and noticed the slightly gentle swell under her robes . . . she was with child.

"You're with child?" the boy asked out of curiosity.

"Why yes," she said with a kind smile, turning to him and placing both hands on her belly. "He's still got some ways to go though."

"How do you know it's a he?" he asked with a blink.

"I've seen him . . . in the future," she said with a smile. "You'll get to know him in the future as well . . . someday."

"Tch, hope not," Zoro grumbled as he folded his arms over his legs and let out a sad sigh.

He began thinking how much his life had been ruined. How much he had lost . . . and it was all because he was born as Asura . . . it just didn't seem fair to him. He gave off a quiet sniff feeling the ach of missing his loved ones—well—however much he was allowed to love them.

"Miss your mother?" Kiyoko asked with a gentle smile as she sat down beside the boy, startling him some.

"Well . . . I guess," he said with a shrug, deciding he didn't care at the moment how close the Priestess was to him.

"What do you mean you guess?" the girl chuckled. "It's either a no or yes little one"

"My mother wouldn't allow me to miss her," the little boy said with a sad glance downward. "She'd probably yell at me now if she knew I was like this."

"That kind of a mother huh?" Kiyoko asked.

"Yeah," Zoro said with a sigh as he leaned the side of his head against his knees. "Always has been . . . even when we'd walk together I always walked in front of her. I saw other children with their mothers, always holding their hands or walking behind them, following their lead, but my mother . . . never did any of that. Was it odd?"

"Considering who you are, probably not," Kiyoko said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, burying his head in his knees. "I just want everything back to the way it was! I miss it!"

"Sorry, but it just can't be little one," the woman said gently touching the boy on his shoulders to comfort him.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed, backing away from her.

"I won't hurt you," she told him.

"How do I know?!" he growled. "All Priests or Priestesses hurt demons just by touching them!"

"We choose to," she said, getting up and coming up to him. "Now I'm choosing not to hurt you . . . why? You want me to?"

"NO!" spat the boy.

"Hm, hm, you're going to be fun to deal with," she said with a giggle. "Now come, it looks to me like you're in need of a bath."

"What?" Zoro said with a blink as he watched the woman come up to him and wrap him in her arms—preparing for his bath.

**END FLASHBACK**

Zoro let out a sigh as he watched Luffy play around with the others. He wondered if little things like this would end up bringing up memories that he would have thought were long forgotten.

Luffy let out a loud laugh making the other join in. Zoro felt his lips pull upwards to form a soft smile. By the looks of things . . . he'd say that is exactly what was going to happen.

**Hot Shot's girl: Yeah, I had to cut the flashback a little short in the chp 'cause it was getting too long as it is. Sorry, but more will be in the next chp. It is time for you guys to learn about Luffy's mother and what she meant to Zoro :3 Hope you enjoyed, until next chp bye :D**


	12. A Demon's Past

"Hhhaaaa," Nami sighed as she lowered herself deeper into the springs, ignoring the other demons around them giving them looks and sneering hateful comments. "This water feels nice."

"Indeed," Robin agreed with a nod. "I believe a vacation was overdue for our little group—wouldn't you say so—Nami-san?"

"Hai," Nami let out a pleasing moan as her body was encased in warmth from the springs. "Still though—it's strange how we got in to a Demon springs. Does Zoro's reputation really precede him?"

"Hm, hm, you have no idea do you?" Robin asked with a small inward giggle as she looked at the clueless teen.

"Huh, no idea about what?" Nami asked with a confused blink.

Nami sat up and looked at the older woman closely. She narrowed her ginger eyes slightly knowing this woman seemed to have so much information, but for some strange reason she was refusing to let anyone know what it was she knew. Was it bad, or good? Usually when nothing was said it was bad, but still—Nami wanted to know.

"What is it you know that we don't know?" Nami asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Since we're now a happy little family I see no reasons in keeping secrets."

"Well said Nami-san," Robin said with a soft smile and nod. "But what I know is not for me to tell."

"Awww, come on Robin-niichan!" Nami whined as she held her hands in front of her. "It can't be that bad can it? You can tell little ole me!"

"Gomen, but I can't," Robin said with a small shrug.

"Hhhhuuuuuuh!" Nami groaned as she slugged her shoulders in defeat. "You're no fun! What is the deal anyways? Is it bad—what you can't tell?"

Robin looked at the young tangerine for a moment before splashing some water on her tanned skin to sooth and warm it.

"No," she said. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Sometimes . . . you make no sense," Nami let out a groan before glancing at the tall wooden fence that seemed to separate the women's baths from the men's. "Hmm, I wonder how Luffy's doing over there with the others. I wonder if the waters are hurting him."

"It should be good for him," Robin commented. "There are healing herbs flowing through these waters. It may be painful at first, but he should get used to it."

"I see," Nami said as she cupped up a hand full of water. "Well then, this stop should do him good."

The two stopped as soon as they heard a familiar scream ring out on the other side of the fence. It was accompanied with a large splash. Both got the picture and it wasn't long before they heard the scolding voices of the other boys. The two looked at one another before they giggled up a storm . . . it seemed like they were handling things well on their end.

* * *

"Are you feeling any better Luffy-kun?" Chopper asked as the young lad rubbed a wet cloth gently over the boy's back.

"Hee, hee, much," Luffy said with a giggle as he turned his grin towards the blushing doctor.

"Oi, Sanji-san, you coming in?" Usopp called from where he wadded in the water towards the blonde who seemed glued to the fence.

"Heh, heh, in a minute," he swooned, ever keeping his gaze towards that crack in the fence.

"Sheesh, what a pervert," Usopp commented as he wadded over to where the younger boys were.

Zoro watched all the boys closely. Usopp was right—the blonde love-cook was indeed an ero-cook. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy seemed to be enjoying themselves, which was good. Luffy seemed to be healing normally, of course not as fast as he used to with his ability, but it had to be done.

_Did it really?_ Zoro inwardly asked himself as he scanned the branded mark on Luffy's flesh that seemed to clone the one on his older brother, Ace's.

Zoro sighed inwardly as he slumped lower into the waters. He knew he didn't want this to happen to Luffy. He could frankly not care about the growth of Luffy's power, his priestly Haki. Zoro wondered when he became so tolerable towards Priests or Priestesses.

With an inward chuckle Zoro remembered the exact time and _who_ had helped him with that forbidden tolerance he was supposed to never have towards the sacred humans. It was the boy whom he stared at right now—it was his mother.

"Hm, Zoro-kun what is it?" Luffy asked as he noticed the man's stare on him.

"Hm?" Zoro hadn't noticed he was staring at the similarity between the boy and his mother himself.

"You're staring at me . . . and it's giving me the creeps," Luffy admitted making Zoro freeze for an instant.

With a grunt Zoro turned his gaze from the boy. He can't help it if the lad almost identically resembles his mother. He just hasn't seen that face in 17 years that he couldn't help but—stare.

Zoro sighed as he wondered if thinking about her again was such a good thing. Perhaps it was a way of letting his being know that he missed her. His mind, his bones—especially his heart.

**FLASHBACK**

Zoro mumbled to himself from where he sat. Every person that passed by him he eyes suspiciously like they were ready to strike him. Most of them were just mere servants or messengers for the Priest of the Temple—Dragon.

Ones that dared meet his emerald gaze were suddenly taken aback by his vicious glare. Often he would growl at the passing strangers who would pass all-too-quickly. Zoro still hadn't known why the Priestess of the Temple—Kiyoko was her name, insisted he sit there where all would likely pass by him. Hadn't she known who he was and how dangerous he was to her race?

Of course she knew! She had known from the start! Perhaps that was why she forced him to sit here—so it could show the other humans that passed along that he was nothing but a mere tamed pet—which he WASN'T! Little Zoro crossed his arms and peered down at his meal that was placed at his feet . . . soup . . . he hated the stuff.

As he stuck his tongue out his pushed it away from him and wished he was once again back home with his mother and maidservants who would serve him whatever he wanted without a second's delay. With a slight pout Zoro pulled his legs up to his chest almost about ready to cry, but he wouldn't! No! He was Asura! He could NEVER shed any tears! He could never show himself to be weak!

But still . . . even though he was not permitted to cry he was sad. He was sad because his life will never go back to the easy life he once had. No, he was captured by the humans and they would surely kill him. Demons were not allowed to live in their world . . . especially a Demon such as himself.

"Uhp, well it looks like you didn't finish your meal," came a familiar gentle voice as Zoro was engulfed by a slender shadow.

Zoro's small eyes glanced up to see just the one who was on is mind at the moment. It was the horrid Priestess of his nightmares. He scowled at the smiling woman. He hated it when people smiled at him like that . . . especially that stupid goofy grin of hers.

"I hate soup!" Zoro growled as he crossed his arms and 'hmphed' away from her.

"Then what is it that you do like, hm?" Kiyoko asked with a kind smile as she knelt down to the Demon child.

Zoro refused to answer her though. He continued to hide his face from the cursed woman. He did NOT want to talk to her.

"I see how it is," she said with a nod as she stood up. "How 'bout I cook something for you?"

"Huh?" Zoro looked at the woman quite surprisingly, usually Priestesses or Priests were like step-downs from royalty—that means they had everything done for them, cooking and all . . . since when did she know how to cook?

"Come on little one!" she said with a slight giggle as she pulled the boy to his feet and drug him towards the kitchen.

"Wait, wait! Waaah!" Zoro cried as the mad woman drug him without stopping on their way towards the kitchen.

"You just sit here and I'll make your food Zoro-kun," she said with a sweet smile as she darted off to grab some cooking utensils and some ingredients.

Zoro recovered himself and sat upright next to the table. He watched the young Priestess scatter throughout the kitchen, taking up any food she saw in sight. After blinking a few times Zoro began to wonder if she knew what she was doing.

After about 5 minutes of cooking through Zoro came to the conclusion that she didn't. He saw black smoke rising from where she was. In fact it was a little hard to notice her at all through the smoke really. All he could hear even was her coughing up a storm.

Before he knew it though the Priestess was placing a plate down before him filled with . . . something. Zoro looked down displeasingly at the dish wondering just what it was. His right eye twitched wondering if the food, or whatever it was, was supposed to bubble blackish spots.

"Go on, eat up Zoro-kun," she said with a smile, dirt all over her face.

He looked at the Priestess like she was crazy. There was no way in hell or heaven that he was going to eat that! Still though—she continued to smile at him like he was about to take his first bite from her prized and proud dish.

"Eeeehhhh," Zoro groaned as he slowly turned his head back towards the dish, at least glad to know it had stopped bubbling.

Zoro picked up his chopsticks and poked it, almost darting back as it coughed up a foul smelling fume, somewhat like a volcano. He trembled slightly at this foreign delectable, but he had to be strong! He had to deal with anything! He was Asura! . . . but still . . . with another poke Zoro let out a defeated sigh . . . they never said anything about toughening up to distasteful food.

Zoro let out a whine and slumped over next to his dish. He was NOT going to eat that . . .

"Hm, You don't like it Zoro-kun?" Kiyoko asked, noticing the child refusing to eat what she had slaved over for him.

Zoro turned his head towards the woman and glared his emerald eyes at her. The look was VERY defiant; he wasn't going to do such a thing.

"Oh," Kiyoko said as she bowed her head, the look on her face was that of disappointment. "I see . . . well . . . if you don't like it—you don't have to eat it."

Zoro's eyes narrowed at the Priestess as he watched her expressions worsen. He heard a sniff and immediately knew she was disappointed and sad—but it wasn't his fault that she was a bad cook!

_Is . . . Is she trying to make me feel bad?_ Zoro asked himself as he examined her closely, swearing her eyes were a little shinier than normal.

"Well, I just thought that maybe . . ." Kiyoko let out another sniff as she wiped away an invisible tear that had yet to roll down. "You know . . . since I worked so hard on that for you that maybe . . ."

_She is!_ Zoro told himself as he watched her face worsen even more into sadness.

"I tried alright!" she suddenly burst, making the little Demon King jump where he sat with wide, almost fearful eyes towards this crazed Priestess. "I thought that maybe I could get you to eat if I fixed you something! I'm going to be a mother soon you know and so I thought this would be good practice and that he . . . he . . . SNIFF! I'M GOING TO BE A HORRIBLE MOTHER!!!"

Zoro's eyes widened even more as the woman burst out into well full sobs. She covered her face in the sleeves of her kimono but still her cries were loud, almost echoing throughout the room. Zoro tried backing away from the crazed woman, but there was no place to even go!

"Eh!" Zoro whined to himself seeing he was trapped inside this room with this crazed Priestess with nowhere to run, what was he to do?!

Zoro gulped as his gaze turned back towards the sobbing woman who continued to cry her loudest. There was actually one possible way to get her to cease all this madness, but Zoro didn't want to do it! No! He didn't want to do it at all! But . . . but he had to!

As the Priestess sniffed once more she looked over her wet sleeve and gasped slightly upon seeing the Demon child actually eating her dish she had created for him. She smiled as she wiped her eyes clean of tears.

"Oh, so you like it?" she asked as she clapped her hands together with a pleased look.

All she really saw though was the back of the boy who was calmly eating the food, what she didn't see was the look on his face as he ate it—the look of absolute disgust. His face was turning a nice shade of purple to blue from how horrible the taste was! Never before had he stuck anything this distasteful into his mouth! He didn't know how someone could come to cook something like this!

"I'm glad you like it Zoro-kun, then maybe I shall make you more, since you seem to like it," she said with a smile and giggle as she was off once again towards the kitchen.

After that whole incident Zoro swore to hide himself, or his hungry, from the Priestess if ever she saw him. That and eat what the servants had given him. Nothing could be as bad as the Priestess' cooking anyways!

It had been about a month since he had been taken to this temple and ever he hated it there. He couldn't explain why he just simply didn't get up and leave. He could for all he knew, but for some strange reason . . . he felt . . . if he dared say . . . comfortable around the Priestess. He couldn't explain why, but she just carried an atmosphere about her that was so welcoming and friendly he . . . he liked it.

Though being with her meant being with her _husband_. Zoro wasn't particularly too fond of him at all. He never seemed to crack a smile, or even a nice gesture towards his way—not that he wanted the sacred Priest to do such a thing for him or anything, but still . . . he just didn't like the man. He had a very angry atmosphere around him so Zoro made sure to stay clear of him, which pleased both companies.

Zoro did have to admit he was getting very lonely. Lonely as in he was aching for his own kind once again. Humans he had begun to tolerate—he had to, but still—he missed his own kind dearly.

With a sigh Zoro sat down in the grass out in the courtyard. He knew the servants kept a close eye on him, though he had no reason to leave. He hadn't known where this Temple existed anyways so would be lost before he knew it if he tried leaving. That and he knew if he did try and leave there would certainly be no Demons waiting for him around it, no Demons stay near a human temple so it was obvious he'd more or likely be killed if ever he ventured out.

Zoro groaned inwardly from his bored state. He gripped a hand full of grass and just tossed it in the air to see how far the wind would bring it . . . not too far apparently. With another sigh he slumped back against the wall he leaned against and let his mind become a slave of boredom.

Zoro sat there for a good long while before his attention was taken towards a child's play thing. It was a ball, a brown leather ball that had come bouncing near him, hitting him in the foot as it came to a halt.

"Hm?" Zoro said as he sat up and took the ball in his hands to examine it.

Before he could scan it over though a young voice called out towards the object in Zoro's grasp.

"Ball!"

Zoro turned to see a young toddler coming towards him with outstretched arms. He had raven-black hair, and his face was full of freckles. Zoro let out a groan, not realizing there be a human suckling around.

"B-Ball!" the child almost cried as he stood next to Zoro, still reaching out towards the object like it would leap into his embrace any moment.

The boy was about to cry from the toy's absence, but Zoro sighed out and shoved the ball back into the little one's embrace. The shove was a little rough, thus making the child fall back on his bottom with a quick 'uh!'.

"Yay!" the boy squealed as he held up his prized possession and giggled as he let it bounce to the floor and back to his arms.

"Hrrrmmm, little brat," Zoro let out a groan as he watched the child play clumsily with the ball—the little boy didn't even have the decency to get up and play where he once was.

Zoro rolled his eyes as the young boy bounced the ball that would often escape his grasp and roll back over to annoy the older child and Demon. Zoro tried to tolerate him, but it was just so hard. He had been an only child and so never had to deal with other little brats such as these. When he was younger, and his father still be alive, he had wished for siblings, but now . . . he was glad that never came to be.

"Play?" the boy suddenly said with a wide grin as he looked at the green-haired Demon child.

"Eeerrrmm!" Zoro let out a groan as his gaze turned back towards the child.

Zoro stuck his nose in the air and turned from the child. He heard the child chirp sadly, but that was all. What he hadn't noticed was the child getting back up on stubby legs to come over to him and pull at his hair.

"Oi!" Zoro groaned as he turned towards the boy with a very frustrated look. "My hair isn't grass!"

As the little boy giggled at Zoro's remark though Zoro's eyes caught attention of his least favorite person—Dragon. He groaned inwardly as he watched the man walk swiftly towards him and quickly take the child up in his arms.

"Get away from my son!" Dragon gave off a snarl as he held the child close to him.

Zoro blinked a few times at the toddler and then at the Priest . . . that was his son? Ace, as Kiyoko called him. How was he supposed to know?! And it's not like he was going to hurt him anyways! It was technically the other way around according to his stinging hair roots.

"Ace what did I tell you about going near him?!" Dragon scolded his youngling, sticking his finger on the boy's freckled nose.

"Gomen Outo-san," the little boy, Ace, spoke up as best he could. "But—ball."

Dragon glanced down at the ball close to Zoro's feet. He looked at it for a moment before turning his gaze back towards the Demon. Soon he turned, neglecting the ball as he said to his young son—

"I'll get you a new ball alright Ace?"

Ace didn't seem too thrilled about that though. He let out a whine as he reached over his father's shoulders towards his abandoned toy. Soon the two vanished back inside across the courtyard's other exit.

Zoro hadn't noticed it but his bottom lip had somewhat quivered. He looked down trying to hide his emotions as he kicked the ball away from him and buried his face in his knees. It wasn't like he cared or anything about the stupid Priest, but . . . for some strange reason . . . being treated as if you were some sort of a disease . . . tore him apart.

"What's wrong with me huh?" Zoro said to himself, feeling a strange sting in his eyes as he held his legs close to himself, continuing to rub his face against his knees.

He gave off a couple sniffs before someone had heard his silent cries.

"What's wrong dear child?" the feminine voice asked him.

"Huh?" Zoro looked up to see a concerned Priestess Kiyoko and instantly his face became a scowl as he turned his face away from her. "It's nothing!"

"Don't lie to me," she scolded softly, her voice dripping with concern as she came to sit next to him, attempting to comfort him in whatever he needed like a mother would. "Now . . . what is it?"

Zoro was silent for a moment before his other emotions dominated his anger. He felt his bottom lip begin to quiver again and so decided to stop it by biting it. That sting in his eyes also returned.

"What am I . . . some sort of a disease?!" Zoro asked rather harshly, still refusing to look at the strangely concerned Priestess.

"What kind of a question is that?" Kiyoko asked with a giggle.

"That fool Priest treats me like one!" Zoro let out a growl, his hands clenching the clothing over his legs tightly. "He even won't let his stupid son come near me! . . .or even take back his toy that has touched me!"

Kiyoko noticed the ball Zoro had kicked away. She knew it was one of Ace's favorite toys he always played with. She let out a sad sigh knowing this would happen.

"Oh Zoro," she said with a sad sigh as she pulled him into a hug, comforting like a mother. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Let me go!" Zoro snapped as he pushed himself out of her arms, the look on his face was that of anger towards her. "You think of me the same as well!"

"I never said that!" she snapped back. "If I did then why am I trying to reach out to you?"

Zoro bit his lip and turned away. He didn't know, he really didn't. She was still a strange human to him. She knew who he was, and her kind swore nothing more than to see him dead, but why . . . why was she like this to him?!

"I don't know!" Zoro cried as he turned from her, afraid to let her see his emotional face. "But you'll change! They all do!"

"Sorry little one, but I never change," she said with a smile as she patted him gently on the back.

Kiyoko let out a long sigh as she looked at the little Demon with a serious, yet sad expression.

"Zoro . . . you need to understand _why_ Dragon is like that towards you," Kiyoko said, getting the little one's attention. "A long, long time ago he was once a powerful Priest."

"Once?" Zoro almost scoffed, but refrained from doing so.

"Hai," Kiyoko said with a soft smile. "Did you notice that mark on his face?"

"Yeah," Zoro replied with a nod.

"That's a Demon Brand," Kiyoko said softly. "They seal off our Priestly powers known as Haki, but he managed to only get sealed partially—luckily, but that Demon Brand . . . is also his curse."

"Curse?" Zoro asked with a confused blink and tilt of his head.

"Yes," Kiyoko said with a sad smile and small nod. "The Demon he fought was very strong."

"As strong as my father?!" Zoro asked with wide eyes, wondering if there was a Demon as strong.

"Uh . . . y-yes, strong like him," Kiyoko said with a sigh. "But he was so strong he placed a curse on Dragon, the one who defeated him. That curse resulted in the death of his previous wife."

"Oh," Zoro said with an understanding nod. "So he hates me because of that Demon?"

"Hai," Kiyoko said with a nod.

"Why?" Zoro asked with a shrug. "It's not like I have anything to do with that old Demon."

"Perhaps it's because he hates all Demons now?" Kiyoko suggested, trying to lead the boy away from the mentioned Demon and let him believe the normal hatred of a Priest.

"Must be," Zoro muttered as he leaned his chin on his knees.

"So please take it easy on him Zoro," Kiyoko said as she rubbed the boy's back affectionately. "It took me a while to get him in a better mood as it was when he first came here with newly born Ace."

"Hmph! You call _that_ a better mood?" Zoro scoffed as he raised his head.

"Hm, hm, you're right," Kiyoko giggled, soon letting Zoro join in.

Kiyoko sighed inwardly. At least she was getting somewhere with the Demon boy. Yes she had wanted him to come to enjoy his time with the humans. She wanted him to have a high tolerance of them for she knew a time would come when he would meet her soon-to-be-born son. She knew they'd become great friends and at this she smiled, but at another thing she couldn't help but frown for in the end . . . it wouldn't turn out so . . . happily-ever-after.

As the months rolled Kiyoko was pleased to see Zoro freely roaming the temple with the other servants, perhaps even striking up a surprising conversation with them. She smiled at that, but one look at her love and it was instant frowns. From the start Dragon had not liken the idea of bringing the Demon King there—to their home and sacred temple.

Kiyoko could care less. Demon royalty or not he needed to be here. She had foreseen it and she would always let destiny take hold—even though sometimes . . . destiny could be heartless.

"That Demon brat should not be here Kiyoko!" Dragon protested. "I may not be gifted with foresight like you are, but I still disagree with you visions."

"Don't do that Dragon," Kiyoko said as she shook her head. "I have warned you once before to never try and alter the future."

"But Kiyoko if he perishes here and now! . . . if his line is vanquished then . . . then maybe I could save you," Dragon's face softened as he talked about this matter with his love.

"No!" Kiyoko said shaking her head. "Just stop!"

"Don't you want to live?" Dragon asked, wishing she wouldn't give up so easily.

"Of course I want to live!" Kiyoko's voice seemed to almost tremble as she admitted that she was human and wished for life. "But . . . I am not meant to."

At that the Priestess treaded away from the Priest. Dragon let out a long heavy sigh. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and looked towards the young Demon who had taken up residence in their temple like some normal human. Upon just looking at him his face hardened to where he couldn't stand the sight of him and so left to check on his young son.

Zoro had noticed that little argument between Dragon and Kiyoko. He couldn't understand what they were talking about before her voice became louder and she spoke about wanting to live. He didn't know what she meant by that and frankly could care less on what it meant.

Zoro just reminded himself to ask later. He went on his way, strangely enjoying his living arrangements as of now. He hadn't known when it happened, but he believed that after he realized he was accepted by the Priestess he had become . . . happier.

Zoro would often spend as much time with the woman as possible. He enjoyed her company like none other. He had never really felt this way with anyone before. Not Kuina, not his mother, not his maidservants, no one.

It was strange to Zoro how he had come to adore this Priestess like none other. Especially when she could cause his death if need be. They were sworn enemies and yet here he was . . . Demon King with a sacred Priestess.

Soon Zoro had begun to develop attachments to her, feelings. Like when she would be with some clients for a while it would hurt because he couldn't be around her all the time. That ache would well up in his chest and for the life of him he couldn't understand what it was. He was still so young and most Demons would refuse to feel the feelings of humans—like he was supposed to know what he felt.

Still though . . . he had began to start to understand, if but a little. He had began to notice the Priestess in a different light. So different it was so unDemon-like it was strange. Like always wanting to be around her, noticing how beautiful she was, loving the attention she gave him.

He liked her; he did, but how much? Well he would often blush whenever she insisted on bathing him 'for practice for her unborn son'. As he said before, he did like the attention she gave him, though he tried not to show it—like when she'd hug him, or pinched his cheek, or held his hand . . . that gesture their was so motherly he loved it . . . his own mother was anything but motherly for him and so he knew he had come to believe Kiyoko was the mother he had always wanted, but was that all?

He would never understand feelings to their fullest, so he told himself. So there was no reason not to ask the one who had caused him such conflicted feelings right?

"Kiyoko-san?" Zoro asked one day as he laid in her lap while she combed her fingers through his green hair.

"Hm, what is it Zoro?" she asked as she opened her relaxed eyes to look down at the boy.

"What is love?" he asked with a blink, causing a warm smile to come from the Priestess.

"Why do you ask?" she asked with a giggle.

"Just am," he said with a roll of his shoulders.

"Well," she said as she closed her eyes once more and continued her ministrations. "It's a human feeling, if that's what you're asking. Very few Demons come across a feeling as such."

"I know it's human, but what is it?" he asked once more.

"It's a stronger feeling of care if you get my meaning," she said as she opened her eyes to peer down at the curious boy. "There are different types of love. One is brotherly love where you love a sibling or a close friend, and then there is paternal love where you love, say, a younger child no matter what he or she does, and then there is romantic love where you wish to be with that person forever in, say, marriage."

"I see," he said with a firm nod, trying to get his thoughts together. "Then I love you Kiyoko-san!"

"Really?" she asked with a sweet smile. "How so?"

"Hmmm," he said, in thought once more, before smiling widely. "Romantic!"

"Romantic? Really?" Kiyoko asked with a slight giggle at the young boy who seemed so sure.

"Uh-huh!" He said proudly. "Want to marry me?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm already taken," Kiyoko said, looking as if she were pouting.

"That's alright!" Zoro said as he jumped to his feet like some little warrior. "I will fight for you! I've heard of Demons doing this before, so why not!"

"But aren't I too old for you little Zoro-kun?" she asked with a giggle as she grabbed the boy and pulled him to against her.

"Hm? No," Zoro said. "My father married someone far older than him, so why not me?"

"Hm, hm, you're cute, you know that?" Kiyoko said with a giggle as she patted Zoro on his nose with her index finger.

"Er! I'm not cute I'm serious!" Zoro warned as he shook his head and escaped the Priestess' grasp.

"Hhh, gomen Zoro, but you can't have me," Kiyoko said with a somewhat sad sigh as she rested her cheek against the palm of her hand and shook her head. "I won't be around for so long."

"Huh?" Zoro asked, confused as to what she meant by that. "What do you mean"

"Shh, Zoro-kun," she said soothingly as she took him again and laid his head on her lap in a relaxing manner. "Let's just . . . be silent."

Ever since Kiyoko had said that Zoro felt uneasy. He didn't know what she meant, but still he knew it wasn't a good thing. Something in her voice seemed sad and he couldn't help but think back on what she had argued with Dragon earlier, something about wanting to live. It couldn't possibly mean . . .

The later months Zoro now watched Kiyoko more closely. Because of this though he noticed that along her pregnancy she seemed . . . to be withering. He didn't want to admit it at first, but he could see her very energy, her life—depleting. She was dying, but how, and why?

Dragon had noticed the boy eyeing Kiyoko like so and he knew why. He could tell the Demon was concerned for her, why? He was surprised that he even cared, but it seemed after living with them for some months he had grown closest to Kiyoko. It seemed he could sense her life withering away.

He wondered how the boy would take it once she had . . . died. The time was coming up soon for her to do so. Dragon had prepared himself for this . . . something he couldn't do for his first wife Rouge.

With a sigh to himself Dragon closed his eyes to only open them and tread over to where the boy be, watching Kiyoko pick out clothing for her new little one on the way who would be arriving in the world soon.

"So you've began to notice too huh?" Dragon surprised the boy by coming and speaking to him.

"Huh?" Zoro said as he turned to surprisingly look at his most 'favorite' person. "Notice what?"

"That's she's dying," Dragon stated simply, his eyes leaving the boy and towards the Priestess.

"D-Dying?!" Zoro asked, he had known it, but didn't want to admit it.

"You've seen it for a long time haven't you?" Dragon said, his tone level and calm as he spoke to the hated Demon.

Zoro bit back his thoughts about wanting to deny anything. He clenched his fists as he nodded solemnly and replied—

"Hai—I have, Dragon-sama."

Dragon was a little surprised when the boy addressed him as such. He supposed it was Kiyoko's influence though. She was getting through to him like she said she would, but still—what will happen to him after Dragon informs him as to _why_ she was dying.

"She's dying because of you . . . Asura," Dragon informed, making the boy freeze, his eyes only moving to widen.

Zoro turned to look at the Priest with confused and disbelieving eyes. Dragon took no glance towards him as he continued.

"It is because of your line . . . and this curse," at that Dragon pointed towards the brand on his face.

"W-What did I—?" Zoro started, his voice trembling, afraid of the truth, but Dragon cut him off.

"I was the one who killed your father—Asura XII," Dragon informed the young lad.

Zoro let out a gasp, remembering the story Kiyoko had told him about Dragon fighting a Demon as strong as his own father—when indeed it was _his_ father.

"My father Monkey D. Garp had engaged him in a fight at first, but that baka can't use his Priestly powers to save his life," at that Dragon let out a small smirk—it was the closest thing to a smile Zoro was ever going to see on this man. "He was losing and when I came that da--ed Demon King was about ready to kill him off."

"I heard he was killed by a D." Zoro said as he glanced down, clenching his fits. "So it was you."

"Hai," Dragon said, ever keeping his gaze on Kiyoko. "Our fight was long and worthy of being remembered. Your father fought hard and long, but I had already mastered my sacred powers and so overthrew him. He was a wicked Demon and ruler. It was a good thing I took him down. He was supposed to be the last of the Asura's, but da-- it he told me he had an heir. Before his death he managed to partially lock away my powers with this Demon Brand and place a curse upon me . . . that curse was for me to lose any lover of mine upon child birth."

"So that's what . . . happened to . . . Ace's . . ." Zoro couldn't finish his sentence, he hadn't known his father for that long to know if he be wicked or not, but Dragon spoke truth in his words.

"Mother . . . my deceased wife," Dragon said with a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes in remembrance of her, then opening them and lifting his gaze once more. "Portgas D. Rouge—she died upon giving birth to Ace . . . just like the curse said would happen and now . . ."

Both looked towards Kiyoko as she grinned at the fabric she was shown. They watched as she rubbed her swollen belly, signifying she was close to the due day.

"It's going to happen to . . . Kiyoko-san," Zoro said, his voice somewhat trembling at her doom that lay ahead.

"I'm afraid so," Dragon said as he closed his eyes.

"She wouldn't have to die if . . . if she wasn't with child right?" Zoro asked as he looked up at Dragon.

"Hai, that is true," Dragon informed. "I hadn't wanted another child for the sake of her life, but . . . there he is . . . ready to be birthed and help the curse succeed."

"What if she miscarried?" Zoro asked, looking quite desperate to keep the woman alive at any cost. "Will she live?!"

Dragon turned from the boy and decided to leave the conversation at that. With a sigh he left the boy with one last word—

"Hai, she will."

Zoro turned back towards the Priestess. He bit his lip and wondered what he should do to save her life. All that needed to happen was for her to be rid of the child. Then she would live.

Dragon, even though it be his own child she carried, didn't seem to be against this idea. He already had a son as it was anyways, so what was wrong with losing one? Zoro had spoken with the servants about this matter and indeed they all wished she could live, at any cost—even at the child's own life.

Zoro decided to poison the Priestess, not enough to kill her, but her child. He had the servants prepare the food for her and once she ate it the child would die and save her life. This seemed to be the only way to save her . . . the only way.

So that diner when Kiyoko was given her meal Zoro sat next to her and waited. Dragon was off on a mission so had no idea about this, but he probably knew what the little Demon was plotting anyways. Zoro watched as the Priestess drink and then prepared herself for her poisoned meal. Before her first bite though Zoro stopped her, out of guilt.

"Matte!" he stopped her from taking the bite.

"Hm, what is it Zoro-kun?" she asked.

She looked at the boy who's head was bowed and overshadowed. He was trembling with some sort of emotion and when he looked back at the Priestess, Kiyoko was surprised to see tears welling up in the young Demon's emerald gaze.

"Gomenasai Kiyoko-san!" he cried. "Please forgive me!"

"Forgive you for what?" Kiyoko giggled slightly, not understanding why the little one was so upset.

"I . . . I," started Zoro, bowing his head in shame once more. "I don't want you to die!"

Kiyoko remained silent at this. Somehow, the boy had realized her doom.

"I know you'll die when you give birth so—so I wanted to poison you so you could lose your child!" Zoro cried.

"Why would you do that?" Kiyoko asked, looking somewhat calm about this whole matter.

"Because!" Zoro cried, biting his bottom lip, afraid to meet her gaze. "I love you."

"If you love me Zoro-kun, then you'll love the things I love," she said. "And I love this child of mine more than anything. I would not want anyone to harm him—he is not supposed to die this way."

"Gomenasai!" Zoro cried as the woman took him in her arms.

"It's alright Zoro," she said, comforting him. "I forgive you, I'll always forgive you."

After that Zoro didn't know what to do to save her. He thought he could deal with the loss of her child, but even he couldn't see that through. He didn't know why, he didn't know why he had been so weak over some unborn child.

He was weak now, and that was something that wasn't good for him or his kind. No, he was Asura as he had numerously told himself! He could never be weak . . . but around her . . . it seemed like his nature.

The eighth month rolled in and now he and Dragon watched as Kiyoko's strength nearly perished. She now had to be bedridden; she was far too weak to even walk anymore. Still though, even in her weakened state she wanted to be near Zoro and he her.

She would smile as he told her what the weather was like outside or how he watched a bird chase a squirrel that day around a tree. She enjoyed just hearing the boy speak in such a pleasant and happy tone. She was sad though that it was going to be her to ruin that smiling face.

"I wish you could be outside enjoying the weather with me Kiyoko-san," Zoro said with a small smile as he sat next to her bedside. "It'd be better than me being by myself."

"Gomen Zoro," she said with a weak smile as she reached her hand upward to touch the side of Zoro's face. "But you see . . . I can't walk very good at the moment, perhaps later—alright?"

Zoro hated it when Kiyoko would lie to him and herself. Every time she did it he felt someone stab his heart. It was like something was ripping his very soul and he hated it—he hated that feeling so very much.

"Al—Alright," Zoro said, forcing out a fake smile and wishing her to get well—knowing it only be lies.

Seeing her this close to her doom pained him to no end. He would do anything to let her live—to save her life, but he didn't know what to do. He tried to think of the curse and how it could be broken—if it ever could. He couldn't tell and so he had no choice but to go to Dragon.

"Is there any other way I can save her?" Zoro asked, not liking to go to this man, but having no choice.

"I'm sorry . . . but I think even this curse you can't break," Dragon said as he finished drinking his sake.

"But I'm Asura!" spat Zoro. "There has to be something! I may be young, but I have 13 generations of Asura's running through my veins. I have to be able to do something!"

Dragon remained silent though. Zoro bit his lip in frustration wishing there was a way. He wondered then . . . he wondered if maybe . . . if maybe he was away from her then perhaps . . . perhaps she could live—perhaps if his line were to . . . to end—NO! Then that would mean the end of his kind and he couldn't do such a thing!

But Kiyoko . . . that human Priestess—she's—she's been like the mother he never had, the friend he had always wanted, the person who taught him to love. She's done so much for him, accepted him for who he was and not shunned him—he owed her his life and so that is what he'd give.

"Take me," he mumbled so quietly Dragon barely caught him.

"What was that Demon?" Dragon asked, turning his attention towards to young Demon King.

"Take my life to save hers," Zoro said as he looked at Dragon who honestly looked surprised.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Dragon asked.

"I do," Zoro said as he clenched his fists tightly and closed his eyes, trying to block out any second thoughts. "If—If I die it will be the end of my kind and that means . . . everything Demon will disappear—even curses."

"That's right," Dragon said, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"Then do it," Zoro said as he lifted his head and opened his eyes to reveal the tears being held back by shear will. "But—But please don't tell Kiyoko . . . I don't know if I can do it if she pleads for me not to."

"Alright," Dragon said, ignoring on how Kiyoko had said he was to die.

Dragon got up and came to the boy. He passed by him only saying—

"Get ready then, I'm taking you to the Royal Army—It is not my place to kill you so I shall let them."

"H-Hai," Zoro said with a strained nod.

So that day Zoro readied himself to travel with Dragon towards the Royal Army Headquarters. He wished he could bid Kiyoko goodbye one last time, but alas he knew that would be a mistake. Still—he wished he could have held her once more before he was nothing but a memory.

Once he was ready he met Dragon outside to leave, but still—he had forgotten to say goodbye. Kiyoko had lain in her bed knowing that Zoro had usually visited her around that time. He had always been precise so there was no reason for him not to be.

"Zoro," she whispered as she struggled to sit up and look out her window towards the courtyard—no one was there.

She suddenly had this strange feeling. She felt something was wrong—something concerning the young Demon King. She was so attached to the little one she knew he was aching, and sad, and scared—she had to see him, to comfort him, and find out what was the matter.

Against her own body she got up and moved. She got up and walked outside, knowing Zoro lay this way. She struggled to make it in time, but she knew she had to. Zoro was leaving and it was probably because of her.

"Matte!" she cried seeing the two heading out, it was Dragon and Zoro. "Matte Dragon! Matte Zoro!"

Both halted and turned to see the Priestess out of bed, holding onto the walls for support.

"Kiyoko!" Dragon gasped seeing her about ready to collapse. "Go back inside! You should not be out of bed!"

"Where are you going!" she demanded, not caring what Dragon had to say to her.

Dragon regained his poster and motioned towards Zoro who had his eyes cast down so not to look at the beloved Priestess.

"I'm taking him to the Royal Army."

"But why?!" Kiyoko demanded to know. "They'll kill him if they find out who he is!"

"It's what he wants Kiyoko!" Dragon said, raising his tone to silence the woman.

"W-What?" Kiyoko gasped, her voice trembling as she gazed at the young lad who still kept his gaze away from her. "Z-Zoro is this true?"

"I—I want to save you," Zoro finally spoke up. "If—If I give my life then anything Demon will vanish, including that curse. You've done so much for me I want to thank-you, and this is how I'll do it."

"But Zoro," Kiyoko said, tears streaming down her eyes as she covered her mouth from the whimpers that were escaping.

"I know—I know you want to be a mother so bad, and I want you to become one," he said with a sad smile trying to make her see he was doing this for her.

"I'LL NEVER BE A MOTHER ZORO!!!" she cried, surprising the boy by her sudden outburst. "I'm never going to hold him! I'm never going to see his first steps or hear his first words!! NEVER!! I want to! I really do! And . . . and just when I start feeling like a mother . . . my boy's going to leave me!!"

Zoro stiffened at the Priestess' words. So she felt the same way. To him, she was the mother he had always wanted and to her . . . he was the son she always wanted and knew never could have. That aching feeling was creeping up once more and this time it was unbearable.

"Please!" Kiyoko cried, feeling the strength in her legs quickly leaving her. "You're not supposed to die like this! Please don't go!"

"I have to!" Zoro cried, raising his tone to sound like he was shouting than crying. "It's the only way!"

"Pleahease!" Kiyoko cried as she let go of the wall and fell to her knees on the dirt. "Please just stay here one more day and let me feel like the mother I'll never be! Please, oh please my son! My boy!"

Dragon looked down at the boy and saw him trembling. He was conflicted. He knew he needed to leave as soon as possible, but still he wanted to stay . . . with his mother—if just for one more day.

Zoro bit his lip to where it bled, he tried his hardest to not let the tears fall but they did and so he ran—he ran into her arms once more.

"Oka-san!" he cried as he ran back into her bosom where she held him close with all her strength.

Kiyoko cried and held the boy close. She hated it that he thought he had no other choice but to let himself, and his race, die to save just one human Priestess' life—she meant nothing really. She was just one life, plus her son would live so the world, as it took one life away, shall be gaining another. There was nothing wrong with her giving her life up for that child.

But no . . . this little one in her arms on which she had wished she had given birth to herself was wanting to throw away everything. He had yet to live and he was willing to forfeit everything. Oh what a poor, poor child.

And so Zoro stayed. He stayed one more day with his mother and they were happy. He with his mother and she with her son. She made sure that day lasted as long as possible, bedridden or not she went out in the courtyard with her boy to enjoy the weather and hold his hand close, just like a mother would.

They parted with smiles, though deep down inside they were aching to be held by the other once more. Kiyoko let go of her child and watched as Dragon took him away to his willing doom. Once he was gone she cried, she cried for days until she couldn't cry anymore . . . her little boy was gone doing something someone who lived their life to the fullest should do.

Dragon and Zoro reached their destination and upon Dragon explaining who Zoro was, the young Demon King was put in prison and awaited his public execution so the whole land could see the last of the Asura's vanish, and all their Demon problems die with him.

Dragon had returned to the Temple, awaiting the birth of his second son, Kiyoko's first. Zoro awaited as well, he awaited his death more knowing the sooner he died the more likely Kiyoko would live, but something happened that changed everything.

His execution date was moved.

Kiyoko had given birth two weeks before Zoro was to be executed . . . it was too late. Though, as she lay dying Kiyoko made Dragon swear to let Zoro see her long awaited child . . . and his brother.

Zoro remained in his heavily guarded cell wondering if Kiyoko was doing well. He had hoped she hadn't given birth yet. He wondered . . . if she had passed on.

Zoro clenched the fabric on his legs tightly, praying to anything that might hear a Demon's prayers that she still be okay—that she'll get to raise her youngling . . . whoever he may grow up to be. While thinking this though a cloaked figure approached him. Zoro recognized that dark green cloak—it was Dragon.

Zoro looked up, afraid of his visit there. He was afraid this meant that she . . . that Kiyoko was . . .

With a straight, solemn face Dragon said only two words—

"She's dead."

Something inside Zoro severed—like some string had been cut with a knife. Without even realizing it, waterfalls were falling rapidly down his tanned cheeks. His whole body was so numb; he didn't know what to do. Without warning his head tilted upward and he let out a wail that was horrible to any human ear . . . Dragon never would have thought he'd see the great Asura crying like he actually had feelings.

Through Zoro's wails though Dragon lifted his cloak to revel a suckling with raven-black spikes, rosy cheeks, sleeping tenderly in the white silk he was wrapped in. Zoro managed to see through his blurred eyes the child that Kiyoko had given her life for—the one she had always wanted.

Zoro's wails silenced upon seeing him. Just looking at him Zoro could hear Kiyoko standing right next to him, just smiling as she said—

_Can you see him? Your brother?_

He was perfect. In a way any other human babe could not be. He was Kiyoko's and then—forever perfect.

"Eh heh," Zoro cried, wiping at his nonstopping tears. "H-He's perfect ah ha!"

Dragon softly looked down at his child. Even he was like Zoro in a way. Even he—was still mourning for his lost wife—his second, and last he'd ever have. He wanted no other to go through what she and Rouge had to—not again—not again.

"Thank-you . . . for letting me see him," Zoro continued to cry.

"It was her last wish," Dragon said as he wrapped his child in his cloak once more and turned to leave Zoro to whatever doom Kami have for him.

It was out of his hands now . . . and into destiny's.

**END FLASHBACK**

Zoro smiled once again upon watching Luffy splash water at an aggravated Sanji who wished to be left alone to his peeping. The boy was so much like his mother . . . and in so many ways it was heartbreaking . . . Monkey D. Luffy . . . son of Priestess Kiyoko . . . and his brother.

"Hm?" Chopper said as he looked up, noticing the trees suddenly bending in a violent breeze. "What is that?"

"What's what Chopper?" Usopp asked as he came up next to the boy.

"Wait," Zoro said as he stood up and felt the sudden breeze. "That's a—"

But before he could finish a violent wind came up and crashed down upon the springs. Knocking everyone away and up. Luffy had fallen against Zoro who in turn fell against Sanji, the three of them getting blown out into another part of the forest. Usopp managed to hold on for a little while before he ended up flying away as well. The girls held onto close another as they flew off.

Once the quick violent wind was gone, only one was left standing. Chopper shook off the daze and looked around—everyone seemed to be gone . . . he was all alone.

"Guys?" he asked looking around, suddenly feeling lost and afraid without them. "EVERYONE?!?!!"

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry! Left ya at a cliffhanger :D But sheesh, it's almost 5 in the mornin' and I'm getting tired! Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chp :) If you guys are wonderin' what Zoro's dad looks like just look up the One Piece character Ryuuma (When he's NOT a mummy) That's pretty much what he looks like, lol. Me and my sisters like to joke around saying it's his 'grandpa' lol. Well until next chp bye ;D**


	13. Demonic Dreams?

**Hot Shot's girl: Yays! Got another chp up! :D Wanted to write at least ONE on my Birthday, yes today is my birthday!! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! lol But sadly . . . it's shared by another . . . my sister, lol I don't mind, we're twins after all XD So yeah I pretty much wrote this at 2 in the morning knowing I'm not going to be able to write anything on the day of my birthday 'cause I got places to go, people to see, things to do lol. So enjoy guys :D**

"Nami-swaaaan, Robin-chwaaaan!!" Sanji called out praying the women could hear his voice through the dense thick forest they seemed to have landed in, but it was to no avail.

"Don't bother calling out to them," came Zoro's monotonous voice, his posture seeming too relaxed for a situation like this. "They won't be able to hear you in this dense of woods."

"So says the one who doesn't believe," Sanji muttered, continuing to hold his shivering self as he called out to the women—even louder. "Nami-swaaaaan! Robin-chwaaaaan!"

"Sanji-san," Luffy spoke up with a groaning moan. "Can you please stop? You're giving me a headache."

Zoro turned to see the young lad laying on a large stone that lay near the cave, that they resided in, entrance. He saw the boy attempting to warm himself by wrapping his arms around his body and rubbing himself. Poor thing looked chilled to the bone, which can never be good.

"Shut up Luffy!" Sanji bit back, continuing to call out to his lovelies. "They could be lost and cold out there! ROBIN-CHWWAAAAN!! NAMI-SWAAAAN!!"

"But isn't that what we are?" Luffy asked under his breath before he gripped his head and groaned in pain.

Zoro watched the boy closely wishing there was a way to help him. If nothing was done he could catch a fever out in the cold like this. Being out in a dark, cold forest with nothing on but a small towel around their waists could prove deadly.

"Oi, love-cook, stop shouting," Zoro suddenly spoke up to the chanting man.

"What was that marmino?!" Sanji growled as he turned back towards the swordsman.

"I saaaiiiid, stop shouting," Zoro spoke with a hint of a growl, that cook could really get under his skin for some reason.

"Why's that crappy swordsman?!" Sanji let out a growl, his curly brow twitching at the swordsman's arrogance. "Do you not want them to find us?! Are you THAT heartless?!"

Zoro growled inwardly. What was with this stupid human that got him so perturbed? Perhaps it was just his annoyance, that or his habit of caring for no other but the women of the group—hmph, selfish!

"Look!" Zoro said, turning his gaze from the blonde towards the younger of the group, who looked worse off than the elder two.

At one glance Sanji understood. His eye widened slightly at the look of the boy's condition. The swordsman was right—he wasn't doing so good.

Sanji let out a growl of annoyance knowing Luffy had to come first before the girls. He looked around the dark forest for anything to perhaps get the younger boy warm. Starting a fire was the first thing on his mind.

"Can we get a fire started out here?" Sanji asked the green-haired swordsman.

Zoro stepped out of the small cave, came to a fallen tree, placed his hand on it and then picked it up to show the cook. The palm of his hand drenched in moisture, it was too wet to do anything with.

"Kuso!" Sanji cursed, knowing if they didn't do something fast the boy could perhaps freeze to death.

"Neeeeh, are you trying to get warm?" the boy in thought suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah Luffy," Sanji spoke softly to the boy who still lay shivering on the wet rock.

"W-Well Shanks-san once told me if you huddle you can get warm from the other's body heat," Luffy stuttered, his teeth chattering together in the cold.

Sanji froze. He looked at the boy and had to hand it to him for trying and suggesting ways, but one look at the swordsman and Sanji immediately was against the idea.

"I for one choose death," Sanji refused, turning his head and body away from the two.

No matter what! Sanji was NOT going to cuddle with that bast---! Never! You couldn't make him, no never! But . . .

Sanji turned back to the trembling Luffy whom he swore his lips were beginning to turn a nice shade of blue. He watched the swordsman come up to him and rub his arms, saying things to him to try and keep him optimistic and his cheery self—but it was hard to do such a thing in the dark and cold of this dense forest they had fallen into.

With an outward groan Sanji rolled his eye and head back towards the two as he said—

"Oh alright!"

Luffy had the biggest grin on his face as he watched Sanji tread over towards them, preparing for 'Plan To Get Warm'.

"So how do you want to do this?" Sanji sighed out in defeat as he and Zoro looked down at the trembling teen who had resulted into curling up into a fetal position to force his other limps to warm the rest of his body—which wasn't working by the way.

"You get his back, I'll get his front," Zoro simply said as he moved to Luffy's front.

"You know how perverted that sounds?" Sanji asked the swordsman.

"Just do what I say," Zoro said, already too annoyed of the blonde.

"Hhh, whatever," Sanji sighed as he moved over to Luffy's backside.

"Come on Luffy, you need to straighten," Zoro said, grabbing a hold of the boy's arms to let him know he needed to cease his personally huddle.

"B-But it's s-so cold-d," Luffy chattered out, he was freezing to the bone.

"I know, but if you want to get warm we're going to need to get closer to you," Zoro said, trying to make the boy see this.

"Al-Alright," Luffy swallowed as he slowly opened and stretched his limps back to the cold.

Luffy hissed at the cold and wished Sanji and Zoro would hurry up already so his skin didn't have to suffer anymore to this agonizing wet cold.

"Hurry up and wrap yourself around his backside," Zoro said to the chef as he quickly took Luffy's arms and pulled them over his shoulders, laying on his side, letting his back press against Luffy's chest.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sanji scoffed and he slowly laid down and cautiously wrapped his arms around Luffy's shoulders, pressing his chest up against Luffy's chilling back.

"Are you feeling any warmer Luffy?" Zoro asked, turning his head back to the boy who had his face buried between the swordsman's thick shoulder blades.

"M-My legs are still cold," he said, making Zoro look down to see them open to the night's cold wet air—and the person to blame was Sanji.

"Oi, wrap your legs over his!" Zoro said towards the blonde.

"No!" Sanji spat, he was already in a position he never wanted to find himself with, especially with a man.

"Do you want him to freeze?!" Zoro spat with a slight growl that the blonde cook was refusing to get as close to the poor trembling boy just because of the fact that the posture was wrong in his mind.

"No!" Sanji protested as he looked down knowing he'd have to smash his hips against the boy's and wrap his legs around his in a provocative manner. "But it's just . . . this looks so wrong!"

"Yeah and who's going to see us huh?" Zoro asked, tried of the blonde's excuses. "If you're so scared just pretend he's your da--ed _Nami-swan_ or _Robin-chan_!"

"I'm NOT scared!" Sanji bit back.

Sanji moaned inwardly looking down to see how he was going to do this. He bit his bottom lip and actually attempted to do what the swordsman had suggested. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them to envision slender pale hips that would belong to none other but his Nami-swan.

With an inward gulp Sanji slowly scooted his pelvis closer to Luffy and now successfully had his _whole_ front side pressed up against the boy's backside. Now for the next part. Sanji lifted his pale legs and even more slower than his first action he lifted them over Luffy's thighs, slowly letting them rest on top of them.

"There! You happy?!" Sanji hissed towards the swordsman when in truth the statement should have been directed towards Luffy.

"Hm, hm, very," Luffy let out a content sigh as he closed his eyes feeling the heat of his two friends' bodies begin to work their magic on his own.

Sanji let out a sigh as he laid his head against the underside of his elbow knowing they were probably going to be stuck like this the whole night. He just hoped Nami and Robin were doing okay. With that thought in mind he closed his eyes, hoping to sleep most of this night away.

* * *

Usopp couldn't believe he landed in the middle of the dark, dense, wet, and cold forest all by himself. His whole being shivered in the cold. He tried wrapping his arms around himself, but that did nothing really. Being alone, cold, in the dark, in nothing but a towel was very frightening for a man like him.

"G-G-Guys?!" He called out, making sure to scan his surroundings for any movement just in case he needed to get out of their as fast as possible.

Usopp let out a whimper knowing he's never been so scared in his life. He was in Demon territory! DEMON! He was but a human trespassing pretty much and boy he was so vulnerable right now. He was clotheless, heatless, and weaponless! What was he to do?

"Guuuys," Usopp nearly cried from no response but the twisting and churning of the groaning and moaning dark branches of the forest.

A chilling wing blew through the trees right across his backside. His whole body shivered violently. He halted as he turned in the direction the wind came and only bit his lip praying nothing was out there—though the feeling of being watched was always present.

And so the brave warrior Usopp continued on. Making sure not to step on any broken twigs that could seriously injure his bare feet as he continued on. His heart beat so heavily in his chest he could clearly hear it pounding in his ears.

"Heart shhh, you're going to give us away!" Usopp said to his heart quietly before he heard something that caught his attention.

He heard something that sounded like a sniff—from a human. He searched around and the closer he got the more sounds he heard. Now they sounded like panted, but not the panting done when one is weary. It sounded like the panting of one cold, trying to warm themselves.

"Hello?" He gulped as he moved the bush aside to peek behind it to see who it was.

"Usopp?" the voice suddenly spoke and instantly Usopp found the courage to see who it was.

"Wah! Nami, Robin!" he said with a wide smile seeing the two women who were wearing nothing but a towel, clasping onto one another for warmth.

"Usopp, I'm so glad you're okay!" Nami said with a genuine smile. "Did you see anyone else?"

"No," Usopp said, shaking his head as he came up to them to only hop up and down, attempting to get warm but failing miserably. "I landed by myself, I think the others fell to the west."

"G-Great," Nami shivered as she clung to Robin for warmth which wasn't helping as much as she thought it would. "N-Now everyone's split up! L-Let's just hope Sanji, Luffy, Chopper, and Zoro all landed near each other-er."

"Yeah," Usopp said with a shivering nod as he continued to hop,

Nami let out a groan as she looked at the younger teen.

"W-Will you just stop hopping and come cuddle with us for warmth!!" she shouted at him, startling the dark lad some.

"U-Uh, right," Usopp said as he came to the two women.

"Just sit down and don't move!" Nami ordered him.

Usopp did as told and soon he was cocooned between the two beauties. They rubbed each other to generate heat and luckily for them it was working.

"Just as long as we keep rubbing we should be fine," Robin said, pressing her body up against Usopp's side.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to feel a little warmer," Nami said with a nod, pressing her body up against the other of Usopp's side. "What about you Usopp?"

"Y-Yeah, just a bit," he said with a firm nod.

* * *

Sanji woke with a start nearly screaming for his two loves. He sat up nearly panting at the horrible nightmare he had.

"Uh! I had a dream Nami-swan and Robin-chwan were stuck alone in this dark cold forest with only Usopp to help them warm!" he cried dramatically. "How horrible!"

He then noticed something amiss. One: it was still dark, and two:—Luffy and Zoro were gone. He looked around and touched the stone where their bodies once were. It was still slightly warm so they hadn't left too long ago.

Sanji hopped off the stone and hugged himself as he looked outside of the cave they were inhabiting at the moment. He didn't see them anywhere outside though.

"Da-- it, where did they head off to this time?!" Sanji cursed inwardly hating the fact that it was now his responsibility to find the two, just in case they were lost. "I thought that baka marmino said Luffy was chilled to the bone! Tch, liar!"

Sanji made sure not to walk too far from the cave, it was their rendezvous spot anyways. If he couldn't find them then he'd just wait there for them, for whenever they returned.

"Kuso, I hate this forest!" Sanji cursed as he walked over uprooted roots, making sure not to trip. "Where the he-- could they have gone?!"

Sanji froze suddenly, feeling some sort of a presence. There was dominating aura that seemed to thicken the air and instantly he knew it was a Demon.

"Da--!" Sanji cursed as he lowered himself against a tree. "It's a Demon!"

Though he couldn't expect anything else from being in a Demon forest—still—he didn't expect running into one so soon. Sanji was in no mood to fight one, and by the senses of it he could tell it was strong. The strong spiritual energy it emitted off itself was so strong Sanji often found himself unable to move.

_Da--!_ Sanji inwardly cursed as he looked down at his frozen body and then peeked around the tree he hid behind to where he knew the unseen Demon lay. _What kind of a Demon is that! That has this effect over me?!_

Sanji swore he never felt like this before—around anyone or anything! Not even that Demon Emperor Whitebeard! No, this aura was far more dominating than his own. What devil could be lurking out here in the first place?! That is what Sanji wanted to know.

"Move!" Sanji commanded his body as he stood back up.

So cautiously Sanji made his way where he felt the dominating presence. He didn't know why he was going closer towards it, but kept telling himself that Zoro and Luffy could be in this direction and if need be . . . if they be in danger . . . he'd have to help.

Sanji soon found himself standing in front of some tall grass. He figured the being be near here, probably waiting for him in the tall grass. Sanji tried to make himself as quiet as possible as he slowly walked in and pushed back the grass gently from his sight. Any feeling of coldness had disappeared to create an intense feeling of thrill and suspense.

Sanji instantly froze once he heard something speak up. He quickly crouched low to the ground and stayed still. He could tell the being was just beyond this thin layer of tall grass.

The voice he heard suddenly spoke up again and he instantly knew who it was!

"Zoro?" Sanji questioned as he silently pulled as blade of tall grass to peek to see what the Swordsman was doing all the way out here.

Sanji silently gasped upon seeing the swordsman knelt down next to something. With a turn of his eye Sanji noticed the figure beside him was Luffy—laying strangely still on his stomach.

"I'm sorry you're so cold," Zoro suddenly spoke, his voice nearly in a muffled mumble.

"What the he-- is going on?" Sanji silently asked himself noticing the Demonic aura resonating in this exact spot.

"I'm sorry we couldn't warm you Luffy," Zoro spoke up again as his dark green eyes gazed down at the paling stilled boy who lay face first in the cold dirt of the forest.

"It's okay . . ." Luffy's dazed weary voice suddenly spoke up; making Sanji nearly jump at the fact even Luffy was still awake. "Nnnnmmmmhhhh."

Yep, that was Luffy's unique little whine. Sanji took note of that, but he still couldn't help the fact that that strange aura was still lurking around like there was some unseen Demon right in front of them.

"I'm going to do something that will get you warmer—alright—Luffy?" Zoro asked in a strange tone that almost sounded dangerous—in Sanji's mind.

"Nnnnmmmhhhh, okay Zoro," Came Luffy's weary response making Sanji wonder if the boy had fallen asleep—it seemed that way.

Sanji narrowed his eye and closely observed. He wondered just what the swordsman had up his sleeve . . . tch, if he was wearing any. Sanji did grumble to himself though for Zoro making him huddle and cuddle and all those other things with Luffy just to try and warm him when it never worked! Oh he was so going to give it to him later for making him do such an awful thing!

Sanji gasped, nearly giving himself away and so he covered his mouth. His eye widened at what he was seeing—if what he was seeing was right. There, before him, in the shape of Zoro was a Demon! He knew this because there was NO WAY a normal human being could grow multiple limbs!

It was a lot like what Robin-chan could do, but this just seemed different in a way. He watched as Zoro—or whoever he was—placed one hand on Luffy's back, where his Demon Brand was. It didn't look like it did anything, but another hand was placed on the mark and soon the brand began to glow a strange shade of red.

_W-What the he--?!!_ Sanji inwardly asked wondering just what on earth was going on! And WHO on earth this three-headed six-armed Demon was!

Then the third hand from the left side of the Demon was added and soon another silent gasp came from Sanji as he watched in fascination and shock as the young D's body became just as red as the glowing mark—on top of that his body was emitting off a strange steam that was indeed NOT human!

"Are you feeling any warmer Luffy?" the being suddenly spoke, the three mouths all speaking in unison.

"Yeah," came a drowsy sigh from the numb teen.

_This isn't right!_ Sanji thought to himself as he was beholding all of these happenings. _Just what the he-- is going on?! Why the he-- is there a Demon helping Luffy? And why the he-- does it look like that baka swordsman?!_

Sanji's eye widened once more as Luffy's gasping voice filled his ears. He watched the boy raise his head from the ground and gasp out in pain. Sanji's eye traveled to where the brand was and sure enough he knew it was the cause of his pain. The thing was sparking like mad and the only conclusion as to why, of what Sanji came to, was the Demon kneeling next to him.

_Da-- it, he's hurting him!!_ Sanji growled inwardly knowing it was the Demon's fault.

He had to do something, he had to help Luffy, but still . . . that paralyzing aura still clung tightly to the Zoro Demon. It made Sanji's joint nearly buckle if he didn't have such a strong will as his. Still though . . . this Demon was unlike anything he's come across or even heard of! Wait! . . . there was a Demon whom he's heard that somewhat seems familiar.

Sanji remembered when he was little his father telling him the scariest stories about when the land was first created. How Kami had created humans and animals and then . . . there was the very first Demon—Asura. He remembered his father telling him how Kami had created him only to regret it, seeing how the Demon rebelled against the most High and went off to terrorize Kami's other creations.

Not only that but it was said that in His image Asura created all other Demons. He wanted a kingdom to rule over and He wanted His own kind to reign on high, though He had underestimated the humans and their ability to fight back. Still though, he couldn't think of a scarier Demon than Asura Himself, but it was said his line died off long ago . . . right?

_This can't be . . . an Asura . . . right?_ Sanji asked himself, his very nerves shaking just by looking at the creature.

He remembered the old drawings of the horrid Demon. Its trademark was six arms and three heads and Sanji remembered how terrified the beast was to him as a child . . . just like the monster in the closet or under the bed.

_Da-- it, if this is Asura then Luffy's in danger!_ Sanji told himself. _I have to do something!_

Another yelp of pain caught Sanji's attention. His eye came to Luffy and he could see the boy gritting his teeth as more steam flew from his body, he seemed to be getting redder as well. Sanji couldn't stand to see his friend in this kind of pain so, against the will of his body; Sanji stood up and revealed himself.

"Oi!" He shouted, making the monster turn to look at him. "You Demon! Get the he-- away from my friend!"

Sanji tried rushing to Luffy, but the Demon was quick. He quickly caught the blonde by the face and gripped him hard. Sanji let out a groan as the Demon slammed in on the ground near to where Luffy lay.

"D-Da-- it! Get your hands off me!" Sanji spat, ignoring the sense of fear he had about the Demon who easily overpowered him.

Sanji could still see the Demon's face—or _faces_, but it was the fact of how much he resembled Zoro that got him. Not just by that tanned skin or green hair, no—it was the looks he was giving, the gestures he made. It was as if Zoro . . . _was_ this Demon.

Sanji looked to see a strange emotion emit off the Demon-Zoro-Look-alike's face. He watched as he let out a strained sigh and closed his eyes. Soon he opened them to peer at the blonde with dangerous demonic eyes.

"When you wake up," it spoke; even his voice was the swordsman's. "This will all be a dream."

"W-What the he--?!" Sanji managed to say before he felt something surge through him as if into his eyes until his brain felt like it was on fire. "GAH!"

With that Sanji fell into unconsciousness. Zoro let out a sigh as he let his arms rest on his thigh. He hadn't expected Sanji to find them. He figured if he sent off his aura it'd frighten most things away—but no—not this blockhead.

"Hhh, what is it with you humans?" Zoro asked with a sigh as he gazed down at the unconscious cook.

As Zoro gazed at both humans he knew he'd have to carry them back to the cave and place them in the same positions they were before he had left with the violently shivering Luffy. Of course he'd have to do this in order to truly make this look like it was nothing but a dream.

* * *

Sanji woke with a start. He nearly toppled backwards off the stone they laid on. His dream, or nightmare, whatever it was, seemed so surreal that it nearly frightened him to death. He found himself drenched in sweat and breathing quite heavily, it was a groan that had knocked him out of his thoughts to bring his thoughts to the young teen who laid in front of him still slumbering, but groaning at the loss of warmth.

"Hm, Luffy?" Sanji muttered seeing the boy press his face more into Zoro's backside.

Sanji then took note of the swordsman—he was still in the same spot he had left so perhaps that was just a dream. Strange it was though, Zoro—a Demon? How very odd, though Sanji still couldn't shake the feeling of it being so real—so very real.

With a sigh Sanji closed his eyes and calmed his nerves, telling himself it was nothing but a dream—nothing but a dream. He opened his eyes to peer outside the cave and noticed it brighter than normal. Hm, the sun had risen—they had successfully slept through the night.

"Oi, you two," Sanji spoke up as he placed his hands on the boys shoulders and shook them. "It's daylight, we'd better start moving back to those springs."

"But I'm still cold!" Luffy moaned out a whine, refusing to let go of his last source of heat.

"You'll get warmer when we start walking," Sanji said, sliding off the stone. "Come on, I'm sure the others will head that way as well."

"He's right Luffy, come on let go of me and get up," Zoro said as he turned back to the boy.

"Oh Alright," Luffy moaned out his complaint as he let the swordsman go.

"Get up you lazy a--," Sanji said as he kicked Luffy off the stone he was continuing to lay on only to have the boy fall on his back and hiss in pain.

"AH!" Luffy yelped in pain as he quickly rolled over to his side, making Sanji quickly take notice of this.

"Hm, what's wrong with you Luffy?" Sanji asked, eyeing the boy suspiciously. "I thought your back wasn't acting up anymore."

"Well it is now! Eeehhh!" Luffy hissed out as he gently rubbed it to calm its sensitivity.

Sanji's gaze soon came to Zoro and ever he wondered if it was _truly_ a dream—what he saw. Zoro only stared at him with what seemed like a dark stare and Sanji was about to ask him something when the swordsman spoke—

"What are you looking at me for? You kicked him."

Sanji growled as he turned and muttered to himself. He was just overreacting was all. Of course Luffy's back was still acting up, things take time to heal and plus he did make him fall to the hard ground on his back so he was partially to blame for his pain.

Later the trio made their way out of the forest and back to the springs. They were so glad to finally arrive back where they started. Each made sure to wash up and then dress back into their warming clothing. Now all that was left was to wait for the others to return.

"Do you think Usopp, Nami, Robin, and Chopper will be okay?" Luffy asked as all three watched the forest around the springs closely for any signs of their friends.

"Of course, why wouldn't they?" Sanji asked, his own self nervous about them.

"Well they could be lost," Luffy pointed out plainly.

"Will you stop thinking so negative!" Sanji nearly shouted at the boy, wishing he'd stop making himself think negatively with those suggestions.

"Gomen, but I was just saying . . ." Luffy answered honestly with a pout.

"If you two are so concerned about them I'll have you know three are approaching," Zoro said as he crossed his arms and opened his eyes, casually calm.

"What?! They are?!" Sanji gasped as he and Luffy turned and gazed intensely at the vegetation, waiting for the first person to appear.

Surely enough the first person did and it was Robin.

"Oh, they're here Nami-san and Usopp-san," She said, calling back behind her.

Soon the two she called behind her appeared and smiles lit their faces so brightly—they were really happy to be reunited once again.

"Guys!" Usopp said with a wide grin as he and the ladies ran up to everyone.

"Robin-chwan! Nami-swan!" Sanji sang as he danced up to the two and fell to his knees. "Were you two alright?! Were you afraid in the cold dark forest?!"

"Not as much as we were cold," Nami said with a shiver. "Which reminds me, where are our clothes?"

"You two lovelies were cold?!" Sanji gasped dramatically. "Oh only if I had been there to warm the two of you!"

"It was alright," Nami said with a shrug. "Isn't that right Robin?"

"Hai," Robin said with a soft smile and nod. "We had Usopp-san here to keep us warm."

"UH!" Sanji gasped and looked as if he had been broken into a million pieces from this revelation . . . that nightmare of his . . . wasn't as wrong as he thought it was. "Oh it can't be!"

"He's overreacting again," Usopp gave off a sigh as he stood next to Luffy and observed the man.

"Well at least he's not attacking you," Luffy said back to his best friend.

"Yeah—I guess you're right," Usopp said with a sigh before he looked around and noticed something amiss. "Hm? Where's Chopper-kun?"

"Huh?" Luffy said as he too scanned the area to see no one around—not even their young doctor friend. "Where is Chopper?"

"Hm, Chopper isn't here?" Nami asked with a confused blink as the entire group looked around for their youngest friend. "Where could he have gone?!"

"Chopper! Chopper-san!!" they all called looking for him and on their search they had found the owner of the springs.

"Oi!" Luffy came running up to the Demon who looked worried over his ruined springs and missing customers. "Have you seen our friend?! Chopper?! Where did he go?!"

The Demon looked reluctant to tell the Priest boy but one glance at his King behind Luffy he thought twice about it. He silently gulped before saying—

"Yes I saw him; he was looking for you all after that violent wind blew everyone away. Somehow he managed to stay at the springs, but not long after someone else came and took him."

"Who?!" Sanji demanded to know.

"Another Demon," the Demon answered, stuttering slightly knowing they wouldn't like this too much.

"What?!" Every seemed to gasp, all for Zoro who looked transparent about the whole situation.

"And you didn't do anything about it you bast---?!!" Sanji growled, taking the Demon by the collar of his clothing.

"Let it go," Zoro suddenly spoke up. "He's a Demon; he could care less about what happens to a human boy."

"Zoro-san is right," Robin said. "It's the way Demons are."

"Yeah, they're still all bast---s though," Sanji cursed as he let the Demon go and backed away towards his group.

"So what do we do?" Usopp asked. "We have to find him before something horrible happens!"

"Luffy?" Nami asked as she turned to the boy knowing it could be dangerous and wondering if he was up for something like this. "Do you think . . . you're up for something like this?"

"It's for Chopper," he said as he bowed his head, allowing his dark bangs to shadow his eyes. "Of course I am."

All watched the young boy closely—especially Sanji. Sanji knew the boy's brand was hurting him that day. Ever since he landed on it he hasn't been walking correctly—but was it just because he landed on it to make him ache like so?

Still, Sanji's 'dream' haunted him and he knew Luffy would be hurting after something like 'that' happened—if indeed it did happen.

"Are you sure?" Sanji asked, looking at the younger boy with seriousness. "You were hurting earlier."

"He was?" Nami asked, looking now concerned at the boy. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Luffy said with a roll of his shoulders. "I guess I just fell on it."

"So you feel up to finding Chopper with us?" Nami asked. "Or should we just let you stay here and wait for us?"

"Like he-- I'm staying!" Luffy protested as he puffed his chest. "Chopper's my friend just as much as yours! I'm coming whether I'm in the finest shape or near death!"

"Such beautiful words Luffy-kun!" Usopp cried as he rubbed his eyes, so proud of his friend's bravery.

"Yosha! Let's go find Chopper!" Luffy raised his fist with a wide grin.

As everyone headed off they had noticed that Zoro still remained still. They all eyed him curiously wondering why he hesitated in coming with them.

"Coming Zoro?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side, wondering what was up with his swordsman friend.

Zoro eyed everyone and when his gaze came to Sanji's he could tell the blonde was still conflicted with him and his own thoughts. He wondered if he was beginning to figure out his dream was no dream. That wouldn't be too good for him if he found that out though. He'd have to keep a close eye on that one.

"Hai," Zoro said as he casually walked towards the group and continued his way with them like he was in no hurry at all.

The group often wondered about Zoro's casual statures during things such as these, but they just figured he had learned to calm himself in situations like these, being once an assassin for the Royal Army after all—one was not allowed to panic in anything—not even in fighting perhaps numerous Demons.

Roronoa Zoro carried a secret though, they all knew this but most knew how impolite it was to ask someone to share a secret, though no one ever said finding it out themselves without having to ask was rude. Still though, there was only a few that wanted to find out, the others would rather let him be, knowing if he didn't wish to share it with the rest of the group then it wasn't worth saying . . . or was it?

There was only so long that Zoro could keep his secret hidden. He knew . . . if he stayed with these humans any longer than he was . . . then they will eventually find out . . . and that would not be good. He knew if they ever found out . . . they'd never accept him, no human ever would.

So was his curse of being born as the Demon King Asura.

**Hot Shot's girl: Yes, if any of you have noticed, the scene where Sanji says "I for one choose death" was from Without A Paddle (Funny movie by the way, wanting to do a parody of it on Youtube when I can :D) And sorry for it being so short, but next chp will hopefully be longer :) Until next chp guys, bye ;D**


	14. Demonic Switches

"Choppeeeerrr! Chopppeeeerrr! Chopper-kun! Where are you?" Nami called out a she and Robin searched a section of the forest for the little doctor, but alas—found not a single trace of him. "Hhh, where could he have gone?"

Robin opened her eyes and let her arms fall back to her sides. Even she couldn't find the poor boy.

"I don't see him anywhere up ahead," she said making Nami sigh and slump her shoulders.

"Great," she said with a sigh. "This forest is huge and with a lost little boy like Chopper, he can be ANYWHERE!"

"Perhaps the others are having better luck than we are," Robin suggested, trying to higher Nami's hopes.

"Yeah—maybe," Nami said with a sad sigh as the two continued on.

* * *

"Kuso!" Sanji cursed as he pulled his foot out of the thorn bush he had managed to get himself stuck to.

With a hard yank Sanji was free. Luckily nothing happened to his pant leg. With a relieved sigh he looked around his sector of the forest he was supposed to search. He let out a gruff sigh just thinking he didn't have the search alone—no, he could be searching with the ladies but noooo that stupid marmino insisted he scout this area—alone.

"Why do I have to search all by myself?" Sanji muttered to himself as his eye scanned the area for any traces of their poor little doctor friend. "I could have searched with Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, but no! That stupid marmino said I was strong enough to search alone. Tch, who made him leader anyways?"

And so Sanji continued on searching throughout his sector of the forest he had been appointed, but with no luck or clue relating to the young doctor.

* * *

"Chopper-kuuuuun, Chopper-kuuuuun! Chopppeeeeerrr!" Usopp and Luffy called out as they scoured the forest for their dear friend, with Zoro making sure the two didn't hurt themselves.

"Choppa!" Luffy called out as he and his best friend searched high and low for him, literally.

Usopp looked under every rock, _every_, and Luffy looked above every tree—_every_. Zoro admired by how much and wholeheartedly the two searched but it was getting rather ridiculous once Usopp began looking under pebbles—pebbles. In the midst of their shouting though Luffy began coughing up a storm.

"Huh, Luffy-kun?" Usopp noticed his friend had stopped beside a tree to cling onto it for balance as he rode out his coughing fit. "A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Luffy lied, looking at his friend with a forced smile.

Luffy then let out a hiss as he slowly sank to the ground and leant against the tree. His breathing now seemed labored which confused Usopp, all they ever did was call out for their friend. Was his body strained that much?

"Can we—can we take a little break?" Luffy asked trying to sound as unstrained as possible but failing miserably at it.

"We can," Zoro came up to the two to stand guard over them, knowing Demons were lurking around and usually like to prey on the weak.

"Huh, are you sure Zoro-san?" Usopp asked, looking up at the swordsman.

"There are Demons up ahead," Zoro nodded towards the direction before them. "If we go any further right now we'll run into them."

"Neeehhh! Really? Usopp gasped, his eyes becoming as wide as saucers. "Then I agree with Zoro!"

"But Chopper-kun's still out there," Luffy protested towards his friend's decision. "What if he's run into Demons?"

"I'm sure the Demon who took him won't let anything happen to him," Zoro commented.

"Are you sure?" Luffy and Usopp looked suspiciously at the swordsman.

"When Demons take something they are very greedy about it," Zoro noted. "Chopper will be fine—for now . . . from other Demons of course. I'm not sure about the Demon who took him."

"Why do you think it took Chopper?" Usopp asked.

"Demons have many different reasons—one of them could be the lure us there—which is working," Zoro said.

"So it's an ambush?" Usopp gulped down hard.

"Could be, but could not be," Zoro said. "If the Demon was acting alone then no, if he wasn't—yes."

"Ambush or not," Luffy's voice suddenly spoke up, holding a seriousness to it. "We're going to get Chopper back!"

"Uh, right!" Usopp said with a nod.

"Well then, let's get going," Zoro said as he started to walk off.

"U-Uh matte Zoro!" Usopp called out to him. "Didn't you say there are Demons up ahead? Are they gone now?"

"No," Zoro answered as he turned to the trembling boy.

"Then why are you continuing?" Usopp asked. "Shouldn't we wait until they leave?"

"There's no harm in asking them about the Demon who took Chopper now is there?" Zoro said with a small smirk making Usopp wonder how bold this man was around Demons.

* * *

"Uuuuhhhh, what happened, where am I?" Chopper asked himself as he shook the daze from his vision.

Once Chopper's vision began to come back to normal was when he noticed he was inside a building. A dark and strange looking building. With a groan he tried moving his body but found suddenly most of his limbs to be quite heavy. It almost seemed like he was still in a state of sleep where your body still is partially succumbed to paralysis.

Chopper froze from his struggles to move once voices came to his awakened ears. His eyes widened now realizing he wasn't the only one in the room, wherever he was. Slowly, cautiously, he turned his head towards the voices and found himself staring at two backs from far across the room.

The sounds were quiet since he was so far away from them, but still he could hear them saying 'something'. There seemed to be a tall one and then a shorter one—his vision still being blurred to see from that distance even though it be not too far away in truth.

"It's still not right!" the tall one complained. "Did you see what catastrophe it caused the other day?"

"But it did manage to blow the humans away," the shorter one spoke that suddenly struck something inside Chopper . . . that was _his _voice!

"I don't care!" the other spat. "This thing's a failure! Get rid of it!"

With a silent gasp Chopper managed to raise his head from the table he lay on and take a clearer look at the shorter one. With another disbelieving gasp Chopper realized that it was true! That _WAS_ him! But how could this be?

Chopper began to panic as millions upon millions of thoughts flooded his brain, threatening to overload if not careful. Chopper then looked down at himself and horror struck his being like nothing on earth.

_AH!_ He cried inwardly upon glancing down at his body that was, in fact, not his own!

Chopper covered his mouth to keep himself from screaming out loud and alerting the others, but as he did so he gasped seeing his hand was now nothing but a hoof! Chopper wanted to cry, he wanted to cry so bad but he was afraid—he was afraid of what ever those people did to him—that they could do worse if they caught him.

So slowly Chopper eased himself off the table he was on and slowly backed away to the exit he saw behind him. As soon as he was out the door and made it his mission to find his way out of that place and try to find the others—he needed there help so bad right now.

* * *

"Hhhuh," Usopp let out a strained sigh as he took a seat on a fallen log. "It's well past noon, should we continue looking even in the dark? What about the others? Shouldn't we meet up with them again?"

"Probably," Zoro said. "They may have found something."

Luffy though looked quite upset that they hadn't found any such clue as to where Chopper had gone. Usopp and Zoro could see the disappointment he had with himself clearly written all over his face. His brow was knit together and lips sucked in trying to hold back the inner scolds he had for himself for losing such a dear friend.

With a small groan Luffy stood up and looked around. Usopp looked at his best friend closely wondering just what the boy was going to do.

"Let's continue searching!" he said with a firm nod as he looked at his two friends.

"Are you sure you're up to it Luffy?" Usopp asked. "Your back has been acting up lately."

"I don't care!" Luffy said as he shook his head. "We need to find Chopper-kun NOW!"

"I know that," Usopp said. "But what about the others? Don't you think we should go back and ask them if they found anything?"

"If they had then they'd have come and found us already," Luffy said, the seriousness in his face never leaving.

Usopp blinked a few times. He's never really seen Luffy so serious in his life—or all the years he had known him. Friends meant a lot to Luffy and losing one, well . . . it made Luffy feel like a failure in not being able to protect them—yes, he always felt the need to do so to any friend of his no matter if they be stronger than him or not . . . it was . . . Luffy.

"Let's go!" Luffy said as he turned and readied to take the lead.

Usopp looked at Zoro with confusion wondering what he would do, but it didn't help. Zoro looked transparent about the whole situation. He just closed his eyes and followed Luffy like there was no problem with it.

Usopp let out a sigh as he got up and followed the two. There was really no stopping Luffy when he had his mind set on something. Though Usopp wanted to regroup there was no way he was returning to their rendezvous spot all alone—what with all those Demons lurking around.

As they treaded through more thick vegetation the only result was a tired Usopp. Seriously, his arms were slugged before him and his tongue was sticking out from weariness. They had been walking and searching for HOURS! He was tired he was, but when he looked over towards Luffy and Zoro he saw how fit they looked and especially . . . unwearied.

It just wasn't fair! Here Usopp was, more healthy than Luffy at the moment, sweating up a wearied storm when Luffy—the injured and weak one at the moment was standing up straight with determination to find his lost friend even if it took him forever! He was using his determination to stomp out his tiredness and ache.

Usopp was somewhat jealous of Luffy's strength, though not too much. Usopp was still glad to know he was human—unlike Luffy there who seemed to possess such an inhuman strength it was almost like he was something else. He didn't know what was up with the boy but at least he wasn't as strange as Luffy. He was surprised no one else has noticed it yet, Luffy's oddness.

"C-Can we take a break now?" Usopp panted out. "It's been over an hour since we last took a break. Please!"

"Uh!" Luffy gasped, halting in his tracks to peer at what he saw before them more clearly.

"Huh, what is it?" Usopp asked as he came to stand next to the two who were staring in front of them like they were staring at something famili—Chopper? "WAH! It's Chopper!"

"Ha, ha! Chopper! Chopper!" Luffy called as he waved at the boy who seemed focused on something else at the moment.

The boy instantly took notice of the ones calling to him. He turned and upon seeing them jumped in surprise.

"Oi, Chopper it's us!" Luffy called out to him as he started to run to him.

"Ah!" the boy yelped as he turned past a tree and darted off in a run.

"Huh? Choppa?" Luffy question in confusion as he stopped for a moment to watch the boy run off, but quickly came to his senses and started to run off after him. "Matte Chopper!"

But Luffy hadn't gotten far when he suddenly stumbled over and fell.

"Luffy!" Usopp cried as he and Zoro ran up to him to see if he was alright.

"I'm alright," Luffy said as he pushed himself off the leaf covered forest floor. "I just tripped over somethi—WAHHA!"

Once Luffy's eyes met what he happened to trip over he was immediately drowned in admiration. Under him lay a being unlike anything they had seen. The being was strange to Usopp and even Zoro, but Luffy found it to be the coolest thing in the word.

"SUGEI!" Luffy shouted, his eyes sparkling at the 'man' under him.

Luffy immediately got off him and moved to his side to try and wake him up. He placed a hand on his shoulder and began to shake him.

"Oi, oi, Sugei-san," Luffy shook to wake him up but nothing seemed to be working. "Hrrrrmm, is he dead?"

"Are you sure 'he' was even alive to begin with?" Usopp asked, trembling behind Zoro.

With a disappointed sigh Luffy sat back and pondered on what to do. He was sure this guy worked, but how? He looked around to where Chopper had ran off and then noticed something different.

"Hm?" he said as he got up and trotted over towards another interesting object. "What are these?"

At that Luffy picked up three separate glass bottles of some sort that were filled with a strange looking brown liquid. As Luffy scanned them over he let off a shrug before taking a drink of one.

"OI, DON'T DO THAT!" Usopp cried out knowing it was commonsense that Luffy seemed to lack.

Zoro said nothing but was about ready to come over to the lad and take the thing away from him before he fell over dead. Who drank strange liquid they just saw anyways? This boy did lack much.

"Hm," Luffy said as he halted his drinking and decided on whether or not it was good. "Tastes funny."

"That's because it's probably not drinkable baka!" Usopp came over to the boy to smack him upside the head and take the 'drinks' away from him.

"Naaah, I didn't say it tasted bad though," Luffy pouted.

"What are these anyways?" Usopp asked, looking at them and shaking the liquid up some to see it bubble—that couldn't be good.

"I don't know," Luffy said with a smile as he pointed to them and then towards the place where he found them. "But Chopper-kun dropped them."

"Why don't you try putting them in him," Zoro commented from where he crouched next to the strange man, holding his chest open.

"AAAHHH!" Luffy and Usopp cried with wide eyes seeing the man's chest open. "ZORO! HOW COULD YOU?"

"He's not human," Zoro said. "He has many different compartments like this on his body, but this one looks like to be his main power outlet—and it looks like 'those' go here."

"Really?" Luffy asked. "Okay."

At that he took the bottles from Usopp and came over to the man and placed them inside him. It was a little strange to do but if it got him working then there was nothing wrong with it. Once done Zoro shut the man's abdomen and stood up to step back from him.

All watched in amazement as the man's unnatural blue hair sprang to life, it sprouting up like weeds. Some strange smoke came from the man and soon he jumped up, startling Usopp, Luffy only looking on in amazement. They all watched as the man stretched his bulky arms and clamped them together above him soon shouting out—

"SUUUUUUPAAAAA!"

"W-What the—?" Usopp blinked in confusion, never really seeing anything like it before.

"Hee, hee, SUGEI!" Luffy cheered in sheer happiness that this man was so awesome.

"Nah? Who are you three?" the man asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy came up to the tall and large man like a happy child would its parent when they presented them with a new puppy. "And this is Usopp-kun and Zoro-kun."

"Humans huh?" the man asked raising a brow as he scanned them all over—well, most looked human, he was unsure about that swordsman and so just checked him off as human. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for a friend!" Luffy said with a smiley nod.

"You are?" the man asked.

"So who are you—or _what_ are you?" Usopp asked looking over the strange man.

"The name's Franky owh!" the strange man said with a strange little dance. "I'm a half Demon. My father was a Demon."

"Yeah but . . . do Demons turn into . . . this?" Usopp asked gesturing to his odd body.

"Oh? This?" Franky asked, raising his arms. "I suppose I have to call myself a Cyborg now."

"Cyborg?" Luffy and Usopp blinked in confusion.

"Part machine," Zoro nodded in acknowledgement. "I know a Demon similar to you."

"You do?" Luffy gasped wondering what they looked like. "Who?"

Zoro only waved the boy off as the half Demon Cyborg known as Franky spoke again.

"Actually, how I came to be like this was I was taken from my home—for many years I was experimented on by a scientist Demon who tried to make me into a weapon—hm, I guess it didn't work."

"How so?" Usopp asked, tilting his head.

"I seem to have been abandoned," Franky said as he scratched the back of his head and looked around. "I guess after many years of failed experiments someone gets tired."

"Why suddenly throw you out though?" Luffy asked.

"I think my Coup De Burst was weak," Franky said as he looked at his arms.

"Your what?" Usopp asked.

"It's an attack that's supposed to blow away my enemies with a powerful pressure built up in my arms with the power of my energy," Franky answered.

"So it was you who blew us away yesterday," Zoro nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Hm? I did? Well—sorry about that," Franky said.

"Yeah! Because of _you_ we lost our friend Chopper!" Usopp pointed accusingly at the man.

"I didn't mean to," Franky waved them off. "I'll tell you what! How 'bout I help you find him again!"

"Really?" Luffy gasped with a wide grin. "You'd do that?"

"Sure," Franky said with a nod. "You saved my life—without my cola I could have died."

"Cola?" Luffy and Usopp said in unison with equal confusion.

"This," Franky said as he opened up his chest to show the three bottles.

"Yeah, but what happens when you run out of it," Usopp questioned.

"I'll die," Franky said with an easy shrug.

"NANI?" Usopp gasped with wide eyes. "And you're not the least bit concerned?"

"It's alright," Franky waved him off. "I know the formula, I can make more—just need the ingredients and luckily I know where to find them."

"Oh—well that's good," Usopp said with a sigh as he sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oi," came another voice making the group turn to see the blonde chef come treading over to them.

"Sanji!" Luffy said with a grin, happy to see the man.

"Whoa! Who's this?" Sanji gasped upon noticing the large man before him and instantly getting his footing balanced just in case he needed to swing a kick at him.

"Relax!" Luffy said. "He's a friend!"

"What _are_ you?" Sanji question as he eyed him up and down suspiciously.

"The name's Franky!" he said smacking his arms together above his head. "I'm a half Demon Cyborg owh!"

"A what?" Sanji asked finding this man just . . . different.

"He's part machine—whatever that is," Luffy said with a giggle.

"Oh, I didn't know that could happen," Sanji said with a blink.

"So why are you here Sanji?" Usopp asked. "Did you find anything?"

"No," Sanji said shaking his head. "I waited in our meeting spot but no one showed up so I went off to find you guys. Did run into a couple of Demons on my way here, but I took care of them. Did you run into the same group?"

"Yeah," Usopp said with a nod. "Zoro just had a talk with them and we went on our way without any trouble. I swear Zoro puts the fear of man back into them!"

"You guys find anything besides . . . him?" Sanji asked, pointing towards Franky.

"Yeah, we actually saw Chopper!" Luffy said with a bright optimistic face.

"You did?" Sanji gasped, his eye growing. "Then why didn't you get him?"

"He ran off!" Luffy protested. "And then I tripped over Franky."

"Why would _Chopper_—run off?" Sanji asked knowing it was not in the young boy's nature to run away from his friends in a scary Demon-filled forest, but to run to them.

"I don't know," Luffy said with a roll of his shoulders. "But he ran that way."

"Who ran that way?" suddenly the two females of the group came out of the vegetation—it seems Sanji wasn't the only one looking for them.

"Hm? Nami, Robin?" Luffy said as he noticed them.

"Oh! My darlings!" Sanji sang as he danced over to them and got down on one knee before them. "Are you weary my sweet swans? Would you like some refreshments?"

"Not now," Nami said ignoring him and turning to the other three. "Where have you guys been? You said to—wait—who's that?"

"His name is Franky!" Luffy said with a grin as he motioned to him. "He's a half Demon Cyborg!"

"Huh, another half Demon?" Nami asked with a blink as she turned to Robin who was just as surprised as she to see another—half Demons are quite rare to run across. "What's a Cyborg?"

"Means I'm part machine sis," he said with a thumbs up and sparkling grin.

"Huh, strange," Nami said. "Anyways! Back to the matter at hand! You tell us to meet at the rendezvous spot and when we get there and wait—for HOURS no one shows up! You're lucky I have Robin with me or else I would have NEVER found you!"

"But Nami-chan, we saw Chopper," Luffy defended their actions.

"You did?" Nami gasped. "Where?"

"Over there, but he ran off," Luffy said pointing in the direction they last saw the boy.

"Why would Chopper run off?" Nami asked, looking at Luffy like he was insane.

"I don't know," Luffy said. "But he did! I'm not lying!"

"I know, I know!" Nami let out a frustrated sigh. "You're the worst of this group to lie, but what do we do?"

"Find him," Luffy said with a sure nod.

"It's not that easy!" Nami snapped at him. "Hhh, it's almost been a whole day and when you guys actually find Chopper he runs off."

"Maybe he'll come to us when he's ready," Luffy said with a good nod. "But right now—I'm hungry. Sanji-kun—foooood."

"Alright, alright, we're all famished. I'll go find us something to eat," he said as he rolled up his sleeves and trotted off.

"I'll help you!" Franky said with a grin as he left with Sanji.

When the two returned Franky had caught the largest elk they ever saw. Sanji was impressed just like everyone else and said he should go hunting with him more often—he also added Franky was better company than Zoro any day. Zoro only rolled his eyes wishing the blonde idiot would keep his remarks to himself.

Once Sanji had started cooking the meal the smell had carried over to a more sensitive nose and instantly he responded to it.

"Huh? That smells nice," Chopper spoke, weary from walking and famished for food, suddenly his sense reminded him on what the smell reminded him off. "Gasp! It smells like Sanji's food! It's Sanji!"

At that the boy darted off with a huge grin. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him until he pushed a bush aside and found everyone camped around a fire that cooked the meat the smell had emitted off from. With a happy and relieved sigh Chopper smiled and said—

"GUYS!"

Everyone froze at the sight of him. Even Luffy who was in the middle of eating his meat. No one really knew what to do at the moment—a Demon had just walked into their encampment and they were at a loss for words—it's really the first time it's happened.

"AAAHHHH!" Usopp and Nami screamed. "IT'S A DEMON!"

"A Demon?" Chopper blinked and then realized it was true, he was in the body of a Demon . . . and his friends were about ready to attack him! "Huh? No! Wait!"

"Get the he-- away from Nami-swan!" Sanji growled coming up to kick the poor boy a good league away.

"No! Wait!" Chopper cried.

"MATTE!" Zoro suddenly spoke up, all halting their movement to turn and look at his standing form.

"What the he-- baka swordsman?" Sanji let out a growl as he turned to look at the Swordsman who was now walking towards the Demon. "You want it to attack us?"

Zoro said no word as he passed by the ready-to-kick-Sanji who glared heatedly at him. Sanji knew the swordsman was strange but just what was his deal with Demons anyways? Sanji put his leg down and watched closely to what the swordsman was doing.

Zoro knelt down on one knee and scanned the young, what looked to be, reindeer Demon. The boy was trembling and crying up a silent storm. Zoro reached out and took the small hoof in his own hand to make the boy look at him through watery eyes.

"Chopper?" Zoro asked, making the young Demon gasp as well as everyone else.

"Chopper?" everyone whispered to one another wondering just what the swordsman was talking about.

"Sniff! YEHES!" Chopper cried as he flung himself onto Zoro and wrapped his small arms around the swordsman's thick neck.

"It's alright Chopper, we're here," Zoro said as he rubbed the trembling boy on the back knowing he was so scared and confused right now that all he needed was comfort.

"CHOPPER?" Luffy gasped with wide eyes as he got up and came to the boy. "What happened to you? Since when did you become a Demon?"

"I don't knowho!" Chopper cried as he tossed his head upwards and cried. "I just woke up like this eh heh!"

"Wait!" Usopp gasped. "Then that means—who we saw . . . _wasn't _Chopper?"

"What?" Nami gasped. "How did that happen?"

"I'll bet it was Vegapunk," Franky said as he rubbed his 'chins'.

"Who?" Everyone asked in unison.

"The Demon scientist who created me," Franky said with a nod. "He's the only one I can think of that can do something like . . . _this_." at that he gestured towards the still crying Chopper who was now rubbing his eyes with his hooves.

"Don't worry Chopper!" Luffy declared his promise before the crying doctor. "We'll get your body back!"

"Really-y-y? Sniff," Chopper cried, trying his best to wipe away all his tears.

"Hai!" Luffy said with a sure nod, Luffy then turned to Franky. "Oi, Cyborg-san if we get Chopper's body and go to that weird scientist to force him to change back Chopper do you think he can do it?"

"If he changed your little buddy then he can probably change him back," Franky said with a nod.

"Yosha!" Luffy said as he smacked fists together. "Then let's go get Chopper's body back!"

Of course though the moment was ruined once the grumble in Luffy's tummy was heard. All stared at him wondering what his next move would be. The look on the boy's face looked conflicted with the thoughts of going to save Chopper's body and that of finishing his needed meal.

"Right after dinner," he said with a nod as he quickly sat back down to pick up his plate of meat.

"Hhh, Luffy," everyone sighed and shook their heads.

* * *

"Hhhuh!" the Demon sighed as he stopped for a small rest. "I can't believe I ran into that human's friend. Who knows what would have happened if they caught me. Heh! There's no way I'm going to change back!"

At that the Demon snickered and patted his human chest before turning to walk off, but something blocked his way. He ran into it hard enough to tumble backwards falling on his butt. With a 'thud!' and an 'ugh!' he looked up to see what he had ran into.

"What no—?" the boy groaned before looking up and with eyes growing ever wider stared into one of the coldest faces ever known to humanity—or even Demons.

"A child?" the pale man said as he raised a dark curved brow.

"Oi," came another that was behind him to bend and kneel next to the Demon in disguise. "Isn't this Tony Tony Chopper? The Princess' personal doctor? Wasn't he traveling with them?"

"Was he now?" the tall pale man looked down at the trembling boy with pale cold eyes.

"We could use him to lure the others to us," a woman appeared then.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd come running chapapa," one said, this one being rounder than most.

"Yoi, yoi, then let's do it!" another said, this one being quite larger than most.

"W-Wait!" the boy said, waving his arms. "I'm not what you think I am!"

"Really?" the one with the square nose asked as he tilted his head. "Then what are you? Heh, heh."

"I took this body!" the boy defended himself. "I was a Demon wanting to be human and so took this body to be one!"

"So you're a Demon?" the long nosed man asked.

"Hai!" the boy said, hoping they'd leave him alone now.

He then noticed a strange mood appearing on all of them. Their faces seemed darker than before and the silence was unbearable and frightening. He gulped loudly and then looked to the leader of the group raising his hand and bending his fingers. It was then his cold gaze was upon him.

"Hm, what a shame then," he said soon bringing out his hidden claws to be rid of the disgusting creature that God should have never let live in the first place.

There was a loud scream that echoed through the whole forest. A deathly horror-filled scream like someone had been massacred. Everything in the forest heard it, Demons and animals alike—even Luffy's group.

"Gasp! What was that?" everyone gasped as they shot up from their seats and peered out into the darkness.

"That sounded like Chopper," Sanji said. "Do you think something happened to the person who took his body?"

"No!" Chopper cried. "If something did then how am I supposed to return back to normal?"

"Chopper's right!" Luffy said as he jumped up. "We have to go find out what happened!"

"Y-Yeah but whatever might have caused that is still out there!" Usopp trembled.

"You're just going to have to deal with it!" Sanji grumbled.

"We'd better hurry," Zoro spoke up. "Once a body falls lifeless on this floor the Demons will come out and eat it."

"W-What?" everyone gasped with wide eyes.

"He's right," Franky said with a nod. "We'd better hurry."

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy said as he started off to lead everyone in the direction they heard the scream, but suddenly Luffy fell to the ground.

"Luffy!" everyone gasped as they all came to his side.

"Gaha!" Luffy cried as his hands went to crumble near the mark on his back. "It hurts now!"

"It's acting up again?" Nami gasped wondering just why it was doing such a thing.

With a hard sniff Chopper nodded as he turned to go look for his medical pack.

"I'll get your medicine!"

As he turned though he stopped in his tracks. His jaw dropped and eyes bulged from his head.

"Chopper what is i—?" Sanji started but too froze, his jaw dropping in disbelief.

Everyone turned to see what the matter was and upon sight Zoro instantly stepped in front of the group with swords drawn. He knew _they_ were close, but not this close.

"Hm? He's injured?" came one of the coldest voice anyone had ever heard.

"Cipher Pol 9!" Nami gasped as she covered her mouth, she had forgotten the Royal Army had sent out _that_ assassination squad.

"I thought I told you I'd kill you if I caught you anywhere near us!" Zoro let out a growl knowing these humans were some of the strongest to ever exist—and he knew why.

"Sorry Zoro-kun," Kaku came out with a shrug as if he was apologizing. "It's our job. But, my, might I say your group has grown—funny, I never thought you were a people person Zoro-kun."

"Shut the he-- up!" Zoro nearly growled out knowing he wasn't going to be able to protect them all if they all attacked at once, he had to figure out a way to help everyone escape this danger, but how?

Zoro watched as the leader of the group's eyes fell down to Luffy who was still aching on the forest floor. He knew that if he saw him in this kind of a weakened state he'd never let up his attack on him, besides . . . Rob Lucci liked getting the job done as quick as possible.

"He's been Demon Branded I see," Lucci said with a somewhat pleased smile. "This way—he can't fight back like what he did to Blueno."

"Blueno?" Zoro blinked, so Luffy wasn't exaggerating when he said he had beaten someone—he had probably used his Priestly powers to take him down, that was good, but now . . . there was no way in heaven or hell that he was going to be able to activate it.

"That's right Roronoa," Lucci said as he stood up straight with his arms behind his back. "That criminal there took out one of the finest assassins the Royal Army had—that is punishable upon death."

"I swore I'd protect him," Zoro said as he backed up slightly and held out his swords to separate them from the assassins.

"Ah, as I recall you swore to protect him _until_ you took him to his brother," Kaku spoke up—how long had they been spying on them? "You don't have to anymore. As I see it you can redeem yourself as a Royal Army assassin if you just come stand with us."

All looked at Zoro. He wasn't saying a word, which worried them some. Would Zoro really just stop protecting them—Luffy? Just to redeem his position on the Royal Army?

Zoro gazed at the squad for a moment before the sounds of Luffy's labored breathing took his attention. If he would not protect him who would? Who _could_?

"As I have said before and will say again—I will not harm the innocent, neither will I let _you_," Zoro said firmly, glaring heatedly at every member with his blazing emerald eyes.

"Then you are our enemy," Lucci stated. "As is all who will it to protect a criminal."

"Gomen," Kaku said with another apologetic shrug.

"Everyone," Zoro said, catching alls attention. "I want you to get Luffy out of here and escape."

"What?" Sanji growled as he stood up and glared at the swordsman. "You're not going to take all the glory and fight them off!"

"Do as I say!" Zoro growled looking quite annoyed at the blonde, the word 'human' almost slipping out of his mouth at how perturbed he was of the stupid cook.

Zoro said it with such command Sanji was at loss for words. With a grumble Sanji turned and picked up the aching boy. He turned back to Zoro and asked—

"Then what's going to happen to you?"

"I'll hold them off as long as I can," Zoro said as he turned to them.

"No!" Chopper cried as he ran up to hug his leg. "Don't die!"

"I won't," Zoro said with a faint smile as he patted the boy whom he had strangely grown attached to—just like every member here. "I can't die—not yet."

"Then you'd better come back in one piece," Sanji said as he turned with the others and darted off into the dark night forest.

"Awww, they ran off again," Kaku all but pouted. "Oh well, I like chases."

"I won't allow you to go after them," Zoro said as he took out another sword and placed it in his mouth. "There was a reason why I never had a squad . . . I never needed one."

"We'll see about that Roronoa," Lucci said. "As you can see—we're not ordinary humans."

"Hm, neither am I," Zoro said with his own confident smirk—they were NOT getting past him.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I didn't update this for a while but someone on Youtube wanted me to make another parody, which I did (took me three days, taking up the days I usually type :/), you guys can watch it if you want :D It's called One Piece Parody Vid 2 (Duh) lol, but yeah now I'm trying to update my other stories this week. I'll probably update The Test tomorrow, but I don't know :) Until next chp guys ;D**


	15. A Demon's Nakama

**Hot Shot's girl: sorry i missed a week TT TT but I can explain! I was making a vid dedicated to the monster trio called 'One Piece Dedication 2 Monster Trio (Paralyzer)' I'm actually quite proud of myself for it. Messed around with a lot more effects. If you guys want, take a look and tell me what you think :3 Anyways enjoy the chp! Things should be moving along now, what with the CP9 and stuff, oh and they'll be meeting up with our favorite skeleton soon! :D Enjoy!**

Zoro stood ready to fight them, ready to take on their oncoming attacks, but nothing came. They all just stood there looking at him with strangely confident looks. Zoro didn't know if they thought they were better than him or something but he did know if they did they were in for a rude awakening.

It's true Zoro had never actually seen the famous assassination squad in action but he's heard what they can do and so far . . . he was unimpressed. They seemed to lack his skill in the art so he would not fear these humans—he couldn't.

"Hm, I find it strange how all of you look as if you are able to defeat me," Zoro said with a smirk as he held up his swords a little higher.

"Well maybe it's because we can," Lucci spoke up as he raised his head from the soft shadows the near campfire was making. "I've heard about you Roronoa, you were the Royal Army's finest assassin."

"If that's true then why the he- - were a group like you invented?" Zoro asked, referring to the Cipher Pol 9.

"Because the higher-ups didn't trust you," Lucci stated rather monotonously. "They said you tended to take missions into your own hands and most of the time . . . it was for the worse."

"Yes, like with this case now," the woman named Kalifa said as she crossed her arms. "The one involving Monkey D. Luffy. You have decided to protect him even though he is a wanted criminal."

"Only because I know he is innocent!" Zoro shouted, quite loud for one with a sword in their mouth. "I have told the Royal Army that the Demon Golden Lion Shiki had possessed the boy to bring about that massacre! But all they want is a head! His head! His innocent head!"

"Still, innocent or not," Kaku cut in. "You're supposed to follow your given orders no matter what—that is the law of an assassin."

"Heh, that is where you are wrong," Zoro let out a chuckle as he straightened his body in ease knowing as of now the squad wasn't ready to fight him yet, no—they'd just decided to talk him to death. "You may have sworn total fealty, for better or worse, but when I swore I swore to the true law—the law that states the innocent are never harmed, but protected."

"Times change Roronoa," Lucci stated as he slowly raised his hand near to his still motionless face. "You of all people should know this. Laws are changed, countries are changed, and even people are changed."

"That is true, but in my days alive on this earth I've only seen it change for the worse, so what can I say to that?" Zoro asked.

"You don't have to say anything to it—just accept it—like you should accept the boy's death—right after your own," Lucci said as he gazed at the green-haired swordsman, then in one swift move he charged the swordsman and swung his hand out trying for the ex-assassin's throat.

Zoro acted quickly, though surprised by the human's speed, he quickly brought up his blade and caught Lucci's hand on it. Zoro couldn't help but smirk to himself knowing his blade must have ate a good amount of that da- - ed human's flesh, but as Zoro focused clearly as to where Lucci's hand had landed on his sword his eyes widened in shock and slightly horror.

There upon his blade was not a cut human hand, but a Demonic thick-clawed hand! Zoro couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew this man was a human and not a Demon so what the he- - was going on? !

"I see you're surprised Roronoa," came Lucci's taunting voice with the hint of a smirk. "Hadn't expected to see Demon attributes on a human now did you?"

With a short low growl Zoro pushed the assassin back, but Lucci was in no threat of falling over from the force, no, as a matter of fact he only casually slid back a few feet—not even breaking any stance of him. Lucci only stood there looking at the dumbfounded swordsman in a very casual manner.

"What the he- -? !" Zoro shouted towards the squad who all carried smirks upon their cocky faces. "What have you done? !"

"Well, it's nothing like going against the Royal Army but we have made . . . _improvements_ to our bodies if that is what you want to know," Lucci said as he extended his black claws more.

"You . . . you . . . you have a Demon form!" Zoro gasped, never in his life seeing something like this before. "How is that possible! ?"

"With excellent scientists," Lucci said as he retracted his claws and then brought his arms to rest behind his back. "For the past 100, no 1,000 years they have been searching for a way to gain the monstrous powers of the Demon race, but have gotten nowhere. It wasn't until recently, until a new talented scientist showed up and suggested using Demon blood in the experiments."

"Demon—blood?" Zoro knew it was quite poisonous to humans so just what were they talking about?

"Yes, this scientist suggested we use the blood as a watering tool and so we did. We watered countless plants—but all died—except for one—a fruit tree. Yes, now are you seeing the big picture?"

"You can't be serious!" Zoro gasped knowing exactly what was to happen next.

"Hm, you have figured it our Roronoa," Lucci said with a quick smirk. "Each one of us were used in that experiment—to die or live, it was all for justice. We each ate of a the demonic fruit and this is what happened."

Lucci then brought his hands before him and changed their form. Thick black claws extended from his finger tips and the skin on his hand began to turn a strange shade of yellow with black spots, soon fur grew and it wasn't long before Zoro recognized what demonic form he'd have with those hands.

"I have taken the powers of a leopard Demon," Lucci said with a smirk.

Zoro's disbelieving eyes then soon fell towards the woman of the squad. She raised her arms and revealed a strange power indeed. At first it was a wool like growth that came from her arms, but soon the wool turned into—bubbles?

"I have taken the powers of a sheep Demon, though I must say—this Demon had some interesting secondary powers," the blonde woman said with a smirk. "Because of this power I can remain quite young looking—yes, I am older than many of these men on my squad."

Zoro's eyes then fell towards another member who nearly transformed fully into his form—that of a wolf. The other two showed their abilities as well, one gaining an owl Demon's abilities and the other a lion Demon's abilities, being able to shift his 'mane' into different shapes for attack or defense. Lastly, but not least though Zoro turned to Kaku who had showed he had taken the powers of a giraffe Demon.

"Gomen, me too Roronoa," Kaku said with a slight shrug like some sarcastic apology for being stronger than him.

"We've all eaten of a Demon fruit," Lucci began again. "But of course it did come at a price—"

"Many Demons were sacrificed weren't they!" Zoro let out a low growl, hardly being able to control his anger that was flailing inside of him at the fact of how HIS people were sacrificed for this abomination!

"I don't see why you're so upset," Kaku said as he crossed his arms and slightly poked out his hip to the right. "They were only Demons—there's far too many of them as it is."

"Lies!" Zoro spat, his anger now apparent to the group. "You all know there are far more humans in this world than Demons!"

"That's still too many," Lucci said as he raised his head upwards to glare down at the swordsman who was nearly shaking in anger. "It won't be even until the day they are all dead, and wiped from the face of this earth."

"You call them Demons when it is _you_ who are!" Zoro let out a low growl that was barely audible.

"I'm curious as to why you are so concerned for these creatures," Lucci said as he crossed his arms and examined the swordsman up and down. "As I recall you have killed many in your day as a Royal Army hired assassin."

"Only the ones that don't know their place," Zoro bit out.

"Oh? Is that so?" Lucci said as he raised a brow. "Tell me this then—why do you care so much for their race? Have a loved one there? Hm? What is it swordsman?"

"Heh, does it really look like I'm in the mood to answer any of your questions?" Zoro asked as he raised his head a little high with a short chuckle.

Zoro couldn't believe how angered he had gotten just by the mention of what had transpired. Of how his race was used in experiments sacrificing their lives in order to grant the humans power and strength to be wiped out by their own powers. It was sick, truly sick.

Zoro knew for a long time the humans and Demons were at each other's throats. They were hated by the other race. Zoro knew this, he had to know this, but he was a Demon who lacked that hate. Sure he hated humans, some of them—or perhaps most, for most hated his kind and if they hated his kind he had no choice but to hate back—he was, after all—their Demon King.

Zoro had to look out for his people and protect them, thus was his duty since birth. Being born into the sacred royal demonic line required him of this. It required him to be strong for his people, protect his people, care for his people, love for his people, and even hate for his people. It was his duty as their King . . . but the thing was . . . Zoro had wished he had not been born as such, no . . . if he could have chose . . . he'd want to be a human and avoid all this hate, this war of races.

Though he also had to be careful knowing the humans had yet to know who he was. Sure if there was a strong Priest or Priestess around they'd be able to tell by his essence, the only one he could think of though would be Luffy—a D., but his powers had been sealed away and so now he would have no chance of telling _who_ they were truly traveling with.

Zoro didn't want his companions to know who he was. Even though he really didn't have to hide anymore, seeing how they were in Demon territory, he didn't want them to know. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why. It was either he was ashamed, which he wasn't! How could he be? No Asura should be ashamed of their heritage, none! So shame couldn't be the reason . . . was it because that he cared and valued their friendship? That could be the reason but why now of all times would he want friends? The time was nearing when he would take reign . . . over everyone. Friendship with humans should be forbidden and yet here he was—counting them as friends.

So that was the conclusion . . . Zoro wanted to keep them as friends. Heh, can you believe that? The Demon King Asura wanting to keep humans as friends, even though he was going to be the downfall of their race. How foolish indeed it was.

Still though, Zoro still had some time to spend with his—friends, so he was going to be by their side until then. It was all he could do with the little time he had left.

"So, you still going to stand in our way—Roronoa?" Lucci asked. "I'll say this once more, either leave them and join the Royal Army once again or die with them."

"You might want to take it Roronoa-san," Kaku said. "Lucci-san usually doesn't hand this many chances out."

"Heh, I choose neither," Zoro said as he straightened and then held a sword out to the group. "I'm not going to abandon them, nor am I going to join the Royal Army again with their corrupt laws."

"Then you die," Lucci said with what almost sounded like a disappointed sigh.

"I'm not dying either," Zoro said as his fierce emerald eyes glared at the squad. "And you're not laying a finger on the others."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Roronoa-san would care for others," Kaku said jokingly.

"No matter. He won't be able to care for them after we destroy him," Lucci said as he and the others formed a semicircle around Zoro.

Zoro eyed every one of them, waiting for the slightest movement to bring up his blades. He was not going to strike first for he was the defensive as of now, no, he'd wait for them to make the first move.

* * *

"Kuso!" Sanji cursed, partly from jabbing his shin in an uprooted root and partly from being on the run all the time.

"Sanji-kun careful!" came Nami behind him. "You have Luffy in your arms, please try and not drop him!"

"I know that!" Sanji bit out in frustration as he glanced down at the boy in his arms who was still in an amount of pain. "But da- - it where is that baka swordsman? !"

"He said he'd catch up with us right?" Chopper asked with a sniff.

"He'd better," Sanji growled knowing he'd never forgive the idiot if he died and left them alone to fend for themselves in this crazed forest.

"Bushido-san will be alright," Robin said with a solemn nod and soft smile as she walked casually onward.

"Well this is one he- - of a night," Franky said with a nod. "First this little guy looses his body and now that weird group is chasing us."

"Sorry, but you're just going to have to deal with that if you're in our group," Nami said as she turned her head in his direction.

"Oh I don't mind it," Franky said with a shake of his head. "It's just—you guys are somethin' else."

"Is that good or bad?" Usopp asked.

"That's definitely bad, but owh! I think it's SUUUPPPAAA!" Franky said with a smirk and wink as he gave them a thumbs up.

"Heh, our group keeps growing with weirdoes," Usopp said with a sad sigh knowing the weirder they were the more weirder the things that will happen to them.

"You're telling me," Sanji commented. " We've got a Half-Demon, a Cyborg, a Marmino, a long nose, and this kid," at that he looked down at the young D in his arms. " . . . very strange."

"Oi! I wasn't referring to me!" Usopp bit out.

"Well I was so let's just keep moving," Sanji said with a sigh as he led the group onward.

Sanji made sure to keep his footsteps quiet and so dodged all the twigs he could manage in the dark. He was sure he wasn't making a sound, as was the rest of his group so when he placed his foot gently down beside a twig he heard another snap. Sanji's eye quickly darted upwards towards the front of him.

"Kuso!" He cursed as he quickly plopped down making sure to cover Luffy's mouth in the process. "Guys! Get down and be quiet!"

Everyone did as they were told and quickly darted silently to the ground—well, as silently as they could—what with Usopp's frightened heavy breathing as Franky covered the long-nose's mouth.

"What is it? !" Nami gasped as she clung tightly onto Chopper.

"There's a Demon up ahead," Sanji whispered back, ever keeping his gaze up ahead knowing he could hear it and feel it—

_Kuso! It's another strong one!_ Sanji inwardly said to himself feeling the essence emitting off this unknown Demon in the dark. _Da- - it, it feels a lot like . . . a lot like . . . like that dream I had with Asura in it . . . was that even a dream?_

Sanji even silenced his thoughts as the Demon crept closer. It must have been a strong Demon by the way it casually walked through the woods. Though Sanji admitted the essence of it felt almost like that Asura in his 'dreams' he knew it was nowhere near as strong as the head Demon, but it was mighty close!

All watched with wide eyes as the tall being headed right towards them. They knew they couldn't move, for if they did it would see them and surely kill them all—on top of that the sheer demeanor of the Demon kept everyone so still their limbs wouldn't even listen to them—what a strong Demon!

All eyes widened even more as they watched the demonic figure step into a beam of moonlight. Even though this figure was a Demon every single one of them knew who it was. They watched him stop for a short moment and look around before walking to the left of them and leaving them alone.

"Hhaa!" Sanji let out a relieved sigh as everyone got back up and rested for a little to calm the beating of their hearts. "Is everyone okay?"

"Mostly," Franky said as he gazed down at the poor long nose who looked scared to death, his legs trembling too much to stand on.

"I—I didn't know _he'd_ be around," Nami gasped.

"Who was that?" Chopper asked. "I mean he scared me and all, but I couldn't tell who it was?"

"That—Chopper, was a Demon Lord," Sanji said with a heavy sigh as he leant his head against a thin trunk.

"A DEMON LORD? !" Chopper gasped with wide eyes.

* * *

"So Lucci—do you want him finished quickly?" Kaku asked, all keeping their eyes on the dangerous swordsman.

"Yes, the others could be some ways off by now," Kalifa added.

"Very well," Lucci said as he turned. "Kaku, you take care of him, and be quick about it so we can regroup—we're going after the others."

At that everyone but the square nose darted off. Zoro let out a growl of frustration wishing he hadn't just have stood there and let them leap away.

"No you don't!" he growled, ready to chase after them, but was stopped by a large and thick—tail slamming into his torso and knocking him back some feet into quite a few trees.

"Gah!" Zoro choked out as his back met hard with the bark.

He had nearly dropped his swords by the sudden attack, but he had a tight grip and strong teeth. Zoro opened a strained eye to see Kaku had transformed fully into his Demon Form. Yeah—that was definitely a giraffe Demon.

"Sorry Zoro-_kun_, but orders are orders," Kaku said with a slight smirk as he held up his blades.

"Tch, you're nothing but a dog Kaku, always have been," Zoro muttered as he shook the debris off his clothing and situated his sword in his mouth for a better grip.

"I don't know—right now I think I'm a giraffe," Kaku responded sarcastically.

Zoro didn't have time to play with this idiot. He had to stop the others from getting to the group—his friends. He knew they could handle themselves fine without him, but when going up against someone like Lucci—WITH demonic powers, oh he didn't know how'd they fair!

Zoro lifted his swords behind his other sword and charged the assassin. He had thought he'd strike him in his huge form, but it was just the opposite. Kaku managed to dodge the whole attack—the WHOLE attack! With wide eyes Zoro gazed at the assassin who was now behind him—how on earth could he—? !

Then it dawned on Zoro, he had gained demonic abilities so he must have gained its speed as well. Every Demon was quick so how come Zoro hadn't seem this coming?

"Too slow Roronoa," Kaku said with a smirk as he shot his blade outward, the force of the push surging right towards Zoro.

Zoro quickly turned and blocked it with his blades, but even the force was demonically strong. Where his swords couldn't block Zoro was hit, his shoulders, his legs, even the sides of his face. Once the surge was through it had left Zoro to stumble back.

"Didn't see that coming did you swordsman?" Kaku chuckled to himself feeling mighty cocky right now that he can best the great Roronoa Zoro.

"Just shut up!" Zoro said as he put two of his swords away and then crouched slightly.

Kaku watched him with interest but in a flash Zoro had passed him, slicing his way through. Kaku had to admit it was no surprise, he knew Zoro was fast—strangely inhumanly fast. This was to be expected, but of course he was prepared.

Zoro turned to see Kaku still standing. He looked at him up and down wondering if he had even touched him, but then there, on his shoulder lay an indent—almost like a scratch.

"I have rather tough hide," Kaku said with a smirk, liking the confused face of the swordsman as he wondered why his attacks were doing nothing.

_Da- - it!_ Zoro inwardly cursed to himself as he looked down at his arms—his _human_ arms. _I'm not strong enough to take on that leveled form in this body_.

Zoro was rather frustrated knowing he had taken down many an evil Demon in his day—in this human body! But now . . . now this, this hybrid is different, he hadn't fought anything like it—so what was he going to do?

_Am I going to have to change to defeat him?_ Zoro asked himself knowing that if he did—there was a chance at everyone finding out.

He knew that if he changed his essence would very much alert every one and thing in the forest on to his location. It was that powerful—but what would you expect from the Demon King right?

Everyone will know, Zoro thought, his internal self conflicting with his own thoughts. _Sanji, Luffy—everyone, even that da- -ed Cipher Pol 9! But . . . if I do do this and they come back to fight me then . . . at least everyone else will be safe._

"Deep in thought I see," Kaku said as he watched the swordsman closely. "You should know that's not good when you're in a FIGHT!"

At that Kaku charged him and brought down his two swords.

Zoro managed to dodge, but barely. He quickly bent backwards, letting his back hit the ground—not a very good plan but it saved him from being chopped in half.

"Hm, wrong move Roronoa," Kaku said with a smirk. "Now you're stuck between the ground and me!"

At that Kaku quickly pulled out his sword from the ground it was stuck in and went to take Zoro's head. Zoro quickly brought up his foot and kicked the sword abruptly out of the giraffe's hand.

"Uh, there goes my favorite sword!" Kaku let out a small whine, but then brought his nose right down on Zoro's chest, knocking the wind right out of him.

"GUH!" Zoro gasped out, he was still trapped.

"Well that looks like it does some damage," Kaku said with a smirk as he slammed his nose down again on Zoro's chest, not giving him the chance to catch his breath.

Kaku repeated this numerous times until he could see Zoro turning different shades. Once he was pleased with the bruising on Zoro's tanned flesh he straightened and looked down at the pathetic sight.

"You really are pathetic Roronoa," Kaku said as he looked down at the worn swordsman. "What happened to you? You used to be a feared and mighty man—now—I don't really know what to say."

A choke escaped from the swordsman's chapped lips as he gasped for air, but found it very difficult with his cracked and possibly broken ribs—that was one hard nose Kaku was sporting.

"So tell me," Kaku said again as he slapped the blade of his sword against Zoro's side earning a good groan from the swordsman. "What happened to you?"

Kaku watched Zoro's expression change to that of trying to maintain air to that of humor. He watched a smirk cross the swordsman's lips and the tightening of his eyelids over his eyes loosen.

"I met a boy by the name of Monkey D. Luffy," Zoro replied through a strained throat. "You should meet him too—probably do you some good to change."

"Hm, oh I'll meet him—his dead body once I'm done with you," Kaku said as he bent his head back reading to delve Zoro one last hit to break his body in two—his Demonic mode was just that strong. "Now die Zoro!"

Kaku slammed his head back down with such force the ground beneath Zoro began to cave in . . . but his body was not broken in two. Kaku let out a frustrated growl at not feeling Zoro break under him—he had done something to stop this attack, but what? !

Kaku's eyes glared down at the swordsman under him wondering what the da- -ed fool had done this time! His anger quickly dwindled to that of shock and horror as he looked directly into three pairs of eyes!

"W-What the he—? !" Kaku hadn't a chance to even finish his sentence as a powerful surge passed through him, knocking him back some bit—enough to stand back up.

Kaku recognized that surge though—and that essence, it was so overwhelming he didn't know what to think! He knew Demonic Essence when he felt it, but this was something he hadn't felt before in his life! No . . . this was no Demon! This was something far stronger!

Just as Zoro had thought though, changing into his 'true' form had alerted the forest to his presence. He could hear the rustle of animals in the distance and could even make out the wild cries of the other Demons in the vicinity. The forest was going crazy with the presence of their lord and master.

* * *

"W-What's going on? !" Nami gasped as everyone huddled together hearing the forest itself awaken and go mad around them.

"No!" Sanji gasped, remembering that feeling—that feeling from his skeptical dream.

"Everyone, please try to stay calm," Robin said trying to comfort the poor frightened humans, since she be part Demon she was a little more excited than frightened—the same went for Franky . . . even Chopper was frightened because of his human soul.

"What's going on? !" Chopper cried as he placed his hands on his ears and shut his eyes wishing it all to go away.

"Oi, guys, I think Usopp nii-san fainted," Franky said, pointing down to where the poor lad lay in fear.

Sanji gasped upon feeling Luffy stir in his arms. He carefully looked down to see the boy open his eyes staring at something in the distance that seemed to have caught his attention. Sanji looked to see what Luffy was looking at and then, just at the sight of it, Sanji felt more at ease—if but a little.

The sun.

"Look," Luffy managed to speak out in a weak tone. "The sun's rising . . . this crazy night's almost over with."

"Yeah," Sanji said with an unsure nod.

"Where's . . . where's Zoro?" Luffy asked as his heavy eyes closed and weariness took him.

Sanji glanced back the way they came and swore he'd kick Zoro's a- - if he didn't show up soon.

* * *

"What the he- - was that? !" Jyabura cursed as all stopped in their tracks and turned to glance in the direction they had felt the incredibly strong essence come from.

Kalifa opened her mouth to say something, but upon seeing Lucci narrow his eyes in concentration as to what it was she thought it best to remain quiet. All that was really heard in that moment was—

"Yoi, yoi, isn't that where Kaku was?"

"Chapapa that's a strong Demon."

"That's not just a strong Demon," Lucci said as he took some steps closer towards the way of the source.

"Lucci?" Everyone asked wondering if he knew what it was.

Lucci only casually placed his hands in his pockets and raised his head to stare coldly in the direction the mystery Demon resided.

"That's Asura . . . the Demon King." Lucci answered, narrowing his eyes at this newly discovered threat.

* * *

"W-W-What the he- - are you? !" Kaku gasped as he backed up slightly upon watching the 'creature' sit up and then stand to gaze at the being before him.

The ground began to quake under this Demon's foot and soon it began breaking apart and rising in the air. The sheer power of the Demon was overwhelming—even to Kaku.

"No . . . no it can't be!" Kaku gasped his very nerves trembling at the sight before him. "You're . . . you're ASURA! !"

Kaku then watched in horror those six arms move and soon swords formed in those empty palms that emitted that purple fire. Kaku watched what seemed like slow motion as the Demon before him shifted its arms out, inward, up, and down, even each mouth was holding a sword—nine all together.

"You really should have ran when you had the chance," the heads all spoke at once the voice of that swordsman Kaku was supposed to take care of emitting from them.

Kaku was frozen still. He didn't know what to do. He had thought the Asura line had long since been killed off . . . but here he stood, alive and well. . . . and ready to kill him.

In one swift move the Demon jumped and struck the frozen hybrid—Kaku didn't know what hit him—literally. The giraffe was easily taken down in one strike and there stood the Demon King over the defeated assassin.

"Now," Zoro said feeling the strain his body was now beginning to put on since his time was nearing. "I have to go find everyone else."

Zoro let out a painful groan as he willed his limbs to come back together once again. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate more to make his body listen to him. Never before had it been this hard to change back, but his time of reign was nearing and so it was getting harder and harder to change back into his human form—he had to be careful from now on with how many times he took his 'true' form.

Once his six arms were back to two and three heads back to one he gasped outwardly, dropped his swords, and quickly balanced himself against a tree. He could feel the sweat rolling down his tanned skin soaking his clothing and even his hair. He could feel the beat of his heart racing from the exertion. He wasn't supposed to be changing back around this time, but he had no choice . . . if he still wanted to be with _them_.

"You know the reason you are tiring is because you're not supposed to be changing from one form to the other as of now," came a familiar voice making Zoro wonder why _he_ was there but did not even make a move from where he stood.

"What the he- - are you doing here Dracule?" Zoro asked between pants.

"I've come to receive you," Mihawk said as he walked up to the young Demon. "Your time has come."

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked as he turned to gaze at the Blade Demon and lean his back against the tree he leant against. "No it isn't."

"We have waited long enough for you to come," Mihawk said as he crossed his arms. "Your people are getting restless. Did you feel the madness when you let loose your essence? They want their King _now_."

"Well I'm not ready to go yet," Zoro answered.

"Your body is saying otherwise," Mihawk said motioning towards Zoro's strained body. "Even if you're against it now, you cannot stop your natural instinct as a Demon."

"I know this, but I still don't want to go," Zoro said as he shook his head.

"I see . . . you still want to spend more time with _them_," Mihawk said, knowing exactly what Zoro was meaning.

Zoro looked at the Demon Lord wondering how he was so quick as to figuring him out. No matter, he didn't have to do what this Demon said. If he wanted to stay for a little while longer he would . . . he enjoyed his time with Luffy and the others . . . knowing it wouldn't be long before all of them would stop smiling made his time with them all the more precious.

"What are you doing? Growing attached to these humans?" Mihawk asked the young Demon King, his golden eyes boring into the young lad's very soul. "As I recall you used to make sure no one got this close to you."

"Times change," Zoro replied with a mutter.

"Or you," Mihawk eyed the boy suspiciously. "You do realize that it is THEIR race we are at war against. That it is THEIR race that have killed many a brother of ours. That it is THEIR race that killed your father Asura XII!"

Zoro didn't answer Mihawk. He didn't need to. He knew that the humans were the cause of most of their problems. He had to know, to remember all they have done to their kind—he had to remember the hate and rage of his people so that on that appointed day he would avenge every slaughtered brother and sister!

"Is that so?" came another voice, both Demons darting to look at a small squad of about 5 humans.

"Lucci!" Zoro gasped seeing the human staring at them with unafraid eyes—actually, everything about him seemed so monotonous really.

"Then I guess that would make you Asura XIII, am I right . . . Roronoa?" Lucci asked staring his cold pale eyes towards the discovered swordsman.

Zoro eyed them all, most had shocked expressions but Lucci still remained transparent about the whole situation.

"Hm, well who would have thought . . . the Royal Army's most skilled warrior was none other than the hidden Demon king Asura. This, I'd say, is certainly unexpected . . . but . . ."

At that Lucci let out a wicked smirk. So wicked he even bore his sharp leopard teeth.

"Then that means we have no excuse to kill Luffy and the others—for conspiring with the Demon King, Asura."

"What? !" Zoro bit. "They don't even know!"

"Doesn't matter," Lucci said with his smirk still remaining. "The people will never see it that way."

At that he snapped his fingers and quickly Kalifa enveloped them all in suds instantly hiding them from the Demons sight so for a quick escape back to their hunt.

"Kuso! Mihawk go after them and stop them!" Zoro ordered knowing he needed a rest for now, after how his body was acting.

"I will not," Mihawk said as he shook his head, unafraid to say no to the King.

"Nani? !" Zoro growled. "You may be a Demon Lord but _I _am the Demon KING! You'll do as I say!"

"I will not help humans," Mihawk stated. "If getting rid of them will put you back to your right senses as our _true_ King then I hope they will slaughter them all."

"You heartless bast- - -!" Zoro spat, letting his emotions take the better of him for once in a long time.

"What have they done to you?" Mihawk, eyeing the Demon lad suspiciously. "My god they turned you human."

Zoro let out a growl knowing that Cipher Pol 9 would reach the group soon. They were excellent trackers and with a wounded Luffy the group certainly wouldn't have gone far. They were going to be massacred all because of being with him . . . perhaps Mihawk was right—he shouldn't be around humans . . . they'd be better off without him.

_No!_ Zoro said to himself. _I can't just abandon them—what would that make me look like? I'm certainly no coward, and I'm not about to be labeled as one._

With that thought in mind Zoro pushed himself off against the tree and started after them, but it was only in a walk. His body still wasn't up to running.

"Where do you think you're going Roronoa?" Mihawk asked, raising his brow.

"I'm not abandoning nakama!" Zoro all but shouted to get his point across.

"Oh, so now they're your nakama," Mihawk said, keeping his hard glare on the young Demon. "What a sin you have wrought . . . are you willing to atone for it—your _majesty_?"

Zoro turned back to look at the Demon Lord and with no doubt in his posture, stare, or mind, said—

"Hai."

"Then so be it," Mihawk said as he turned. "I'll just have to tell the others that their Demon King will be coming later—since you are so intent on spending your last moments as a _human_, with humans."

"Good-bye to you too Dracule," Zoro almost let out a chuckle, almost, but decided to let out a smirk instead—being with these humans have put on so much emotion for him and he didn't mind it one bit. "You're becoming an eyesore to me anyways, so just get lost."

"Humph, still a pompous brat—you Asuras will never change," Mihawk said as he glanced one last time at his King before leaving to tell the others that the Demon King declined on coming so soon.

_Kami just don't let me be too late_, Zoro prayed knowing God would never hear his pray—but it just came natural to him . . . seeing how much the humans had rubbed off on him. _Don't let them hurt . . . my nakama._

Zoro chuckled at that remark. That word spoke of how much he held close to those humans—he held them very close. Still though it was rather silly for the Demon King to consider a group of humans his nakama, but oh well.

Maybe Mihawk was wrong, maybe Asuras do change . . . for he was certainly the first one in history to ever consider humans as his nakama. Hm . . .

The Demon King's nakama.


	16. Demonic Powers, Priestly Powers

**Hot Shot's girl: Well . . . just to let you guys know, I'm going to be going to Florida soon, in about a day so I'll be busy packing and stuff and I won't have time to write so I sat down for a couple of hours and typed this up for you guys. Hope you enjoy, it's uper long for you ;D One reason why I hadn't updated _earlier_ is 'cause I just made a new music vid called 'One Piece Why Is The Rum Gone? Remix' so if you guys want to see it go right ahead :) Well enjoy, this took a while to do and it's now 2:30 in the mornin' as I put this up. Neh, I'm hittin' the hay! ENJOY! :D**

"Guys!" Chopper called to everyone as they continued to run through the dark forest. "Does anyone even know where we're running to? !"

"Away!" Sanji answered clutching onto Luffy tighter as they drunked under trees and hopped over rotten logs, Sanji keeping his eye scanning the forest for any signs of Demon activity.

"Should we split up? !" Nami asked, running a few feet from Sanji. "I mean if they find us all like this Luffy's as good as dead!"

"No! We can't do that!" Sanji said, turning a serious glare to his lovely swan. "That squad is trained assassins, it'll be easier for them to pick us off if we split up. We need to stick together!"

"But—" Chopper started up with a sniff.

"I say we should stop running and fight them!" Franky spoke up—he was never one to run away.

"N-N-NANI? !" Usopp gasped with wide eyes, his very being shaking. "Are you serious? !"

"So what if I am!" Franky huffed. "We need to stand up to these bakas!"

"B-Bakas? !" Usopp gasped with wide eyes. "You've never met the Cipher Pol 9 squad have you? ! They're—They're DEADLY! They can kill just by staring! !"

"I'll believe it when I see it," Franky let out a smirk as he broke away from the group and turned back to run into the darkness.

"Franky!" Sanji called, turning his head back to watch the half-Demon cyborg vanish into the dark Demon forest.

The moment Sanji called out to their new friend something shot forward and hit the blonde cook right in the center of his back, tossing him some feet away.

"AAHH! SANJI ! !" Chopper cried with wide eyes, knowing the squad had already caught up to them.

Sanji let out a groan as he rolled over off of the one he had been carrying in his arms. He looked down at the young D. and saw the boy was not even affected by the impact. With a sigh of relief Sanji clenched his fists and turned to the others in the group who were still gawking with wide eyes at what had just happened to the chef.

"Everyone! Take Luffy and get out of here!" Sanji demanded.

"B-But what about you? !" Usopp asked, not knowing what was going to happen to the kicking cook.

"It doesn't matter!" Sanji shouted. "Just grab Luffy and get him out of here! !"

"Right," Usopp said with a quick nod as he and Chopper came up to the paralyzed boy, picked him up and darted off with the others.

"Be careful! !" they called back to him, vanishing in the vegetation.

"Heh, you know me," Sanji said, getting up with a smirk, tapping his toes against the forest floor. "Now . . . whoever the he- - it was that hit me better come out!"

Sanji waited there as long as it took for the person to make their appearance. He knew they were still there, he could feel it and there was no way he was going to let them advance and attack his friends that he let go on ahead of him.

"Oh—I see I've been found out," came a voice that seemed to encircle Sanji.

Sanji rose a brow at the voice. It certainly didn't sound like an assassin voice—this voice was female.

Suddenly a figure appeared before him through the darkness and indeed it was a female, all dressed in black with blonde hair and sapphire eyes. Sanji had to admit—she was gorgeous, how could she be a cold-blooded assassin?

"So you were the one," Sanji said, still holding his ground—on the outside.

"Hai," she said with a flick of her golden locks she had mysteriously hanging over her shoulders when most assassins would pin their hair up or back so it wouldn't get in the way of their jobs. "Guilty as charged—and just what are you planning on doing with me?"

Sanji didn't know if it was true or not but she almost sounded very . . . sexual when she spoke. Was she trying to seduce him or something? . . . 'cause it was working.

"Ohho," Sanji twirled seeing the dream before him, a huge blush spread across his cheeks. "I wouldn't anything to you my dear."

"That's good to know," she said with a smile. "Even if I did _this_ to you?"

At that she jolted forward and stabbed her finger right through his chest. Sanji lurched forward gagging at the blood that suddenly caught up in his throat. She vanished back from him to watch him topple forward aching in pain.

"W-What the he- -? !" Sanji coughed never seeing an attack like that before in his life.

"So—are you going to do anything now?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and looking at him in a seducing way.

"Kuso!" Sanji cursed to himself knowing he couldn't possibly do anything to her—he was taught by his father to never, EVER, kick a lady no matter what . . . da- - it he was screwed.

* * *

"Everyone. Sanji-san isn't doing too good," Robin suddenly spoke up as she opened her eyes and let her arms rise and fall in the running motion.

"WHAT? !" they all gasped.

"He's fighting against a woman,' Robin said, thinking back on what she saw with her powers.

"Oh great! !" Nami groaned with a roll of his eyes. "Sanji has incredible chivalry! There's no way he's going to last too long against her!"

"T-Then what are we going to do? !" Usopp asked, shrugging Luffy higher onto his back as they ran.

"I'm gonna have to go help him," Nami letting out a groan as she took out something she had kept in her kimono. "Perfect time to test this baby out."

"WAH! What is that? !" Usopp gasped with wide eyes seeing the blue strange looking pole Nami held in her hands.

"I snatched this from the Whitebeard bandits when we were there," Nami said with a sly wink.

"You DID? !" Usopp and Chopper gasped with disbelieving eyes. "From _THEM_? !"

"I was curious as to what kind of treasure they'd have," Nami said with a shrug.

"Weren't you scared for you life ? !" Usopp asked, not believing this tangerine. "That you'd get caught? !"

"I figured if I did I'd just blame you guys," she said with a simple shrug making the boys' jaws drop to the floor at her selfishness.

"Your selfishness never ceases to amaze me Nami-san," Robin said with a sad sigh, she'd never ran into a human as selfish as this girl—though she was rather nice . . . in a selfish way.

"Thanks Robin-chan," Nami said with a giggle before she turned around and darted off. "Now time to save that blockhead of ours!"

"Good luck," Robin called to her through Chopper and Usopp's pleads to stay with them.

"I'll be back before you know it!" Nami waved them off as she vanished in the darkness as well—now . . . it was just the three of them to defend the defenseless D.

Robin watched the two young ones tremble out of fear from the dark deep forest. She had no worries knowing most of the Demons in the forest were fairly weak. She could protect them if one appeared, but she was very unsure of what would happen if the rest of the assassination squad found them—surely she wasn't as strong as she thought to ward off those humans.

"Do you want me to hold him now?" Robin asked, motioning to Luffy who was on Usopp's back still groaning in the aftershocks of his wave of pain.

"Oh, if you want to," Usopp said, shrugging Luffy off of him and placing him in the arms of the half-Demon.

Robin held the boy close to her breast and looked down at him. His eyes were still closed trying to ignore the pain, but she could tell he was still in some extent of it. She felt sorry for the boy and still wondered why his brand was acting up like it was—it had healed a few weeks ago so something must have happened to it to make it act this way—perhaps a loosening on the seal?

"Monkey-san . . . how are you feeling?" Robin asked softly, leaning down to the teen in her arms just in case his words were just as soft from his racking pain.

Usopp and Chopper leaned in just as close as Robin, awaiting his answer. They watched his face scrunch up knowing he was going to try and tell them. They watched his lips part to only give out a groan before letting off one single word—

"Useless."

All hearts sank with sadness. Even though Luffy spoke through gritted teeth that word he spoke was filled with such sadness and regret that made most feel sorry for him.

"Hey, Luffy," Usopp spoke to his best friend. "Don't speak like that. There's nothing you can do remember? It's not your fault."

"But—Zoro—Franky—Sanji—Nami," Luffy spoke, opening his eyes to reveal slight tears overlapping them. "They're sacrificing for me . . . 'cause I'm useless and can't manage to defend myself."

"It's the brand Luffy-san," Robin tried to calm the boy by gently rubbing his arms to comfort him. "It just hasn't healed yet is all."

"Healed or not," Luffy muttered out, hating his helplessness. "I can't do anything . . . I can't even protect the ones I care about the most!"

"We're doing this for you Luffy," Robin spoke again to him, trying to make the boy understand. "Because we care about you. You'd do the same for us, so how come you wish us not to do it for you?"

"Because I don't have many friends," Luffy spoke, his gaze drifting off into the cold biting darkness of the forest. "And I don't want to lose you . . . that's why I have to be stronger than all of you so—so _I_ can be the one sacrificing for you!"

"Luffy," Chopper sniffed as he rubbed his nose on his arms, his friend's words were touching, but still—there was nothing Luffy could do.

"Well," Robin said with a sigh. "Whether you like it or not Monkey-san your friends are the ones sacrificing for you, to protect you because you're dear to them. Until you can do otherwise then you're going to have to accept the fact that they will continue to do this for you."

"AH!" Usopp jumped hearing a twig snap not too far away from them. "G-Guys, I think we should get going!"

"Right!" Chopper and Robin nodded before darting off again hoping that if they continued to move the enemy wouldn't catch them.

"No!" Luffy let out a cry, pushing away from Robin, trying to be set free. "Let me go! I'll fight them! I want to defend you guys!"

"Not in your condition," Robin advised, having to sprout a few arms to hold the boy steady. "Trust in your friends Luffy—they'll pull through."

* * *

"So . . . you're with Monkey D. Luffy are you?" a roundish assassin said as he and Franky cautiously circled the other.

"Somethin' like that," Franky answered with a smirk. "HE and his friends saved me from dying so I'm doing anything I can to repay them—it's a friendship thing."

"Then you have to be checked off the list too, chapapa," the assassin said. "All of you are enemies of the Emperor—we must not allow you to escape alive, chapapa."

"Heh, go ahead and try!" Franky dared the green-haired assassin. "But you'll find I'm a lot tougher than you think!"

"Let me guess—a half-Demon," the man answered.

"Very observant," Franky said with a nod. "But did you observe this? !"

At that Franky took off the skin covering on his right arm and shot his hand right at the round man's face. It hit him dead on, the damage looked quite extensile as well, but he was still unmoved.

"What the—?" Franky questioned, raising a questionable brow—he'd never, NEVER, seen a human able to withstand his strong arm attack, his fists were made of pure metal!

_Sheesh!_ Fukurou thought to himself, after feeling that punch. _Even though I've trained my body at a young age to take substantial hits from enemies I've never felt a punch as strong as this—what are his hands made out of? ! Chapapa._

"Heh, I'll bet you're surprised, chapapa," Fukurou chuckled with a smirk, the best one he could manage from his now swollen bloodied lips. "But we Cipher Pol 9 assassins have been trained to harden our bodies like steel."

"Heh, really?" Franky chuckled, shaking off his surprise. "Well that's too bad because my fists are made of _real_ steel."

"Ah, but that's not the only surprise to me, chapapa," Fukurou chuckled darkly soon revealing the other twist about him.

"What's the matter?" Kalifa asked as she circled the down teen who was aching in pain from where she had 'poked' him and delved kicks towards. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

* * *

Sanji groaned out in pain, his forehead digging into the soil beneath him, his arms holding his aching ribs—that woman could kick—just like his old man. He bit bottom lip to where he could taste blood—he hated losing to ANYONE, but in this fight . . . there was nothing he could do.

"Afraid to hit a lady?" she asked with a chuckle giving him a quick pointed jab in the side, emitting a groan out of the teen.

"I was taught . . ." Sanji gasped out, trying with all his might to lean up on his knees and straighten his back. "To never kick a lady—no matter what."

"And just who is that that taught you this?" Kalifa asked, placing a hand on her hip and looking down at the beaten blonde.

"Heh, my old man," Sanji gave off a painful chuckle not believing that, after all those fights with him, he still listened to what he had taught him.

"Could it be that baka Redfoot Zeff?" she asked, shocking Sanji some that she actually knew the man.

Sanji's eye widened as he turned his head upward to where she stood. A sneer perfectly held on her face as if remembering a distant annoying memory. How could this beautiful young lady know of his old man?

"How—how do you know him?" Sanji asked, his eye wide in shock that someone such as her knew about someone such as his father.

"Look here," she said with a soft smirk, holding out her arms.

Sanji watched in amazement, as bubbles formed from her arms and slipped off her just like slick soap. He then watched her fingers rise and the bubbles obey her commands like an obedient puppy. His jaw dropped never seeing a human have such a power—was she even a human to start with? !

"These are the powers I have gained from a sheep Demon," she answered his unspoken question. "I gained them a long while ago—before most of my colleagues. In other words I am well past many of their ages—old enough to be most's mother."

She then looked at Sanji with deep sapphire eyes that almost resembled the ocean's depths themselves. Her peach lips parted to speak and what she said surprised the he- - out of Sanji.

"Long ago I was Zeff's lover," she said, making Sanji's blood run cold. "And your mother."

Sanji as of now was a stone cold statue. Too shocked beyond belief to move, say, or react to anything she had just said. She figured something like this would happen—if she had ever gotten to chance to see him, after all . . . who would think she had such an aged child?

"What's the matter?" she asked with a flick of her hair, poking her chest outward to make her breasts look larger than they appeared to be. "Shocked to find out your mother is this young looking?"

"No . . . actually," Sanji started up with a raised curly brow. "I can't believe that the old man scored a beauty like you."

"Heh, I can see your point," she said with a chuckle, letting her arms fall back to her sides. "But I was young and naive—we both were at the time, and then I just had to get careless and become pregnant with you."

"Jeez, I'm so glad my mother loved me so much," Sanji muttered out in sarcasm, his shock soon dissolving the more insulting she brought on him and his father.

"Don't speak like that," she spoke, pulling a lock of hair behind her ear. "You were a life-ruiner. I had signed up to become beautiful forever, some experiment the Royal Army were working on—well, actually it was to be young forever. I wanted this more than life, dangerous or not, they said that you couldn't be with child to enter into this experiment so when I found out I was I thought my chance had gone. There was no way I was going to keep you of course and so once you were born I just lugged you off at that idiot boyfriend of mine."

"He was supposed to travel the world you know!" Sanji bit back, angry at how selfish his mother had been.

"I didn't care, this whole thing was his fault," Kalifa shook her head. "I had plans with my life as well and I certainly couldn't be taking care of a child where I was going . . . honestly I'm surprised he took the time to care for you—I wouldn't have."

"How selfish could you be? !" Sanji asked, not believing how self-centered this woman, whom he had come to find out was his mother, was. "That old man sacrificed everything for me! At least he was a good parent!"

"Yes—and look where that's gotten him," she said, crossing her arms. "Sure he's the top chef of the land, always cooking for the Emperor himself, but he's now just an old worn out bag."

Sanji grit his teeth at the insults flung at his parent. How could she say that to her ex-lover? How could she say that to the father of her child? Sure Sanji had said quite a few insults in his life against his old man—but none he meant, and none hurt as much as what she was calling him right now.

"You heard the term children bring wrinkles and gray hair to their parents—sheesh, glad I didn't raise you," Kalifa said with a relieved sigh like it was some great break in her life.

"Da- - you!" Sanji cursed, slamming his fist into the ground knowing still—he could not touch her.

"So . . . are you going to avenge your father's name that I have just insulted?" Kalifa asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head slightly. "Or are you just going to lay there and let me kill you."

"KUSO!" Sanji cursed to himself, slamming his fist down again knowing there was absolutely nothing to do.

* * *

The three continued to run as far as they could; hoping that if they continued Luffy would be safe. The poor boy was still in no condition to move and his tight grips he had on Robin were not those of trying to cling, but just to make her let go.

"Let me go!" he cried, his face buried into her chest, gritting his teeth he bit his bottom lip. "Let me go! !"

"I'm sorry Monkey-san," Robin said apologetically. "I've said it before and I shall say it again, I cannot."

"But my friends are dying! !" he cried, shooting his head up to show tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please! They're my nakama! I don't want to lose any of them!"

His words hit deep into Usopp and Chopper, especially Chopper. The poor little one had still been wallowing over his lost human body and here Luffy was—not caring about any part of him even though he was the main target in the chase. He just wanted to help any way he could—even if it meant his life . . . they were his nakama and he was right.

Chopper suddenly came to a halt making everyone stop in their tracks. They turned and looked questionably at the doctor.

"Chopper-kun? What's wrong?" Usopp asked with a confused blink.

Chopper's reindeer face was gazing towards the groups, his small hooves for hands clenched in frustration—towards himself. Even though Luffy was supposed to be the most useless as of right now he couldn't shake the feeling that . . . that the true useless person was himself.

"I," started Chopper, his tiny voice trembling with frustration targeted towards himself. "I, I'm the useless one Luffy!"

All stared at the small boy-turned-demon intently. Luffy had even stopped his tears of fear as he looked at the frustrated doctor.

"I've been more concerned with getting my body back when all you're concerned about is our friends!" Chopper cried, tears starting to fall from his round eyes. "Even—even though you're the one at stake here you still—you still want to help!"

"Chopper," Robin let out a sad pitied sigh knowing what the young boy was going through.

"But I'm not going to run anymore!" Chopper said with fire in his eyes, gazing at the rest of his group. "I'm going to help just like our friends! Even—even if it costs me my life! !"

At that Chopper turned around and ran in the direction they had left their friends, to flee with Luffy. All were quite shocked that the young doctor would do such a thing, but still—Chopper was quite young and very vulnerable—especially in that new body of his.

"CHOPPER! ! ! !" Luffy finally cried out to him, reaching for him over Robin's shoulder like a child would their wanted parent when a stranger held them. "NO! Let me go! Chopper! !"

Robin summoned more limbs to keep the boy in place and place him more securely in her arms. She had to calm him down; this much movement could damage Luffy in more ways than one.

"Calm down Monkey-san," Robin said, trying to keep a hold of him as he wiggled in her grasp to get free and attempt to help his friends.

"No!" Luffy cried, roughly shaking his head back and forth. "They're doing this all for me and I can't stand it! I want to help! I want to fight for THEM!"

"Luffy, don't let their sacrifices go in vain," Robin said. "If you died then what would that mean for them?"

Luffy continued to struggle for a minute or so, but as Robin's words soaked in Luffy knew she was right. Once his muscles calmed down more tears began to fall—why? Why did he have to be so weak?

Luffy turned his head towards where his back resided and that cursed mark! If it hadn't been for that thing then he could fight! It was all that da- -ed Whitebeard Demon's fault! He did this to him! And to his brother!

"EhhhAH! !" Luffy cried out, slamming his head painfully against Robin's shoulder in defeat—he was now the weakest in the team because of this brand—he was handicap and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Good, now that you've come to your senses we need to pick up the pace and continue on our way," Robin said with a nod, soon turning her head towards their sniper. "Sniper-san—are you coming?"

Robin watched with curious eyes at the dark boy. He seemed to be frozen in spot just staring at the place where Chopper had ran off to. He was trembling, it was a sign he was scared.

"Robin," Usopp spoke up, his eyes never leaving the direction everyone else lay. "Do you . . . think Chopper did the right thing?"

"He was following his heart," Robin said with a nod, making sure to hold Luffy tight so he didn't get any further ideas. "He had just figured out it belonged to that of a brave man is all."

"I see," Usopp said, his bead bowing.

"Shall we go—Usopp-san?" Robin asked, turning a little to motion to leave.

Robin carefully watched the teen. She watched the boy's tanned hands clench in the same way Chopper's did. There was no doubt he was becoming sick of his cowardly self. Then, before Robin knew Usopp turned to her with determination seeping off him as he said—

"Robin! I'm heading off to help the others!"

"I see," Robin said calmly, feeling Luffy's head perk up to gaze at his best friend.

"Nani? !" Luffy gasped, not believing that in less than five minutes another friend was going to leave him.

"I may not be able to do much, but!" Usopp then took out his slingshot and held it up in firm hands, though trembling knees. "At least I'll slow them down long enough for you two to make a fair distance from them."

"No, no, no, Usopp!" Luffy shook his head in denial, knowing another friend was about to leave him and perhaps—never come back.

"I know you'd do the same for me Luffy," Usopp gave his best friend a soft smile. "I want to help out as much as possible for everyone. Since they're doing their part I want to do mine as well. We all care about you Luffy and I want to show it. Good-bye Luffy—Robin."

At that he turned, darting off just like Chopper. Robin could feel Luffy trembling in her arms; he was getting ready to burst once more.

"EHH! USOPP! ! ! !" He cried out upwards, wishing this all wasn't happening—but it was—he was losing all his friends and he hated it, he hated it so much!

"There, there Luffy-san," Robin said, patting him softly on his head. "We'll see them again. I promise you."

Robin turned and continued on with the boy in her arms. She knew that their friends were brave—but she didn't know if they were strong enough for these humans. She could feel their powers, and by the feel of it they had great strength that wasn't originally their own. She hoped they really could make a difference.

* * *

"Now—I'm on a bit of a tight schedule," Kalifa said with a sigh, pulling her hair back with her fingers, tired of messing around with the boy. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now."

This was it—Sanji was done for, and by his own mother to boot. What a way to go, but then again . . . should Sanji be so surprised? At times he had thought his father would kick him to death one day, but now here he is . . . going to be killed by his other parent—what a sad way to go.

"Now die," she said, taking her hands and thrusting it down on the teen to drive it through his skull.

"Thunder Tempo!" a sudden cry was heard and not a moment too late a lightning bolt struck Kalifa, tossing her back some ways.

"Oh wow!" Nami gasped in amazement, glancing down at her new weapon. "It worked!"

She then heard a familiar groan and looked up to see she had accidentally gotten Sanji was well. She hissed apologetically and came over to him.

"Sanji-kun! Sanji-kun, are you alright? !" She asked, grasping his shoulders.

"Uuuhhh," Sanji groaned out, opening his eyes to see his lovely swan had returned to him. "Am—Am I in heaven?"

"No, why would you be?" Nami asked with a blink.

"Because I'm pretty sure I'm in the arms of an Angel," Sanji let out a goofy sigh, leaning more into Nami's arms with a heart in his eye.

"Ugh! You're fine!" Nami let out a groan, dropping him before standing up to see where the assassin had flown.

"You insolent child!" Kalifa growled, getting up, her hair all frizzed, teeth gritting. "How dare you do that to ME? !"

"Yeah, you might want to get out of here Sanji," Nami said, waving him off. "I know how chivalrous you are so get out of here! Hhh, I swear, sometimes you're such a pain. You know that? !"

"B-But Nami," Sanji tried to explain.

"Don't try explaining!" Nami groaned out, wishing he'd listen to her and leave already. "I know you were taught to never kick a woman, but still! This woman here was about to kill you and you were just going to let it happen!"

"Yeah, but she's—" Sanji started again.

"What? !" Nami growled, turning to him, looking at him quite annoyingly. "Sexy? Gorgeous? !"

"My mother," Sanji finally answered, in quite a plan way, but even that plan way seemed to shock Nami to some degree.

Nami froze and slowly turned back to her opponent. She blinked a few times before saying—

"Okaaay—I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. SO GET OUT OF HERE! !"

"U-Uh, h-hai!" Sanji said with a nod before getting up and limping off hoping Nami could handle that dangerous woman—that mother of his.

"So," Nami said with a smirk as she twirled her new weapon in her grasp and held it out before her. "You're Sanji's long lost mother? I'm not too sure if I believe him though, seeing how you were trying to kill him a couple seconds ago."

"A girl's got to do her job—don't you agree?" Kalifa asked, patting her hair back down and then resting her fists on her hips.

"Yeah—but not that, that's just wrong," Nami said, making a face at the female assassin. "Even a Demon would be a better parent than you."

"Say what you must, but I still have to do my job," Kalifa said as she charged the girl.

Nami squealed and barely jumped out of the way. This woman was fast. Nami looked at her new weapon knowing she didn't know much about it, that she had only practiced fighting with it in secret for only a little while. Nami then looked at the assassin once more and prayed to Kami she be able to defeat her—she was inhumanly quick and strong.

"Get up girl," Kalifa spat. "You've come to fight me right? Then let's see what you got!"

* * *

"AAAHHHHAAAA! ! !" Chopper cried as strange tentacle like things wrapped around his limbs and held him up.

"Yoi, yoi, what is this? A Demon?" the assassin asked, scanning the boy up and down.

"Y-You're one of the Cipher Pol 9 assassins aren't you!" Chopper managed to get out.

"That is right young Demooon!" the strange assassin said, holding his hand before him.

"I'm not a Demon!" Chopper shouted. "I'm a human!"

"Oh, really?" the man, by the name of Kumadori, asked with a clear blink. "But you look like one to me."

"T-That's because—cough—a Demon stole my body!" Chopper managed to say through his constricting throat.

"Oooohhhh, you mean that one child we killed claiming to be a Demon?" Kumadori asked.

"Uh!" Chopper gasped with wide eyes—so they were right—his body had been killed . . . then that meant . . . that meant. "Eeehh! YOU BAST- - -! !"

"We were sent to kill anyone associated with Monkey D. Luffy—or a few Demons on the way—it doesn't matter," Kumadori said.

"B-But how are you able to—do this? !" Chopper asked, he didn't know how much longer he could last—he could barely breathe.

"I shall show you little one," the assassin suddenly placed the doctor down and stepped back as if to perform for him.

Chopper blinked in confusion for a moment before glancing at the assassin, staring at him sideways.

"I, yoi, yoi, have taken the powers of a lion Demon!" he said, holding out a staff of his and doing a strange type of dance. "Obseeerve!"

Chopper watched with wide eyes in amazement as the man's hair lurched forward and moved like it had a mind of its own.

"Woooohoooow!" Chopper gasped in amazement.

"I can control my 'mane' at whim," Kumadori said. "That is my Demonic power!"

"Wait—Demonic power?" Chopper blinked in confusion.

"Yes, each Demon has a certain power, just like I'm sure you do," Kumadori said with a nod.

"I have a Demonic power?" Chopper asked with a confused blink.

"Of course!" Kumadori said, continuing on with his strange dance. "But I cannot say what it is—you'll have to figure that out on your own."

"I have to—figure it out on my own," Chopper said with a nod looking down at his hooves and wondering what type of power he had—hoping it was something cool.

"But alas young one! I cannot let you live long enough to figure it out," Kumadori suddenly spoke up.

"Wha—? AAHH! ! !" Chopper suddenly jumped away from where the assassin brought down his staff. "That was close!"

And so came the attack. Chopper, with wide, fearful, eyes tried to dodge all the attacks as he could, though some came mighty close for comfort. Before Chopper knew it though he was caught by the man's 'mane' again and he feared he'd be strangled, or worse . . . gutted with that staff!

With a cry Chopper suddenly shifted into a much larger form, bringing out his arm to hit the man right in the chest, knocking him back some feet. Once Chopper opened his eyes he looked at himself to see how his body has changed.

"I—I'm different!" he gasped, seeing fingers instead of hooves; heck he had even gained muscles! "Woooow! I'm huge!"

"I see—ugh—you've found your Demonic power," Kumadori said, picking himself up off the floor. "You can shift your body form, but how many times? We shall see yoi, yoi!"

At that he charged the reindeer Demon and Chopper instantly brought up his arms to defend himself.

* * *

"G-G-Guys?" Usopp came trembling through the dark forest looking for the friends they had left behind, but so far he hadn't found anyone—not even Chopper. "Oi, guys where are you? Heh, heh, you can come out now."

Usopp heard a twig snap and so instantly darted in that direction, holding his slingshot up. His hands trembled and it was hard to see in the dark—there was no way he'd be able to hit a tree like this! Perhaps . . . acting all brave and going off the fight to highly trained, very deadly, assassins like his friends wasn't such a good idea—especially after hearing Luffy cry out to him like that . . . Luffy really didn't want to lose either one of them.

_I don't either Luffy_, Usopp said inwardly with a nod and a firm pat on his bold chest. _That's why I'm doing this for you! . . . eh heh, you'd better appreciate this one day!_

As Usopp inwardly sulked he didn't have time to hear the oncoming—creature, as it approached him. Before Usopp knew it, it lunged and tackled him onto the forest floor, his weapon sliding some ways off from him.

"No!" Usopp cried, trying to reach out to it, but finding a sharply clawed hand stop his arm's ascent to his weapon.

"No you don't boy," the thing above him laughed leaving Usopp petrified—was a Demon on him, or one of the assassins? He couldn't tell. "You with that Monkey D. Luffy?"

Usopp whimpered knowing his time had come. It may have been a short streak of bravery but at least he could say he was willing to fight—that he went off for Luffy, his best friend.

"You are aren't you?" the one above him asked, soon shifting his weight off him and standing up straight to look down at the coward. "Oh well—I would have killed you anyways. Lately that bast- - - Lucci has been taking all the kills and—oh I just really want to kill something!"

Usopp knew it was his last moments on that earth and so he prayed his last prayer and then had the guts to turn and look at the one who attacked him. With wide trembling eyes he looked to see a man dressed in black, long brown hair and a toothy grin—he really was going to kill him.

With a chuckle from the assassin he brought his clawed hands down on the poor defenseless teen. Usopp closed his eyes tight for impact—but something intervened. In a quick jump a leg flung right at the assassin, catching him off guard as he attempted to kill the boy under him. It slammed right into his face and knocked him quite a ways back.

"WAAAH! !" Usopp cried, wrapping his arms over his head and curling into a ball in fear.

"Oi, Usopp, are you alright? !" came a familiar voice as a being bent over the poor teen and placed a comforting and secure hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Usopp looked up to see a familiar love cook kneeling before him.

He seemed to be in a blank stare as he stared at his savoir, but after a while tears built up in his eyes before he suddenly started working again. With a happy cry Usopp flung his arms out and clung onto the man tightly.

"SANJI! ! !" he cried in sheer joy that he was there, that he had saved him from a horrible premature death.

"Oi, oi! Get off me!" Sanji growled trying to get the boy off him.

"I thought I was gonna diehihi!" Usopp cried, refusing to let go of his clutching.

"Errr! You little brat!" the assassin known as Jyabura growled after getting up. "You messed with the wrong assassin!"

Sanji managed to get Usopp off of him and motion him to stand back, the look in his eye was very serious and Usopp knew Sanji was about to let out something horrible on the assassin. He wasn't sure if he was going to like this so he quickly darted back behind a tree and watched the scene unfold before him from there.

"So you're one of them too huh?" Jyabura said with a grumble. "You do realize I'm going to have to kill you."

"You know what pal," Sanji said, his face pointing downward to only engulf in shadow giving him a dangerous presence. "I'm tired of this little squad of yours . . . I've been insulted by a very gorgeous woman, I didn't mind that . . . I can handle that—but, when you make fun of my old man . . . that's a different story. Saying that it was stupid for him to care of me . . . not caring about all the sacrifice he put into me . . . now . . ." Sanji's face then turned towards the wolf, in his eye was something that resembled fire and determination. "I'm going to show you what happened to that old man's sacrifices!"

Usopp gasped with wide eyes upon seeing Sanji's right leg begin to heat up, almost like it was on fire. He rubbed his eyes making sure he wasn't seeing things and when he found out he wasn't he couldn't believe it! Then it struck him . . . wasn't that the same leg Zeff had lost? It was almost like that fiery spirit of that leg came upon Sanji giving him some supernatural power and it was just . . . unbelievable!

* * *

"Yoi, yoi! Now you shall perish little one!" Kumadori said ready to stab the young boy through with his staff.

"No!" Chopper gasped as the 'mane' around him chocked him into nothing.

He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, heck it was barely possibly to think in a state like that. He knew he was going to die, but he couldn't accept it just like that. He couldn't die here like this and abandon his friends to these monsters. No! He had to survive! He had to be strong!

Chopper could feel something inside of him shifting, changing, transforming. He didn't know what it was but he could feel his heart skipping beats. It was a strange and abnormal feeling but he figured it was probably something to do with his Demonic powers. If it was what he needed to take this guy down then he'd use it. He had to!

"AAHHH! ! !" Chopper cried out now feeling his very bones cracking and bending to form into his new form.

Kumadori's eyes widened at the change and he wondered just what kind of monstrous form this was. His 'mane' instantly snapped as the reindeer Demon shifted and soon towered above him.

"U-Uh, wha-what is this? !" Kumadori gasped as his head strained to see the height of this monster and then before he knew it the monster let out a loud and horrible cry.

* * *

"What was that?" Robin stopped as she heard the loud monstrous cry.

Luffy lifted his head and strained his ears to it as well. He couldn't tell what it was, but he knew that it had to do with one of his friends. He looked at Robin and said—

"I—I think it was one of our friends."

"How do you know?" she asked, looking down at the teen in her arms.

"I don't know," Luffy said, shaking his head and then shaking his whole body in another attempt to be set free from her grasp. "Now let me go! I need to help them!"

"No Luffy!" Robin tried to calm him once more. "If you do then you'll—"

Before Robin could finish her sentence something hit her sharp in the back. She gasped out as her back arched from the strike. Luffy halted all movements as he watched his dear half-Demon friend take the sudden hit, the look in her eyes was that of surprise and oncoming pain.

"UGH!" She gasped out, quickly falling to her knees, Luffy rolling out of her arms.

"ROBIN! ! !" Luffy gasped, rolling onto his stomach to see the girl fall on her side on the forest floor.

With wide eyes Luffy looked around to see who had done this, even though it was dark they happened to be in a forest opening. The moon shining down on them and some places more outer. It was because of this faint light that Luffy saw the figure in the trees. Luffy glared at the tall figure as it stepped out into the opening with its arms behind its back.

It was a man, with black hair reaching down to his shoulders, skin as pale as the moon itself and his eyes—the coldest Luffy had ever seen.

"Who the he- - are you? !" Luffy growled out threateningly, even baring his teeth like some animal.

"Rob Lucci," the man said, stepping a little closer to the two, making Luffy crawl closer to where Robin had fallen in a weak attempt to defend her. "Leader of the Cipher Pol 9 assassination squad."

"Let me guess—you've come for my head," Luffy muttered out, his hand going to rest protectively on the downed half-Demon.

"That is our mission," Lucci answered monotonously.

Luffy looked at Robin to see she wasn't moving. He bit his bottom lip fearing what the assassin had done to her. He hoped she was still okay.

"What did you do to my friend? !" Luffy growled out, demanding the man to tell him.

"Are you aware of how much damage a Priest can do to a Demon?" Lucci asked.

"What?" Luffy asked with a confused blink.

"It can be quite deadly," Lucci continued to say.

"You—you killed her? !" Luffy gasped, glancing in a panic towards Robin.

"Oh no," Lucci said, his face remaining still as ever. "That was only a weak force."

"So—you're a—Priest?" Luffy asked.

"No," Lucci answered. "But my mother was a Priestess and I have gained a part of her power. There is no purer power in the world and that is why it is so deadly to the Demons. It is called Haki to most, but we won't be getting into that now."

"S-So she's going to be okay?" Luffy asked, looking at Robin in relief.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Lucci said with a quick and small shrug. "I could easily kill her just as much as you could."

"What are you saying?" Luffy eyed the dark man closely like some dangerous animal.

"You come from a long line of the most powerful Priests in the world: The Ds," Lucci spoke again. "You used this mighty power to take down a companion of ours."

"Huh? I did?" Luffy asked with a confused blink and cock of his head.

"His name was Blueno," Lucci said.

"Oh—that guy," Luffy said remembering that man with that strange hairstyle. "I was using my powers? ! So that's what it was!"

"Yes, but as I have heard you were demon branded," Lucci stated. "Meaning there is no way you can use those powers again. In other words . . . you are completely defenseless."

Luffy bit his bottom lip knowing he was right. He hated that word—defenseless—he had been calling himself that for a while now. That and useless seemed to love each other. He hated those two words the most.

"So if you please," Lucci came up to the boy and peered down at him, hands still behind his back casually. "Make this job all the more easier and don't move as I decapitate you."

Luffy gasped seeing the man raise his foot over his neck. He was going to take off his head just by the sheer pressure of his foot. That was crazy!

"GAH!" Luffy gasped quickly rolling over to avoid the deadly kick.

"Hm, I'm surprised you have enough strength to dodge that," Lucci said, turning to where the boy rolled—he seemed out of breath from the way he was panting. "Are you in any pain? That brand I heard was acting up. It must hurt."

_I can't think of the pain! I can't think of the pain! _Luffy chanted to himself, trying to calm his pain-racking nerves.

Luffy then groaned to himself as he slammed his fists on the ground and forced his muscles to work, trying to push himself up on his knees.

"What's this?" Lucci asked, raising a brow. "You're trying to stand? Now is that such a good idea?"

"Aaahhh! Gaah!" Luffy cried out from the pain as he forced his body to finally come to stand on his two legs and look at the assassin before him.

"Hm—I'm impressed," Lucci said, watching the boy's body rippling in pain—he wondered how long he could stand like that. "You can stand, but can you move? !"

At that Lucci lunged forward with inhuman speed and tried stabbing the boy through with an extended claw. Luffy quickly bent backwards, managing to dodge but hit his back pretty hard with the ground beneath him—it was hard to bite back the painful scream that wanted to come out.

"AHHA!" Luffy cried out, his back felt like it was literally one fire! Searing his flesh off to the bone!

"Hm, well haven't you landed yourself in a fine state," Lucci said looking down at the D—he wasn't doing so good, probably should put him out of his misery.

Lucci then brought his foot down again, but once again Luffy managed to roll from the hit and get into a standing position. To be honest Lucci was amazed that the boy could move like such. He had thought he'd be totally paralyzed and that way easy to take out—just what was with this kid?

"Uhn," Luffy groaned out as he struggled to remain standing, the look in his eyes was fierce—perhaps that was giving him the power to fight back.

"What are you doing?" Lucci let out a sigh with a sad shake of his head. "You do realize it's only a matter of time before you die so why not just accept your fate."

"Because I have to live!" Luffy spat. "For my nakama!"

"Your nakama is it?" Lucci said with a nod. "As we speak they're all being killed off by my squad. You can join them in the afterlife if you just stand still!"

Once again Lucci darted after the boy to gut him through. Luffy quickly dodged it, but also managed to grasp onto Lucci's arm and toss him against a tree, surprising both of them. Lucci's eyes slightly widened from the impact—it had been a long time since anyone had tossed him—he was quite perturbed.

Luffy nearly tumbled over, but he caught himself. He continued panting, but keeping his eyes on the dangerous assassin. He actually liked the stunned look on his face—the pansy probably hadn't been hit in a long time. Luffy watched as he stood up and wiped the dirt off him before staring quite bitterly at him—a change of emotion could never be could.

"Just where is that strength of yours coming from?" Lucci asked. "It can't be from your Priestly powers, they have been sealed away."

"You're right," Luffy panted out, his body looking like it was ready to collapse any minute now. "My strength comes from, and always will come from—the need to protect my friends!"

"Say what you must, but—" at that Lucci began to shift before Luffy's weary eyes.

Luffy gasped seeing the man slowly shift into a leopard looking hybrid. Like some kind of Demon. Was this even possible? !

"N-Nani? !" Luffy gasped with wide eyes.

"This power—can only be gained by one thing," Lucci said with a smirk loving the shocked look on the boy's face.

"What—what are you? !" Luffy gasped in disbelief at what he was looking at.

"I'm human, as a matter of fact," Lucci said with a smirk, holding out his clawed hands. "But—with the powers of a leopard Demon."

"You—you stole a Demon's powers? !" Luffy gasped with wide eyes. "How? !"

"It was easy really," Lucci said, letting his arms fall to his sides. "We killed countless Demons in an experiment, using their blood like a watering tool for plants. The only plant that survived was a fruit tree and so it bore us fruit with the powers of a Demon inside of it, whoever eats it gains the powers."

"That's so WRONG! !" Luffy shouted in anger. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? !"

"It's not like they're human," Lucci stated. "Besides—you are one of their most hated humans, a D, a Priest. Why do you care?"

"There are nice Demons out there!" Luffy shouted through his teeth. "Some even want to live with humans!" at that Luffy thought back on Dalton or Bon Clay—those Demons who were kind despite his recent hatred to all Demons.

"Like your good friend Roronoa?" Lucci let out a smirk towards the confused boy.

"What?" Luffy asked wondering why he suddenly brought up Zoro in the conversation.

Before anymore was said Lucci charged Luffy. He figured the boy would just dodge and so he readied his footing to quickly shift from either side to where the boy would undoubtedly dodge to—but that wasn't the case. Luffy made no move to dodge; he just stood there ready to take the blow.

_Heh, fool_, Lucci inwardly spat as he dug his claws into the boy.

His attack was suddenly stopped though, Lucci's eyes widened to see the boy had caught his hand before his claws entered into him. How? ! How on earth could he do such a thing? ! Lucci knew that this demonic power also gave him super strength so why had this puny defenseless boy stopped him? !

"What—the he- -? !" Lucci growled, trying to force his hand forward into the boy's belly, but the D had a good firm grip. "How do you have that much strength? !"

"I told you before!" Luffy muttered lowly, his head still down, bangs covering his eyes.

Raising his head he looked at the assassin dead in the eyes, unafraid and determined. There was such a strength in his eyes Lucci almost felt like taking a step back from the boy.

"The need to protect my friends! !" Luffy shouted at him with a great force, his very spirit extending—Lucci could even feel it.

Lucci couldn't understand—that force was a sign of Haki. How the he- - was Luffy using that? Lucci bent his head back a little at the force that continued to flow from the D. Just what was happening here? ! Wasn't he sealed? !

"You say that when you're unaware of how unfriendly they are! !" Lucci growled through his teeth knowing how stupidly ignorant the boy was about everyone he ran into—especially Demons.

Lucci managed to break free of the D's hold and jumped back with claws fully extended. He was ready to kill this boy here and now, but he was somehow blocking all his attacks!

_What the he- -'s a matter with his seal? !_ Lucci growled inwardly still being able to feel Luffy's spirit escaping his body. _Something must have happened! Someone must have tampered with it . . . but only Whitebeard could or an extremely powerful De . . . Roronoa!_

"Come on!" Luffy growled. "FIGHT ME! !"

With a growl Lucci leant back and brought his fingers together. If trying to touch him wasn't good then he'd stand right there and use another tactic. With a flick from his clawed fingers he sent out his own Priestly powers that he had received from his mother, no they weren't as strong as a D's but this D was still mostly sealed away—he should be hurt quite a bit from this.

"Guh!" Luffy let out a gasp as something hit him on the right shoulder, he couldn't see it, but it still hit, and then something hit him in the stomach. "Gah!"

Lucci smirked seeing the shock on the boy's face as he looked where he was hit and found blood. It was working—he didn't know how to deflect these attacks. So Lucci continued with his assault, Luffy couldn't do a thing.

While Luffy knelt over in pain Lucci quickly came and kneed him hard in the gut, sending him flying back a great distance. Luffy's body collided with numerous trees before coming to a halt. He was numb all over; he could barely even feel a finger move.

With a groan Luffy somehow managed to look up to where the assassin stood. He stood there just smirking at him with his arms behind his back. Luffy watched him then walk over to where Robin lay, soon fear welled up inside the D and he feared for the woman's life.

"No!" Luffy gasped upon seeing the assassin lean down and pick the woman's head up by her hair.

Luffy eye's met his as he brought out his claws and placed them at her throat. He then mouthed a 'watch this D' to him as he began to dig his claws into her throat, attempting to decapitate her and send her head to Luffy as a present.

"NOOOO! !" Luffy cried out in a rage as he brought his arm back painfully and then forward.

Lucci gasped upon feeling a force hit him right in the face. It knocked him off the half-Demon, but still—he hadn't expected that. Lucci looked at his cheek to see blood—he was bleeding.

"Impossible!" He growled, turning to where the D lay and noticing something off—there seemed to be some kind of steam coming off his body and slowly, it was changing into a strange color of red.

"AAAAHHHHHH! ! ! !" Luffy cried out to the heavens as he lunged forward quickly to where he was now inches away from the assassin.

Lucci's eyes only had the time to widen before Luffy hit him with a powerful force. A force he had never felt before from any Priest or Priestess.

_So is this the power—of a D?_ Lucci asked him, flying back into a tree or two. _A sealed . . . D?_

Lucci groaned out as his back hit bark, but he was quick to retaliate. He quickly turned and caught himself before impact like the cat he was. He then used the tree he was to land against as a pushing stool. He pushed off and rammed right into the D—both colliding on the ground.

"GAHHA! !" Luffy cried in pain, once again his brand was hit hard and quickly his powers began to diminish.

Lucci could see the steam slowly flowing away and his skin color was changing back to its normal color. Still though, he was out of breath and bloody—how could he let this boy inflict so much damage? How humiliating!

Lucci got off him knowing he was done for. The pain from activating his Priestly powers were too much for him. With a groan Lucci turned back to the half-Demon and made his way back to her. He swore he was going to cut off her head and show the da- -ed D making him know that the need to protect his friends doesn't give him strength at all and it never did!

Lucci stopped suddenly. Once again that powerful essence pushed against him almost making him fall face first into the ground. He turned and looked to see the D was up once again. His eyes widened in disbelief wondering just what kind of power this boy had.

"No!" Lucci gasped. "How can you be standing? ! With that brand? ! It's impossible! !"

"AAAAHHHHH! ! !" Luffy cried out as he leant back quite some ways, the pain from his brand now unbearable as strange steam rose from his body and his skin changed into a strange reddish shade.

His body felt like it was on fire. His heart beat so fast he wondered if it would exhaust itself any moment and stop altogether. He didn't care though, if he allowed this assassin to continue on Robin—the others, they were going to die just by being with him. He could NOT let that happen. They were his friends.

His Nakama! ! !

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !" Luffy cried out, flinging his body forward in an unknown attack that only his body seemed familiar with.

Lucci stood there shocked, but still attempted to harden himself from the blows. He could see the powerful force coming right at him and the moment one hit his face was when he knew that hardening his body wouldn't work one bit.

"AAAHHHH! ! !" Luffy cried out throwing fists in a blind attack as fast as he could, not even knowing that he was actually tossing out his powers to fly across the distance between him and his enemy to strike him.

Luffy didn't stop; he kept up that force with all his might and willpower. He could feel every muscle in his body straining, every vein popping, and every organ over exerting itself in this final attack. His emotions were poured out into this attack, his will; his very spirit was the power source of this strike.

Robin happened to come back to consciousness and see the final strike. The one that had struck her was now flying back at such a great speed it was hard to tell who or what it was. Robin gasped seeing Luffy in that state as his strength depleted and he quickly fell over on his face as one dead.

"LUFFY! !" Robin gasped, running up to the boy and rolling him over to place his head in her lap, cradling him with her hands. "Luffy! Are you alright? ! What happened? !"

The boy looked up at Robin with extremely weary eyes. He hadn't even had the strength to move his lips. Robin felt tears come to her eyes knowing what the boy had done.

"Luffy—you didn't have to do that for me, for us. We were the ones supposed to sacrifice for you," she said, wiping at her eyes.

"N-N," Luffy tried to speak through numb lips, but he only managed to form one word. "Nakama."

"Hai, nakama," Robin said with a nod, this boy had made her very happy to be his friend—very happy.

Robin silenced upon hearing voices echo near them. She held Luffy close knowing she had to protect him if those other assassins came to avenge their fallen comrade, but that wasn't the case.

"Kami Chopper! I can't believe you lost control like that!" it was Nami's voice!

"Gomen!" little Chopper cried in the distance. "But I didn't know what else to do!"

"At least we're all okay!" That was Franky's voice!

Robin watched the three come out to where they laid. Chopper was in Franky's arms; apparently the little one was just as weary as Luffy—or so Robin thought.

"LUFFY! !" Chopper gasped, quickly hopping out of Franky's arms and towards Luffy. "What happened? ! Luffyhee!"

"W-What happened Robin? !" Nami gasped as she and Franky came up to the two with greatly concerned faces.

"I'm not sure, but Luffy needs a great deal of treatment," Robin said, getting up and pushing his limp body towards the doctor who was quickly examining him. "Is everyone else safe?"

"We don't know," Nami said. "We barely managed to beat the da- - assassins back there. I sure hope everyone's okay. Kami Luffy—what did you do now?"

Luffy only grinned that grin of his in response to Nami's question. The tangerine only rolled her eyes and then watched Chopper making sure he kept his calm.

"I—I've never seen him this badly wounded," Chopper cried. "I can't tell what caused this, but his body has been over exerted. I—I'm gonna need some herbs for him!"

At that the panicking Chopper quickly darted off to the nearest bush to scrounge for anything that would help the poor boy, but as soon as he hopped to the bush it rustled and something came out. Chopper hadn't paid any mind to it because he was so intent on finding an herb to help Luffy, but once a tall shadow engulfed him he glanced upward to see the most scariest things he ever seen . . . a walking skeleton.

"GASP AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" Chopper cried with wide eyes, arms in the air, total fear.

"AAAAHHHHHH! ! !" the skeleton screamed just as loud from the sight of the little Demon.

Before anyone knew it three more beings jumped out of the vegetation into the forest opening. Two came to a halt before the group, while the other one quickly lurched at the screaming skeleton, knocking it to the ground with a threatening sword at its throat.

"WHAT? !" Sanji and Usopp gasped, seeing the group. "What happened? !"

"We heard Chopper and Luffy screa—ming," Sanji cut himself off to see Luffy on the ground.

"Aaaahhh ha ha ha ha ah ha ha!" Luffy chuckled out; he had been laughing the whole time.

"Huh? Zoro! !" Nami gasped seeing the swordsman on top of the skeleton, his sword at the throat. "You're alive!"

"Zoro?" Luffy asked trying to move his head around so he could see him; once he could he smiled so large he could almost cry. "ZORO!"

"P-P-Please don't kill me!" the skeleton pleaded, raising his trembling arms.

"Oooohhh, a talking skeleton! !" Luffy admired.

"Baka!" Usopp scolded, hiding behind Sanji. "That could be a Demon!"

"No it's not!" Luffy protested.

"How do you know numbskull? !" Nami bit.

"H-He's right!" the skeleton spoke up in its own defense. "I'm actually human!"

"I don't know about you, but humans don't go around looking like that . . . at least until they're dead," Nami said, placing her fists on her hips.

"B-But it's true!" he spoke up again.

"Zoro-san, he's not lying," Robin spoke up, motioning him to let him up.

Zoro reluctantly let the skeleton up and backed away. He sheathed his sword again and crossed his arms at the strange—person?

"What's your name stranger?" Robin asked.

"Ah, allow me to introduce myself," the skeleton said with a bow. "My name . . . is Brook."

**Hot Shot's girl: Yays! Brooke finally made his appearance in my story! XD lol, well yeah hope you guys enjoyed. Until next chp :3**


	17. The Demon Eating Priests

**Hot Shot's girl; Alright, things are starting to get on their way in this story! This is going to be one of the major turning points in this fic and that means it's nearing the end, sigh, it was fun while it lasted, but have no fear! There are still plenty chps to go until I wrap this story up, so until then, enjoy! :D**

"You're a talking skeleton?—that is sooo cool," Luffy managed to say out even though he was mentally and physically drained.

"Please try to not talk Luffy-san," Chopper replied, placing a small hoof on the boy's head. "You need to conserve as much energy as possible."

"Haaaiiii," Luffy moaned out, he did feel rather drained today—of course knowing the reason why, but this didn't stop him from staring at the interesting stranger before them.

"So wait—you're a human?" Usopp asked, blinking a few times, still occupying his hiding place behind Sanji.

"That's right," The tall skeleton replied with a nod of his skull.

"How's that possible?" Chopper asked.

"You were cursed—weren't you?" Zoro's hard emerald gaze now gazing into the black depths of where the skull's eyes should have been.

"Uh—that is right," Brook said, glancing down in sadness, his boney hands clasping together.

"How'd that happen?" Sanji asked, but suddenly stopped his train of words as an obvious thought struck his mind. "Oh that's right—this place is full of Demons so why not turn a tree and get cursed . . ."

"Have you lived here all your life?" Nami asked. "You do realize this is Demon territory."

"I've lived here my whole life," Brook said with a shrug. "To be honest I've never really known I was in Demon territory."

"Strange man," Sanji said, his curly brow raising.

"Well how'd you end up like that?" Luffy's voice suddenly spoke up, the boy was curious.

"Yeah, how did it?" Franky asked, raising his own brow.

"Well—I was walking in the woods one evening when I happened to run into a Demon—a strong one as well I suppose. He cursed me and stole my skin from me," Brooke let out a defeated sigh. "I have been looking for him since, but with no such luck—lately I've been running into even more scarier Demons and barely escaped with my life!"

"Do you—technically have a life anymore—now that you're really as dead as—bones?" Nami asked, tilting her head sideways.

"Uh—you're right!" Brooke gasped, smacking his boned hands against his boned jaw.

"Hhh, look we'd like to help and all but you see we've just ran into some crazy assassins recently and well—we have our own problems," Nami said with a apology shrug.

"It is alright," Brook said, bowing his head. "I have accepted my fate and learning to live like this a day at a time . . . I see you as well have been cursed," at that he turned towards the young doctor-turned-demon.

"Uh—y-yeah," Chopper said, bowing his head. "A Demon stole my body and placed my soul in its own . . . I never saw my body again."

"It's a sad place—this world of Demons, taking advantage of us poor humans," Brook pouted.

"Maaaybe you should have realized that when you decided to live here," Usopp shrugged.

"Still though!" Brook perked up, raising a single finger into the air. "I never expected to run into humans in a place like this! I am over thrilled and happy to have found my own kind. But, um, might I ask . . . why are you here—exactly?"

"No reason, to be honest," Sanji said with an honest shrug. "We're just following this boy here," he pointed towards Luffy who weakly waved at him with a toothy grin. "Who in turn is following this marmino here."

Brook's gaze went towards where the scary swordsman sat against a tree near the downed boy. He was the one who was the first to leap out of nowhere and nearly take his head off for getting too close to the group. His very aura was intimidating; something so unhuman-like that if Brook didn't know any better he'd think he was just another Demon.

"I see," Brook said, observing the group and noticing it was really more than what it seemed. "So, um, is everyone exactly . . . human here?"

"Franky and Robin are half Demon if that's what you're looking for," Nami said. "With the exception of Chopper—yeah."

"Hhh, thank goodness," Brook sighed in relief. "I thought I was doomed to be stuck on my own in this terrible Demon forest forever."

"You can come with us!" Luffy chirped up once more. "I've always wanted a talking skeleton to be my nakama!"

"You didn't even know they existed baka!" Sanji groaned, giving the boy a slight kick to his empty head.

"Sure, you can travel with us—unless you have somewhere to go," Nami said with a grin, placing her fists on her hips.

"As long as I am in the company of my own kind I'll be happy to go anywhere with you," Brooke said with as much a smile as he could make—without any facial muscles.

"Good 'cause it's now decided that we're heading towards Sabaody Archipelago," Nami said with a smile.

"NANI? ! ? !" Brook gasped, throwing his arms in the air. "Are you crazy? ! That is a _Demon_ main spot! There's bound to be Demons all OVER the place!"

"True," Nami said with a nod. "But you haven't traveled with us lately—that scary guy there has fought so many Demons it seems his reputation precedes him," the redhead said, shoving a thumb back to the scowling green-haired swordsman.

"Really?" Brook asked, if he had eyes he would have blinked—though eyelids would have to accompany them as well to do so. "That's odd, I've never thought Demons would fear a human, the only humans I've ever heard them fearing are Priests."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Zoro let out a strange smirk that almost looked sinister.

All turned to him with confused looks, waiting for him to explain why they had absolutely nothing to fear as of late.

"There just so happens to be a group of Priests—9 exactly—heading there," Zoro answered everyone's confusion. "They're called the Fallen Priests among the humans and the Demons."

"Why's that?" Chopper asked.

"Because they've all eaten a Demon to gain Demonic powers to mix with their priestly," Zoro replied.

* * *

"THE FALLEN PRIESTS ARE HERE! ! ! !" a Demon came screaming as he ran down the buildings trying to warn as many as he could.

"What? !" many a Demon gasped, all looking at each other wondering if it were true. "Why the he- - would they be here? ! This is Demon territory! They have their own sector! Why invade ours? !"

"Because we can," came a monotonous voice from behind them.

The two Demons who were speaking amongst the other, wondering if they should flee or not, suddenly noticed the tall shadow that had engulfed them. They turned and with wide eyes gazed up at one of the Fallen Priests. His long blonde hair shaped around his face making it seem longer than normal, strange tattoos adorned this Priest—seals perhaps? But nonetheless this was one of them, and he wasn't known for letting Demons get away.

"Two Demons," he said as he held up cards, his followers behind him waiting to see what their fate was. "Yes, I believe I read this this morning—you two—are going to die."

The Demons gulped knowing this Priest was very good at predicting the future and 99.9 percent was ALWAYS right, if not 100. They weren't the only Demons being tormented by the Fallen Priests, many others were forced out of their resting places, eating taverns, even homes from the mere sight and scare of them—though many also were too scared to even moved and prayed to whatever god would hear their damned prayers that they let them live another day.

"This is the Demon territory of Sabaody Archipelago?" a certain crimson-haired Priest said, walking up and sitting down at a table, kicking his thick boots up, knocking off glasses and plates. "I thought I'd find some interesting Demons here. Oi, Demon Killer—Where is everyone? You said there were plenty of Demons in this sector."

The one standing faithfully next to him was a Demon, He retained a human form, but that disguise never seemed to be enough for even he had to hide away an unknown face.

"There are," he replied. "Kidd-sama, they are just afraid of you Priests."

"And they da- - well should be," he chuckled, his crazy eyes turning towards a waiter Demon who was trembling where he stood. "Oi! Demon, get me something to drink!"

"H-H-Hai! Right away Priest-sama!" He stuttered as he quickly turned and left inside the bar to fetch him something.

"Heh-heh," Kidd chuckled loving the dominating power that came with being born into Priestly-hood—he was so glad to be born one.

"Tcheh—it would be you _Kidd_ to treat Demons like slaves," a voice came from behind him.

"Who said that?" Kidd asked with a soft growl, whirling in his chair to turn and see yet another Priest sitting down some tables from him.

Kidd's eyes narrowed on the funky looking Priest sitting at a table behind him just quietly sipping tea. He knew who he was—Apoo, a Priest born into one of the higher, more respectable family of Priests—those mostly involved into more politics than the Priests' lineage he came from.

"Heh, wouldn't you know it, another Fallen Priest got the same idea to come here," Kidd chuckled, trying to taunt the other Priest who looked completely undaunted.

Looked . . .

Apoo put his tea down and then raised his hand and moved his fingers forward, towards himself. Kidd grinned like a madman knowing that was a sign of a fight. He stood up, ignoring the Demon waiter he had just knocked over who had come out with his drink, and just attacked.

All other Priests there noticed the large BOOM sound, all turning towards that direction. One Priest smiled softly knowing it was two Priests who had gotten into a fight, though it was a forbidden thing to do among the pure line of the humans he knew that they had, long ago, abandoned traditions.

"Law-sama, what was that?" a Demon asked behind him.

"That Bepo-san—was two Priests getting into a fight," Law responded, cocking his head on his katana he leant on his shoulder, noticing his Demon companion trembling. "Terrifying isn't it?"

"It looks like you were right Law-sama," two other followers of his responded. "There was gonna be more than one Priest coming here today."

"I'm always right my friends," he said with a grin. "Would you like to go and see how the fight is progressing?"

They all nodded, the Demon bear at first declining, but soon found himself outvoted and so went reluctantly—Priests had always scared him, their powers were something not to be messed with, one of the reasons he was traveling with a Priest was because he had unfortunately run across him and somehow joined into his traveling squad, serving him.

So they went and when they happened upon the two Priests, their entourage watching the fighting closely. Law looked around trying to sense any Demon around. Sure their fighting would scare off any, but he then noticed a tall slim Demon standing with a few other strange looking Humans—it was Eustis Kidd's group—and what do you know—the Demon-hating Priest actually let one travel with him.

He decided to continue to watch the fight remaining unnoticed until he happened to pick up another Priest heading their way. His eyes turned just in time to see a large Priest slam what looked like a pillar down to where Kidd's Demon was standing, though he quickly jumped out of the way.

"What the he- -? !" Kidd growled, turning around to see who DARED attack his men, his fight with the Priest Apoo momentarily stopping as the other Priest also stopped to see who attacked.

In a flash Killer was charging the Priest who grinned. The two ready to clash if need be.

"Wretched Demon!" the Priest spat, slamming his pillar down once more to crush the disgusting creature like he meant to.

Before anyone knew it though someone had run up jumped in-between and stopped the attack from both altogether. Everyone had to blink to catch it. This Priest had some great speed, everyone almost not catching up with what just happened.

"What the? !" the large Priest gasp, scooting back to see the Priest that stood between him and his kill.

"X Drake," Law smirked to himself, tapping his katana against his neck. "I thought he'd show up sooner or later."

"What the he- - Priest? !" the larger Priest growled. "You dare stop me from attacking that filthy Demon? !"

"This is Demon territory," the redhead answered him. "Even though we no longer follow the human rules does not mean we do not follow the Demons rules. This is their sanctuary; they deserve one from us hounding on them all the time. Wouldn't you agree Urouge?"

The large Priest growled, though managing to still keep his strange grin plastered to his face. All were about to fight it out when they heard clapping and turned to see a Priest whom they hadn't noticed was standing there until now.

"Well, well," Law said coming up to them, clapping his hands. "I didn't expect so many Priests to make it here so soon."

"I didn't expect any Priests but me to be here, period!" Kidd spat, moving over to his group and crossing his arms, Apoo doing the same.

"Oh please," Law waved the rude comment off. "You mean to tell me we're all here by coincidence?"

At that the place became very quite. Each Priest glancing downward wondering how the smart Priest seemed to know—and if he did then did that mean the other Priests also . . .?

"You've all had the visions too hadn't you?" Law asked, looking at every one of the Priests, their men asking them what the Priest was talking about.

"So," Kidd spoke up, his face rising up again. "You've all had the same vision as me—I'd say there is no coincidence in that."

"Yes, if more than one Priest has had them then that means one thing," Drake spoke up.

"That they're real," Apoo said. "My lineage may not be gifted with foresight but even my father and his father happened upon visions of the future."

"My lineage is," Law said with a cocky smirk. "Though this vision was something I have never seen before . . . a vision about . . . the Demon King Asura."

The silence came again. Each Priest looking at the other with wondering eyes. Law kept his cool for most of it, he enjoyed seeing Priests with no powers of foresight whatsoever confused as all get out.

"I had a vision a month ago," Drake spoke up. "About this place—about a day the Demon King would come here . . . since before my Priestly powers were awakened I was told the Demon King's line had been cut off—that there was no Asuras."

"Well this vision sure as he- - proved otherwise," Apoo spoke up. "It was terrifying, not only had I had a vision of him coming here, but as he did he brought about the end of the world."

"So—you all came here in hopes to take him down?" Law asked, cocking his head.

"What? Have you see other happenings? Urouge asked.

"I have," Law said with a nod. "That time is nearing, yes, but not now. I can tell you that we will not be able to take him down when he arrives here."

"Why do you say that? !" Kidd growled. "With all of us, we are strong enough to stop him!"

"Yes, but there is no way either of us is willing to cooperate with the others," Law replied, striking truth in everyone.

"What other Priests are here?" Apoo asked.

"Oh there's Basil Hawkins—you know, that Noble Priest—then there's that Capone Priest, and don't forget Jewelry Bonney a renowned Priestess—well—was," Law answered. "Oh yes—just to let you all know . . . I foresaw _9_ Priests."

"Nine?" Kidd asked. "If there are eight here then who is the ninth?"

"A 'D'," Law replied loving how everyone's eyes widened at the mention of the most High Priestly-hood in the land.

* * *

"Feeling better Luffy?" Sanji asked after giving the boy his sixth bowl of stew and watching him scarf it down like it was nothing.

"Uh-huh!" He chirped with a satisfied 'ahhh'. "More stew! !"

"Sheesh, where's your manners," Sanji shook his head with a chuckle after giving the boy more stew. "But then again—you've earned it."

Suddenly Sanji jolted up towards the lovely half-demon Nico Robin saying—

"After protecting my beloved Robin-chwaaan~!"

"Shishishi," Luffy giggled, Sanji was so funny around women sometimes.

"Seriously though—how did you fight off that assassin?" Sanji turned asking, knowing the one he fought had the strangest powers ever—actually Demon-like. "If he was anything like my opponent. I was in a better condition than you were—just—how?"

"I don't know," Luffy said, looking down at his hands. "But . . . I think it may be due with my Priestly powers."

"Priestly powers?" Sanji asked, raising his curly brow. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a Priest—by what Ace has told me," Luffy said, his eyes casting down—for the longest time he hadn't known.

"Yeah—I've never kept up with those old folklores nowadays," Sanji replied honestly.

"Whaaaaat? !" Usopp gasped, turning to the blonde. "You mean you don't know about the Priests or Priestesses? ! They're legends!"

"Didn't really concern myself with them," Sanji shrugged.

"Luffy's family is actually the most High Priests in the land!" Usopp pointed to his best friend. "The D's are the ones who originally took down the Demon King Asura from his reign of terror on the humans over a thousand years ago!"

"You knew Usopp? !" Luffy gasped with wide eyes, staring at his best friend.

"Well—at first I thought it was just a coincident," Usopp admitted, scratching the back of his head, but when I found out who your otou-san and gii-san was it was then I figured it out that my presumptions of you were right."

"Ussssoooppuu, you should have told me," Luffy whined, his arms slumping over.

"Sorry Luffy," Usopp apologized.

"Hm, so you used your Priestly powers on him?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah—but," Luffy raised his hands and flexed his fingers for a moment before saying, "I was branded—Ace told me that a Demon Branding is a sealing away of Priestly powers—he had it done to him at the age of 13 . . . so how . . . could I use it?"

Luffy looked at Sanji for answers but the blonde only held up his hands and shrugged. He didn't know, but suddenly the memory of his odd dream returned to him—the one about that strong Demon he thought to be Asura and the way it loosened Luffy's brand . . . did that have something to do with it? Whatever it was, if Sanji wasn't fully sure then he wasn't going to say anything.

"You're just special," Robin spoke up. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had just as much spiritual energy as your ancestor Gol D. Roger himself."

"You really think so? !" Luffy gasped with a wide grin.

"Mhm," Robin smiled softly with a nod. "Don't you agree Roronoa-san?"

Luffy turned his wide grin over to where Zoro remained seated. He looked at them and just stared for a moment.

"Yeah," he mumbled out before leaning his head back down to resume his nap he had been taking since he got back.

"That's pretty cool!" Luffy cheered, turning back towards everyone else. "Do you think I'll be able to beat up any more Demons?"

"I wouldn't push yourself," Robin came up to the lad and place a gentle hand on top of his bare back that Chopper had been applying lotion on. "Do you remember the pain you were in in just defeating that assassin Rob Lucci?"

"Yeah," Luffy said, his eyes casting down, it was the worst pain he had been in since the moment that Whitebeard Demon branded him. "But the pain was nothing in protecting my friends."

Everyone smiled at that. Such a good heart this one had.

"I need to be strong, and if these powers make me stronger—but the pain comes with it—then I'll just have to tough it out," Luffy said, his eyes casting down. "I promised Zoro I wouldn't become a hindrance and that's just what I won't be."

"Still . . . you shouldn't do that."

Everyone turned to see Zoro leaning against his three katana that leant over his shoulder, his hard emerald gaze on the young D.

"That Demon Brand is very dangerous. Just because you're able to use a fraction of your power doesn't mean anything," Zoro spoke up, straightening his back against the tree trunk he leant against. "The brand is still in effect even if it's loose, the pain you feel is the curse the Demons have placed in it, trying to force you to never use it again."

"Do you not want me to use it again Zoro?" Luffy asked, his head shrinking down, lips forming a pout.

"It's best you don't," Zoro said, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side, he shouldn't speak too much on this matter—the blonde already suspected things—heck, he even saw his true form, thank Kami humans were easily fooled.

"Oh—o-okay," Luffy looked disappointed, but what else could he do?

Zoro closed his eyes again, letting out a sigh as he stood up. All watched him curiously as he took hold of one of his sheathed swords before pointing it in a random direction saying—

"Show yourselves already—Demons."

"D-D-Demons? !" Brook gasped, he and Chopper clasping each other.

"Heh, heh, sorry," came an apology as they came out of the bushes and revealed themselves.

"What is this?" Sanji asked with a confused blink, the Demons didn't look at all uneasy around humans.

"Huh, you're sea Demons," Robin noted.

"Why yes, I'm Hachi, and this is Caimie," he said, pointing towards the girl on his back.

"Is—she alright?" Usopp asked, wondering why the girl couldn't walk.

"Oh I'm fine," she answered with a smile. "But you see—the females in our people cannot change fully into their human forms until they are much older."

"Oh," Usopp said, it was fairly understandable.

"Why aren't you attacking us?" Nami asked. "The other Demons have, that we've run across."

"We like humans," Hachi replied with a sweet grin. "A good friend of ours is a human and we are on our way to meet up with him."

"Really?" Nami asked. "Where are you headed?"

"Sabaody Archipelago," Caimie said.

"Really?" everyone asked. "We are as well."

"Ha, whaddya know!" Hachi chuckled. "Say, do you mind if we Demons join you?"

"Why not," Nami sighed. "We've already got a few 'Demons' in our group."

"Gee thanks," Hachi said as he came over to a boulder and place Caimie down to sit, once Sanji getting a full view of her he was instantly turned to mush.

"Oh mmmyyyy~!" he gasped, melting before her. "Is it just me or are the humans wrong when they call you Demons? ! I'm certain all you lovelies are Angels! ! !"

"Oh, well thanks for the compliment," Hachi blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not you baka!" Sanji growled.

"Heh, don't worry about him—he's like that," Usopp said with a shrug.

"So . . . your group here seems different," Hachi said with a smile, looking at everyone. "By the looks of it I sense two half Demons, one Demon, and six humans."

"Huh?" everyone questioned.

"But Chopper's actually a human," Sanji said. "His body was taken by a Demon."

"No—I didn't mean hi—" Hachi was looking towards the swordsman who was looking at the two idiot Demons warily, but Caimie quickly caught onto his looks and placed a hand over Hachi's mouth.

"Shhhh! Hachi-chan!" she hissed at him, placing her index finger on her lips.

"Oh—I'm sorry," he said, finally catching on. "Forgive me, I meant seven—humans . . . heh, I was just so taken in my the boy's appearance that I—miscalculated. It happens to the best of us."

"I know," Chopper sniffed, wishing he didn't have to live the rest of his life as a Demon.

"So—another human lives out here huh?" Luffy asked, kicking his legs back and forth from the rotten log he sat on. "Who?"

"Oh you'll have to meet him!" Hachi beamed. "We've known him for a long time. Actually he's over a thousand years old!"

"You serious? !" Luffy gasped, never before had he heard a human living that long.

"Are you sure it's a human?" Usopp asked, the look on his face was unbelieving. "I mean you mistook Chopper for a Demon so maybe you're mistaking him for a Demon."

"No, no! I'm serious!" he said, waving his six arms around. "He's a real human."

"How 'bout we take you to him and you can see for yourself!" Caimie came up with the solution to the argument.

"I want to see him!" Luffy jumped up, pumping his fist into the air. "A thousand year old man! Can you believe it Chopper? !"

"Can you imagine all he's seen? !" Chopper gasped, his eyes wide with amazement. "What do you think he looks like? !"

"Probably some old geezer full of wrinkles and pure white hair," Sanji replied.

"SUGEI! ! !" Luffy and Chopper cheered—apparently they wanted to see a living being like such.

"You two are ridiculous," Sanji sighed, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," Nami groaned, even Usopp had joined in.

"Palease!" the long nose scoffed. "My great, great, great, great, great, great grandpappy was far more older than this guy . . . and he' still alive."

"Really Usopp? !" Luffy and Chopper looked at him with beaming eyes while the boy nodded and didn't deny the lie.

"Ugh—bakas," Nami groaned, Robin only giggled.

"I think it'd be supa to meet him!" Franky gave a thumbs up and before anyone knew it Hachi nodded and let Caimie hop back onto his back.

"Then we'll take you to him!" he smiled. "Let's go everyone."

"Hai! !" Chopper, Luffy and Usopp cheered, all pumped their fists/hoof into the air.

"Uh, why do I have a feeling we're not going to find a thousand-year-old man?" Nami groaned, face-palming herself.

"Probably because we're not," Sanji muttered walking up next to her.

Zoro followed them from the back. He had to keep an eye out for those two. They seemed a little 'dingy' in the heads—and loud mouths, but then again—mentioning a thousand year old man—who would believe them if they said he was Asura?

Well . . . perhaps after they met this thousand year old man, which Zoro happened to know.

* * *

"Here we are," Hachi grinned. "Sabaody Archipelago."

"Wow," Nami said with a blink. "For some strange reason I always thought this place would have more . . . people."

They all looked at the almost desolate town. It was strange—seeing how they were in the Demon's sector. There was hardly anyone here. All of them shrugged it off.

"Odd," Hachi said with a few confused blinks of his own. "Oh well—his place's this way."

He turned to the right and everyone followed. Zoro was about ready to turn as well when he felt strong presences—Priests. He was about to ignore them when he heard—

"So you finally came . . . Demon King . . . Asura."

Zoro stopped in his tracks. He turned and looked to see a Priest come out of one of the alleys. The man was tanned, quite dark, holding a single weapon against his shoulder. He didn't seem threatening, but you could never tell with Priests—heck Zoro had gotten hurt by Luffy when the boy hadn't even noticed what he'd done.

Zoro turned to the man, but quickly felt another presence come. He turned his head towards another who was now sitting at a nearby table playing with a deck of cards, this one was more pale than the other and much more quiet—that is, until he placed the last of his cards down on the table.

"King," he spoke, looking at the symbol on the card before lifting his head and looking at the swordsman who was quickly putting his defenses up now realizing there were Priests in this sector—the Fallen Priests. "You're the Demon King—my cards never lie."

Zoro could feel several other Priestly presences and they were closing in on his location fast. They must have sensed him nearing, that meant they were quite strong Priests, most of the time if he hid his Demonic aura not even a Priest could tell—but stronger ones could. Zoro's hands rested on his swords as he gazed at two Priests who seemed to not take any action at him at the moment.

"I never would have thought you were the lost Demon King—Roronoa," Law said remembering this assassin for the Royal Army—heh, right under their noses. "Guess you're secrets out now."

Zoro glanced around seeing the other Priests coming now. They all seemed to circle him and stare at him with strange eyes, eyes hard enough to read any emotion. Still though, he kept his guard up knowing they could strike any moment.

Zoro soon noticed these Priests had followers and some, few, had even a Demon or two with them—probably as a servant or slave. His eyes came to one Priest whose eyes were trembling, but not with fear—with rage. Right next to him stood a tall Demon, his expressions hidden behind his mask but still Zoro could tell this was his first time seeing the Demon King, his King, in person.

Zoro watched the Priest's right arm shaking. He was getting ready to strike, though once he saw him clench his fist to stop the shaking he wondered if the Priest had refrained, but a sudden growl and the Priest raised his arm and attacked . . .


	18. Demonic Foreshadowing

Zoro was prepared to have dodged the attack, but the need to do so did not opportune itself. Instead Zoro just watched with sharp eyes as the tall Demon standing next to the Priest acted quickly and pulled the redhead's arm down making his attack fall towards the ground, shooting up large chunks of soil. Even though the confusion was clear on the redhead's face Zoro couldn't help but smirk a little at his incompetence. Sure the Priest had a Demon whom he traveled with, but still . . . he was the King to that Demon just as he was to any other Demon.

"What the he- - Demon? !" Kidd spat, turning his head towards his Demon companion who he had simply called 'Killer' from his hatred of Demons.

Killer said nothing though, even though his helmet bore no expression on the Demon's face you could still tell he was continuing to look on at his King—Asura. In that moment he could care less if his Priest companion turned on him and slew him, that was his King before him.

"Hm, perhaps you should keep your Demon in check Eustass," Law chuckled while his Demon next to him only bowed his head, blushing at the comment.

Kidd growled at Law, shooting him a hard dark glare. Frustrated the redheaded Priest bit his painted bottom lip and shot his glare towards the Demon King who stood causally before him, in the midst of the Priestly circle.

"If you've come here to stare at me then I say you've had your fill. Move aside, I have places to be humans," Zoro spoke to them like the Demon he knew, and they knew, he was—there was no keeping any secrets among these Fallen Priests. "I doubt you have all agreed to fight against me . . ."

Just saying that Zoro noticed the other Priests glaring at the other. It was a Priest's dream to one day be the one to take down an Asura of the royal line of Demons—those descended directly from the Great God Asura himself who had created all other Demons. So far though no Priest besides the Ds has been able to take one down—that still didn't stop the others from dreaming though.

"I'm sure each one of you would like the honor in taking me down by yourself," Zoro said, closing his eyes with a smirk spreading across his features.

Zoro didn't have to open his eyes to see the Priests glaring at each other, wondering if they were going to have to fight one another to gain the opportunity to fight the Asura and take him down. Priests could be just as greedy as Demons when it came to strong opponents.

"If your try to go at me alone you will lose," Zoro said, opening his eyes slowly and staring at them undaunted.

"Oh I know that," the one named Law spoke up, a strange smile seemingly always planted on his features. "And I'm sure everyone else does as well, but the question is—do they care?"

Zoro let his eyes remain on that Priest a little longer. This Priest also traveled with a Demon who seemed much shyer than the one with the redheaded Priest. This Priest also seemed wiser than the rest who seemed intent on attacking him no matter the odds.

Zoro knew that if the Priests decided to attack, that one wouldn't. Sure Zoro knew that everyone Priest, or Priestess, wished his line wiped off the face of the planet but then again . . . there were some Priests who only wished to sit by and watch what happens to the world—the Law Priest seemed like one of them.

Before any further argument could be spoken a few Demons ran past the circled group crying out—

"The Celestial Dragons are here! !"

"Hhh, not them," Apoo groaned, knowing exactly who they were.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bonney groaned, with a roll of her eyes. "Why can't they just stay in their luxurious palace and not bother this world? !"

"You familiar with them Asura?" Law asked, smacking his katana ask his neck as he looked at the unmoving Demon King.

"They are considered to be the second family of High Priests besides the sacred D family," Zoro answered in a somewhat monotonous voice.

"You know your Priestlihood well," Law inclined his head towards him. "As a matter of fact it was said that their family taught the other Priests—us, to use their sacred powers, but of course their family has long since lost their Priestly powers—one of the reasons why they've become a nuisance to us Priests . . . they just don't know when to quit."

At that Law turned with a smile to see the oncoming entourage. Zoro turned to see them as well. He had met a family of the Celestials before, but what Law said was right—they didn't know when to quit acting like the Priests that had long since faded in them.

"Make way, make way you wretches!" declared their announcer as they made their way through the Demon town. "The great High Priest, the Celestial Dragons, are here! !"

Everyone in the town froze and stared at them. Not only had the Fallen Priests decided to pay them an unfortunate visit, but so has the Celestial Dragons—a rather annoying family who had put away with their once sacred Priestly powers for modern technology.

Zoro noticed the strange looking devices in each of the Celestial Dragon's hands, guns. Zoro had seen the contraption once before. He'd even seen how it was used—but of course he preferred the katana much better than that loud, clogging, clumsy machine.

"Ew look," the woman said as she glared towards the Fallen Priests. "Even _they_ are here. Couldn't they pick another place to spread their shame?"

"Daughter, they are nothing but minor Priests who don't know their way in this world," the elder one spoke, the father of the two.

"I heard they drank Demon blood to gain Demonic powers along with their Priestly—is that true brother?" the woman asked her brother next to her.

"I believe so," he said with a sniff, looking disgustingly at the Priests. "They're just as wretched as the Demons I say."

The brother said no more as his round eyes met the tall green-haired swordsman standing a little too close to them—as if he hadn't even made way for their Excellency. He puffed his large lips slightly at the audacity of the man, Priest, or Demon, who had done this. Because of this he halted in his trail and came to stand in front of him, only a yard apart.

Zoro straightened, seeing the Celestial come up to him like that. He looked down at the short man not caring if it was 'accustomed' to bow before them. They never had to look up to anyone before so now . . . Zoro was letting them see what it felt like to do so.

"Are you a Demon or one of those filthy Priests?" the man asked, his eyes narrowing at the swordsman who dared look down at him like he was in a higher-ranking position.

"Does it matter?" Zoro answered. "To you—either are just as filthy."

The plump man sniffed up some hanging snot only for it to come back out a second later. He didn't like the way this man was talking to him. No one has ever dared say things like what he said to them before. It was just unheard of.

Because of their lack of usage of their family Priestly powers the man before Zoro had no idea whom he was addressing. Still—even if he knew—Priest or not—he'd run, just like everyone else.

"Kuso! What is he doing? !" Bonney growled to herself, seeing Asura stand up against the Celestial. "Does he want them notifying the Royal Army into his whereabouts? ! If that happens then there's no way in he- - I'll get a chance to defeat him!"

All the Priests watched as the Demon King spoke so boldly to the Celestial—in truth he had every right to, but then again . . . they knew that if the Celestials found that they'd inform the Royal Army and surely a premature war would be waged against his destruction. They were certain that the Demon King wished to remain hidden, and keep his presence in the world from the humans for a little longer—so why this?

"You must be one of those da- -ed Priests," the Celestial narrowed his eyes as he leant in closer to the swordsman to scan him, uncaring for any personal space at all. "No Demon would dare talk to me like that. I'm a High Priest you know."

"I'm sure they wouldn't," Zoro mumbled, continuing to peer down at the man, wishing for him to be off already so he could perhaps resume the fight with the other Priests or return to his group—his nakama.

"Brother! Return to us!" came the call of his sister from where she and their father stood, waiting for him to be done with the swordsman. "We have places to be than argue with some stupid Fallen Priest!"

"I heard there were 11 Fallen Priests," the Celestial chuckled dumbly, still peering at the samurai. "I see most of them here—but where is the 11th?"

_He must be talking about Luffy_, Zoro inwardly sighed. _And 11? Does he not realize he added two Demons? Apparently he can't even tell Priests from Demons—shame he has lost his powers._

"You don't look so tough," he said, sniffing once more.

Will he just leave me be? Zoro groaned inwardly.

It seemed the more he entered into Demon territory the more he ran into cocky humans who were too bold around them for their own good. This man just needed to understand that Demons were not meant to be scared of him—that he was no threat whatsoever.

Zoro could see other Demons around him. He could hear their thoughts—they all wanted him to slay the man in his name as the Demon King. They all wanted him to show the Celestials that they were no longer a threat to the Demons and that they will abide by their rules no longer. Even some of those Priests who wished him to keep his identity hidden for selfish reasons secretly wished for him to scare the pants off the baka.

"So I heard you guys have gained Demonic powers as well," the man continued to blabber, still eyeing Zoro suspiciously. "What can you do? Show me!"

_Great—now he wants to see what I can do_, Zoro inwardly sighed. _Will this ever end?_

Zoro could feel everyone's heartbeats skip just at the thought of seeing the Demon King show his might. They had never seen it before, but they heard it was a power never to be reckoned with and right now . . . Zoro was just annoyed enough to do so.

Slowly, a smirk crept upon his lips. The Celestial saw this and raised an ugly brow. He watched as the swordsman's green eyes appeared to even glow at him, an aura around him appearing—suddenly pushing him away slightly.

"What is this?" the Celestial asked, looking around him in confusion as to why he was suddenly being pushed back by an invisible force.

The man seemed to turn in a circle, looking for some invisible string that was attached to him. It was a good thing he did for just as he had turned away six arms adorned around Zoro, popping out slowly waiting to reveal themselves to the man as he came to turn back to him. Just as his head began to appear Zoro suddenly felt a sharp shock, like electricity shoot right up his spine and into his skull, electrocuting any thoughts stored inside his brain.

With a grunt Zoro turned back to see the young Priestess, Jewelry Bonney standing behind him with her hand out to where she had touched his back and shot her powers into him to stop his transformation. They could hear the other Demons around cursing the Priestess for ruining their King's appearing to the Celestial.

"Baka!" she spat to him, quickly quieting up as the Celestial turned back around and looked at him.

"Hm? Can't do anything?" he asked, his expression showing that of anger at not seeing anything. "Wretched Fallen Priest."

"Brother!" his sister called to him once more.

"I'm coming!" he spat, glancing at the swordsman one last time before returning to his family mumbling. "I swore I saw six arms . . ."

Once they had gone Zoro turned back to the Priestess who had now placed her fists on her hips. His glare spoke enough for her to get the picture.

"Hey look! If you would have revealed your true form to them then they would have sent word to the Royal Army that you're alive! Baka! And you're supposed to be the Demon King!" she groaned.

Zoro glared at all the Priests who where still staring at him, no doubt still wanting that fight. Zoro inwardly sighed . . . they were all still so selfish.

Zoro straightened before he turned from them and made his way off back to where his group had gone. They would be wondering where he had went.

"Tcheh, look at that!" Kidd sneered, watching the retreating form of the Demon King's back. "He's not even concerned that we may attack him with his back turned!"

"But you won't," Law spoke up, the Priests all turning to him. "Now is not the time to fight—his time to reveal himself to the world of humans will be soon, but not now."

"Yeah . . . how soon?" Kidd grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Actually," Hawkins soon spoke up from where he held up a card and examined it. "Today."

* * *

"Zoro-kun!" Luffy squealed, immediately lunging himself at the swordsman as he approached the group. "Where were you? I thought you got attacked by Demons."

"Please~" Nami scoffed. "This guy's scarier than a real one any day."

"Tch, stupid marmino," Sanji cursed, stabbing his toes into soft soil. "Wandering off without telling anyone anything. How like you."

"You didn't run into any trouble did you Roronoa-san?" Brook asked, coming up to the green swordsman.

"No," Zoro replied honestly as he shrugged the clinging monkey off him and walked over towards Hachi and Caimie. "You two, why did you not bring them to Rayleigh's?"

"Rayleigh's?" a few of the group members spoke up, the name falling under a familiar category in their minds.

"Well, when the young D told everyone that you had suddenly vanished on us I thought we'd wait for you to catch back up to us," Hachi replied with an honest shrug.

Zoro said nothing though. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. It seemed there was just so much to do . . . and so little time.

"Then let's carry on shall we?" he suggested, coming to walk ahead of the group, all giving him strange sideways glances.

"Wait, did he just say Rayleigh?" Nami asked, not wishing to move just yet until her thoughts were at least settled. "As in Silvers Rayleigh?"

"Hm? That's right! How did you know that?" Hachi asked with a smile, turning towards her. "Do you know him too?"

"Not personally but—wait how can anyone know him personally? !" Nami asked, stamping her foot down, she wanted an explanation and wanted one now! "He lived over a thousand years ago!"

"I know that," Hachi chuckled, waving his multi arms at her like she was the silly one. "I told you he was over a thousand years old didn't I?"

"You can't mean _that_ Rayleigh!" Nami shook her head; there was just no WAY a human being could live such a long time!

"What other Rayleigh would there be?" Caimie asked with a blink, looking at the redheaded human.

"I don't know, maybe his descendent?" Nami tried to think rationally, but it just wasn't working on these Demons.

"As far as we know he didn't have any children," Hachi explained. "It's just him and Shakky-san."

"Hhh, is Shakky another _thousand-year-old_ person?" Nami asked, slumping forward.

"No," Hachi replied.

"Hhh, good," Nami sighed out in relief.

"She's actually around 500," Hachi shook his head causing Nami to fall to the floor deadpanned.

"Woooow," Chopper marveled with sparkling eyes. "My oka-san is 139 . . . she was the oldest person I've ever known."

"Really?" Hachi asked, looking down at the young boy-turned-Demon. "And how old are you?"

"15," Chopper said, smiling up at the Demons who looked down at him wondering if he was around 100 himself."

"Eeehhh, really? !" Caimie asked with wide eyes. "How is that possible? !"

Chopper glanced down with a blush as he clasp his hands together, continuing to walk up beside them he said—

"Well, my parents wedded when they were very old, but they still wanted children of their own. Everyone said that the day when they had children would be the day when sakuras blossomed in winter."

"That's silly," Caimie giggled at the thought of such a strange thing happening, sakuras blossoming in winter.

"Actually—it happened . . . the day I was born they blossomed," Chopper smiled up at the Demons who looked down at him in shocked awe.

"Woooow!" Caimie and Hachi gasped. "That's amazing!"

Chopper only blushed at their sweet comments, but it was true . . . he wouldn't have been there right now if it wasn't for that miraculous event that was eventually come to be called his birth.

The group made their way to a tavern and as they entered they were immediately met with a cloud of smoke. A few coughed and blinked through the blinding cloud until someone inside opened a window and let the room clear—revealing a tall slender woman with short black hair.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, whiffing the smoke outside. "I didn't expect you to arrive so soon."

She turned and with a smile looked at the two Demons who greeted her with wide smiles of their own.

"Hello Hachi—Caimie," she nodded to them as they soon rushed by her side and came to hug her.

"Shakky-san!" they both cheered, coming up to her and taking turns to embrace her kindly.

"It's good to see you two," she smiled kindly towards them, her attention solely focused on them and not the others that accompanied them.

"Is—Is she a Demon?" Nami asked, popping up behind Zoro.

"She's a Priestess," Luffy responded, almost involuntarily it seemed.

"How did you know that?" Usopp asked with a confused blink.

"The same way he knew Brook was human I suppose," Sanji let out a sigh and roll of his eyes . . . Luffy would never cease to amaze them.

"My," Robin spoke up, smiling at the maturing D. "You're Priestly observance is getting better."

"Na—what's that?" Luffy asked, cocking his head at Robin.

"It's that ability inside all Priests and Priestesses that allow them to discern from their fellow brethren and that of Demons," Robin informed the lad.

"Wow, you know a lot Robin-san!" Luffy chirped happily.

"Hm, hm, why thank you Luffy-san," she said with a small nod towards him.

"_She's_ over 500 years old?" Usopp asked, pointing at the young looking woman, someone looking perhaps in their early or mid 30s, his jaw dropping to the floor in disbelief.

"But—just how is that possible for a human being? !" Nami asked, gripping the sides of her face and shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's easy," suddenly Shakky spoke up and turned towards the group. "Not many Priests or Priestesses know this, but once, long ago those same sacred humans could live off their haki, their Priestly abilities, and remain alive for a good measure of years—though this does wear on one's spirit and eventually one would die."

"SUGEI! ! !" Luffy cheered, his eyes sparkling at the realization. "You mean _I_ could live for thousands of years? ! ? !"

"If you were a strong enough Priest—then yes," Shakky said with a nod. "Which is highly likely—considering you're that of the D lineage."

"I'm gonna live forever Usopp! ! !" Luffy gasped in awe with a wide grin as he turned towards his best friend.

"Yeah, good for you, but what about us?" Usopp said, crossing his arms. "Can you really live without us?"

"Gasp! You're right!" Luffy said, fingering his chin in thought. "Eternity would be boring with you guys . . ."

"Not eternity," Shakky cut in once more, holding up her index finger. "But a _very_ long time."

"Yeah, leave it to Luffy to think forever," Nami snorted as she crossed her arms.

"So . . . does that mean that Rayleigh guy is a Priest?" Luffy asked, looking at the old Priestess.

"Yes, it does," she with a nod.

"By the way—where is Rayleigh-san?" Hachi asked

Shakky let out a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment before she opened them and looked at the waiting group. Her eyes came to the two young Demons before her who had actually known Rayleigh since they were little.

"You know his gambling problems," she replied.

"Oh no," Hachi sighed out as he turned to sit Caimie in a chair and stretch his muscles. "He did it again didn't he."

"I'm afraid so," she said with a shrug.

"Did what?" Brook asked, looking back at the woman and then at the Sea Demon.

"Yeah, what'd he do?" Chopper asked with a confused blink.

"Well," Hachi sighed, turning to them while he rubbed his spiky head. "I'm afraid Rayleigh-san usually has this gambling habit that's been going on for over a 100 years now."

"Is he rich? !" Nami's eyes suddenly sparkled, clasping her hands together to come to her cheek—she loved rich men.

"Unfortunately—no," Shakky said, placing her hand on her cheek. "He just doesn't know when to quit."

"So wait . . . if he doesn't have any money to bet then . . . what does he bet?" Nami asked, not seeing how any one could gamble with no money.

"Himself," Shakky said with a roll of her shoulders watching everyone's jaws drop to the floor.

"You're kidding . . ." Nami couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Does someone really do that?" Sanji asked with a raise of his curly brow.

"Around here, yes, there are plenty of slaves to go around," Shakky shook her head.

"Hhh, sadly, this isn't the first time this has happened," Hachi let out a sigh, slumping his shoulders.

"Is that possible?" Franky asked, not seeing any logic in such things.

"He goes in and out of slavery when he wants to," Caimie spoke up with a smile. "So if we wait I'm sure he'll return soon."

"But I wanna meet him," Luffy pouted.

"Yeah, same here," Nami nodded. "If he is, in fact, the Silvers Rayleigh from history then he was there when your ancestor Luffy, Gol D. Roger, took down the Demon God Asura."

"Really? !" Luffy asked, his eyes widened at the fact of how old the man was and what all he had seen—and who all he had known. "Then I _REALLY_ want to go see him! Can we? Oh please, please!"

"You guys can go," Shakky said with another roll of her shoulders. "The auction house is actually at Grove 1, not too far from here. As long as you have good protection—which I'm sure you do," at that Shakky's dark eyes met Zoro who only stared at her silently. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Great," Nami said with a grin. "You guys ready to meet a legend?"

"HAI! ! ! !" they all sang out enthusiastically.

"We'll come with you," Hachi said, bending down to let Caimie hop back onto his back. "That way we can point him out to you. He hasn't been seen in a thousand years to the human society so you're going to be needing a little help."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Nami chuckled as they all headed out, Zoro remaining one of the last to exit.

"Roronoa," Shakky called to him, halting him in his steps outside. "That's the name you go by now-a-days right?"

"Hai," he mumbled, his head turning slightly over towards his shoulder.

"I wouldn't go if I were you," she warned. "Too many would notice you."

"You can see the future—can't you," Zoro said, looking forward outside as his nakama spoke to one another about meeting one of the oldest living humans in history.

"Hai, I can," she said with a nod. "I know all that will befall upon this day . . . many things will change won't they?"

"Apparently," Zoro replied as he headed outside towards his friends whom he knew were one day destined to rise up against him.

Shakky sighed out a heavy sigh and shook her head. Today was going to be a long day . . . and a day no one was ever going to forget.

Today was going to be the day the Demon King Asura . . . declared war on the world.


	19. No Farewell For The Demon King

"So, so, what does Rayleigh-san look like? Hm, hm, hm? !" Luffy really wanted to know, by the way he was bouncing and all.

"Well," Caimie thought to herself, casting he eyes upward as she scanned her recent memory of the man. "I'd say he looks about in his late fifties, in human years."

"Whaaaaaat?" Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp asked, they had really wanted to see an incredibly wrinkly old man.

"Come on guys," Franky chuckled. "You didn't expect for him to look THAT old did you?"

"Maybe," all three spoke in unison, banging their index fingers together.

"Yeah, guys, get real," Nami giggled. "Look at Shakky-san, was she wrinkly?"

"No she was not!" Brook and Sanji spoke up in unison.

"Down boys," Nami sighed out—boys will be boys. "Hey . . . since you know just about everyone Zoro, do you know Rayleigh?"

Everyone turned their attention back towards the back of the group where Zoro had been staging. He picked his head up slightly and then glanced at every face looking at him.

"I do actually," he admitted, there was no point lying to them now . . . not with the time nighing.

"REALLY? !" Luffy gasped, his eyes wide as he suddenly shuffled back to where Zoro was walking. "Do you know him personally? Or acquaintantly?"

"Acquaintantly? Really Luffy?" Sanji chuckled as he watched the young Priest.

"Well, well?" Luffy pressed forward, also pressing his face closer to the swordsman's.

"I don't know him too well alright," Zoro groaned, shoving the boy out of his face. "But we have sat down and conversed before."

"So what does he look like? !" Luffy pressed on once more, stars beaming from his wide childish eyes.

"Just what Caimie told you," Zoro said, once again pushing Luffy out of his face. "Like a man in his late fifties."

"Sugei! !" Luffy cheered. "Though a wrinkly old man would have been better."

"Heh, you're ridiculous Luffy," Usopp giggled.

"You wanted to see one too!" Luffy spat in his defense.

"You're right!" Usopp moaned in depression at the fact of not being able to see a really old wrinkly man.

"So, um, how are we going to _see_ Rayleigh-san?" Brook spoke up, walking up next to Hachi.

"Just like Shakky-san had told us, he comes in and out of slavery, so if we wait he should come to us once he hears we're at the auction house," Hachi said with a nod. "Which reminds me . . ."

All of the sudden Hachi takes Caimie off his back and pulls her into his arms. Everyone watches as he halts, kneels down and pulls out something long from his pack slung over his back that Caimie had been laying on.

"What are you doing Hachi-san?" Chopper asked with a confused blink.

"We're entering into human territory," He said, his mood slightly more serious as he wrapped Caimie's fin. "If they find out we're Demons they can easily have us killed or enslaved."

"SERIOUS? !" Luffy gasped, his eyes wide.

"Uh-huh," Hachi said, tucking four of his arms in his kimono and then flopping Caimie back onto his back.

"Oi, oi, what about Chopper then?" Usopp asked.

"AH! You're right! What about me? !" Chopper gasped with wide eyes, remembering he was wearing Demon skin.

"You should be able to shift into a more human-looking form," Hachi said, leaning down to the young doctor.

"I can?" Chopper asked with a confused blink.

"Mhm," Caimie nodded with a sweet smile. "Just close your eyes and imagine yourself as a human the best you can."

"That's it?" Chopper asked.

"Yep," Caimie smiled.

"Well . . . alright," Chopper said with an unsure nod before closing his eyes and imagining himself as a human just as Caimie had suggested.

All watched and waited, waiting for anything to happen. Luffy's eyes were solely fixed onto Chopper waiting for something amazing to happen, WANTING for something amazing to happen.

Usopp gasped and jumped slightly watching as Chopper suddenly began shifting. He grew taller and taller, taller than even Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy! In fact he was getting just as big as Franky!

"SUGEI! ! ! !" Luffy cheered, his sudden outburst breaking Chopper's concentration and so the shifting halted.

"What? What is it?" Chopper asked, opening his eyes quickly and looking around—suddenly . . . he was looking at many eye-to-eye.

"You did it!" Caimie cheered.

"I did?" Chopper blinked.

"Hm, I'm impressed Doctor-san," Robin spoke up with a nod of approval.

Chopper raised his arms and suddenly saw they were no longer hooves—but hands! They were hairy hands, but hands nonetheless!

'"YATTA!" he cheered, leaping in the air in sheer joy. "I have hands now! No more hooves!'

"Is he a gorilla?" Franky asked, raising a brow and tilting his head, trying to figure out just what the doctor was.

"Eh, is that really going to work?" Nami asked, sure Chopper looked more like a human now . . . but a very hairy one—that's not too natural.

"Just cover up most of his fur and he'll be good," Hachi nodded in approval.

"That's it?" Chopper asked.

"That's it," Hachi answered.

"YATTA!" Chopper leap in joy once more.

"Hhh, what a crazy group we have," Nami shook her head.

"Wait a minute, what about Brook?" Sanji spoke up, looking at Hachi.

"Hm, you have a point," Hachi said, looking at the tall skeleton. "Maybe it'd be best if he waited outside."

"Oh—alright," Brook sighed out sadly.

"And what about Zoro?" Sanji asked, his eye widening.

"What about him?" Hachi asked.

"I don't know if marminos exist in the human world!" he said, his arms outstretched.

Zoro grumbled inwardly. There he goes again . . . that blonde was just asking for it. Always getting to him—perhaps the reason was no one had made fun of him for such a long time before. Yes, that had to be it.

"Get real Sanji," Nami groaned with a roll of her eyes.

"Only for you Nami-swan!" Sanji cheered, raising his arms and kneeling before the redheaded 'queen'.

"Come on guys!" Luffy pumped his fist in the air. "Let's go meet Rayleigh-san!"

"Hai," everyone smiled at the boy as he optimistically marched onward

"Oh, by the way Hachi-san," Brook came up to the Demon once more. "How long have you known Rayleigh-san?"

"Me?" Hachi asked and then glanced upward to ponder it. "Ever since I was real young."

"I see," Brook nodded. "If he is a Priest then how come you have come to know him so well and on a friendly basis?"

"Not sure," Hachi shrugged. "But as long as I've known him Rayleigh-san has been kind to my people. I don't know what made him change, but I wouldn't have him any other way."

Brook smiled and nodded. This Rayleigh sounded like an interesting character to meet and he had to admit he was excited to do so. A human being well over a 1,000 years old—still living today, oh what a wondrous person he must be!

* * *

"Kidd-sama!" his men called out as they followed their hasty leader. "Where are you going? Surely you can't be heading off after Asura! You can't fight him alone!"

"No! I'm not that stupid!" he spat as he continued his angry march towards his sought out destination. "But I will find someone who will fight him!"

"What is he talking about?" his men asked the other, the Demon of the group, Killer, ever remaining quiet as they followed the Priest into a certain grove.

"Silvers Rayleigh," Kidd grinned madly knowing that was one Priest to never mess with. "He's here."

"Silvers Rayleigh—He's alive? !" his men asked, with shocked expressions.

"Of course he is!" Kidd said, turning to his idiotic men. "Every Priest knows about that man, he's a legend. It's everyone's dream to meet that man. The only Priest still alive today to have ever known the renowned Priest Gol D. Roger."

"He is a danger to me and my kind," Killer finally spoke up, halting as Kidd halted. "He's among the strongest of Priests—besides the Ds."

"Precisely—if anyone can get rid of that Asura it's him!" Kidd spat and so at that he treaded forward, his men following behind him watching him closely.

Once his sought out destination was met Kidd stopped before the large house. His grin widened as his pace slowed into a casual walk as he stepped up the stairs and entered the auction house. His men followed him, making sure he wouldn't get himself into any trouble—after all this was human territory and like it or not he wasn't considered too much human after all he's done.

Kidd looked around at the humans crowding around, wishing to get a good seat. At least he had made it in time for the auctioning to start. He figured it would be best to stay in the back so he looked towards the back seats, some place in the shadows. Sure he didn't mind trouble, but right now he'd rather have nothing interrupt him on his search for the legendary Priest.

His eyes stilled and zoomed in on one person in particular that was seated near the back as well. His eyes narrowed as he watched the man turn and look at him, just smiling softly at him.

"Law," he grumbled, his men now noticing the other Priest and his group.

"Kidd-sama! It's another Fallen Priest! Trafalgar Law! " They pointed out.

"I can see that," he said, looking at them in annoyance. "Forget about him, let's just find a seat. We didn't come here to picks fights with _him_."

At that Kidd and his group made their way to seats seated near the entrance, in the far back. There they kept silent, but Kidd every now and then would glance at the foreseeing Priest and would just scowl.

Law chuckled at Kidd. He knew the Priest was coming here, but he's probably here for a completely different reason than he was. Law knew who was here—that legendary Priest who had once known the great High Priest Gol D. Roger personally. Sure he was interested in seeing him, but as he had stated before—he was more of an observer than a fighter and right now . . . he was going to observe a D.

Law leaned back into his chair more and continued waiting. They would be arriving soon, but of course they'd be a little late. Turning his head he watched as the Celestial Dragons made their way into the auction house—he foresaw them coming as well . . . which was quite good for because of them something would happen that interested Law a great deal.

"Da- - Celestials," Kidd groaned, watching them proudly strut inside and make their way to be seated up front. "They shouldn't even be called Priests."

* * *

"Is this it? Is this it? !" Luffy gasped, hopping closer towards the large building.

"Yep, that's an auction house," Hachi said with a nod, slight disgust in his voice.

"Hm, what's the matter Haachan?" Nami asked. "Have bad experiences with auction houses in the past?"

"Eh, well yes and no," Hachi explained, placing Caimie off of his shoulders and handing her to Sanji who happily obliged to hold her. "It's just—Rayleigh has been in and out of much that often I had to come and get him—sometimes the humans found out I was Demon and wound up being the one who was going to be slaved."

"Oh!" Nami gasped. "You weren't were you? !"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Rayleigh or Shakky always came and helped me. It's good to have friends like them."

"I'll say," Nami chuckled nervously hoping this went well—that they just got Rayleigh and then left—no one getting caught or sold into nothing.

"Alright then, Brook I guess you stay out here . . ." Franky spoke up, watching the skeleton bow his head and sit down on a rock.

"Don't worry Brook-san, I think you're cool looking!" Luffy came up to the musician and patted him on the back.

Brook smiled at the young boy and watched as the group entered the auction house. He waved them off and hoped all would go well—with Rayleigh and everything.

"This is an auction house?" Luffy asked a bit loudly as they entered, catching a few seated's attention.

"Shhh!" Nami hissed towards the boy. "Quiet down!"

Zoro took notice of the two Fallen Priests who were seated near them. Law and Kidd—Kidd seemed to be oblivious to their entrances, but Law was staring right at them . . . and more specifically . . . Luffy.

_So that's the D Priest_, Law thought to himself as he sized Luffy up closely. _He's quite young—and scrawny . . . no wonder many a Demon underestimated him. _

Law was very impressed to say the least. This was his second time seeing a D. He had seen the boy's father before, in person, and his grandfather, whom he'd only seen in paintings. Compared to his lineage Luffy didn't look much, but those strong Priestly powers would beg to differ.

Law let out a frown. Usually he could feel the essence of a Priest emitting off them. With a strong Priest it would be almost seen, but Luffy . . . his aura was very weak, too weak for a D's supposed power.

Law sat up and scanned Luffy more closely wondering if something was wrong with the boy. Wondering if there was something wrong with his Priestly powers. It didn't take long for Law to figure it out once he saw Roronoa Zoro come up to the boy and lightly touch the boy's back to nudge him in the direction the group wanted to go. He watched the boy slightly flinch away from him, turn and nod before doing as Zoro said.

_He's been branded_, Law said inwardly, leaning back in his chair. _Such a shame for a D._

Law shook his head in disappointment before turning his attention back to the auctioning—they were about to bring out Rayleigh.

"Where's Rayleigh-san, where's Rayleigh-san? !" Luffy was bouncing again, Nami trying to get him to sit down.

"Hush Luffy!" Nami tried to get the boy to calm down. "People are staring! They're bringing him out now, so just—!"

"They are? !" Luffy gasped, his head suddenly snapped towards the stage as two large men brought out a seemingly normal elderly human. "RAYLEIGH! !"

Suddenly Luffy shot out of the row the group had wished to seat and down towards the stairs that led to the stage.

"No! Luffy-san!" Hachi tried stopping the boy, but was only drug down the stairs with him.

"Ah! Someone stop him!" Nami hissed, pointing at where Luffy was heading, the boy was about to ruin everything!

Sanji and Usopp got up, ready to follow Zoro down to get the boy when they noticed Luffy had suddenly tripped and rolled down the stairs, with Hachi still attached to him of course.

"Ugh," Luffy groaned as he stood up holding his head. "Shouldn't have ran so fast."

Luffy looked at the elderly man who was now staring at them, especially the being behind him.

"Hachi?" the elder blinked as he watched the Demon get up and shake the stars from his vision.

"Rayleigh-san!" Hachi smiled holding out his arms . . . all of them.

He gasped, noticing his other arms had come undone from his kimono as he rolled down the stairs with the young Priest. Luffy's eyes widened as well now remembering that this was human territory.

"AAAHHH! ! ! IT'S A DEMON! ! !" the humans screamed, suddenly seeing all the being's arms, signaling he was definitely NOT human.

In the commotion the humans had started and the quickened pace Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro were making to where Luffy and Hachi was no one had time to notice the long golden object pointed at the uncovered Demon, but . . . even through all the shouts and commotion the loud 'BANG!' was still heard making everyone freeze.

Luffy's eyes widened seeing the trail of smoke from the object that had done evil. His eyes turned towards Hachi who was falling to the ground. In frozen chock Luffy watched Hachi's body hit the ground and red liquid form around him.

"HACHI! ! ! !" Caimie cried, gripping onto the seat before her as she watched her dear friend fall and no longer move.

Luffy's mouth opened as if to say something, but nothing came out. He was totally frozen with shock. Though he was frozen to many things, he was not frozen to hearing the scornful words that came from behind him.

"Hmph! Disgusting Demon!" The Celestial spat as he held his gun up to his shoulder.

"Good shot Nii-san," his sister smiled as they watched the Demon's body move no more.

Law, as he watched this outcome raised his brow. He chose not to see the future of this; it was more fun that way. He wondered what the young D would do about this; by the looks of it that Demon was a friend.

"What the he- - is going on here?" Kidd asked, narrowing his eyes at the scene before them.

Both Priests waited to see the outcome of this happening and it was soon to unfold. They both watched the young D's fists shake and slowly he turned towards the Celestial, and slowly he made his way towards him—ignoring the threats the Celestial shouts as he raised his gun at him.

Law's eyes widened seeing the Celestial shoot at the boy, but the boy was so fast he dodged and missed the bullet. That wasn't natural. Law raised his brow even more upon feeling the essence emitting from the boy—this time it was a much more stronger aura, greatly strong at that.

And that shouldn't be possible for a Priest who had been Demon Branded.

Law leaned in closer, Kidd did as well as they watched the young D march up to the Celestial and in a flash his fist met the man's ugly face with such force that his Priestly haki was suppressed in the hit, the power shooting throughout the room—everyone felt the mighty hit it seemed.

"That looks like it hurt," Bepo cringed, shrinking down in his seat.

"I'll bet it did," Law smirked; this kid was full of surprises.

Everyone was now dumbfounded at what Luffy had just done. No one, NO ONE hit a Celestial Dragon unless they wanted to invoke the wrath of the Royal Army.

"How—HOW DARE YOU! !" the father and his daughter spat, each one looking dangerously at Luffy.

Before anything else was done a sudden power surged throughout the house and hit everyone, knocking them all unconscious—well—most. Luffy turned towards where Rayleigh had been standing and noticed he wasn't bound anymore and the two guards standing next to him where down, unconscious.

"You're a D aren't you?" the older man asked as he rubbed his wrists and then hopped down to stand before Luffy.

"Hai," Luffy responded.

"I thought as much," Rayleigh smiled kindly. "Well—I'd better be getting my friend Hachi here back to Shakky's . . . looks like he's had another disastrous visit to the auction house again."

At that Rayleigh came over to the downed Demon, turned him over and then placed his hand on his wound and began to heal it.

"Is—Is Haachan going to be okay?" Luffy asked, gripping his own kimono and twisting tightly.

"He should be fine," Rayleigh nodded and then grabbed the Demon, and placed him over his back. "But you my lad are in some heap of trouble—you just hit a Celestial Dragon."

"So," Luffy puffed. "He deserved it! I'd do it again if he shot one of my friends!"

"Well aren't you a kind-hearted lad," Rayleigh smiled, he liked this boy . . . reminded him a lot like an old friend he once knew.

Rayleigh, as he made his way out passed Zoro and turned to eye him. Rayleigh's smile faded slightly before saying—

"Roronoa . . . it seems like it's all too soon for you to be coming here. Is it that time already?"

Zoro just eyed the man; he always liked to make things lighter than they normally were. He had nothing to say to him—he of all people had seen this day coming for a long time. Rayleigh sighed before he continued his way, also making sure to glance at the two other Priests there.

"You two aren't going to want to miss this," he said, exiting the auction house. "This will be a day none of the human race will ever forget."

At that he disappeared through the door.

"Wait, shouldn't we follow him!" Nami said as they all got up and quickly made their way out only to be met by a group of soldiers. "AH! What do we do? !"

"Franky," Luffy spoke up as he stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. "Take Caimie back to Shakky and then come back."

"Hai," Franky nodded before taking the young Demon up and getting out the other way to head back to Shakky's where she'd be safe.

"You can't expect to fight them Luffy!" Nami shouted at him.

"There's not that many," Luffy shrugged.

"He's right you know," came a new voice.

All turned to find a tall dark skinned man standing next to Luffy. He held a katana next to his neck and a strange calm smile laced his lips.

"Na, who are you?" Luffy asked with a blink, turning to the man in confusion.

"Trafalgar Law, at your service Monkey _D_. Luffy," the man said giving a bow to Luffy.

"What's with all that formal crap Law?" suddenly a redhead came to stand at the other side of Luffy.

"Who the he- - are you?" Luffy asked, wondering why all these strange men were coming out of nowhere for.

"Eustass Kidd, I'm a Fallen Priest just like you kid," Kidd grinned at Luffy.

"Fallen what?" Luffy blinked in confusion.

"Uh—guys," Sanji spoke up, pointing towards the group of soldiers who were now kneeling and taking aim—at them.

"Oh no . . . allow us," Law smiled as he raised his arms, along with Kidd.

Luffy and the others watched in awe as the two Fallen Priests displayed their powers. Luffy couldn't help but notice how strangely Demon-like those powers were, but he thought nothing of it as he too went to work on the poor soldiers. Not only had the Priests taken the soldiers down, but their friends as well. Sanji, Zoro, Killer, Bepo, and the others took care of them as well—but it wasn't long before flocks of, not only soldiers, but Demons as well came.

"What the heck?" Luffy blinked in confusion wondering what had set them off.

"THE WHOLE ROYAL ARMY IS COMING! !" they cried out as they blindly ran over others in the stamped to get out.

"WAAAHH! ! ! We're going to be crushed!" Usopp cried out in horror, running around in circles.

"I'll handle that!" Brook spoke up boldly, poking out his chest and stepping forward.

He then, from his head, took out a flute and began playing a lulling melody that put every single Demon to sleep before they crushed them beneath their feet. After that was done all stared wide-eyed at him.

"Are you a Priest too Brook? ! ?" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp spoke in unison.

"Well . . . my grandfather was a Priest, but I don't remember my father ever being one," Brook replied.

"If you're related to a Priest by blood then those powers are still inside you whether you like it or not," Robin informed.

"Oh . . . ha! I'm a Priest!" Brook giggled, he had never even thought of possibly being one.

"Well then could you use your Priestly powers and stop them!" Usopp pointed towards more oncoming Demons.

"I shall Usopp-san!" Brooke came up now more bold than ever and helped fight with the others.

Fights broke out everywhere and it wasn't long before Franky returned, creating a way for everyone to escape. Luffy and his group did, but Law and Kidd stayed behind. Law telling Luffy that he'd wait off at the sidelines and watch. Ever more confused Luffy shrugged it off and left with the others.

"So are we going to make it back to Shakky's?" Luffy asked as everyone ran.

"That's the idea," Franky said, running up alongside Luffy. "Rayleigh and the others said they'd be waiting for us there."

"Alright! It's off to Rayleigh's then!" Luffy cheered, this day hadn't turned out so bad after all.

Zoro found himself running with them . . . back towards Rayleigh's. He wanted to stop really knowing he had to, but he found he couldn't. Being with these humans were just . . . it was too much fun. Zoro hadn't had fun really—ever, but this group that Luffy had somehow attracted to himself has become a nuisance . . . Zoro loved them too much to tear himself away and betray them.

What would they say when they find out? What would happen when the time comes for him to . . . ? The time was now yet he couldn't bring himself to depart from them . . . his nakama.

_Why?_ Zoro asked himself. _Why can't I just leave them? ! _

Zoro watched as everyone spoke about their narrow escape and laughed about it, together—like one large diverse family. They loved each other and even though many of them got on his nerves—he loved them as well.

_You've grown too attached the them Roronoa . . . shame on you_, Zoro scolded himself as he glanced down—he shouldn't have attached himself to any human being and yet here he was . . . with a whole group. _It is your destiny to bring about the age of Demons Roronoa! Your destiny! You cannot just not do this! You have no choice!_

IT IS TIME!

Zoro suddenly halted; he came to an immediate halt with his face cast downward. The look on his face was that of struggling pain. It didn't take long for the others to notice his lack of presence in the group so halted and looked at him.

"Hm? Zoro-kun—why'd you stop?" Luffy asked, taking a step forward as everyone gazed at him in confusion as to why he had suddenly stopped.

Zoro wanted to tell them why, he did, but as he turned his gaze to them the words caught up in his throat and all he could ever do was grind his teeth in frustration.

"Hurry up Zoro!" Nami groaned. "We'll get caught up in an unwanted fight!"

"You already are," Zoro mumbled to himself, his eyes casting downwards in shame for himself.

In that moment Zoro caught Brook's high pitched 'YAAAAHHHH! ! !'. He lifted his gaze to find his nakama frozen with shocked expressions as they looked at a large being who stood before them. Zoro looked at the large being and instantly could tell it was a Demon . . . not just any Demon either . . . a Demon Lord.

"Bartholomew Kuma," Zoro recited the name as he looked on at the familiar being who stared at everyone with emotionless eyes.

"A—A—A Demon Lord! ! !" Usopp gasped out in fear—this was the second time, the second time they had ran into one! !

All watched with jumpy reflexes as his head slowly turned to the stopped swordsman who stared almost just as emotionlessly as he.

"Roronoa Zoro . . . it is time," his voice was monotone, but frightening—he was a very powerful Demon with a very strong aura.

"Eeehhh! What does he want? !" Nami screeched as she turned from him and instantly buried her face into Sanji's chest.

"I don't know Nami-san," Sanji replied, looking on at the scene unfolding with a narrowed serious eye.

Zoro looked at the Demon who waited for him and then turned to the ones he had come to call friends. They all stared at him in confusion and yet he could not help lighten their confusion—not even a little bit.

This was farewell.

Zoro cast his eyes down before he closed his eyes and slowly made his way over to the waiting Demon Lord.

"Zoro!" Luffy gasped, wanting to run to him, but Robin held out her arm and sadly shook her head.

With sad eyes she turned to the confused boy and said—

"Don't Luffy . . . this is the way it has to be."

"What has to be? !" Luffy demanded to know what was going on, one of his closest friends was walking right towards a Demon Lord one of the most dangerous things in the world and he to had stand here and let him? ! "ZORO!"

Zoro tried to turn a deaf ear to the boy's cries but it was hard. Kuma could see him flinching every time the young D called out to him. Kuma let him be though and said nothing, but he did not like the way he was acting—no Demon King should act as if they had some attachment to a human . . . much lest a D Priest.

Zoro stopped before Kuma; engulfed in the large Demon's shadow he did not open his eyes. He waited for the Demon to do what he was sent here to do—he could not look at everyone . . . not like this.

"No, no! What's he doing? !" Luffy gasped in fear, taking another step forward, away from Robin's stopping arms. "Why isn't he fighting back? !" Luffy's voice was trembling now as he watched the large Demon begin to raise his hand, a strange pinkish paw attached to the palm of his hands made Luffy even more afraid. "Fight back! Zoro!"

Nothing again . . . the man wouldn't even look at them. The only ones who seemed to know anything about what was happening really was Franky and Robin, the half Demons, both bowed their heads in sadness—seeing how it had finally come to this.

"Z-Zoro!" Luffy called again, he wanted to run to Zoro to punch him to get him to fight back when he should! That was a Demon Lord! He needed to defend himself before he was KILLED! "ZORO! !"

Then . . . it happened, Zoro slowly rose his head and opened his eyes. Those sharp emerald eyes came to gaze at the young boy who had once been possessed, accused of a great slaughter, exercised, Demon Branded, almost assassinated . . . and had been a great friend to an unworthy Demon King. In that one look Zoro expressed his happiness for knowing him, his sorrow and shame for not telling them his biggest secret, and apologies for not getting so say goodbye properly.

Kuma's hand fell upon Zoro and then, in the blink of an eye Zoro was gone!

* * *

Zoro inhaled once the instant transportation was over. He opened his eyes and before him stood the rest of the Demon Lords . . . along with the Demon Emperors.

"It's about time!" complained the Snake Demon Lord, Boa Hancock. "That Kuma can't do anything on time!"

"Are you ready my King?" Whitebeard came up to the young Demon King.

Zoro's eyes glanced at everyone and then towards Blood-red Shanks who was off in a corner . . . not looking like his normal Demonic self. It didn't matter now . . . nothing else did but the declaration.

Zoro turned and glanced out a large window of the old ruins they were occupying. He looked at the clouds in the sky and then at the position of the sun. Once gazing back out towards the land he spoke—

"The prophecy is fulfilled—inform every Demon, Human, Priest, Priestess that the Demon King Asura has come to declare war on the world and bring about the Age of Demons."

"Heh, about time," Doflamingo grinned as he stuck his tongue out.

Whitebeard grinned and gazed at the young Demon King. He nodded knowing his past ancestors would be proud of him for this—after all he was the Asura that was prophesied to raise the Demons to godliness again.

Shanks bowed his head, seeming more shameful than the others. He took his right arm and placed it over his now nub. Scrunching his brows he whispered—

"This age has come too soon . . . too soon."

He raised his head in sorrow as he watched the other Demon Lords and Emperors prepare for the war of the world. So many were going to be killed . . . so many an evil will happen. Before he wouldn't have cared for any life . . . but that was before a certain human boy entered his life and changed everything.

"Luffy," Shanks whispered, looking out at the window the Demon King was currently standing against.

**Hot Shot's girl: So the war begins! Dun Dun Duuuuun! Well just letting you guys know this story is coming to a close soon, don't know how soon, but soon :) Yep . . . ahhh, there's nothing better than completeing a story, though . . . hate to say that for my other stories that are still on hold, lol. Well I hope you enjoyed leave a review if you like, until next chp! Bye! :D**


	20. A Demon's Truth

Everyone stood there frozen. All but Franky and Robin wore an expression of shock. Zoro had been there one moment and then the other he had vanished. Now all that was left was a swirling whiff of dust . . . no swordsman.

"Zoro . . . san?" Brook spoke, looking everywhere for him, but finding him as gone as gone could be.

Nami covered her mouth at the shock of him just vanishing like that. Was he dead? Was he still around? What? ! She turned to see Luffy, his jaw was agape in disbelief and his eyes were wide and trembling.

"Zoro," he gasped out in what sounded like a small whine. "Zoro . . . ZOROOOO! ! !"

"The he- - happened? !" Sanji gasped, himself still in shock as he looked on at the Demon Lord who now straightened, his head coming to slowly look at the group. "What did that Demon Lord do? !"

Turning fully to the group the Paw Demon known as Kuma made way to speak, saying—

"You will never see him again . . . humans."

At that the Demon Lord vanished . . . leaving so many unanswered questions. Luffy fell to his knees and continued to gaze at the spot where Zoro had been standing only mere moments before. What happened to him? Was he killed? What? !

"What happened?" Luffy asked to no one in particular, his body still trembling with shock. "WHAT HAPPENED? !"

"Luffy," Robin came up to the boy, placing her hand on his shoulder. "There's something you need to know."

"Huh—Rayleigh-san?" Chopper suddenly spoke up, turning everyone's head to the old Priest who was standing some yards away; his hands in his pockets and a solemn look on his face.

He could see each and every eye on him—all asking for answers. With a slight darkening of his features he said—

"Come with me."

* * *

"What? ! What do you mean Demon King? !" Luffy gasped, his eyes widening even more as Nami dropped her cup in disbelief, everyone's eyes widening to the max.

"I'm sure all of you heard tales of Asura—the very first Demon who created all Demons," Rayleigh continued, trying to hold his demeanor for everyone else. "I was there when He attempted to raise His kingdom on earth, and when my very good friend Gol D. Roger defeated him—at the cost of his own life. Of course that put a halt to Asura's plans but He foretold of a day . . . this day, when His descendent would once again come to finish what He started and once again bring hell to earth. I'm afraid to tell you that Roronoa Zoro is none other than that descendent . . . his real name was Asura XIII. I'm sorry."

Sanji closed his eye and shook his head. He knew that dream was unusual and strangely vivid. So it was real . . . he had seen Zoro as Asura.

"So . . . did you two half-Demons know this? !" Nami asked, turning towards Robin and Franky who only solemnly shook their heads 'yes'.

"But wait—did Zoro know about this? !" Luffy asked, he couldn't believe all this crap that Zoro was the Demon King meant to raise hell on earth, it just wasn't—Zoro. "He couldn't have!"

"He did," Shakky spoke up, all eyes turning to her. "I'm sorry but he knew he was Asura ever since he was born . . . I was one to foresee his birth."

"She's right," Rayleigh nodded. "She foresaw his birth hundreds of years before. Her visions are never wrong. He was the Asura to complete this prophecy. When he was younger he had actually given himself up to be killed—for reasons that are his own."

"How'd he escape?" Usopp asked.

"The Demon Emperors heard about it," Rayleigh said. "And they were not going to let their King perish so they devised his escape. Long story short, they managed to have all the humans, who knew about his capture, their memories erased."

"So . . . that rumor about him growing up in prison was true?" Nami asked with a blink.

"Yes, Zoro, for some reason, stayed in his prison cell and was forgotten for years," Rayleigh said. "He was eventually found and brought before the Royal Army, when he showed his skills as a fighter they hired him as their assassin. That was how he lived before meeting you Luffy."

All turned towards Luffy who had his bangs covering his face. His fists were clenching so tight you could see his veins. They didn't like the way he looked, knowing it wouldn't be long before he exploded.

"Stop LYING! !" Luffy suddenly shouted, startling quite a few. "That's not Zoro! I know! He's my friend and NOT a DEMON! !"

"I know this is hard for you to comprehend with everything that's gone on," Rayleigh closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Not many a people knew he was Asura, Luffy-san," Shakky spoke up. "Those who did were only Demons and Priests."

"Well I didn't, so he's not this ASURA!" Luffy continued to shout in rage—how dare they call their lost friend the Demon King—how DARE they!

"Luffy," Nami sniffed, wiping her eyes—even she didn't want to believe it, but after Rayleigh and Shakky had said it . . . she had no choice but to.

"You all believe him don't you? !" Luffy shouted, looking accusingly at everyone.

"Luffy," Sanji began to speak up, but was cut off by the boy.

"No!" Luffy shouted, pointing to the blonde cook. "You always hated him! I know it! This is just your way to hate him more!"

"Whoa now Luffy," Franky held up his hand in defense.

"You!" Luffy then pointed towards the half-Demons. "You two are half-Demons so of course you'll agree! You Demons do nothing but lie!"

"But I'm not a Demon," Usopp spoke up, the liar of the group.

"Yeah but you lie just like one!" Luffy spat, his attitude becoming more harsh by the second.

"Now that's enough Luffy!" Nami stood up, sick of his attitude. "We were all friends of Zoro, just like you!"

"But I knew him first!" Luffy spat.

Chopper began to cry, he hated seeing his friends like this . . . especially Luffy who was always the smiling one . . . even in a forest full of Demons.

"Rayleigh-san! Can you get him to stop? !" Nami groaned, turning to the Priest who just let Luffy go.

"There's no need," Rayleigh said, glancing at Shakky before she nodded and both gazed at the door—mere seconds later a knock was heard.

Shakky got up and came to open it; even Luffy's attention was caught—though he was still fuming and ready to take it out on the visitor.

"Yes Garp-san?" Shakky answered the door, knowing who it was.

"Eh, creeps me out every time you do that," Garp shivered slightly before looking at the guests they had.

"G-G-Gii-san? !" Luffy gasped, his eyes widening at seeing his grandfather there.

"Luffy? !" Garp gasped, his eyes widening just like his grandson's.

"Garp-san, what are you doing here?" Sanji asked.

"We've come to rally up every Priest and Priestess able to fight," Garp said. "I don't know if you know or not—but the invasion has started . . . kuso! I can't believe it that that Roronoa was Asura in disguise! I should have guessed after once fighting his father!"

"His . . . father?" Luffy asked with a confused blink.

"You know the story I used to tell you about once fighting that really strong Demon?" Garp asked his grandson. "That was true Luffy—he was an Asura, a king of the Demons. Legend says if you kill the last of them then the Demons would go with him back into hell."

"That's what we were told as well," Robin nodded, her and Franky.

"So . . . you're here to kill Zoro?" Luffy asked, stepping forward in fear for the swordsman's life.

"We have to—if we're going to save humanity," Garp let out a heavy sigh, looking at every young and old face he knew.

"You do realize that you can't possibly defeat Asura," Rayleigh spoke up. "Not unless a D fights him."

"I know that," Garp let out a heavy sigh. "I know that—but I'm no mighty Priest . . . either is my son anymore."

"It's true," Shakky shook her head softly. "You Garp were never as strong in your Priestly powers as your son Dragon—but Dragon has been partially sealed and so cannot fight as good as he once had. Your eldest grandson—Ace, has been Demon Branded . . . along with his brother—Luffy."

Garp's eyes widened upon hearing the news. He looked at Luffy in worry who only bowed his head at the memory.

"You were branded? By who? !" he demanded to know.

"It was that da- - Whitebeard Demon," Sanji spoke up, a slight growl in his tone.

"Whitebeard? !" Garp bellowed, knowing he was the same Demon who took his eldest grandson. "Why that no good son of a—!"

"It was that da- - swordsman's fault," Sanji continued, remembering back when he didn't even try to stop the Demon . . . now understanding why.

"Roronoa?" Garp asked.

"He just stood there as that da- - Demon drug Luffy away," Sanji spat. "Demons will be Demons—won't they?"

"HE'S NOT A DEMON! !" Luffy spat, hating it when everyone always reflected on what Zoro showed on the outside . . . Luffy also remembering the time when Zoro came to him after the whole process was done and had showed great sorrow for him. "He's not!" Luffy's voice was trembling now—tears coming to form in the corners of his eyes while clear snot began to drip out of his right nostril. "He's not."

Luffy brought a hand to his eyes and hid them from the world. He turned so no one could see him in such a pathetic state. He didn't want to believe it—that one his closest friends was the devil . . . but if everyone said he was . . . then who was he to deny it?

"I know this is hard on you Luffy," Garp started, but was cut off as two Demons came down to see what the fuss was all about.

"Is everyone alright?" Hachi and Caimie came, looking at everyone with concern. "We heard yelling."

"Hachi," Shakky came up to the wounded Demon. "What are you doing out of bed—return at once."

"You're still housing Demons, Rayleigh?" Garp asked, shaking his head. "Some things never change."

"I felt the time start," Caimie exclaimed with an excited smile, but a nudge from Hachi reminded her that they were in the company of humans—well—mostly. "Oh . . . gomen, I didn't mean to get all worked up around you."

"It's alright," Nami spoke up. "You're Demons after all. You guys have been waiting for this age for thousands of years."

"Mhm, we have!" Caimie smiled with a nod. "But—I am sorry we have to fight like this."

"Yeah," Hachi said with a nod. "Don't take this wrong, we like you humans. We hope that you will be spared from the great slaughter when our age rises."

"We're going to get slaughtered? !" Chopper gasped, his eyes widening in horror.

"There's going to be many a human who will get slaughtered," Garp spoke up, his tone now ever more serious. "Demons naturally don't like us—" He then happened a glance at the two smiling Demons who waved affectionately at them. "Usually, so the humans who are left over will only be the humans the Demons decide to spare."

"What do you mean—_decide_ to spare?" Usopp asked with a gulp.

"Like I said—some Demons actually don't mind humans and those that do will spare humans from the great slaughter and take them in as slaves," Garp said.

"Seriously? !" Usopp and Chopper gasped, throwing their arms up into the air fearfully.

"I wished you lot had never seen this time come," Garp sighed out sadly, glancing at everyone. "I'm sorry you have to see a close friend of yours bring this about."

"Was he even a friend to begin with?" Sanji muttered. "Or was he just playing us?

"Was he?" Brook asked, looking around, he hadn't known him for long but he at least thought they were friendly towards each other.

"Actually—he was," Shakky spoke up. "That attachment you may, or may not, have seen he had to each one of you was real. In fact he wasn't supposed to intertwine himself with humans—but he did and when the time came . . . he found he couldn't cut those thick ropes by himself."

"Is . . . is that why that Demon Lord came?" Chopper asked with a sniff.

"Hai," Shakky nodded.

"But what happened to him? !" Nami asked, she wanted to know. "What did that Demon Lord do?"

"He sent him to another place, if you think it is possible," Rayleigh, this time, spoke. "Demons each have different abilities, and that Paw Demon was known for shifting from one place to another in the blink of an eye."

"I see," Nami nodded, now understanding. "So he's—still alive."

"Of course," Rayleigh said. "To even lay a hand on their Royalty is considered one of their highest sins. Punishable upon death."

"Harsh," Usopp gulped.

"As you can see, there's not many of them," Rayleigh said. "Zoro is the last of his line."

"You mean—all his relatives are gone?" Usopp asked.

"Hai," Rayleigh nodded.

"It's a tragic story—if you think about it," Shakky spoke up.

"What is?" Nami asked.

"His," Shakky continued. "He is the last of his line and now is the one preordained to follow out this prophecy. To destroy a world where he has actually come to love. I'm sorry if you don't understand at the moment—but perhaps you will—some day."

"But still," Garp spoke up, straitening. "Rayleigh and Shakky, your services are required. As for the rest of you . . . it's best you don't get into this fight."

"If it's to save our kind then I'll fight as well," Sanji boldly stepped forward.

"And I!" Usopp was quickly to follow.

"Seriously Usopp?" Sanji looked at the shaking teen sideways. "You can't possibly hope to fight against Demons."

"I—I have before! And besides! My father is going to fight so I shall be there fighting right next to him!" Usopp held up his arm boldly.

"Suit yourself," Sanji shrugged. "But I'm not saving your sorry a- - anymore."

"I'll come," Chopper stepped forward, timidly. "I can help tend the wounded."

"But you're a Demon," Garp raised his brow at the small raccoon Demon—or was it a reindeer Demon?

"I am not!" the young boy spoke up. "I am Tony Tony Chopper! Son of doctor Hiriluk and doctorine Kureha!"

"Ah! What happened to you? !" Garp asked, kneeling before him.

"It's a long story," Franky waved it off. "But I'll fight—that is, if you'll have a half-Demon."

"As long as you fight for us," Garp shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Then I'll join," Robin nodded. "I have come to love humans just as much as any. I'll gladly defend your race."

"I, not too long ago, found out I was Priest so I'll help the best I can!" Brook stuck his chest out.

"You're a Priest? !" Garp asked, his eyes widening and jaw dropping. "But you're—"

"I'm a human!" Brook defended himself. "I was just cursed by a Demon is all . . ."

"Hhh—I suppose I can help," Nami said, holding up her demonic weapon. "But if things get too heated I'm out of there!"

"Thank-you—all of you," Garp nodded with a soft smile . . . seeing how this generation has changed ever the more amazed him, but soon his eyes came to Luffy who still had his back turned to them. "Luffy . . . you're going to need to come with me . . . your father's here and he wants to see you."

Luffy turned to his grandfather. He hadn't seen his father in years. In fact, he hardly had any memory of him at all. The only one who seemed to remember anything about him was Ace who told him that their father left to hunt out powerful Demons when Luffy was very young—too young to remember him.

* * *

"You stupid army!" the Celestial shouted at them. "I told you to find me the Priest who attacked my Otou-san and Nii-san! You know no one is allowed to touch us! We are of High Priest lineage!"

"I'm sorry ma'am," they apologized. "But we cannot do that."

"And just WHY not? !" she growled, placing her fists on her hips.

"Because ma'am . . . he was a D," they said and that was all it took to shut the celestial up for she knew that those were the highest of all High Priests and there was nothing she could do against them.

She bowed her head in understanding and then watched as the armies flooded into the grove by the minute. Her eyes widened upon seeing a tall tanned man with sweptback black hair come walking in with a few other known Priests. The man was wearing all black, and had a partial brand on his face—she knew exactly who he was.

He was the High Priest Monkey D. Dragon.

"Dragon-sama, your father is this way," a few soldiers came up to the tall Priest and led him in the direction where his father resided.

Dragon said nothing, only nodded before heading off with them. Once they reached the Vice-Admiral's tent Dragon noticed that his father wasn't alone. Walking inside he looked at the figure of his teen son who was sitting near Garp—just waiting for him.

"Well," Garp raised his head as his son's arrival, a sad smile on his face. "That's three . . . Ace would make four . . . now wouldn't it?"

"Ace it out of our reach though father," Dragon replied bluntly as he took a seat before his father and son. "Hhh . . . so the time has come. I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"What?" Luffy was confused by his father's comment—was he speaking about Zoro?

"Asura," Dragon bore his eyes into his son's, serious and cold through his days alive. "I could have slain him and be rid of this mess . . . but your mother bid me nod to—saying he was not to fall by my hand."

"She was—a Priestess?" Luffy asked, he hadn't known much about his mother—all he knew was that she passed away the day he was birthed.

"Yes, and she could foresee the coming days," Garp nodded. "A very powerful Priestess who was taken too early from this world."

"She foresaw this day," Dragon said, narrowing his eyes into the distance. "She told me vividly what was to come . . . but some of those outcomes I will not have happen."

He looked at his young son who looked ever the more confused at his father. With a blink Luffy watched Dragon turn to ignore his son and place his attention towards his father.

"Legend says that if a D is present Asura will fall," Dragon spoke to Garp in a very serious tone. "There is only our family now. The others have been killed."

"I know," Dragon sighed. "Jaguar was killed a long time ago, and I just recently heard about Marshall."

"I can only assume that Ace was also killed," Dragon said—by the way he spoke of his eldest it sounded as if he had little care for the lad—this Luffy picked up quickly. "It's just you, I, and Luffy—who will not engage in the battle."

"I suggested the same thing," Garp nodded, turning to his grandson who was ever listening in onto what his father and grandfather were speaking of. "Whitebeard had branded him—just so you know."

"I see," Dragon spared one scanning glance over his son before turning his eyes back to his father. "Either way—I don't want him near the battlefield."

"Where is it going to be?" Luffy asked, even though he still didn't believe the fact about Zoro being the Demon King he still wondered where the Royal Army were going to fight the Demons at.

"An old demonic temple ruin," Garp answered him. "It is the place where the very first Asura sought to bring about the end of the human world."

"We'll need to leave early if we're going to make it in time," Dragon said. "I already assembled every Priest or Priestess in the south I could—did you get all you could here?"

"I did," Garp nodded.

"You didn't give them a choice this time did you?" Dragon asked, narrowing his eyes. "I remember last time—when the previous Asura was found out and we sought to destroy him you hadn't gathered many Priests or Priestesses—giving them a choice on whether to fight or not."

"I didn't," Garp said nodding. "I made sure to tell my soldiers to seek out every Priest or Priestess . . . with this battle, no one can afford to skip."

"What about those Fallen Priests?" Dragon asked.

"We have all of them with us," Garp nodded. "They're not going anywhere."

"So wait . . . you're forcing everyone to fight? !" Luffy asked, standing up. "What if they don't want to? !"

"Know you're place Luffy and sit down," Dragon commanded, looking up at his son. "You know nothing of war so you could not possibly understand."

"Luffy—this is the battle of the ages," Garp said. "If we lose then humanity will be lost."

"So you're willing to sacrifice human beings for this? !" Luffy asked.

"If it means saving more, then yes," Dragon said, glaring up at his son. "You are too young and naive to understand, now sit down."

"No!" Luffy refused, his fists shaking. "What is this? Who are you? Are you my father and grandfather? ! Why would you sacrifice people? People who want to live? !"

"They do want to live Luffy—that is why they fight," Dragon spoke. "Now either sit down and be quiet, or leave—I will not have you interrupting us on this matter."

Luffy clenched his teeth tightly, grinding them to where even the others could hear. He let out a growl before turning and leaving the tent. Once outside he got a breath of fresh air. This time was going mad—he could feel it.

Blinking for a moment he looked to see Usopp sitting with his father—though Usopp looked quite down. Luffy wondered if the boy was scared of the upcoming battle he had volunteered to be in. With a shrug Luffy came up to his friend.

"Oi, Usopp-kun, what's the matter?" he came up to him with a small smile—the best he could muster in a time like this.

Yasopp, Usopp's father, stood up and came to the boy before Luffy could get any closer.

"Luffy, please leave Usopp alone for a while," He said holding up his hands.

"Na—why?" Luffy asked, tilting his head and looking at Usopp who now seemed sad.

"His mother . . . passed away some time ago," Yasopp gave out a sad sigh, glancing over at his son. "Not long after you had attacked her she caught a fever and passed away. I tried to send a message to Usopp but the carrier pigeon kept getting lost in the demonic woods."

Luffy's eyes widened slightly . . . another loved one of a friend of his passed away because of him. Luffy bowed his head and nodded, understanding. He turned and walked away only thinking of how everything seemed to keep coming at him—getting worse and worse. First he thought Zoro had been killed by a Demon Lord only to realize he was actually 'supposedly' some Demon King named Asura, then his grandfather comes telling of a war about to break forth between the humans and Demons, then he finds out his father is planning on sacrificing more Priests and Priestesses for peace, and then he finds out Usopp's mother had died a long time ago—because of him.

It seemed like nothing could get any worse than this.

* * *

Whitebeard smirked to himself as he stood out on the temple stairs to watch from all around Demon upon Demon pouring in from each corner of the earth. All coming to the appointed place where the great battle would happen to strike the beginning of the Demon Era.

"Aaahhh, what a fine time for war," Whitebeard chuckled and then glanced back into the temple where his Demon King sat—just waiting for the end. "Wouldn't you agree King Asura?"

"Whatever," Zoro muttered to himself, turning his face away from the site unfolding before him.

Whitebeard frowned at the King's attitude. Ever since he got here he seemed bias about everything—like he didn't care how either way this war turned. It wasn't right—especially for the Demon King, to act this way.

"You know—for the one prophesied to bring Demons back to their rightful places, you don't seem too thrilled," Whitebeard said, crossing his arms and raising his brow at the young King. "These are your people after all—you should at least show your allegiance to them."

"I am—I am their King am I not?" Zoro asked, still staring off into the distance.

"From what I see you look as if you wish you were human—like your pathetic friends," Whitebeard muttered.

"Maybe I do . . . what would you do about it?" Zoro asked, gazing his glowing emeralds at the old Demon.

Whitebeard's eyes widened in rage. He stomped up to the young Demon King and glared down at him with hard eyes.

"How dare you not bless your sacred parents for bringing you into this world as a Demon King! !" he spat, his fists clenched tight to where his veins began to pop. "You ungrateful brat!"

"I do hope you're not giving our King a hard time Whitebeard," a Demon Lord came in, his golden eyes staring at the large old Demon. "The others wouldn't like to know that."

"He's the one giving his people a hard time," Whitebeard grunted, flicking his hand towards the King. "He actually considers humans higher than us—his kind! What ruler would do such a thing? ! I'm starting to have my doubts about him."

The Blade Demon only gazed at Asura as Whitebeard went off about his attitude towards them. The King only sat there in his throne seeming to not pay attention at all. By his wandering eyes it looked as if his mind was in his own thoughts instead of what's happening before him.

"The brat wishes he was _human_ instead of whom he is now!" Whitebeard spat, outrage written all over his features.

"It doesn't matter what he _wishes_ now does it?" the Demon Lord known as Mihawk spoke. "All that matters is that he's the prophesied one and is bringing about the foretold Demon Era. At least he is doing that—now, go meet with the other Lords, they wish to speak about the matter of the D Priests."

With a grumble Whitebeard turned and marched out of the room. This still never gained Asura's attention, he only continued to stare into nothingness—as the world fell apart around him.

"I could care less what you wish King Asura," Mihawk finally spoke up, his back turned to the King and his eyes glaring into the darkness. "Whether you wished you were human or not . . . just remember . . . you are the high King Asura, King of all Demons. It's not something you could wish away. This is your destiny . . . try embracing it—it'll help encourage the others."

At that the Demon Lord walked off, Zoro still ever gazing into nothingness. He had heard the Blade Demon's words and comprehended it all. That was one of the main reasons he hadn't liked about everything . . . about being more as Asura . . . the Demon King. It was his destiny to bring about the end of humanity but he didn't want that. No, all he wanted to do was be left alone . . . safely still in Kiyoko's arms . . . the Priestess he had wished was his real mother.

Luffy was lucky . . . to have been born to her . . . with no strings attached to destiny. Zoro, on the other hand, had no choice but to do this . . . it was his destiny and that was all.

"Destiny," Zoro sighed to himself wishing he was the best swordsman in the world.

Great enough to even cut the ties of Destiny.

* * *

"Whitebeard-san—glad you could make it," Demon Lord Doflamingo grinned as they watched the large old Demon enter the meeting room. "And here we were—just getting to the good part."

"Continuing," Demon Lord Kuma said. "So far our Demon troops have managed to kill one D—Marshall D. Teach. They are currently trying to kill Monkey D. Garp, but it's not so easy anymore."

"Tch, that Priest was never easy to kill," Demon Lord/Empress Boa Hancock spoke up, tilting her head back. "And he's not even powerful in Haki."

"Luck must be on that old fool's side, fufu," Doflamingo let out a giggle. "Well—it makes it all the more fun to try then."

"I wouldn't try anything as of now," Demon Emperor Blood-Red Shanks spoke up from where he leant against a pillar—listening to the meeting. "Monkey D. Dragon, his son has come from the south with many a Priest and Priestess."

"I thought he was dead," Demon Lord Jimbei spoke up.

"No," Shanks said. "Just been absent. Even though the deceased Asura managed to partially seal his powers away he is still a threat."

"But he won't be once our awakening is come," Whitebeard spoke up, straightening. "Once our lord and king calls us to awaken no sealed D will be able to stand in our way."

"But one who isn't can," Hancock pointed out. "Which leads me to Garp."

"As we've said before—his Haki levels are low, and always have been," Whitebeard said, waving off the threat. "We can easily take him down one we're awakened."

"What about his grandson though?" Doflamingo spoke up, his features becoming serious. "Luffy was it, Shanks?"

"What about him?" Shanks asked, leaning forward a little.

"I heard he did something to one of those Celestial High Priests," Doflamingo said.

"But he's been branded," Whitebeard spoke up. "I did it myself."

"Then how to do you explain what he did?" Hancock asked, slamming her hands down on the stone table.

"That would mean the seal is weakening," Whitebeard grumbled. "Which is impossible!"

"Is it?" Jimbei asked, raising his brow and looking quizzically at the elder Demon.

"Many things can happen in this time Whitebeard," the Demon Lord Gecko Moria said. "Perhaps even seals can loosen—which would mean you'd have to keep a closer eye on that D you keep locked up."

"Ace?" Whitebeard asked. "I've checked his seal numerous times and it has shown no signs of breaking."

"Then maybe this boy is too strong for the seal," Jimbei said, crossing his arms. "He could very well be a D that could prevent this era."

"If that's the case then we best get rid of him," Doflamingo said.

Everyone nodded and soon turned to gaze at Shanks. His noticed all their stares and knew exactly what was going to be said for him to do.

"Shanks," they spoke to him. "You kill him."

He smiled to himself, chuckled a little before standing up straight and gazing a little at the ground.

"Don't you think it is foolish for you to ask me . . . again?" Shanks turned his eyes towards

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes at the Demon. He had, at first, thought the Demon was losing it when he was ordered to kill the young lad and had returned saying he'd wait until his powers shown to be dangerous.

"Are you telling us—that the reason you didn't kill the boy when told to was because you let him influence you?" Whitebeard asked, all Demons eyes were on Shanks now who looked ready to stand his ground.

"Hai," Shanks said, standing as tall as he could against the accusing glares aimed towards him. "But Whitebeard-san was allowed to keep his D alive so why not I?"

"We said we did not want two D brothers existing in this world," Kuma collected his memory from that meeting nearly 10 years ago. "One was already problematic."

"I didn't care," Shanks said, shaking his only fist he had left. "I loved Luffy . . . I still do . . . that is why I will NOT kill him."

"You dare oppose our idea Blood-Red Shanks?" Moria narrowed his eyes at him. "You dare refuse to make sure no one interferes in our King's attempt to bring about OUR ERA? !"

"I do," Shanks said, a relieved smile forming on his lips. "That boy changes people . . . for the better. Maybe you should speak to our King about this—he'll tell you."

"Enough of this!" Whitebeard spat, outrage once again written on his features. "Shall it be that ALL Demon kind be for the humans? ! Disgusting! You are not a Demon if you agree to this! Wretched Shanks! I knew your heart was weak . . . no longer shall you serve our king, you traitor!"

Shanks didn't care as he watched all the Demon Lords and Emperors turn their backs to him. He didn't care if the guards came and bound him. He didn't care if he was left to rot in a dungeon. He didn't care if he was no longer counted as a Demon because now he was at peace . . . because he had finally got to speak what truly was on his mind and heart—and it was Luffy—the boy Priest whom he knew was going to change everything.

And so with a smile ever plastered to his face Shanks sat there in his cell—bound and waiting for the end of the world . . . for humans or Demons. Whatever was to happen would and he'd always be here—smiling.

"Hm, you're strangely happy for someone who's in a dungeon," came a voice, knocking Shanks out of his thoughts and towards the cell before his own—looking at a human with raven-black hair chained to the wall.

Shanks smiled again as he gazed at this man, the brand on his back showing as he bent forward—just letting the chains hang his torso and arms.

"You must be Ace," Shanks said, with a kind smile. "I've heard a lot about you—from your brother."

"Luffy?" the young man picked his head up and gazed at the redhead. "Wait . . . you're Blood-Red Shanks, one of the Demon Emperor's."

"'Was' I think is the more key word," Shanks said, glancing around d his cell uncaringly. "I was the one who raised your brother."

"A Demon Emperor—raising my nii-san," Ace chuckled to himself. "How humorous."

"I wasn't that bad," Shanks defended himself. "He turned out to be a very nice young man. I'm sorry that he had to be put through all this though."

"So . . . you're just like the old man," Ace let out a sigh. "Having a human who you're attached to."

"Yeah . . . I guess I am," Shanks let off a smile, glancing down at the wonderful memories he had while raising the little Luffy. "You know . . . I've walked this earth for many a year and out of all those years . . . the ten I got to spend, raising your brother, were some of the best years of my life."

Ace looked at the Demon who was smiling fondly at the memories. He then watched his smile slowly fade and soon grief and sadness overtook his features. It was strange to see such a strong Demon show this much emotion . . . but then again . . . he had known Luffy and Luffy was known to bring emotion to even a cold stone.

"It's just . . . I'm so sad . . . to see that smiling Luffy fade," Shanks said, the sorrow on his features was now that of regret—and it was great. "Because I know . . . that after today . . . He'll never smile again."

**Hot Shot's girl: There's gonna be either two or one more chp of this story before it's complete. Sigh, it's been nice knowing you lovely fans whose endured through many a trial with me as I wrote this. I like to thank you all for liking this story so much! :D It's really made me happier :3 Until next chp, bye!**


	21. A Demonic Future

"Wait! Wait! Why can't I go? !" Luffy noticed that the other officers weren't letting him go any further as the armies of soldier, Priest, and Priestess marched out to meet the Demon army and stop them from their reign.

"Because I said so," Dragon replied, looking at his son who was ready to fight off the soldiers to go—his friends were going and so why not him right?

"That's not a good enough reason!" Luffy pointed.

Garp looked at his son's strained face as he watched his own child sneer and growl at him. Garp knew the reasons why Dragon was denying his son entrance into the armies. Dragon had told of the fortune Kiyoko had told of Luffy and Garp as well did not like it . . . it seemed anyone so unlucky enough to see this Demonic time had the worst of fortunes.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kiyoko?" Dragon came to his wife who was in the garden, next to the pond.

She had been feeding the goldfish but had stopped once a little foot had kicked her insides. She was smiling, almost bittersweetly, as she rubbed her rounded belly full with child.

"There you are," Dragon said with a soft smile, coming up next to her.

"Shhh," she placed a finger to her lips to signal him to hush his lips. "The little one's finally settled."

"Been kicking?" Dragon whispered, placing a hand over the swell of his love's belly, no movement was felt so he figured the child must be resting.

"Yes . . . he has," Kiyoko said with a smile, placing her hand over her husbands in a tender touch.

"He?" Dragon turned his eyes to his wife who was slightly ablush. "You've seen?"

"Hai, I have," she said with a soft nod.

"Another son," Dragon sighed out as he placed his wife's smaller head against his neck. "Thank-you for blessing me with another Kiyoko."

"I would do it again . . . but . . ." she trailed off, knowing it pained Dragon to speak about the curse.

When they had married Dragon had insisted they not have children and that Ace was enough for the both of them. Kiyoko hadn't minded for she loved Ace as if she had born him into this world herself . . . but that was just it . . . she hadn't, and she had wanted to bear a child ever since she was little girl. A vision was all it took for her maternal instincts to kick in. She had a vision of being full with child and not long after it came to pass . . . Dragon of course was upset with himself for being so careless but Kiyoko kept telling him she'd gladly give up her life for her child's. It was a mother's duty.

"What vision did you see this time?" Dragon asked. "What age was he?"

"He was around 17," she answered, her features growing more dim and soon she slipped away from her husband's arms.

"What is it Kiyoko?" Dragon asked, she had her hands clasped together and her eyes cast down as if in shame—it was odd for her to act like this.

"I . . . I saw the time of the Demons rise," she spoke, glancing at her husband with strange eyes. "Our son . . . was there."

"What happened?" Dragon asked, his features becoming more serious, knowing that when Kiyoko spoke of things such as these they were always grim.

"You were there," she said, walking around the pond and over the bridge. "And Ace . . . he looked a lot like his mother."

At that she gave off a small and short smile towards Dragon but Dragon still kept a firm face and keen ear on what the Priestess said.

"Your father was there as well . . . and our son . . . he looks a lot like your father," there was a small chuckle from her throat but it was drowned out as her features were stricken with sadness. "He's going to die Dragon . . ."

Dragon's eyes widened. His unborn son was going to die at such a young age? ! By what? How? ! He could see the look on Kiyoko's face and it nearly brought tears to his eyes. She was going to die to bring him into this world only to have him die so young—it wasn't fair for either.

"He's going to die," she said once more, not being able to stop her tears anymore.

Her hand came to her mouth as she slowly crouched down and wept for the death of her son that she'll never see—only in visions and dreams. Dragon quickly darted to her side, crouching next to her and holding her close. She turned and clung tightly to his shirt, it was all she could do.

"Kiyoko tell me," Dragon said, lifting her chin so that she may look at him. "How does he perish and . . . can I stop it?"

Kiyoko opened her mouth and answered his question.

**END FLASHBACK**

"You're not going!" Dragon said, raising his tone to his son who backed away a little. "Listen to your father and remain here!"

Luffy's brow furrowed and he quickly turned and darted off in anger. He didn't understand why he couldn't go. Was it because he was branded and considered no good? Was he that useless?

All his friends were going and he had to stay behind—it was unfair and he wouldn't have it! But what else could he do? His father's eyes were always on him and he couldn't escape. If he waited until they left could he follow? He still didn't know of the place they were going.

Was Zoro alright? What exactly was he doing at a moment like this . . . if what Rayleigh-san had said and he wasn't dead? Did he know about everyone thinking he was some Demon King? Did he know about this huge army coming for his head?

* * *

"My King, shouldn't you go out to meet your people?" Demon Lord Boa Hancock came up to the Demon King as he sat still in the old stone throne that has long since passed its comfortable stage.

"The time is not here yet to where I'm needed to exit this temple," Zoro plainly responded, his gaze still staring into nothingness at the moment.

"Very well," Hancock said and then turned to the others, throwing her arms up in silent anger. "Why is he acting like this? !"

"Perhaps he's nervous," Doflamingo chuckled.

"That could be the case, kishi," Moria chuckled right along with him.

"I highly doubt that," Mihawk spoke up, crossing his arms. "Can you not see? He has been humanized by being with those wretches for too long."

"I offered to take him in," Whitebeard spoke up. "The day we saved him from being executed, but he simply told us he wanted to be forgotten in that rotting prison! He's an ungrateful boy, we all know it, but he knows who he is—and who we are."

"He knows we're mere Demons," Jimbei spoke up. "And he's the high Demon King."

"That's why he likes to boss us around," Hancock sneered at the incompetence—mostly because she was one of the highest ranking Demons and was not used to anyone else being higher than her besides their lord, the Demon King—being around him though, she feels as if she's some lowly servant—what with the way he treats everyone.

"Anyone ever try talking to him?" Doflamingo asked.

"He's took blocked off from the world," Whitebeard sighed out heavily, shaking his head in disapproval. "I believe Dracule—he's been with the humans too long."

"I find it very strange," Moria spoke up. "As I recall my servants kept me updated with reports on our young King's progress. Every time they came back they continued to tell me he was monotone to the humans, and uncaring—what changed him?"

"Suggestion . . ." Kuma started. "That young D Priest, Luffy. I too have kept log of him and it seems his emotional output towards the humans changed once he met the young boy."

"Tch, what is with those Priests?" Hancock sneered; the look on her face was that of disgust. "Was Roger even this bad? To change a Demon King."

"I was around the time when Demons once ruled the earth," Whitebeard spoke up. "I was but a young lad at the time but I still remember—it was none other than Gol D. Roger who moved the humans to rise up against their masters. He was born with an unusual amount of Haki and because of that he gathered the others who were as well and used them to ward us off. They have strange abilities—those Ds."

"Then someone tell how those Ds survived through the centuries?" Hancock spoke up, the sneer still present on her face. "Why didn't those Demons hunt down Gol D. Roger's descendents and cut them off? !"

"They tried to, if you recall," Dracule spoke up, his golden eyes gazing at the Demon _empress_ who was throwing a tantrum over something that was already past and out of her control. "But every time—someone survived. The same went for Asura's line. For centuries the humans sought out to bring an end to His line and every time they thought they had—someone always survived. This end is befitting I'd say."

"Hai," Jimbei nodded. "There is only one D family left—and the last of the Asura's will go against them soon."

"How fitting indeed," Doflamingo chuckled.

Even though their conversation was low and around the corner Zoro could still hear it as clear as day. Zoro was pushed out of his thoughts because of their rude comments—always complaining about him and the way he was acting. Would they rather not have a king at all? If he were to do then so would everything else Demon—they wouldn't' like that would they?

Glancing forward Zoro watched the sun fall. Night was coming soon and with that the blood moon—a sign of a great massacre that will happen very soon. Even though Zoro couldn't stop this—not by himself at least—he knew there was nothing else he could do. Like before—who could go against destiny itself? Certainly not he.

It was true what those Demon Lords and Emperors were saying—that he had become humanized because of Luffy. He was the only person he could think of that had truly made a great change in him. No other human had ever affected him in such a way as that D. Still—a smile would be brought to his face every time he thought of that goofy human.

He had that effect on you.

Even after all that was happening and all that was still going to happen . . . Zoro wished, by some strange and sick fate, that he and Luffy would still remain friends. It was a fool's hope but Zoro still hoped. He wondered if Luffy had even come to realize who he was.

_What would he think?_ Zoro thought to himself. _Seeing me like this? In my true form? What would you think Luffy?_

Zoro closed his eyes once the falling sun finally fell behind the last line of trees. Darkness filled the land and gave rise to a new light—the light of the lesser—the moon, this time its rays were angry and full of rage as they beamed in the new age of the Demon Era. Zoro stood up and made his way outside, it was time to fulfill his destiny.

* * *

Luffy sat there, having to watch as the armies—along with his friends, marched off to stop some evil they all claimed to be his good friend Zoro. Sitting there in the grass Luffy puffed his cheeks in a pout, he looked down and pulled at all the grass he could.

He kept pulling and pulling until everything around him was nothing but dirt, dead grass blades lying around him in stacks. Wrapping his arms around his legs Luffy buried his face into his knees.

"You know Luffy . . . killing blades of grass won't get you anywhere."

Luffy glanced up, his eyes widening to see all his friends standing around him just staring at him.

"Sanji-san—Usopp-kun, Nami, Chopper?" Luffy blinked in confusion, everyone was there—even Brook, Robin, and Franky. "I thought you guys went off with the armies."

"We're not going anywhere without you," Sanji sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "We're nakama—remember?"

Luffy instantly smiled, everyone was there for him and he was glad they stayed. Standing up Luffy looked at everyone, all supportive of him and waiting for him to lead.

"Where to _captain_," Nami giggled at the silly title she gave to Luffy but she just had to say it.

"I want to go to the place everyone else went," Luffy said with a nod, his features serious. "It's just . . . I don't know where they went."

"They went to the ancient temple of Asura," Robin spoke. "That is where a great battle is supposed to take place—for rule of this world. A great battle took place 1,000 years ago when Gol D. Roger fought with the Demon God Asura and it will again—but we'll see if the outcome will be different this time."

"It'll be the same Robin," Luffy's tone was serious as he gazed at the moon as it rose, showing its angry rays of red. "It'll be stopped."

Everyone nodded and followed Luffy's lead. Even though they were going to tell him which way the temple laid they saw they hadn't needed to. For some strange reason the boy seemed as if he was driven in that direction by some unseen force.

In their march towards the temple Chopper noticed the horrid smell of burnt flesh. He looked on at Luffy who looked as if he was stumbling in his march. A small quiet cry was heard by Chopper, after all he had excellent hearing now. Chopper then realized it was Luffy's Demon Brand that was hurting him—and it seemed to only be getting worse.

"Uh—Luffy?" Chopper timidly spoke up, he was wondering if he should ruin the young Priest's concentration.

"I'm fine Chopper," Luffy spoke up, keeping on the track, this time he straightened and completely shut out the pain the brand was giving him.

Chopper said no more. He nodded firmly, now admiring the young Priest even more. Continuing to follow his lead he walked on—they all did. They followed the path the armies marched on, and it wasn't long before it brought them towards the ancient temple.

"Look at that moon," Sanji said, looking up and gazing at it. "What an odd color for it."

"Hm? It's blood red," Chopper noticed as he too gazed up at it. "That's not a good sign is it?"

"For humans—it's not," Robin spoke up. "For Demons . . . it signals the beginning of the Great Demon Era."

"Eh, you're right—that's not good," Chopper shivered at the thought of a world full of Demons ruling over humankind.

"Do you think there's anything we can do?" Brook asked, looking at the female half-Demon who knew quite a bit about what was happening right now.

"Only a D can make a difference," Robin spoke, glancing at the boy in the lead of their group. "The great Asura Himself said so. He said if there be a D present at such a time then the Era would never come."

"So—that means all that has to happen is Luffy or his dad, or grandfather, be present and everything will be ruined?" Nami asked, always hoping for an easy way out of this Armageddon.

"It's unclear," Robin said, continuing her march with the others. "It may be that . . . but it may not be. Things are never that simple in the world of Demons so I assume that a D will have to fight Asura."

"Yeah, but . . ." Nami glanced at Luffy in the lead who continued marching forward with optimism and then glanced towards the half-Demoness and lowered her voice to but a whisper, not wanting Luffy to hear . . . since he didn't believe it was true. "If Zoro is this Asura then won't Luffy or his relatives have to fight him?"

"That's the idea," Robin replied, eyeing the girl who looked nervous and confused as to how this battle will end.

"So," Brook spoke up, trying to lighten the mood. "How, uh, how is this Demon Era supposed to be stopped?"

"By killing the Demon King," Robin answered.

"Then everything's going to go back to normal?" Brook asked, looking down at the half-Demon.

"Once the Demon King is dead . . . then everything Demon will go with him," Robin answered causing quite a shock to everyone.

"Oi, is that true?" Sanji asked, walking closer to the woman.

"It's the only way," Franky answered. "A thousand years ago Gol D. Roger managed to kill the first Asura, but as long as His line lived on then so would the race of His creation—the Demons."

"Wait!" Usopp spoke up. "So you're telling me people like Hachi, and Caimie will—cease to exist? !"

"Hai," Robin nodded solemnly.

"B-But they're our friends and—" Usopp started.

"If that's the way it has to be then it's the way it has to be," Sanji spoke, quieting the long nose.

"Zoro's the last of his line right?" Nami spoke up. "So . . . all this time . . . he's carried the fate of Demon-kind on him. No wonder why he was always so distant and lonely. He had to be didn't he?"

"Hai," Robin nodded once more. "He had to remain as isolated to humanity as much as possible less the humans find out who he is."

"Wow," Nami sighed out sadly, casting her eyes down in thoughtfulness. "I can't imagine being born like that . . . as an Asura. Do you think . . . he wanted to be born as one?"

"In the world of Demons it is a great privilege to be born as an Asura," Robin replied. "To be directly descended from the great god Asura Himself—every Demon dreams of being born or reborn as one."

"So . . . the da- - bast- - - likes the power," Sanji sneered, he knew there was a reason why he didn't like that mosshead swordsman . . . but then again, he was still saddened to find all these things out because even he'd count him as a friend—a reluctant friend but a friend nonetheless.

"Believe it or not," Robin spoke up so everyone could hear her. "He didn't care about his lineage. More than anything . . . I believe he wanted to be born as a human," at that Robin turned her gaze to everyone and gave off a sad, very sad smile. "Fate just didn't deal him what he wanted."

"How could you tell?" Nami asked with a confused blink. "You said yourself that Demons think it's a privilege being born into the Asura family."

"It's true, but the Demons who believe so are not Asuras so who are they to say things like such?" Robin spoke. "I could see it in our bushido by the way he looked at everyone—with longing eyes. He wanted to be a part of us so much, but his mind bid him not to."

"You seem to have read him like a book," Nami gave off a small giggle.

"It's a gift of mine I received from my human mother," Robin smiled softly. "I was always an excellent observer and even if our Zoro was a master at hiding his emotions he couldn't hide them from me. He even knew I knew what he was thinking. Even to the part where it was his time to leave our happy little strange group . . . he wanted to stay, believe me I saw it in his eyes, but he couldn't."

"Because of who he was and his destiny right?" Nami asked.

"Hai," Robin nodded.

"Shut up about destiny!" came the sudden voice of Luffy, all turning their eyes to the boy who had abruptly stopped on their march, his fists were clenched hard and his face was overshadowed as he cast it down, trembling in anger. "Shut up about Demons Eras . . . Shut up about Asura! !"

All flinched at the harshness of Luffy's words. Everyone could tell his anger was spiced into his words and it was deep and hurtful.

"I don't want to hear about it!" he spat, turning towards everyone with deep serious eyes. "It's not Zoro . . . it's not going to happen . . . everything's going to be just the way it was before . . . you'll see." Luffy's shoulders seemed to untense as he said this, like even he was believing all that was happening but denying it.

With a short nod Luffy turned and began marching away again. Everyone looked on at him in sadness. He was like a child who wouldn't come to terms with the loss of a loved one. Luffy needed to understand this was happening and that Zoro . . . was the leading cause.

_I'm afraid nothing will return to normal again . . . Luffy-san_," Robin inwardly sighed as she closed her eyes, shook her head, and continued on.

She thought about leaving knowing this will not turn out like everyone hoped, but she'd stay—until the very end . . . however close it may be.

* * *

"Look at them all your highness . . . all of them have come from all the corners of the world to stand before you now," Whitebeard spoke as he stood next to the king. "Your people are all looking at you now—as their high king—Asura."

"So they are," Zoro muttered out a sigh, his demeanor was still monotonous and Whitebeard was getting frustrated yet again.

"It is on this very temple top where your ancestor the great god Asura stood. To meet the defiant human servants whom that D Priest, Gol D. Roger, had gathered. A great battle was fought here 1,000 years ago and will be fought here again . . . this time . . . this time we'll triumph," Whitebeard spoke, standing tall and straight and confident. "I was just a youngling back then but I still remember it all—how Gol D. Roger had managed to get past the Demon guards and up to this temple top. There he and Asura engaged in, what seemed like, an eternal struggle for this world. Asura was always strong—but this human, he had a will about him that seemed to strike Asura deadly . . . it was his downfall and it almost cost our race extinction. Which is why, after his death, we hunted down as many Ds as we could and killed them . . . but some seemed to always elude us. We are sorry for not continuing our hunt. A family of them now remain and it is all our fault."

"No," Zoro spoke up—a faint smile gracing his lips. "I'm . . . glad you never killed them all." By that of course Zoro meant he was glad he got the privilege to meet Luffy—if all the Ds had been killed long before Zoro had been born then what a lonely life Zoro would have had—a black and white, dull life . . . if he had never met Luffy.

Whitebeard could see the faint smile. He could see Zoro's emerald eyes gazing into the distance, into his memories. No doubt thinking of that wretched D he had happened to save on his time when he was with the humans. That fool Shanks should have killed him when he had to chance!

"You will . . . be our king—will you Asura?" Whitebeard asked, looking down at the young king who remained as still as a statue before his people.

"Who will if not me?" Zoro asked, not even looking at the Demon.

Whitebeard was getting very bored of this. A simple yes or no would suffice, but no, this brat had to go off on 'who will if not I's' and such. He was getting sick of it. The boy was making himself look reluctant—just like he'd wished he'd never been born an Asura . . . just like he had stated before.

"Hhh, how did you come to be born as an Asura?" Whitebeard rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"You tell me," Zoro muttered, raising his brows slightly.

"Hhh, whatever may be the reason is not important. Perhaps once this Demon Era is brought about you'll start acting more like our King than a da- - human!" Whitebeard pointed at him before turning and heading down to the stairs to join the other Lords and Emperors to stare out at the others.

"How is he Whitebeard-san?" Hancock turned to watch the large demon come walking down the stairs leading to the temple top.

"He's continuing, but I feel a reluctance about him," Whitebeard snorted.

"Of course," Demon Lord Mihawk said, crossing his arms and gazing out at all the Demons gathered around the temple—thousands, no, millions were there, all gazing up at their long awaited messiah. "What do you expect from a Demon whom once associated himself with humans."

"Well—at least he's getting the show on, fufu, that's why I'm here," Doflamingo chuckled as he stuck his tongue out and gazed upwards at the blood red moon.

"Kishishi, I can't wait until the Era arrives. It's been too long that these humans have roamed about freely and taken what is rightfully ours," Gecko Moria snickered, he was excited, he could feel it in his fingertips.

"Aye to that," Jimbei nodded.

"Look there," Hancock sneered, motioning her head towards an oncoming army full of human soldiers and—Priests.

"So they've come to fight," Mihawk sighed out knowing many a human will be killed this night. "They should have stayed home."

"Should we give them effort for trying?" Doflamingo giggled.

"He- - no," Whitebeard chuckled, he had been waiting for this moment for ages—the moment when he could repay the humans for just all they had done to him and his kind through the centuries. "Are you ready to start the killings?"

"I'm even more beautiful bathed in blood, so of course," Hancock said, flicking her hair back and poked out her breast.

"One thing though," Kuma spoke up. "That is High Priest Monkey D. Dragon and Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp in the lead of the armies."

"Hhh, this night just keeps getting longer and longer," Hancock sighed out in frustration.

"No matter," Whitebeard spoke up. "Just make sure none of those men make it anywhere close to the King."

"Easier said than done," Jimbei spoke up. "Those are Ds, even if Dragon is partially sealed he's still a force to be reckoned with, even his father, Garp, without much knowledge of Haki can still use it."

"So are you telling me you're afraid of them? !" Whitebeard growled at all the younger Demons before him who were nursed on the scary stories of the D Priests. "Do you want to crawl back to your mothers? ! Be a D or not we will fight them and KILL them! Now that the Demon Era is here we have nothing to fear!"

"Look!" Doflamingo pointed down towards the humans where the High Priest Dragon came upon a ruined building so every Demon could see him.

"Demons!" he shouted to all that could hear him. "If you do not stop this foolishness you will be slaughtered!"

"Cheh, _we'll_ be slaughtered?" Doflamingo scoffed as he listened to the D.

"Long ago we made a deal with you to let you have part of this land!" Dragon continued to speak. "That if you crossed your boundaries you were free game to hunt—with us humans it was likewise! We let you at peace and yet here you are wishing to band together and destroy a world that was at peace!"

"You da- - D!" Demons in the crowds shouted. "It is you and your ancestor's fault that this had to be! We'd still be reigning above you humans if that da- - Roger didn't kill our god Asura! YEAH! YEAH! !"

"This is what happens when you try conversing with Demons," Dragon mumbled to himself, perhaps this was the best way then . . .exterminate all the Demons here and now—he'd been wanting to do this for a long time, ever since he had heard about his great ancestor Gol D. Roger and his defeating of the Demon god Asura.

Dragon turned to the large army of humans, Priests, and Priestesses. His father standing near him and Sengoku, commander of the human armies.

"It's war," he said to them. "They will not listen so don't you listen to them."

"Look there," Sengoku pointed towards the top of the large temple. "Is that . . . Roronoa?"

Dragon turned to see the figure standing atop the temple. His eyes shadowed and he sighed out saying—

"It's Asura now . . . it always has been."

"What in he- - is he doing?" Garp asked, narrowing his eyes.

All watched as the Demon King stood above the temple groundings, coming towards the edge of the tops. He stood there for a moment, staring at them it seemed. Raising his hand they watched him hold it in their direction.

"Let the Demon Era . . . ARISE! !" the Demon King shouted, now all Demons were ablaze with a drive that threatened to shake the very human armies that had come to stand against them.

"Will we be able to go against the Demon King's wrath?" others spoke amongst each other, the leaders hearing them.

"You hear them Dragon?" Garp spoke to his son as he motioned back behind them where many a human trembled before the Demon King's might. "Will we?"

"We're going to have to," Dragon replied, still gazing at the Asura whom stood atop the temple—a being he should have ended a long time ago. "There's no other choice but to."

Even some of the Priests and Priestesses were frightened, but then again—many stood their ground.

"Hm, what a day for a Demon Era," Law stated as he looked up at the angry moon that almost seemed to be giving the Demons an energy boost. "Wouldn't you say?" his eyes turned towards the other Fallen Priest beside him who had his arms crossed and a death glare at the Demon King.

"We should have killed him when we had the chance," the redhead growled.

"We couldn't possibly stop this," Law stated with a smile, leaning his head against his katana and staring on at the whole Era unfolding before him—what a historic event. "Say . . . what happened to that Demon of yours Kidd-san?"

"I could ask you the same question," Kidd said, glaring at the tanned Priest.

"Demons will be Demons you know," Law said, looking at the multitude of Demons before them—there was a great number of them. "On times like this is when they become the monsters they truly are."

"You got that right," Kidd gave a firm nod. "That da- - Killer nearly sliced my head off and then ran off towards the temple."

"Hhh, Bepo-san did the same thing," Law sighed out and almost looked sad. "He was once a good companion . . . oh well . . . perhaps in the next life he'll be born as a human and become my companion once more."

"Tch, we won't have a _next life_ if we don't defeat these da- -ed Demons," Kidd grumbled.

"Hai . . . that is indeed true," Law sighed out, looking as if he didn't care which side won—just as long as he got to see this happening he was happy.

Everyone was ready . . . every human, Priest, and Priestess was ready to give their lives to protect the future of humanity. It was now or never.

"It is time!" Dragon shouted to the human defense. "If you want to continue to live freely, one without the whips of the Demons then let us fight until every last one of those da- - devils are dead!"

The humans all shouted at their leader, telling him they were ready, and so the High Priest led the humans in their final battle against the Demonic forces.

"Heh, heh, you hear that?" Whitebeard chuckled and cracked his knuckles. "It's time to join the fight—so says the King."

"Then let us!" Jimbei shouted as the Demon Lords and Emperors all shot forward and attack the human forces.

And so the battle began . . . all under the eyes of a, still, reluctant Demon King.

* * *

"Sounds like the battle's started," Ace mentioned, listening to the shouting above the cells—it was like the battle was taking place right above them—it probably was with how low this prison was.

"Mm," Shanks only hummed in response, his head still cast down, letting himself hang from his arm.

"Who do you think'll win?" Ace asked, looking at the red-haired Demon who sat in the cell in across from his.

"I can't really say," Shanks mumbled. "But . . . it won't be good for either one of our races."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"To end this war will either result in the human armies being killed off and thus enslaving all of humanity . . . or kill the Demon King—which will result in the death of all Demons . . . for it is he alone that holds our existence in his hands . . . if he goes . . . then so do we," Shanks said, glancing up to peer right into Ace's eyes.

"You serious? !" Ace asked, his eyes wide.

"Hai," Shanks nodded and looked down with a sad smile. "I don't really want to do, but . . . if it'll save the ones I care about the most then I'll gladly sacrifice my own race," at that he looked at Ace with the most serious of eyes that Ace couldn't believe that this being would do such a thing.

"You would?" Ace asked. "But why?"

"Because the one I care about the most is a human," Shanks gave off a slow nod with a small smile at the remembrance of the little boy whom he had just met who soon changed his very life. "I've always wanted the world for him . . . but he was born a D . . . and so will be the first to die if my kind wins."

"I still don't understand," Ace whispered as he slowly let his head hang. "How can a Demon care so much about a single human . . . when—"

"When all you've heard was that they were nothing but heartless monsters?" Shanks finished Ace's words, thus making the young man look at him. "It's only partly true . . . I'd say your brother changed that theory through and through, proving it wrong in every way. I know . . . you may not believe this, but . . . Whitebeard cares for you like I care for Luffy."

"Is that why he locked me down here to rot?" Ace asked.

"Yes," Shanks nodded. "It won't be long now, but soon we will break free of our human appearances and become the monsters all the stories have said we were. We will kill whoever is not Demon we see—and so Whitebeard kept you here—so he wouldn't kill you. What a strange effect you humans have . . . to change the heart of a Demon."

Ace was about to say something else that was on his heart, but he never got the chance once the gates to the prison was opened. Ace and Shanks quickly looked to see who it was that was coming when they noticed it was a band of crazed Demons who had somehow managed to find their way to the dungeons of the temple.

"There!" they pointed towards the chained up Ace. "You see! I told you there was a human down here! And a D by the looks of it! Disgusting! Let's be rid of him!"

"Ace!" Shanks gasped, watching as the Demons entered the raven-haired young man's cell. "ACE!"

Shanks watched helplessly as the four Demons came up to the D, Ace trying his hardest to scoot away from them, but they only grabbed the chains and pulled him into their grasps. The Demon that had the chains pulled on Ace's arm chain and made the boy wrap his arm around his own neck. Another Demon grabbed the boy by a good chunk of his hair and tilted his head back, another placing its claws up to his neck.

"Who wants to kill him first? !" one hissed out, its eyes glazed over by the lusts of war and murder.

"I do! I've never killed a D before!" one cackled as it came up with an arm that was purely made out of steel.

"Let. Him. GO!" Shanks demanded and soon the whole dungeon shook from the Demon Emperor's rage and it was in that moment the chains broke and Shanks stood up, seeming to be larger than his normal size.

"Ah! It's the Demon Emperor Blood-Red Shanks!" they cried, placing their clawed hands in front of their faces in fear.

Shanks didn't mean to do this before Ace, but he had no choice. He would not let the only brother of Luffy die like this and so Shanks brought his hand down upon the beasts and stabbed them threw or sliced them down with his claws. Ace cried out as the one about the cut his throat was cut open in two and sprays of Demonic blood fell upon him, coating him thickly. They were dead before they knew it and now Ace was left alone in his cell with nothing but carcasses all around.

"I'm sorry Ace!" Shanks said, coming crouching before the frightened young man and breaking his bondages. "But I had no choice but to kill them on top of you. I couldn't let them kill you."

"Did you—Did you have to be so gruesome? !" Ace gasped, looking down at the blood coating his entire torso.

"Here, let me get that," Shanks said, taking the sleeves of his kimono and wiping everything away.

After he had cleaned Ace up suitably Shanks pulled the still shaking boy to his feet. Ace took in a few gulps of air before clearing his head, but another look back at the dead carcasses killed by the Demon Emperor and that was all it took for Ace about to hurl.

"Oh, here let me get you out of this place," Shanks grabbed Ace's arm and pulled it over his shoulders and quickly helped him out of the stinking place. "Are you better?"

"Yeah," Ace nodded, the green in his face was slowly going away, but as he glanced ahead his face became pail white.

"Gii-san!" Ace gasped and just as Shanks went to turn his head a hard, very hard, fist met his cheekbone and he was sent flying away down the hall he had just walked Ace threw.

"Get your hands off my grandson you da- - Demon!" Garp spat, steam fuming from his nostrils.

"G-Gii-san don't!" Ace came up to his grandfather whom he hadn't seen in a good 10 years. "He was helping me!"

"A Demon? ! Helping a D? ! That's lies!" Garp spat as he turned his head towards the Demon he had just knocked down who was now attempting to get back up with his one arm. "Wait a minute . . . Shanks? ! You're Shanks!"

"Ugh," Shanks groaned as he came to sit up and stare at the oldest living D. "Nice to see you again Garp-san."

"You son of a bit- -!" Garp spat, about ready to come up to him and ring his neck. "You're the _Demon_ who tricked me into thinking he was human so to take care of Luffy!"

"You found out huh?" Shanks looked at the elderly man with a sheepish smile—this was a bit awkward.

"Dragon told me everything you devil! He told me you were Blood-Red Shanks, a Demon Emperor!" Garp growled. "I see you're trying to kill my other grandson now!"

"No! No! Gii-san he wasn't!" Ace begged his grandfather as he came before him and tried holding him off. "He quit being a Demon."

"Bah! One cannot _quit_ being a Demon!" Garp spat, glaring hatefully at the redheaded Demon.

"Gii-san!" Ace tried to reason with him, but it seemed like nothing was getting through to the old D.

"It's alright Ace," Shanks nodded and accepted everything as he stood up and wiped the dust off his clothing. "I deserve this for once upon a time I sought out Luffy's death."

"Don't tell him that! It'll only edge him on!" Ace spat towards the Demon Emperor—ex-Demon Emperor.

"It's the truth," Shanks said with a nod. "It was the perfect way to kill the Ds, we all thought so—the Demon Lords and Emperors. But when the time came for me to do so—I couldn't . . . because I came to love your grandson."

"You what?" Garp asked, his temper seeming to calm once Shanks had said this.

"I love him Garp-san," Shanks nodded. "And because of that I can no longer be a Demon Emperor. Because of that I was bound in chains in this dungeon—by my own kind. I will no longer harm a hair upon his, or any of his family's head. This I swear—as long as I live I swear this."

"Just what kind of Demon are you?" Garp raised a brow. "To speak with such feeling?"

"And honest one sir," Shanks said, bowing his head and gazing at the floor in shame of his life.

"I've—I've always liked you Shanks . . . because Luffy did," Garp spoke up. "But you have to understand that we must kill your King in order to save our kind—and that means . . . you'll have to perish as well."

"Then I'll perish," Shanks nodded. "I will accept it, but the others in my kind won't. I . . . regret being born as a Demon for we are truly—nothing but monsters."

"You have changed . . . haven't you Shanks?" Garp asked, looking at the redhead with soft eyes.

"Blame it on Luffy if you don't like it," Shanks pulled off a smile and small joke as he gazed at the old man.

Garp chuckled and then came to the man and looked him over—his eyes stopping to where his arm had been severed.

"I remember this," Garp sighed out. "Luffy had done this when—he was possessed."

"I deserved it," Shanks said. "For my past sins, so I'll continue to bare with this."

"Then . . . will you swear to help us?" Garp asked, looking the Demon in the eyes. "To—be rid of your race? I ask a lot from you Demon, but—"

"It's against everything that I was raised by, but I will," Shanks nodded.

"Thank-you," Garp sighed out sadly at the fate that was about to become of this Demon. "We'd best be going then—those Demons I punched into the walls I think are still alive."

And so the three ran out of the prison towards the battle and towards one man who was blowing away Demon after Demon by his Priestly powers.

"Rayleigh!" Garp called out to the old man. "Have you seen my son? !"

"I see you've found your other grandson, it's nice to finally meet you Ace-san," Rayleigh smiled at the oldest D brother.

"How does he know my name?" Ace asked with a confused blink.

"It doesn't matter, come on," Garp grabbed his grandson by the arm and pulled him along.

"He's near the temple Garp!" Rayleigh called out.

"Arigato!" Garp called out as he, Ace, and Shanks made their way through the battles and dodged many a Demon and human—especially Shanks.

"WHOA THERE!" Garp came and stopped a Priest before they had attacked Shanks. "He's with us now!"

"A Demon Emperor? !" The Priest gasped in disbelief with wide eyes.

"Hai, so just leave him alone!" Garp pushed the Priest towards a large Demon and then went on his way.

The three eventually managed to make it through towards the temple and eventually find Dragon who was blowing Demon after Demon away with his frightfully strong powers.

"Dragon!" Garp called, gaining his son's attention. "I found Ace and Shanks!"

"Shanks?" Dragon looked at the Demon Emperor who gave off a small wave and made sure to stand securely behind the oldest D—just in case.

"None of that now, he's changed," Garp waved his hands. "Look at your boy—your eldest. He's alive and well!"

"Ace," Dragon whispered, seeing his boy for the first time in years and now look at him—he's grown so tall and . . . Kiyoko was right . . . he did resemble his mother quite a bit.

"Father," Ace said, looking at his father whom he barely remembered—after all, Dragon was gone from his and Luffy's life for a long, very long, time.

_"You were there, and Ace . . . he looked a lot like his mother."_

Kiyoko's voice came into Dragon's mind and it was then he realized she saw this very moment right now. Dragon didn't think Ace would be here since he had been taken by Demons and possibly killed, but now that he is Dragon now feared about his other son's arrival and his appointed fate.

"Hm, what is it father?" Ace asked, seeing the fear in his father's eyes as he glanced around for something, or someone.

"What are you looking for Dragon?" Garp asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You didn't see Lu—" Dragon started, but his sentence was cut off as a loud yell arose through the battlefield full of screams and shouting of its own, but this yell seemed to be much louder than anything else and because it was it caused everyone to halt in their fight for but a little while as they turned to see a single human screaming out a name.

"ZOROOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! !"

"Luffy," Zoro gasped, turning his gaze down towards the battlefield and looking down to see that a strange group had come out of the forest and into the battlefield led by a certain idiot who could change the heart of anything—even that of a Demon King's.

"Luffy!" Ace gasped, as he and the others turned to see Luffy standing at the edge of the battlefield, with his friends in tow. "What is he doing here? !"

"No da- - it!" Dragon growled in frustration. "He's not supposed to be here!"

"LUFFY! !" Garp gasped, pulling at his hair in frustration, he knew what Dragon had told him; he was NOT supposed to be on this battlefield.

"Hmph, it's that D that the King had traveled with," Hancock sneered.

"Why is he here?" Doflamingo asked. "I didn't see him with the other Priests."

"Of course you wouldn't," Whitebeard came up to the Demon Lord, ever gazing at the young D in the red kimono. "It's because I branded him. That brat shouldn't be able to use an ounce of his Haki."

For about a minute the battlefield was silent, everyone staring at the panting D who seemed to be staring directly at the being on top of he temple—the Demon King. Inhaling once again Luffy cried out—

"ZOROOOOOOO! ! ! !"

"What are you doing here Luffy?" Zoro whispered, seeing Luffy with all their friends they had made through their journeys across this demonic land . . . each and every one special to Zoro in some kind of way—all of them stood behind Luffy with serious glares, they were here for something/someone . . . and he had a feeling he knew who.

"ZORO!" Luffy called out once more. "WHERE IS ZORO? ! ? !"

All looked at him as if he was crazy. There was no Zoro here, not any longer. No—only an Asura now. This was why Luffy called out . . . because he believed there was no Asura, only a Zoro, which he was intent on finding.

"Get out of here Luffy!" Dragon shouted at the boy and in that instant a human was slain by a Demon and the battle broke out again.

"ZORO! WHERE ARE YOU? !" Luffy continued to cry, the others behind him looked on sadly at the boy who would not accept the inevitable.

"Why don't you find him Monkey-san," Robin spoke up . . . it was best if Luffy saw it for himself.

Luffy turned to the others and gave off a nod before he darted into the battlefield and vanished, heading straight for the temple. The others looked at one another and nodded as well.

"Last one's a Demon chicken!" Franky shouted as he darted off first, Brook close behind him with his 'yohoho!' battle cry.

It wasn't long before everyone, all of Luffy's strange little group all went into the midst of the battle and fought—fought for history to decide who shall rise. Luffy on the other hand was mowing down anyone who was in his way to the temple. As he ran he found himself getting faster and faster, the others around him could see a being running quite fast with steam coming off him like he was some sort of Demon.

"Is that Luffy? !" Ace gasped with wide eyes, seeing his brother zoom across the field with steam coming off him and his skin seemed to be more red than usual.

"By the gods it is!" Garp gasped, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"B-But he was branded!" Ace gasped. "I was there when it happened? !"

"What is this? !" Dragon gasped. "He's got such a strong amount of Haki—that it's . . . it's. . ."

"Almost like Roger's himself," Shanks nodded. "He's strong—too strong to be a Priest that's been branded."

"He's heading right towards the temple," Dragon said, walking before his father to gaze at Luffy's destination. "He's trying to get to Asura."

"We can't let him do that!" Garp shouted.

"Do you think . . . that Luffy's broken the seal?" Ace asked, his head bowing and the slight burning of the brand on his back reminded him that he too was handicapped from being a Priest.

"It looks that way," Shanks said, looking at the oldest D brother.

"I think I know why," Ace lifted his head with a proud smile as he watched his brother ram through Demon after Demon in determination to get to that temple. "It's his strong will—he's always had one . . . ever since he was little. It's his stubbornness he's always had. I think—we all have a little bit of that in us as well."

Shanks gasped in amazement as he watched the oldest D brother suddenly catch aflame. Backing away from the deadly flames Shanks watched in amazement as Ace's brand reacted to his activating of his Priestly powers. He watched Ace grind his teeth at the pain, nearly lurching forward, but he stood tall and ignored it.

"For Luffy," Ace smiled and let loose his kept in powers that had been held back ever since he was 13.

"Ace!" Garp gasped, him and Dragon turning towards the 20-year-old. "You too!"

"They're breaking their seals!" Dragon gasped in amazement.

"They're right," Garp nodded his head. "It's all in the will—and I think it's time we show these Demons our will Dragon!"

"Right," Dragon nodded, standing beside his father and charging into the battle.

The battlefield suddenly became hot with the D Priests' powers and everyone turned to see a great fire. Whitebeard especially knew who it was.

"What the he- -? !" he gasped with wide eyes. "That's Ace!"

"Are you sure you can brand properly Whitebeard?" Mihawk asked, raising a thin brow as he and the others stared at the great fire rising to destroy only Demon flesh.

"That da- - brat!" Whitebeard growled. "How did he get out? !"

Just as Whitebeard went towards Ace something small and fast zoomed right by him and up the stairs that led to the temple's top. Whitebeard turned to see the youngest D brother running with good speed up the stairs.

"What the—? ! Stop him!" Whitebeard demanded. "He must not reach Asura! !"

"ZORO!" Luffy continued to call, running up the stairs to where he had seen him standing high on the temple's top.

In a flash a number of Demon Lords were before Luffy, but he had no time to battle them. He dodged as best he could and somehow managed to make it past them. He left them behind in a tangled cursing mess and looked back to see that Whitebeard Demon gazing at him in furious anger.

"Never!" he growled. "I WON'T LET ANOTHER D RUIN OUR REIGN! !"

Luffy gasped with wide eyes seeing the Demon jump and nearly crush him under his weight. Luffy dodged but the Demon managed to take hold of his leg.

"You WON'T kill our King! ! ! Not AGAIN! !" Whitebeard roared, dragging the boy down with him as the ruins collapsed underneath him.

"Let go of me!" Luffy cried. "I'm not going to kill anyone!"

Luffy pulled his arms back and thrust them forward into the Demon's large face burning him to some extent—enough to make the Demon let go of him so he could make it to the top.

Upon reaching the top Luffy skidded to a halt and looked around. It seemed nothing but vacancy up on top of the moonlit temple; all but one person stood there—Zoro.

"Zoro!" Luffy panted, his steam ceasing and the color of his skin going back to normal.

Luffy ran up to the man with a smile on his face, and here everyone claimed he was some kind of monster—some Demon King.

"I am here," Zoro answered and watched silently as the boy ran up to him with that happy smile of his.

"Good," Luffy sighed out as he caught his breath before Zoro. "Everyone kept saying you were some Asura guy so I kept calling for you and calling for you—but you didn't answer. When I called you here you answered so of course you're no Asura!"

"Luffy . . . why are you here?" Zoro asked, his gaze going off elsewhere. "Please leave Luffy."

"I came here to get you Zoro," Luffy looked as him as if he was confused. "We thought you were dead."

"Leave Luffy," Zoro said, turning from the boy and wishing him to just vanish . . . he didn't want him to see him like this.

"I'm not going to leave you Zoro," Luffy shook his head and came up closer to him. "I can't because you're my friend."

Turning Zoro transformed before Luffy's very eyes. His two arms became six, and his single head became three—the trademark of the Demon King. Luffy's eyes widened in shock and he about stumbled backwards. Zoro expected this reaction and so stared at him and spoke with three mouths saying—

"What will you do now . . . knowing that I am the Demon King . . . born to raise hell on earth?"

"W-What do you mean born to raise hell on earth?" Luffy asked, still in shock as he stared at his friend whom he had never known was a Demon . . . until now.

"I am the destined Demon to bring about the Demon Era Luffy," Zoro said, gazing at the boy who was shaking his head in disbelief. "Can you doubt your own eyes? I am standing in front of you in my true form . . . I am Asura XIII, King of all Demons."

"No," Luffy continued to shake his head. "What do you mean you were born to raise hell!"

"I already told you," Zoro bowed his head, Luffy could always get on his nerves, but him being this stubborn was more than annoying. "I was prophesied a thousand years ago to rise up and bring my people, the Demons, into reigning power on this planet."

"No, I don't believe it!" Luffy continued to shake his head.

"Believe it or not—I have to do this," Zoro said.

"I don't believe destiny holds our lives!" Luffy shouted. "You can't tell me you were born for this! When I know that you don't want it!"

"Who says I don't want this?" Zoro asked. "Who says I don't despise humans just like every other Demon? Who says Luffy?"

"You," Luffy said, gazing into Zoro's eyes with such a seriousness Zoro almost forgot he was speaking to Luffy—silly monkey Luffy.

"Tell me Luffy—how can I stop this?" Zoro asked, it was impossible to answer.

"You make your own destiny Zoro," Luffy said. "You can stop this if you want to, but you won't!"

"I CAN'T!" Zoro shouted. "Why can't you understand this you stupid human!"

That comment seemed the cut deep into Luffy . . . Zoro . . . calling him a stupid human. It was like he was some sort of alien to him and it hurt. It was like he was a stranger to him now—no longer his beloved friend.

Zoro saw the hurt look in Luffy's expression and suddenly something sliced him inside. It was that horrible human thing called feeling. He admitted he cared for the boy, greater than anything else—just like Kiyoko, he loved him.

"You . . . don't see me as a friend anymore . . . do you?" Luffy asked, casting his eyes downward.

"I can't," Zoro said, his tone seeming to shake now as if he was about to whine—his heart felt like it was being ripped in two because of this and he just wanted this all to end. "But . . ."

Luffy glanced up and saw his once friend gazing down, a faint smile gracing his lips as if he was thinking of something peaceful—something nice.

"Do you think . . ." Zoro lifted his gaze towards the boy. "In another life . . . we could have been friends—true friends? Ones without secrets from one another . . . ones who will die for the other?"

Luffy looked on at the Demon King for a short while, his mouth slightly agape before he straightened, closed his eyes and bore his teeth in his trademark grin.

"Of course," Luffy chirped happily.

It was then Zoro had been happy—for a moment he smiled, he smiled at the boy who had changed his life more than any other being on earth . . . even more than Kiyoko.

* * *

"What are they doing up there? !" Dragon asked, coming up next to his father to gaze as the two stood close to one another in what seemed like a conversation. "What is Luffy doing? !"

"I can't tell!" Garp said. "We need to get him down! Before anything happens!"

"Nothing's happening right now, but what the he- - are they talking about? !" Dragon asked, he became more skittish by the moment fearing when _it_ will happen.

When Kiyoko's prophecy for Luffy will come to pass.

_"Our son."_

Kiyoko's words continued to ring out in Dragon's head over and over.

_"Will die."_

Dragon watched his son straighten and smile; he was smiling at the Demon, for whatever reason it was it was his own. He looked towards the Demon to see he too was smiling, but still that fear was present and he was fighting against every Demon in his way to get to his son. He had made it to the stairs and now he was fighting against the Demon Lord Moria and he wasn't easy to get by.

He had to get to Luffy before something happened to him, something horrible. As he fought off the Demon he kept glancing up to where Luffy and Asura stood. The moment he got around Moria was when he saw it and was struck still in horror.

_"By Asura."_

Luffy had been gutted right through by the Demon King's dark kanata. The look on Luffy's face was that of shock and surprise as he looked at Asura—once a friend of his. Taking the sword out of his belly Luffy fell to the ground and moved no more.

"LUFFY! ! ! !" Ace, Garp, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Brook, Franky, and Chopper cried out, everyone had seen it and all were in horrible shock at what they had just witnessed, Luffy . . . was gone!

**Hot Shot's girl: Evil cliffhanger I know, don't murder me! DX but I had this planned, you'll see how it ends in the last chp. Well, it's been fun guys, hope you enjoyed the story. I know I enjoyed writing it :D Ending's a little corny, but oh well, until next chp, bye!**


	22. The End Of A Demon's Story

**Hot Shot's girl: Last chapter guys and thanks for liking this story so much! Thanx for reviewing, alerting, faving, etc! Thanx for reading. This story is the first One Piece fic I finished so I'm proud of it. Took me about a year to complete it, but I did! And you guys stuck with me through the blocks and everything. Thank-you so much and if you guys enjoyed this feel free to PM me and ask me for other stories, or just give me ideas. I love your guys' imput. It makes my day.**

**Well, farewell my fans, enjoy the last chapter to 'The Demon Swordsman'! :D**

"No!" Shanks gasped, covering his mouth with his hand as he watched his beloved boy fall.

"Luffy!" Garp cried, tears coming to his eyes as he watched the end of his youngest grandchild.

"Da- - it!" Dragon cursed to himself for not getting there in time.

"Luffy!" Nami gasped, covering her mouth seeing their beloved leader fall at the hands of his closest friend.

"Luffy-san," Robin whispered, she hadn't expected on Zoro turning and suddenly slaying the boy—but this . . . was the only way for him it seemed. "Oh Asura . . . what have you done?"

Time had stopped once again as everyone turned to see the Demon King slay the D before everyone. The Demons all cheered as Asura slew the D Priest from attempting to overthrow him just like before. They all cheered for their King who would rule them with strength, he had just killed a D—even his ancestor was incapable of doing that.

"How dare you!" the humans roared, the slaying only edged the humans on as they attacked the laughing Demons who were glad another D was out of this world—now, only three existed.

The battle was now the most fierce. The humans were in a rage at how the brave young D fell and when he did the Demons only laughed it off. What wretched, wretched creatures! The world seemed to plummet more and more into darkness and the moon glew an even darker shade of red, so dark that it was hard to see anything that was befalling on the battlefield.

Things were getting deadlier by the second and soon the Demons began to howl and roar out, so loud that the humans had to cover their ears from the shrieking sounds. In horror the humans watched the Demons suddenly start shedding their skins to reveal their true forms—beings so monstrous the humans knew that they had gotten to whole assumption of a Demonic being all wrong.

"It's starting," Shanks groaned out, going to lean against a ruined building wall, he could feel his inner self wanting to break free and bath in the blood of the pitiful humans, but he didn't want to change—no, he wanted to hold onto this humane form for as long as he could . . . it was all the humanity he had left in him . . . since Luffy . . . since Luffy . . .

"Shanks-san!" Ace ceased his fires and came towards the Demon who wasn't looking so well. "Are you alright? ! Shanks-san!"

"Please," Shanks begged. "Get away!"

Ace could tell that Shanks was trying to hold on to his humanity, but it was so hard. He wouldn't hold on for long. Ace turned towards the temple and gazed at the Demon King. Someone had to stop him and if Luffy . . . if Luffy couldn't then he'd have to. After all the legend says that if a D be present then the Era will not come.

Ace darted towards the temple but before he could even reach the stairs a large monstrous being broke through the bricks hitting Ace into the ground. Ace tried to recover but a large hand was upon him. Beaming red demonic eyes gazed at him, ready to tear him apart.

"ACE!" he spoke out loud and beastly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR CELL? ! ? !"

Ace recognized, by the way this monster was speaking, that this was Whitebeard. Shanks had been right, he had locked Ace in that cell so he wouldn't get hurt—so he wouldn't kill him, and now here he was . . . about to kill him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING—? !" the creature continued as he raised it's giant arm and readied to smash Ace into the earth.

Ace couldn't let that happen, no, he had to kill Asura to stop this. To save everyone and he was NOT about to get killed by a Demon—NOT like his brother. Crying out Ace was set ablaze and so caught the monster above him on fire as well—though Whitebeard never let go of Ace, which began to frighten him.

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS! !" The creature cried out, trying to swish away the flames that were currently eating away his flesh and organs.

"Let go of me da- - it!" Ace cried out, the monster's claws were digging into his skin and that fist that was threatening to smash him flesh and bone was still raised. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! ! ! !"

Ace's cry seemed to heat his flame and spread them ever the more wild. It had been a while since he had used his Priestly powers but he was using them now, to their full extent and it burned—it even burned him. Still, Ace endured the pain as he burned this Demon above him away.

Once the ashes fell Ace's flames were spent and there he lay—motionless as the ashes snowed over him. It is said that a young Priest or Priestess, if not careful, could be killed by their Haki. It was a dangerous power given to Kami's chosen and He wished them use it with caution—any inexperienced user could be killed if it was overused.

It could be _very_ lethal.

"Ace!" Garp had seen what his grandson had done and he heard the painful cries that he emitted.

As he ran up to him and fell at his side he picked him up in his arms. He held him close; close enough to feel anything move, a heart, a pulse, but he didn't. He was as motionless as his brother before the Demon King.

"Not you too Ace," Garp cried, tears running to his eyes as he watched all the young perish in this ill-gotten battle that he wished to end, he prayed to anyone, anything for it to end. "Just . . . make it end . . . please!"

Garp glanced up to where the Demon King still stood, tall and well. If he could he'd march up there and kill him now for what he's done, but he wouldn't . . . right now . . . he was going to stay with Ace.

Garp once again turned his eyes towards his oldest grandson and cradled him to his bosom; he placed his face against his neck and just held him there. His family was vanishing before his eyes . . .maybe this was fate—just maybe.

* * *

"The Era is here," Zoro said, watching as his people transformed into their true beings and slaughtered all the humans, they were so very close to wining—and fulfilling prophecy. "I suppose . . . I should go down to them."

Zoro went to go down to his people, but something stopped him. There was a frail hold on his ankle and he turned to look down to see that Luffy was still alive—barely, but he was. What little strength he had he was using it to hold onto Zoro.

"Don't . . . do this . . . Zoro," Luffy gasped out, leaning his head up to gaze up at the Demon.

"I'm no longer Zoro," the Demon King responded. "I never have been—I've always been . . . Asura. That in itself is the sole reason why I have to do this. I can't cut the ties of destiny Luffy!"

"Yes you can," Luffy laid his head back on the cold stone, denying everything.

"No I can't!" Zoro spat, what was wrong with Luffy—even in death he's denying everything!

"Yes you can," Luffy once again said. "Because you're the greatest swordsman in the world . . . you can cut anything . . . even the ties of destiny."

"Believe what you will, but you're still a fool," Zoro said, gazing away from the doomed boy.

"I will believe it," Luffy's tone began getting softer—signaling his end was closing in on him.

"Why?" Zoro asked, his voice cracking, those emotions were returning the more he realized Luffy was still here with him. "Why do you . . . still cling to me like this? !"

Zoro closed his eyes and demanded to control himself, to put on that emotionless face and go about like usual—the way he used to be . . . before he met Luffy.

"Because you're my friend," Luffy spoke, it was evident in his voice that he was crying and one glance down at him was all it took for Zoro to see tears running down the doomed boy's face. "My na-nakama."

"Just let go Luffy," Zoro said, glancing away from the boy—it was getting harder and harder to look at him without breaking. "I stabbed you because you were in the way of my reign, because I am Demon King Asura XIII, because you are a D Priest."

"Liar," Luffy spoke up.

Zoro bit the inside of his lip and scrunched his eyes to stay closed. The boy—he knew him better than he thought . . . no . . . Zoro knew Luffy knew him better than anyone else. He knew Luffy would see through everything . . . even his attempt to kill him.

"Liar!" Luffy nearly shouted, wrapping his numbing fingers around Zoro's ankle even tighter, oh yes, Luffy knew why he'd done this to him . . . he was putting him out of his misery for what was to lie ahead . . . Zoro didn't want him to see this Demon Era—whenever it came about.

And so they stayed like that—in silence. Zoro gazing out at the battle and Luffy trying, with all his might, to hang on to that last bit of life and hold onto Zoro.

"You were . . . talking about destiny," Luffy suddenly spoke up, his tone ever softer now—he was close to the end and it was getting harder for Zoro to listen to anymore of his dying friend's words. "If you . . . could choose . . . your own destiny . . . what would it be? What kind of . . . a life would you . . . have wanted?"

Zoro smiles, genuinely he smiles and knows the exact answer to that. He looks down at Luffy and says—

"If I had to choose then I would have lived my life as your brother . . . as a child of your mother . . . as a human. I loved her so much that that was the only time in my life I had actually wanted to be human."

Zoro then seems to turn away from Luffy, hard emotion written all over his face as he swallows deeply and narrows his eyes to war away the sadness and regret that threaten to overwhelm him. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and so he tried once more, but this time something came out.

"There was also another time in my life I wished I had been human . . . it was when I was with you and our nakama."

Zoro breaks down inside once he hears Luffy begin to sob. He wanted to look down at him, but he couldn't. He knew Luffy was so close to death that it'd only break him down more to see him like this—crying his heart out.

"I . . . I wished that too," Luffy cried out, his fingers were numbing now and he wasn't even sure if he still had a grip around Zoro's ankle or not. "Deep down inside . . . I knew that you'd . . . that you'd leave us eventually."

Zoro remains looking onward into the distance. He was still and straight, forcing himself not to look at Luffy. He didn't want to fall apart and he knew he would if he just glanced a look at the dying boy.

"It was probably my Priestly powers that . . . alerted me . . . to your true intentions," Luffy said, his mouth felt dry now, even his tongue and it was getting harder and harder to speak. "But . . . that time when I was in banishment . . . was the best time . . . of my life. Because I was with Zoro . . . and our friends."

Zoro suddenly found himself staring down at Luffy who was smiling that same grin of his. He was at death's door and yet he was smiling like that—glad for the life that he had . . . even if his closest friend had cut it so short . . . a friend that couldn't cut destiny's ties, but could cut his friend's life.

"Hai," Zoro smiled out sadly, watching the color slowly draining from Luffy's face.

"I'm sorry . . . that it had to end this way," Luffy's tone was like a whisper now. "When Zoro's time comes . . . I'll wait for him . . . in the next life."

Zoro's bottom lip quivered and soon a sudden rage overtook him as he shouted—

"It's my destiny to destroy you!"

"I'd never . . . kill . . . my friend . . . even . . . if . . . it was . . . destiny," Luffy replies, seeming so distant now.

"Luffy," Zoro mutters out what sounds like a cry for his dear friend.

Zoro continues to watch Luffy's life drain away, but one last thing the boy did before he was in death's cold grip was look up at him with the little life he had in his eyes and say—

"I'll make sure to find you in the next life . . . and become . . . a very . . . good . . . friend," Luffy slowly laid his head down and sighed out, his fingers losing their grip on Zoro's ankle—now he was motionless . . . and lifeless.

Zoro covered his face. It was too much. His heart felt like it was about to burst. He couldn't take anymore of this.

Zoro remains still for a moment before something lathers his hands and in surprise he turns to see what it was—water? He raises his fingers towards his eyes and finds they are leaking . . . he's crying. He hadn't cried in so long that he almost forgot that he could.

How stupid could he be? Crying for the person he had just killed? Why was he crying? It was his fault. Why was he crying? It was what he was supposed to do. Why was he crying? It was his destiny.

Why was he crying?

Because he had a broken heart.

Gripping his chest he could hardly feel his heart. He knew it was in pieces now. After Kiyoko's death he thought it could never be repaired . . . and yet it was secretly getting repaired when he journeyed with Luffy and the others to only shatter for the last time upon the loved D's death. How tragic—how tragic indeed.

_Don't go, don't go!_ His breaking heart cried out as its pieces fell into the abyss—along with his beloved friend Luffy.

Zoro gazed down at Luffy's form once more. A form that looked so peaceful as it lay there, with a smile still placed on his lips with his last words that he had spoke to Zoro. Saying that he'd find him again—in the next life.

_Next life_, Zoro sighed out sadly, his whole body ached and he hurt the worst he's ever hurt in his life. _Is there such a thing? And if there is . . . can I go too? With you . . . Luffy?_

It was strange—even though the night was at its darkest right now and the moon was a blood red, shining down angry beams of moonlight, Luffy seemed to be laid in a glow—as if in sunlight, on a clear springs day—when the sakura trees were in blossom and a light spring breeze blew across a chilly pond. Even in his death the boy made things look so bright . . . perhaps that was why Zoro was so attracted to him . . . because he could brighten anything—even, perhaps, a Demon King.

Zoro gazed out towards the battle that still raged and he managed to find each and every one of his nakama. They were all still alive and fighting—for their own survival. Their strange little group that came to be known as his nakama. Oh he knew Luffy had attracted each and every one of them—that was obvious—he had that way with people.

_Could they come too? To this place? To the life after this?_

If there was or wasn't Zoro had made up his mind. He straightened and knew what he had to do . . . cut the ties to destiny. Would he be cutting them though? Or would this also be a part of destiny? He didn't care, all he cared about were his friends who needed to live in a life without evil beings such a Demons and so to do that would mean they'd have to live a life without him . . . which he was sure they could handle.

Looking at his race . . . the Demons, he knew it was his job to keep them alive, to continue to thrive so they could . . . but as he looked at his friends, his nakama once more he decided that he loved them more. And so he closed his eyes and gave up his life. Only a Demon could willingly give up their spirit to death, no human could do such a thing for their wills weren't strong enough to command even their own spirits—save a few.

And thus ended the Demons. Falling back into lifelessness Zoro remembered the prophecy Priestess Kiyoko had told him when he was little . . . about how he'd die.

**FLASHBACK**

"Wait . . . you have seen my end?" the little one asked.

"I have . . . Asura," she said with a firm nod. "Not too long from now your life will meet it's end."

"W-What?" the little one gasped out in a whisper, unable to believe such a forward thing. "I . . . I'm going to die?"

The woman watched the boy closely as he glanced at the two of them. The look in his eyes was that of disbelief, but he knew that the woman was a Priestess and so could see the future—even that of a demon's.

"H-How?" he asked as he turned to the woman.

The woman closed her eyes for a few moments and inhaled, later exhaling softly upon opening her eyes once again.

"You will choose it," she spoke to him, her demeanor tall now, back in Priestess mode.

"Ha! _I_ forfeit _my_ life?" the boy was now just refusing to believe such things. "Do you know what my life means to my people? I CAN'T DIE!"

"So . . . you doubt the visions of a Priestess?" Dragon came to stand beside the woman.

"Why would I freely die when my people depend on me?" the boy growled.

"Because they won't be the only ones depending on you in the moment of your death," the woman spoke again. "You will have friends—eight of them, whom you will care for deeply. It is because of them you forfeit your life."

"You're crazy," was the boy's reply, only making the woman giggle.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hm, she was right after all. Perhaps this was destiny. After all Kiyoko had foreseen it . . . and legend did say that if a D be present he would fail at bringing about the Demon Era. Who cared though . . . this is what Zoro wanted so it was his own destiny . . . his own.

The body of Asura fell beside the fallen D Priest and there he laid . . . history repeating itself—just like 1,000 years ago.

"So," Rayleigh sighed out, seeing this tragedy fall. "It seems they weren't too far off from you Roger—and Asura."

The scene seemed the same, with Gol D. Roger laying lifeless on the temple's top, the body of Asura the great laying next to his—though those two hadn't been the slightest of friends like the ones lying in the same fate here were. Rayleigh looked out over to see all the Demons were dying, vanishing before everyone's eyes.

"We won?" Usopp gasped and blinked in confusion.

"Something like that," Sanji sighed out—the atmosphere was too bittersweet to say anything, sure the Demons were vanishing thus signaling the Demon King was gone . . . but then again . . . they had just lost two friends.

All across the battlefield those who were still alive were looking for their dead friends who had fallen by many a demon. Dragon was about looking for his father and last remaining son. He looked around and saw his father, he was holding onto his son who wasn't moving.

"Father! Ace!" Dragon cried out, running up to them and watching Garp.

Right when Dragon came to the conclusion Ace had perished the boy suddenly shot forward with a heavy cough and gasp for air. Garp reeled back in shock and surprise and then smiled so big tears started streaming down his face.

"Ace! I thought you were dead!" Garp cried.

"I thought I was too," Ace coughed, Dragon coming to his side and helping him sit up. "I had this strange dream of a field of flowers and . . . Luffy was there . . . wandering off in this mindless direction. As a matter of fact so was . . . Asura."

Ace's vision suddenly caught sight of a vanishing being. He quickly got up and darted over to him.

"Shanks!" he cried out as he ran up to him, his father and grandfather in tow as Ace picked up the vanishing Demon who was ready to cease to exist. "Shanks!"

"Oh," came a weak reply from the vanishing Demon's voice. "I didn't . . . see you."

"Shanks," Garp sighed out sadly, he knew this was going to happen but he didn't expect it to end like this . . . a good friend vanishing from the world.

"I'm sorry . . . if I hurt any of you," Shanks apologized. "I didn't . . . mean to . . ."

"We know," Ace nodded. "Demons will be Demons right?"

"Hai," Shanks let out a long sigh before smiling softly and saying, "In the next life . . . if I get a second chance . . . I want to be . . . reborn . . . as a . . . human."

"I'd like that for you old friend," Garp nodded.

Shanks softly nodded before closing his eyes and vanishing completely. That was one of the problems about this . . . many a Demon was a friend to some kind of a human and so many a friend was lost in this—human and Demon alike.

"Farewell Asura," Rayleigh said, watching Zoro's body vanish along with the other Demons. "May you find another life more suitable for you in the next."

After there was no more traces of the passed Demon King Rayleigh looked down at the D who made all this happen . . . who saved the world of humanity.

"Monkey D. Luffy," Rayleigh said. "You did good son . . . may you two find one another in the next life, just like you wanted."

Rayleigh paused and turned to watch Dragon walk up and see his dead son. A look of grief written all over his face, but also that of relief.

"It's over Dragon," Rayleigh spoke. "Even if many don't believe it, you're son was the one to stop it."

"Luffy," Dragon sighed out, kneeling down beside his body and touching his cold face—a soft smile was still placed on the dead boy. "I think . . . he knows this."

"Hai, I think he does too," Rayleigh nodded and glanced at the remainder of humans and Priests and Priestesses, all looking around, wondering if this nightmare really was over.

"Wait!" Nami started, looking at Franky, and Robin. "Are you two going to vanish as well? !"

"If it were, we would have already," Robin spoke up, touching her face. "It seems since we are part human we'll remain in this world—how interesting."

"WAHH! ! Chopper! !" Usopp gasped, all turning to see Chopper's body vanishing.

"Wait!" Nami gasped, her eyes wide. "Chopper not you! You're not even a real Demon!"

Then, before their eyes they watched the Demon deer of Chopper's body vanish and suddenly a form broke forth, it was the form of his own body and soon Chopper looked at himself and nearly cried.

"I . . . I . . . I'm me again!" Chopper cried.

"H-How did this happen? !" Usopp gasped with wide eyes.

"I believe it was because his soul was human," Robin nodded, all turning to her since she seemed to know everything. "It seems his Demon body vanished while his soul shifted into the form it once was."

"Well how about that," Franky chuckled, slapping the little boy on the back. "Welcome back little buddy."

"I guess I'll remain like this then," Brook spoke up, looking at his skeletal frame. "Since I still am human."

"Hai, it appears that way," Sanji spoke up, looking at the tall skeleton.

"I can't believe it's over," Nami said, wrapping her arms around herself and looking all around. "Luffy . . . it was because of him wasn't it?"

"I think so," Robin nodded, looking at the temple tops where Rayleigh and Dragon where, picking up Luffy's body and gently carrying him down towards the people to show them their savior—the one who sacrificed, just like Gol D. Roger, to save them from the Demonic rule. "If it wasn't for him . . . I'd say our swordsman would have continued on with this Era."

"So . . . everything Demon . . . is gone?" Brook asked.

"Well . . . every Demon is gone, if that's what you're asking," Robin said. "I and Franky-san are half-Demon so parts of Demons still live in us . . . who's to say parts of Demons don't live elsewhere?"

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"I'm just thinking," Robin rolled her shoulders. "That not all things Demon vanish—just the beings themselves."

"I see," Nami nodded and then looked sadly on at where Dragon and Rayleigh had brought Luffy's body to his brother and grandfather—who were now mourning over him. "I'm gonna miss that baka I am."

"We all are," Sanji nodded.

"Yeah," Chopper sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "He's the one who brought us all together . . . and called us nakama."

"I'm sure he'll want us to continue on with our lives," Usopp sniffed, he still couldn't believe Luffy _and_ Zoro were gone—two of their greatest friends . . . the two who started this little band of theirs. "It's just . . . they started this . . . you know? . . . we wouldn't be here without them."

"It's true," Nami sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes. "I don't know how they did it, but they did."

"You look back and sometimes it's hard to believe," Sanji chuckled to himself, a faint smile dancing on his lips. "All those dangers we went through together . . . because of that guy."

"May he find peace—in the next life," Brook spoke, like a prayer as he crossed his boney fingers together and gave his wishes up to Kami.

"Hai," everyone spoke their silent prayers as well . . . they knew Luffy deserved it.

"Hey," Nami spoke up, just when the group was about to turn and leave the corpse field. "Do you think . . . even Demons get second chances?"

"What do you mean Nami?" Usopp asked, looking at the tangerine.

"You know," Nami smiled softly, glancing up towards the temple tops where Zoro had given up his life—just for them. "Do you think they'll get to be reborn as well . . . in the next life?"

"Why do you ask Nami-san?" Brook asked the girl.

"It's just," Nami turned to them, but glanced once more at the temple. "I'd want to see that idiot who caused all this mayhem again . . . and give him a piece of my mind!" Nami chuckled lightly before wiping the tears falling off her eyes, all nodded in understanding and all agreed—they'd like to see that Demon again . . . sometime . . . sometime.

Perhaps . . . if people on earth wished really hard to see a loved one again then Kami would grant them their wish. That is what they did . . . they wished to see both Luffy and Zoro once more, praying that in the next life something like this never happened . . . that even Zoro would be granted to be born human and find them . . . or them find him . . . it didn't matter.

As long as they were all together.

As time passed things were soon forgotten about this great battle fought for humanity. About Demons and such . . . but not the works of Demons, curses were still in place, and half-Demons still roamed the land for a little while—only for a little. But humans began to remember Demons and stories were spoken of them. They were spoken the most by seas-men who were the most superstitious and fearing Demons of the deep.

Most of all they feared the devil of the sea who'd seek out to destroy their vessel they sailed in. It was said that long ago, when the very first Demon, Asura the great, perished, a Demon soldier took his head and tossed it into the sea—so the sea captured His spirit and now it inhabits the waters, tossing humans around hoping to drown them for destroying His race. It is said some of His powers were given out threw the sea as well . . . springing up on remote islands as evil plants that would throttle a man in his sleep . . . but if a brave soul ever got close enough they'd see of a fruit it bore—a single one, each plant only would bare one.

The Devil's fruit it came to be known as for if one unlucky man ate it they would be cursed never to swim again and with such a great demonic power it could very well consume them. So were the legends on the seas . . . all originating from the legends of old—long forgotten.

The world seemed to change dramatically through the ages, legends going into myth, myth going into legend. It was always the same. A story forgotten, a story remembered.

Demons went into myth not long after the last of the people whom remembered them passed away. Though later on, because of this rumored cursed fruit they came back into legend. Still though, Demons to everyone were still heartless monsters that hated humans. Many forgot the dealings of Demons—and their vanishment because a certain Demon loved humans.

So old books were opened by the curious and their stories were read . . . about the last Demons, and the Demon King who ended his entire race because of one human. Still though . . . those stories weren't spoken aloud, just read and because of so their stories were forgotten. Forgotten just long enough to bring them back though and perhaps help the world remember their feat once more . . . or to perhaps write another story . . . this one different . . . and with a happier ending . . . and beginning.

Humans accused of being a Demon could either be it in nature, of be cursed from one of the fruits, either way once accused people usually stayed clear of them. All believing Demons heartless . . . and it could be true because the Demon who ended it all for his brethren ended it because it was said he contracted a human's heart. So why not believe anyone given the title 'Demon' is a heartless monster? . . . everyone would believe it . . . perhaps.

But not this one.

With a grin and a pat on his head to hold his treasure in place after hopping over the wall to see this infamous Demon he comes up to him, closer than anyone else dared. Even the one he was with bid him to stay away, but he wouldn't listen. He wanted to see this Demon because he had always been fascinated by them ever since he was little. So he came up closer and looked him over.

Strange—this Demon looked mighty human and so he grinned and stood there until the 'Demon' looked at him. He could see he had fierce eyes and those eyes were going to threaten him off . . . or were they. When they met eyes the boy noticed this 'Demon's' eyes widened like he had just seen a ghost of some sort. The boy looked behind him wondering if it was something he saw, but it appeared it was him he was looking at.

"Oi . . . are you a Demon?" the boy asked, tilting his head to the side to look at him—he didn't look like what he imagined was a Demon . . . maybe he always imagined them wrong.

"Depends what you think kid," the 'Demon' said, closing his eyes and looking away, he wanted to be left alone . . . or did he? He had been alone most of his life, most people afraid of his demeanor calling it 'demonic' so perhaps a little company, especially right now, wasn't so bad.

"I don't think so," the boy crossed his arms and shook his head. "Oi . . . do you want to become my nakama and be my very first friend?"

The 'Demon' looked at the boy like he was crazy. He didn't even know him and yet here he was asking him to befriend him—on top of that join his crew of . . . Pirates? Just who did he think he was? But . . . then again something attracted him to this kid, it was almost like he had seen this kid somewhere before, but he was sure he hadn't ever seen him in his life. Yet still—that feeling stayed.

It stayed as he tried to push the boy away and ignore him. It stayed as the boy continued to return telling him he already added him to his crew. It stayed as the boy brought him his three katana to break free. Heck it even stayed when he saved the boy from getting split open in two by this jerk of an officer.

And so it stayed . . . even as he accepted the boy's offer.

He knew it was crazy—especially finding out it was just him and the boy so far as part of this 'pirate crew'. Sailing away in that small boat with just him and that crazy boy not knowing what lay ahead of them.

Zoro couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of things. Especially being with this crazy straw-hat boy who'll soon be called his Captain—Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy himself couldn't help but smile . . . feeling as if he fulfilled some unspoken promise and found him . . . his very first nakama and friend . . .

Roronoa Zoro.

**THE END**


End file.
